


Toys and Dolls

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 123,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: What if Emily had been Andy's mom and never gave Jessie away and what if Woody's first owner was Andy's father?





	1. The Beginning

By this point, Jessie had been left under the bed for so long that she felt forgotten. And she had already given up hope that Emily would remember her and play with her again. But then, one day, she saw Emily's face again. She nearly cried out in joy as Emily pulled her out form under the bed. She was older than Jessie had remembered - she was teenager now, but she was still Emily all right. Her joy was only short lived, however. as Emily then smiled, making a comment about wondering where Jessie had been all that time before placing her into a box; leaving Jessie alone in the complete darkness.

Woody had been sitting alone on the shelf for years by this point; and the piling dust had been the perfect display of this fact as he helplessly watched, one by one, as his friends were either sold, given away, or just plain thrown out. He watched his owner grow from a boy into man. He was glad that he had been able to watch his owner grow up, but he missed being played with. He missed his owner talking to him; but, one night, his owner spoke to him.

"Well Woody, tonight's the night. Do you think she'll say yes?" From what Woody had overheard, over the past few months, his owner was dating someone named Emily. He guessed that his owner was going to ask her to marry him. His owner took him off the shelf and pulled Woody's pull-sting.

'Yee-haw! Giddy-up partner! We've got to get this wagon train a-movin!' Woody's voice box randomly yelled.

His owner laughed and tossed him up the air a few times before placing him back on the shelf. Even though his owner only played with him for a few minutes, it was pure heaven for Woody.

Emily had said yes and the months went by. Woody heard his owner talk about an apartment which he and Emily had bought. Woody feared that he would be left behind. Then his owner walked over to him before placing him a box full of miscellaneous objects. Sometime later, the box was opened up a by woman.

"What's this?" She asked, picking Woody up.

"It's my old Sheriff Woody doll. I know it's kind of childish of me to have kept him all these years, but he was my favorite toy as a kid and I thought it'd be kind of nice to keep him in the apartment so that, one day, I could give him to our children," He said, putting Woody on the bookshelf.

"That's so sweet!" Emily said, hugging him. "But you know, I think he looks a little lonely up there all by himself," Emily said thoughtfully. "And I think I have the perfect doll to keep him company."

Woody was almost beyond himself with joy - soon he'd have someone talk to; someone to really talk to! He hadn't realized how lonely he had really been until Emily had mentioned this.

Jessie thought she heard someone's voice.

'Great now I'm going plum crazy from being alone for so long,' she mentally ranted. Suddenly, the box was opened and Jessie was left face to face with Emily. At first, she thought it had been Emily's mother until she realized that it really was Emily. Emily had grown up without her and this alone broke Jessie's heart. But at least she was out of that box! Fresh air! Sunlight! Jessie didn't know where she and Emily were going; but, even though Emily had hurt her by forgetting about her before shutting her up in box for so many years, she was still happy to be with her again.

"I'm back!" Emily called, walking into the apartment.

From where Woody was positioned on the bookshelf, he could see the doll Emily brought in. She was a cowgirl doll, which was good since they'd have something in common. He watched his owner take the doll from Emily; it was then that he noticed that she was a pull string doll like him. The doll yodeled when his owner pulled her string.

'Well, that's different,' Woody thought.

Jessie was placed next to Woody. The two toys remained lifeless whilst their owners discussed how to decorate the apartment.


	2. When Woody met Jessie

Finally, the two toys were left alone when their owner's left the apartment. Emily had muttered something about a fitting and Woody's owner had said something about a place to rent a tux.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! I thought they'd never leave!" Exclaimed Jessie as she jumped to her feet. Yes, she was happy to see Emily again but, after being alone for so long without another living toy to talk to, finally having someone to talk with was almost as good as being played with again. "Hi, my name's Jessie. What's yours?" She asked, offering her hand to Woody so she could help him up.

Taking her hand, he introduced himself: "Howdy, I'm Woody. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Jessie said, pulling him into a stuffing-smashing hug.

Woody was a little surprised by this, but it wasn't that he minded it too much though…

'At least she's not shy. Which is either good or bad,' Woody thought.

"Say Woody?" Jessie spoke up, still hugging him. "Do you know why we're here?"

"You don't know?" Woody asked, surprised.

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, my owner and your owner are getting married to each other and they bought this apartment to live in."

Jessie let go of Woody, causing him to almost fall off the shelf.

"Emily's getting married?" Jessie asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Woody asked, noticing that her face had fallen a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of how it seemed that, only yesterday, Emily was a little girl playing with me and telling me that all boys were icky," She told him with a sad smile. Then added silently: 'And telling me everything.'

"I know what you mean," Woody murmured. "It seems like only yesterday, my owner was still playing Cowboys and Indians with me and saying that all girls had cooties!" He remarked, laughing slightly.

"Boy, they sure grow up fast, don't they?" Jessie asked sadly.

"Yeah, too fast," Woody agreed half-heartedly.

There was an awkward silence as both toy felt the pain they had felt ever since their owners had outgrown them.

"What's he like?" Jessie suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"Your owner! What's he like? I mean he must be something if Emily's going to marry him!" Jessie stated excitedly.

"My owner. He's a great kid - eh…guy. He always took great care of me and his other toys. But out of all of his toys he kept me! I was his favorite toy!" Woody said with pride etched within his voice.

"I was Emily's favorite toy too," Jessie told him. "So you're a sheriff doll?" Jessie asked mainly because she couldn't find anything else to say.

"Yep and you're a cowgirl doll," Woody murmured for the same reason.

Both toys wondered if, by chance, they were from the same play line, but soon dismissed the idea. After all, what were the chances of that?

Another awkward silence hung between them. "So are we" "Do you want to," they both spoke at the same time. Then they laughed, "You first," said Woody.

"No, you," Jessie told him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to explore the apartment with me."

"Sure! That sounds like fun! How do we get down?"

"I think we can climb down easily enough," Woody said lowing himself on his stomach before swinging one leg down and then the other as he led the way down to the next shelf "See it's easy!"

Jessie followed Woody's example and, in no time, she was on the second shelf.

"You're pretty good at climbing," Woody said, clearly impressed.

"Well, I am a cowgirl doll - not a Barbie doll," Jessie pointed out with a smirk.

"What's a Barbie doll?" Woody asked as they continued to climb down.

"You've never met one?"

Woody shook his head - no.

"Well, a Barbie doll is a doll that has a lot of clothes and shoes."

"And?"

"That's it."

"I did meet a Raggedy Ann doll once. She was very nice - very motherly," Woody said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I remember when Emily's mother used to read her Raggedy Ann stories at bedtime," Jessie said eagerly as they reached the bottom.

"Raggedy Ann had a book about her?"

"Lots of books," Jessie replied as they lowered themselves down onto the last shelf.

"Really," Woody murmured thoughtfully.

"Wow, this place sure is huge," Jessie commented, looking around the apartment.

Woody nodded in agreement.

Truth be told, the apartment was actually small - it only seemed big to the toys. The living room and the kitchen were connected; there was only one bedroom, one bathroom, and a fire escape. There wasn't much furniture either; just the bookshelf, a sofa, two end tables, a lamp, a small kitchen table and two chairs, and a refrigerator. The bedroom didn't have any furniture in it whatsoever.

"What was it you were asking me before?" Woody asked as they explored.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we were the only toys here."

"Looks like it's just you and me for now," He told her.

"Oh," Jessie murmured somewhat sadly.

Woody's face fell slightly, mistaking her sadness for disappointment. Sure, it would be nice if there were other toys, Woody had thought - but wasn't he better then no-one? Jessie saw his face and realized what he must have been thinking.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure glad you're here Woody," Jessie quickly said. "If I was here alone, I know I'd end up being board stiff. It's just…I was just wondering if Emily had brought over any other toys of hers."

Then Woody understood. "You miss your friends, don't you?" He asked gently.

"Yes," Jessie admitted, hugging herself. All the years of being under the bed, and the years in the box, now seemed to catch up to her; she never knew what had happened to the rest of Emily's toys - her friends. "Emily had a plastic model horse named Ginger. Best horse a cowgirl could ever have. When Emily was at school I would ride her and she would race around Emily's bedroom."

"I know how you feel," Woody told her honestly. "I miss my friends too and I had a horse named Thunder and boy did he live up to his name," Woody said with a smile.

Jessie decided that she liked his smile and she smiled too.


	3. Getting to know each other

As the weeks went by, the two toys began to form a strong friendship. Woody had found a pack of playing cards, so when no-one was in the apartment, the two toys would pass the time by playing card games and telling each other stories about their owners as children; which would often include all the close calls they had come across when someone almost found out that they were alive. Whenever Jessie won a game, Woody would jokingly accuse her of cheating and Jessie would call him a sore loser in return in a mutual manner. And, whenever Woody would win, Jessie would teasingly claim that she had let him and Woody would taunt her back by asking: 'who's the sore loser now!'

They now sat lifeless on the bookshelf, secretly watching Woody's owner and his brother move furniture into the apartment. They were bringing in a bed frame and a mattress. The two brothers seemed to be having difficulty moving the bed frame, as it was big and bulky. The bed frame bumped against the bookshelf and this caused the shelves to rock back and forth, sending a heavy book falling against Jessie. And this made her accidentally knock Woody off the shelf and he landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. Neither of the men seemed to notice. Once the bed frame and the mattress were in the bedroom, the men left the apartment.

"Oh my gosh!" Jessie said, prying herself out from under the book. "Woody! Oh Woody, I'm so sorry!" She stammered as she scrambled down the bookshelf.

"Ow," Woody murmured slowly as he stood up.

"I didn't mean to do it! You're not hurt bad, are you?" Jessie asked him in panic as she reached him.

"Jessie-" Woody began.

"It just happened so fast!"

"Jessie," He began again as he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Jess, it's ok. I know I'm fine. I just can't believe he didn't notice I fell," Woody said, dismayed.

Jessie knew how he felt; she felt the same way when she had fallen under Emily's bed. She placed her hand Woody's shoulder in understanding. "Anyway, what about you? That book looked kind of heavy."

"Oh, that was nothing," Jessie assured him. "I'm just glad you're all right."

More weeks went by and more furniture was moved into the apartment, including a TV and a VCR which made Woody and Jessie happy as it gave them something else to do to pass the time. Finally, the big day arrived: the wedding. Woody noticed that Jessie had been unusually quite. By this point, she was sat on the kitchen window sill, hugging her knees. Woody climbed up to where she was.

"Nice day for a wedding," He said.

"Yeah," Jessie murmured.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Jessie answered gloomily.

"Jessie," He began, sitting beside her. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I think I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. So tell me."

"You'll think it's silly," She told him.

"No I won't," He said reassuringly, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I wish I could go to the wedding," Jessie admitted, propping one hand against her face. "I'd give anything to see Emily walk down the aisle in her white wedding dress and watch her get married," She said dreamily.

"I don't think that's silly."

"Does that mean you want to go to the wedding too?"

"Well, I've never really been one for mushy stuff, but I guess it'd be kind of nice to see them get married," He told her.

A few days after the wedding, Woody and Jessie were in the middle of playing 'Go Fish' on the coffee table when they heard the sound of a key in the door lock.

"They're back early!" Woody whispered urgently.

"They're not supposed to come back till the end of the week!" Jessie whispered back, trying to put the cards back in the box.

"Never the mind the cards! To the bookshelf!" Woody ordered, grabbing her hand and jumping off the table. Neither toy knew that they could run as fast as they could. It was a wonder their hats didn't fly off! Luckily for them, the key seemed to be sticking in the lock, giving them enough time to climb up the bookshelf. Woody reached the top shelf first and pulled Jessie up with a little too much force, sending her crashing into him and knocking him backwards into the books. Their hats fell to the surface of the shelf next to them. It would've been awkward if the two toys hadn't been in such a rush to get back to their spots. They both quickly grabbed the hat next to them and placed them on their heads, only to discover that they had each grabbed each other's hat. They went to take their hats off each other, but only ended up getting entangled and annoyed with each other. Before they had time untangle themselves, the door opened. The two became lifeless hoping that their owners wouldn't notice that they weren't the way they had left them.

It wasn't their owners; it was woman and a little girl.

"This will only take a few minutes Dena," The woman told the little girl, taking a videotape out of the paper shopping bag she was holding. "They're going to be so surprised when they come home and find this here," She said.

"Okay Mommy," The little girl, Dena, said, looking around the apartment. "Look Mommy, dollies!"

Woody inwardly cringed at being called a dolly; yes he was a doll, but he had always thought of himself as a manly doll.

"Can I play with them?" She asked.

"No honey, they belong to your aunt and uncle. You have to get their permission if you want to play with them. Besides, we have to go now."

Woody and Jessie wanted to desperately cry out: 'Play with us! Please play with us!'

"That was a close call," Woody said when the mother and daughter left.

"Yeah. Um...Woody?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind moving your left hand?" Jessie asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Huh?" Woody murmured, looking at where his left hand was. "Oh!" He exclaimed, quickly moving his hand when he saw where it was. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, so very, very sorry!" Woody stammered, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't mean…it wasn't on purpose! Sheriff's honor! "

"I know, I know!" Jessie told him, still a little embarrassed.

"Let go see what that woman brought over," Woody said, wanting to change the subject.

"Good idea!"

"I think it's a videotape," Woody murmured once they were on the coffee table.

When the VCR had been moved into the apartment, the two toys were very curious about it since nether toy had seen one before. Jessie had found the instruction booklet for it, so she and Woody read up on how it worked.

"Looks like it," Jessie said. She then saw the name 'Emily' and the word 'wedding' written on it. "Woody!" Jessie said excitedly. "You don't suppose this video could have Emily's wedding on it, do you? I mean there's her name and it also says 'wedding'!"

"There's only one way to find out. Help me put it in the VCR," Woody told her.

It wasn't easy, but the two toys, after a few mishaps, were able to get the tape in and they turned on the TV. Emily's face came into view.

"It is the wedding!" Jessie squealed with joy, jumping up and down.

As they watched the wedding video, Woody turned to look at Jessie; he had never seen her look so happy. He liked seeing her happy.


	4. Played with again

Boring, boring, boring! That was what the days were like for Woody and Jessie. Their owners had come back from their honeymoon and began life as a happy, newly wed couple, not paying any attention to the toys whatsoever. But even this was better than the box, Jessie had to admit.

A few months later.

The phone rang and Emily answered it; Woody and Jessie were only half listing to what Emily was saying.

"Hold on, I'll ask," Emily said. "Honey! My sister wants to know if we can watch Dena over the three-day weekend so she and Jim can on a little romantic weekend of their own!"

Woody and Jessie became more alert without looking appearing so.

"Sure, tell her yes! It'll be fun!"

A child was coming over for three days! Three days of being played with! It was almost too much for Woody and Jessie to sit still. When their owners had gone to sleep, Jessie and Woody both jumped up.

"We're gonna get played with!" Jessie whispered excitedly.

"I know!" Woody whispered.

"I'm so excited, I could just dance!"

"Then let's dance!" Woody said, taking her hand and spinning her around. They danced all night on the bookshelf.

They could hardly wait for the weekend when Dena would arrive. They sat, lifeless, in secret anticipation as Dena walked though the door with what looked like two toy cases. While Woody and Jessie would never tell the other, for fear of hurting each other's feelings, they were looking forward too talking to other toys.

Dena began to unpack and she then set up her toy collection.

"What do you have there Dena?" Emily asked her.

"Well, these are my 'Jem and the Holograms' dolls! This," She said holding a blond-haired doll, with pink streaks in her hair, in a pink dress "Is my Jem/Jerrica doll. You see, by day she's business-woman Jerrica and, by night, she's the truly outrageous rock star Jem! Right now she's Jem. And these are her band members! This is Kimer," She told Emily, picking up a red-haired doll. "Aja," A blue-haired doll. "And Shana!" A dark skinned, purple-haired doll. "And these are my little ponies!" She finished, showing her Aunt a matching set of six mother ponies and baby ponies.

"They're all very pretty," Emily said. "Would you also like to play with my and your uncle's dolls?"

"The cowboy and the cowgirl dolls?" Dena asked.

"Uh huh."

"Yes!"

Emily walked over to the bookshelf. This was the moment Woody and Jessie had been waiting for.

"This is your uncle's Sheriff Woody doll. If you pull his string on his back, he talks," Emily said, handing Woody over Dena. Dena pulled his pull string.

'There's a snake in my boot!'

Jessie, the 'Jem and the Hologram' dolls and the 'My Little Ponies' all shared the same thought:

'There's a snake in my boot? What?'

"This is Jessie the yodeling cowgirl! I've had her since I was your age. She was my favorite doll."

"Does she yodel?"

"Uh huh, and she talks too!"

"Goodie!" Dena yelled, pulling Jessie's pull string.

'Hey what do you say we saddle up for some fun?'

'That's right Jess, milk it up for the kid,'Woody thought.

Woody and Jessie were having so much fun! It felt wonderful to be played with again. Dena had pretended that Jem and the Holograms were in the magical west. There, they met Sheriff Woody and Jessie the yodeling cowgirl, who was the keeper of the magical ponies. Pulling on Jessie's pull string again, Jessie's voice box randomly said, 'Where'd my critters go, you ain't seen them, have you?' and this gave Dena an idea. Taking her 'My Little Ponies', she hid them under the sofa and then, using her best Jessie voice, she said. "Sheriff Woody! Sheriff Woody! Something terrible happened!"

"What happened Jessie?" Dena said in her Woody voice, which sounded more like she had a sore throat than Woody's actual voice.

"The magical ponies are gone!" Dena made Jessie say.

"Oh no!" Dena-Woody said.

"We have to find them! They could be hurt!" Exclaimed Dena-Jessie.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Dena-Woody asked.

"When I was showing them to Jem and the Holograms!"

"Then let's go talk to them!" Suggested Dena-Woody.

Dena made the two dolls walk over to where she had put her Jem dolls.

"Look its Sheriff Woody and Jessie!" Dena-Jem said.

"Hi!" Dena made the other dolls yell.

"Hello girls," Dena-Woody greeted.

"What can we do for you?" Dena-Shana asked.

"The magical ponies are missing!" Dena-Jessie told them.

"Really?" Asked Dena-Aja.

"Do you girls know anything?" Dena-Woody asked.

"I might know something," Dena-Kimber murmured.

"What?" Asked Dena-Jessie.

"Yes Kimber, tell us!" Urged Dena-Jem.

"Well, I went back to look at the magical ponies and I might have left gate unlocked," Dena-Kimber admitted. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," Dena-Jessie told her. Dena pulled Jessie's pull string again and Jessie voice box conveniently announced: 'Come on! We got critters to save, let's go!'

Dena had all the dolls find the ponies and playtime ended happily.

Later that night the family went out to dinner, leaving the toys in the apartment. They all instantly sprang to life.

"Howdy!" Woody and Jessie greeted.

"Welcome to the apartment," Said Woody. "I'm Woody and this is Jessie."

"Hi," Greeted the other dolls and ponies.

"I'm Baby Cotton Candy!" Said a pink baby pony with white dots on her hips.

"I'm Baby Firefly!" Announced another pink baby pony, with molded wings and a glittery blue lightening bolt on her hips.

"I'm Baby Moon dancer!" Added a white baby unicorn with a magenta glittery crescent moon and stars on her hips.

"I'm Baby Blossom!" Said a purple baby pony with white flowers on her hips.

"I'm Baby Glory!" Inputted another white baby unicorn with glittery shooting stars on her hips.

"And I'm Baby Surprise!" Said a white baby pony with molded wings.

"Well aren't you all just the cutest little critters I've ever seen?" Jessie cooed, bending down so she could pet them.

Woody looked over to Jessie and smiled before turning to the mother ponies. The mother ponies all looked like grown up versions of their daughters.

"And what are your names?"

"The same as our babies, minus the baby part of course," The Mommy ponies said together.

"How convenient," Woody said.

"I don't think we've officially meet," Said Jem. "I'm Jem and these are the Holograms! And this is Kimber, Aja, and Shana!"

"You're cute!" Kimber said to Woody.

"Er…um... Well, thank you ma'am," Woody said, a little embarrassed.

"It's so nice to meet another boy doll. Dena only has a Rio doll and he is Jem and Jerrica's boy friend. Not that I'm jealous, mind you," Kimber said, putting her arms around Woody's neck.

"Right," Woody murmured, looking around for Jessie, hoping that, for some reason, she would save him. But Jessie was too busy with the 'My Little Ponies' to notice Woody's discomfort.

"All right! I've found MTV!" Aja yelled.

"Oh, I love MTV! Let's dance Woody!"

"Um...uh…No thanks," Woody told her. "Jessie and I were dancing all night long last night, so I'm all danced out."

"You and Jessie?" Kimber said sadly. "Oh I see..." She muttered, walking away from him.

'What was that about?' Woody thought, walking over to Jessie and the ponies.

Later that night, the family came home to see everything the way it they had left it. The sofa was actually a sofa bed, which Dena was thrilled about. As Dena slept with Woody and Jessie in her arms, the two toys turned their heads and smiled at one another, happy to in a child's arms again.

The next day was a big day for Dena, her aunt and her uncle were taking her to see a movie. She was playing outside with Jessie and Woody and with her own toys, when Emily called her in for lunch. Dena had hurried inside, leaving the toys, on their own, outside. They had waited patiently for her to come out again, only to have her go into the car with her Aunt and her Uncle when she did come out, and they drove away. The toy didn't know what to do: Dena had left them and they didn't know when she'd be back. And they were also outside, which meant someone might see or hear them if they moved or talked. So they all just remained motionless for the time being. The sky began to grow dark and the wind began to pick up. There was a flash of lighting and, after this, a stroke of thunder sounded and then it started to rain.

"I know Dena left us all here," Jessie began. "But I think it would be a good idea if we took shelter by the apartment stoop."

"That's a good idea," Woody agreed. "I don't like the look of this storm," He admitted as the wind grew stronger.

"But what would Dena think when she comes back and finds us there?" Asked Jem.

Before anyone could answer her, they heard a loud crack.

"Look out!" "Run!" cried Shana and Aja. The toys barely had time to move as a large tree branch fell.

Woody opened his eyes and looked around him. He wasn't hurt; he was just starting to get soaking wet. Luckily for him, he somehow ended up between two of the branches sub-branches. Then he remembered Jessie had been next to him! If it were possible the color would have drained from his face; he couldn't see her!

"Jessie!" He called only to have his voice drowned by thunder and wind. He had to find her. What if she was hurt or worse? He didn't want to think about that; the thought of her being hurt was bad enough.

Jessie opened her eyes and gasped. She was trapped and pinned to the ground! The sub-branches enclosed the space around her like a small cage. Panic! Terror! She couldn't think at this moment; but she could feel. She didn't even like small spaces to begin with and being pinned made everything worse.

Woody climbed and crawled through the sub-branches as he called out for Jessie.

"Woody! Help me!" He heard Jessie call out.

Forcing the hat closer to his head, he made his way towards the sound of Jessie's voice.

He saw her; he'd never seen her look so frightened.

"I-I'm stuck! I can't move!" She told him.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" He reassured her as he reached her. He was able to break some of the thin sub-branches to get closer to her. He saw the sub-branch that was pinning her down. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to move it, but he told her he'd get her out so he had to try. He pulled and the rain fell harder, the wind blew stronger, the thunder boomed louder, and the lighting flashed brighter. The sub-branch moved an inch freeing Jessie's arms a little. He moved the sub-branch another inch and this gave Jessie more freedom.

"I think I can pull you out now!" Woody told her. "Put your arms around my neck!"

Jessie did as she was told and Woody was able to slowly pull her out. He placed one arm behind her knees as he was pulled her out. So, when she was finally free, he was holding her bridle style.

"Are you ok?" He asked with voice filled with fear, concern, and panic.

Jessie nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Woody slowly put her down. "Are you sure?" He asked, checking her face for cracks. "You're not ripped or anything?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She told him as he pulled her into hug.


	5. The Rescue

It was odd; but both toys could have stayed in this position forever, but they didn't. Hugging outside in the middle of a raging storm wasn't the best idea. Jessie forced herself to calm down; she was free and she wasn't hurt.

"We should find the others," Jessie suggested.

"Right," Woody assured, taking her hand.

Jessie didn't like having to crawl through the sub-branches - it wasn't the crawling she minded; it was the tight spaces - but she put on a brave face anyway. She didn't want Woody thinking she was some kind of cry baby doll. They found the hologram dolls surrounding Jem who, herself, was pinned by a sub-branch and this was bigger than the one that had pinned Jessie down.

"We can't move it!" Cried Kimber.

"Maybe if we all try, we can move it together?" Woody yelled over the winds.

It wasn't easy - both Woody and Jessie each thought they popped a stitch as they tried to move the sub-branch to the side - but they shifted it off her eventually.

"Can you walk?" Asked Aja.

"I don't know!" Jem wailed.

"How about having Woody carry you?" Shana suggested.

"Can you carry her Woody?" Kimber asked.

Woody looked at Jem; she looked heavier then Jessie. But, if he could move a sub-branch off Jessie all by himself and help move another off Jem, he would be able to carry her.

"Yeah, I can carry her," At least he hoped he could. When he picked her up, he almost fell backwards; but something kept him from falling though. He turned his head around and saw Jessie behind him with her hands on his back. She gave him an encouraging smile and said:

"I got your back partner."

"Uh…thanks. It's the wind," He quickly lied in an attempt to hide the fact that Jem was almost too heavy for him.

Woody had the Hologram dolls walk in front of him so that they could clear the way. When they reached the stoop, Woody set Jem down.

"Thank you Woody!" Jem said out of admiration.

"My pleasure ma'am." He replied, tipping down his hat and feeling like a real cowboy.

"Help! Help! Oh help!" Cried the Mommy ponies, running up to the dolls.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked.

"Our babies! We can't find our babies!" They cried.

"All right," Woody ushered, taking charge. "Mother ponies stay here. Jessie, Jem, Holograms, stay with the mother ponies and try to calm them down as best you can. I'll find the babies."

"I'm coming with you," Jessie said determinedly.

Something told Woody that he shouldn't argue with her.

"Fine, but be careful. I think the storm is getting worse."

"I will be, lets get going. Like my voice box says, we've got critters to save!" Jessie yelled as she took the lead

"Jessie, you look for the babies on the left side of the branch and I'll take the right. If you find any of them take them back to the stoop and I'll do the same."

"Right!"

"And Jess, be careful!

"I will. You too Woody."

They went their separate ways in search of the baby ponies.

'Those poor little critters. They must be so frightened,' Jessie thought to herself. She knew what it was like to feel trapped and scared. She called out their names, hoping for a response.

Woody knew they had to find the baby ponies before Dena came back or else they could be lost forever. If the babies had just been parted from the others and not trapped under the branch, they could've run away and then anything could happen to them. He called out to them. He heard a quite whimper. At the corner of his eye, he saw something purple.

"Baby Blossom!" He called to her. She was hiding under a leaf, crying. "It's ok," He told her gently. "I'm here to help you."

"I want my mommy!" She cried as thunder sounded.

"I know you do, and I'm going to take you to her."

"You will?"

Woody nodded and Baby Blossom jumped into his arms.

'One found five more to find,' Woody thought. 'Unless Jessie's found any.'

"Here comes Woody!" Jem cried.

"And he has my baby with him!" Cried Mommy Blossom.

Jessie had her hand on her hips by the time she had found Baby Firefly. Only, instead of being frightened, she was having fun as she jumped over a sub-branch and was not listening to Jessie.

"Baby Firefly! It is not safe, now come on!"

"Look at me! I can jump like a real pony!"

"I'm looking at you and I can see that you can jump! I'm telling you to stop. Now, come with me!"

"No! You're not Dena or my Mommy so you can't tell me what to do!"

"Now, you listen to me! Your Mommy... I mean your Mother is nearly worried sick about you! So you stop this jumping and come with me now!"

"No!"

"That's it!" Jessie said, lunging forward and grabbing Baby Firefly.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Baby Firefly cried, struggling in Jessie's arms.

'Oh, I hope they're not all like this,' Jessie thought.

Jessie and Woody passed each other.

"How many have you found?" Jessie asked him.

"One."

"Same with me."

"Four more to find then."

"Right."

Woody found Baby Glory. She had somehow climbed up to the top of one of the sub-branches.

"Baby Glory, what are you doing up there?"

"I'm stuck!"

Woody put his palm to his forehead. "Jump down and I'll catch you!"

"No!"

"No? What you mean no?

"You won't catch me! You'll miss!" She told him stubbornly.

"Baby Glory, I will catch you. I promise. Sheriff's honor!"

"O-okay! Here I goooo!" She yelled as she jumped. To his credit, Woody did catch her, only he fell backwards with Baby Glory on his stomach.

"You did catch me! Yay!"

"Yeah let's get you back to your mom," He murmured, trying to sit up.

"Let me go! You mean old branch!" Yelled Baby Cotton Candy.

That's how Jessie found her. Her mane and her tail were tangled up in the tiny sub-branches.

"I'm going to tell my Mommy on you!" Baby Cotton Candy yelled fearfully at the branch.

"Don't worry, I'll make that 'mean old branch' let you go," Jessie told the baby pony, untangling her mane and tail.

After returning Baby Cotton Candy to her mother and meeting up with Woody again, she went to find the other two. She found Baby Surprise jumping in a mud puddle. Like Baby Firefly, she didn't want to listen to Jessie either.

Woody heard crying, and he then saw Baby Moondancer huddled as far back under the sub-branches as she could get.

"Baby Moondancer!" Woody called. "It's okay, come here." But the little baby pony was too scared to move. He'd have to get her. That meant he'd have to crawl to get to her since the sub-branches were very low to ground.

'I'm a cowboy doll, not a little green army guy,' He thought to himself as he crawled through the branches. "Don't cry," Woody told her. "It will be all right. Scooping her up in his arms, he was able to turn around before beginning to crawl through the rest of the branches to get out; this was not easy. He was half way out, when he was snagged in the back by a low sub-branch.

'Oh no,' He thought, trying to free himself.

Jessie had gone back to look for both Woody and Baby Moondancer.

'I hope that, wherever they are, they're together,' she thought. "Woody! Baby Moondancer!"

"Jess? Jess! Over here!" Woody called to her. "Here, take Baby Moondancer to her mother! You can get there faster than I can!" Woody told her when she had reached them.

Jessie nodded, taking Baby Moondancer from him.

Jessie and the others waited for Woody at the stoop.

'Where is he?' Jessie desperately asked herself, tugging at the end of her braid anxiously. "I'm going back to look for him!" Jessie informed the rest of the group, getting up.

Woody was stuck - really, 'really' stuck. When he tried to free himself, his arm had gotten snagged; he looked like he had lost a wrestling match with the branch.

"Woody? What are you…?"

"I'm caught! Think you can give me a hand?"

"I'm on it partner!" Jessie assured him.


	6. Best Friends

"Careful!" Woody panicked, for what seemed (for Jessie) to be the millionth time.

"Woody, how many times do I have to tell you? I am being careful! Trust me; I won't let you get ripped! Now quit bellyaching so I can finish freeing you?" Jessie instructed, unhooking another sub-branch from him.

"I am not bellyaching!"

"Yes you are!" She told him, then muttered, "You big baby doll."

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

"I said 'hold still'," Jessie lied.

"That's not what you said!"

"All right, what did I say then?"

"You called me a big baby doll!"

"I thought you said you didn't hear me and you are!"

"I am not! Look, I just don't want to get ripped because, if I do, they might throw me out."

"Woody, they're not going to throw you out if you get ripped."

"You don't know that! I've seen it happen Jess. When a toy's broken, it's thrown out."

"But rips can be fixed. Now come on, let's get back to the others."

"Get back?"

"Your free now," Jessie pointed out, helping him up. "And you're not ripped anywhere."

"That's a relief."

"Look! It's Woody and Jessie!" Yelled Jem.

"Mommy," Said Baby Cotton Candy. "I want to go inside, I don't like getting wet."

"I wouldn't mind going inside either," Agreed Aja.

"But how can we get in?" Asked Mommy Cotton Candy.

Woody was thoughtful.

"I have an idea," He began. "If we can reach one of the buzzers, maybe someone will let us in? Jem, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Jessie, do you girls think you stand on each other's shoulders?"

The girl dolls nodded. It was decided that Aja would stand on Kimber's shoulders with Shana on Aja's and then Jem on Shana's and with Jessie on her shoulders.

"Ok Jess, you're next," Woody said, giving her a boost up. "Can you reach the buzzer Jess?" Woody called up to her as she reached the top.

"Yeah, here goes," She said, pushing the buzzer with all her might.

"Finally the Pizza Planet pizza is here!" Called out a voice and the door was unlocked.

"All right!" Yelled Jem, causing Jessie to lose her balance and fall.

"Wahhh," Jessie yelled as she fell sideways.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed as he ran to catch her, but he didn't and Jessie fell over the side of the stoop. Woody ran down the steps as fast as could to reach her.

"That wasn't fun," She murmured, sitting up and shaking her head.

For the second time that day, Woody asked if was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But now I know how you felt when you fell off the bookcase," Jessie told him as Woody helped her up.

"Come on, let's get inside before our voice boxes rust," He had meant this as a joke; but, as soon as he said it, he and Jessie shared a look of horror before madly dashing inside.

Once inside, the toys began to dry themselves off or (in Woody and Jessie's case) wring themselves out. The other toys gave them a look to indicate that they were purely grossed out.

"Oh," Woody murmured nervously when he realized that he and Jessie were grossing out the other toys. "Er- Jess? Why don't you and I go and finish getting dry on the steps that lead to the basement floor?"

"Yeah," Jessie answered, seeing the looks on the other toy's faces.

Once they were out of the other toys sight and hearing range, Jessie began to wring her leg out whilst asking: "I wonder what their problem was?"

"Vinyl toys, who knows?" Woody said, wringing out his own leg.

"Listen Woody-" Jessie murmured, standing up as she began to wring her left arm or trying too.

"Here let me," Woody said, taking her arm.

"Thanks."

"Just tell me if I start hurting you," He told her as he started to wring out her arm.

"Don't worry I will. Anyway, as I was saying back when we were outside, I didn't get a chance to thank you for getting me out from under that branch."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" He asked, beginning to work on her other arm once finishing the first.

"Best friends?" Jessie asked, a little surprised; but happy.

"Yeah, best friends and thanks for getting me unstuck. Sorry for acting like a big baby doll."

"Like you said, what are best friends for?" Jessie asked, smiling at him. "When you're done wringing out my arms, I'll do yours."

"That was some adventure we had, wasn't it?" Woody asked as Jessie was wringing out his arm.

"I'll say. I can't wait for the next one! How about you?"

"As long it doesn't involve getting trapped under another branch, then I'm all for it! Before we go, we should check our voice boxes to make sure they still work."

"Right so um…"

"Ladies first," Woody said quickly as he got behind Jessie and pulled her pull-strong.

'Come'on! I think there's trouble round about the old abandoned mine.' Jessie's voice box announced nice and clear.

"Everything sounds fine. Your turn," Jessie said, getting behind Woody and pulling his pull-string.

'Someone poisoned the watering hole!' Woody's voice box said, nice and clear as well.

"Well, then let's go back and join the others," Woody suggested, holding out his hand to Jessie. She took his hand and they went back upstairs.

The toys remained lifeless as they waited for Dena to come back. When Dena did come back, she saw the tree branch and cried out in despair, "My toys!"

"Oh Dena," Emily said softly. "You shouldn't have left them out there."

"I know, b-but I didn't want to be late for the movie," She answered, crying.

"Now, don't cry Dena," Her uncle told her soothingly. "I'm sure your toys are all right. All we have to do is get the branch moved. Now, why don't we all go inside and I'll call the land lord to see how long it'll take till the branch will be moved."

Dena sniffed and nodded. When they went inside Dena was overjoyed to see the toys. She picked up each toy and gave it a kiss.

"Well Dena, I hope next time you'll put your toys away when you're done playing with them outside. You're lucky someone was nice enough to bring them inside," Emily said to her as she helped her pick up the toys.

"Yes Aunt Emily, I will."


	7. Be a Jem girl

On the third day, Dena decided to give Jessie a make over. Of course, since Jessie's clothes were not removable, Dena had to put one of Jem's dresses over Jessie's clothes before taking out Jessie's hair ribbon and carelessly tossing it on the floor. It landed next to Woody. Dena took a rubber band and began to give Jessie different hairstyles.

When the family had gone out to eat lunch, Jessie immediately rushed to the mirror in the doll case to see what Dena had done to her hair.

"Ugh!" Jessie cried out in frustration when she saw herself. She was wearing a sleeveless ice blue dress over her outfit and her hair looked like a rats nest.

"You look great! That look is really you Jess!" Woody remarked, laughing and slapping his knee.

Jessie turned to glare at him, only he didn't notice because he was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed. Kimber picked up a long yellow dress and pointed to Woody. Jessie got the idea and so did the other dolls. As quietly as they could, the Jem dolls snuck up behind him. Jessie, on the other hand, put on her best innocent smile and walked over to Woody before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why Woody, do you really think so?" She asked him almost seductively.

Woody stopped laughing; he wasn't expecting this. He had expected Jessie to be angry with him. She didn't really think he had meant what he said, did she? He suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights. Jessie was so close to him and so un-Jessie looking. "Uh," Was all he could murmur.

Her lips were dangerously close to his as she spoke slowly. "Because."

He looked down at her lips again; it wouldn't take much to close the distance between them. All he'd have to do is move maybe half an inch closer to her.

'Whoa! Back up there Woody, you do not want to start thinking that! Look at her eyes! Look at her eye!' He never realized how green her eyes really were. If he thought about it, he could get lost in those eyes; but he didn't want to think about it.

"I. Think. That," She began in a slower, seductive tone. "THIS DRESS WOULD LOOK GREAT ON YOU!"

"Wha-?" Before Woody knew what was happening, the dolls took hold of him and forcefully threw the dress over his shoulders before shoving him in front of the mirror so he could see himself.

"AHH!" He screamed when he saw himself. Any more-than-friendly thoughts he might have had about Jessie were now flying out the window.

"That look is really you!" Jessie commented, laughing and holding one of his arms down to prevent him from taking the dress off.

"Yellow really is your color!" Joked Jem, holding down his other arm.

"You look so pretty!" Said Jessie.

"But your outfit needs an accessory," Jem pointed out. "Kimber give him his hat!"

"Cowboy boots really go good with that dress," Said Aja.

"You know, I'm thinking we should make you and Jessie honorary Jem girls!" Kimber told him as she placed Woody's hat on his head.

"That's a great idea!" Yelled Aja.

"No it's not!" Woody exclaimed loudly, trying to break free of the girls, only for the other doll to grab his arms.

"Sure it is!" Said Shana.

"Come on Woody, don't you want to be a Jem girl?" Jessie asked.

"No I don't!"

"Come on, be a Jem girl!" Jem urged.

"I'm a boy!" He yelled.

"But they want to make you an honorary girl," Jessie told him. "We can call you Woodeana."

"Woodeana! I like it!" Cried Jem.

"So do I!" The hologram dolls agreed.

Woody's face would have turned red from anger. He sent Jessie a glare before warning: "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Uh oh!" Jessie ushered, jumping off the coffee table. Woody broke free from the others and went after her, but he tripped on the hem of the dress he was wearing.

"Careful!" Yelled Jem. "That's one of my best dresses!"

Woody gathered up the skirt of the dress in his hands and took up the chase. Laughter erupted from the other toys as Woody chased Jessie around the apartment. Jessie ran into the bathroom with Woody hot on her heels. Jessie climbed up to the bathroom sink.

"I have you cornered now Jess," Woody warned, climbing up after her. "Where do you off putting me in a dress? I'll have you know that I…" He stopped as Jessie began to giggle. He then caught sight of his own reflection. There he was in a yellow dress with a fistful of it in one hand and with his other hand up in the air, his finger pointing towards Jessie - and what a sight it was! He then burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay! I admit, I do look kind of funny," Woody told her, laughing his sides away.

"Funny? You look ridiculous!" Jessie laughed.

"So do you!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl!" Jessie said, between chuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, before suffering through another laughing fit.

"It means you shouldn't go laughing at me," She told him, her laughter dying down.

"Okay, okay! I get it. I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"I guess I can forgive you."

"Great then, how about helping me get this dress off?"

"But you look so pretty in it!"

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed in a deathly tone.

"I was just teasing."

She helped him take the dress off and the two walked back, arm in arm, to the living room.


	8. Becoming aware

Woody and Jessie watched sadly from the sofa as Dena left the apartment. The three day weekend was over and their owners were taking her home.

"It was fun while it lasted," Jessie murmured as she pulled the rubber band out of her hair.

"Yeah," Woody said with a sigh. "What are you doing?"

Jessie had jumped off the sofa and was now looking under it. Her hair hung loose around her face and her shoulders, giving her an impish look.

"I'm looking for my hair ribbon," She told him. "I know it landed on the floor somewhere."

"I have it," Woody said, jumping down to join her. He took his hat off and showed her the hair ribbon, which was neatly rolled up inside.

Jessie gave him a confused look as she took her hair ribbon back.

"I figured you wouldn't want to lose it. So, when no one was looking, I put it under my hat."

"Thanks," Jessie muttered, smiling as she re-braided her hair. "That was sweet of you."

"Don't you think you should wait for Emily to came back to braid it for you?"

"She won't notice and, if she does, she'll think Dena did it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Woody, I'm not going to have a rat's nest on my head, for who knows how long," Jessie told him firmly.

Woody didn't argue with her, but he had to admit that he was glad she was re-braiding her hair; she just didn't look like herself without it.

Later, when their owners came home, they put the dolls back on the bookshelf. As Jessie had said, Emily didn't notice her hair.

"I'm beat," Woody's owner admitted, flopping down on the sofa.

"Me too," Said Emily, joining him. "I never knew taking care of kid could be so tiring. I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"Good, because I'm not ready to a father either."

It was heart breaking for Woody and Jessie to hear their owners talking wanting to wait a while before having children. Later that night when their owners were asleep, Woody turned to Jessie and said: "I can't believe they want to wait to have kids."

"I know. It's not fair. How long do you think they'll wait?"

"Who knows? I don't want to think about it."

"Maybe they'll change their minds?"

More months went by and soon it was Halloween. With their owners at a Halloween party, Woody and Jessie, once again, were alone in the apartment.

"Ready to watch a scary movie?" Jessie asked, turning on the TV.

"Yep, what are we watching?" Woody asked, joining her on the coffee table.

"It's called 'The Watcher in the Woods.' It's a Disney movie!" Jessie told him brightly.

"How scary can it be if it's a cartoon?"

"It's not a cartoon! It's live action! Here, I'll read you what it says in the TV guide. 'When an American family rents a house from Mrs. Aylwood, a series of unexplainable phenomena grab hold of sisters Jan and Ellie. Together with Mrs. Aylwood, they will unravel the mystery. Experience the suspense and witness the terrifyingly powerful presence that is THE WATCHER IN THE WOODS!' And not only that, but it's rated PG, so it has to be scary." Jessie told him.

"You have a point there," Woody said as the movie started. "Say Jess," Woody began.

"Hmm?"

"If the movie gets really scary, you're not going to jump into my arms are you?" He teased.

"No, are you?"

"What? Jump in my own arms?"

Jessie playfully smacked him in response.

For their credit, neither Woody nor Jessie jumped into each other's arms; but there were times during the movie when they would grab each other's arms. Neither toy said anything to the other about it though, knowing that they both had been a little scared.

Thanksgiving came around and so did Christmas; once again, Woody and Jessie were watching TV while their owners were away at a party. This time, they were watching Walt Disney's 'Babes in Toyland'. The two were enjoying the movie very much. The two romantic leads in the movie were in the workshop making toys when the character of Mary picked up a doll and began to sing.

' _ **Smiling eyes golden hair/**_

_**Made with such a love and care/** _

_**She just a toy/** _

_**What a thrill it will be when she's found beneath the tree/ By some little girl Christmases morning/** _

_**And her true life will start when she taken to heart with childhood joy/** _

_**And you never believe all the love she'll receive/** _

_**Though just a toy.'** _

Then the character of Tom began to sing.

' **I'd love to see beneath my Christmases tree/**

**One special doll meant for me/**

**Smiling eyes, skinned hair/**

_'Yarn hair,' Woody mentally corrected._

**'You'll need such love and care/**

**You're just a toy/**

**You were planned and designed/**

**With one person in mind/**

**To hold you and keep you forever/**

**And you'll live for the love and the happiness of this lonely boy/**

**And each night he will say in a whimsical way/**

**You're just a toy.**

Once the song ended, Woody realized that he had been thinking of Jessie during Tom's part of the song. It was at that moment that he suddenly became aware of the fact that Jessie was a girl. Oh, he had always known she was a girl. She had even pointed that out to him. He remembered the day he had thought about kissing her. But that had been her fault since she had been so close to him that it was only natural for him to think like that.

Only natural; it was just the two of them there and a romantic song was being sung. Maybe that was why he was thinking about her during the song? He turned his head and looked at her. She was lying on her stomach, with her knees bent and propping herself up on her elbows. She was a cowgirl doll; he was a cowboy doll; she liked western movies; he liked western movies; she was a favorite toy and he was a favorite toy. In a way it was as if Jessie had been made for just him.

But he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way because it was only the two of them. What if he was only beginning to feel that certain way about Jessie because she was just there? Would he be feeling this way if Jessie had been some other kind of doll? And what if Jessie didn't feel the same way he was starting to feel about her and he told her it would be awkward for both of them. He decided he wasn't going to say anything to her about how he was starting to feel or act on it.


	9. The facts of life

Three years went by and Woody's and Jessie's daily routine hadn't changed much. The owners will leave the apartment; Woody and Jessie would watch TV, play cards, or read. They were so bored!

Then, one day, Emily wasn't feeling well; another went by and she still wasn't feeling well. She could hardly keep any food down and Jessie, of course, was worried about her.

"I've never seen her this sick before," Jessie told Woody whilst Emily was at the doctors.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Woody told her reassuringly. "It's probably just a bug or something."

"I hope you're right," She murmured out of worry.

Woody was about to pull her into a reassuring hug when Emily came back with her mother. Luckily, the dolls were still on the bookshelf and out of their sight.

"I-I just can't believe it!" Emily stammered, a little dazed with her hand on her stomach.

"Neither can I! My little girl!" Emily's mother said, teary eyed. "How far along did the doctor say you were?"

"Two months."

"That means you're due in seven months!"

"How am I going to tell him?"

"It won't be hard. Why don't we talk about how we could tell him over lunch? My treat! You are able to eat, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Oh, my little girl!" Emily mother exclaimed once more before the woman left.

'Oh, my gosh! I was wrong!' Woody had thought whilst listening to them. 'She's dying in seven months! Oh Jessie! Her heart must be breaking. How could I have been so wrong? I'll be strong for her! I'll be her shoulder to cry on!'

"YEE-HAA!" Jessie screamed as she jumped up. This time causing Woody to fall off the bookshelf.

He landed, upside down, on his head.

'She seems to be taking it well,' Woody thought, dismayed. 'She must be in denial.' The next thing Woody knew, Jessie hugged him (whilst still upside down) and picked him up off the ground.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, still hugging him, but now dancing around. "This is the best news ever!"

Woody was confused - very confused!

"Jessie, would you please stop and put me down?" Woody asked, annoyed. It wasn't that he didn't like being hugged by Jessie or dancing with her - he liked both of them very much. It was just that he'd rather be right side up.

Jessie put him down; now it was her turn to look confused.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"Excited? Why would I be excited?"

"Weren't you listening to what Emily was saying about being due in seven months?"

"Yes, I heard."

"And do you know what that means?"

Woody took both of Jessie's hands in his before answering:

"She's dying in seven months," He told her somberly.

The look on Jessie's face told Woody that he had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"She's not dying in seven months!" Jessie yelled at him, throwing her hands in the air. "How did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Well, I just thought, when she said 'due in seven months', that she meant she was dying " Woody said sheepishly without really knowing why.

"That's it. No more soap operas for you! Emily is having a baby in seven months!"

"A baby?" Woody repeated as the news sunk in. "A baby! She's having a baby!" Woody jumped and down before he picked up Jessie and spun her around.

Jessie laughed happily and, suddenly, her eyes caught Woody's. His eyes were so happy and bright, having been filled with joy. And there was something else that she couldn't place, but it made her suddenly feel something that she's never felt before when looking at Woody.

"I-I'm getting a little dizzy," Jessie confessed, even though it wasn't due to Woody spinning her around that really made her feel dizzy.

"Me too," Woody admitted, slowly putting her down. His hand was still on her waist and his eyes were still locked with hers. He was losing himself in her eyes. He was fighting against the thoughts and the feelings he should never face - and he knew that, if he didn't fight them soon, they would soon overrule him completely. He couldn't be thinking like this now that a baby was due in seven months. And this brought a question to his mind: Why seven months? Why couldn't Emily have the baby today? So he asked Jessie this, since she seemed to know about having a baby.

"She can't have the baby today, it's too soon. Besides, it takes nine months for the baby to fully grow."

"Where's it growing?" Woody asked.

"In Emily's stomach of course!"

"She ate it?" Woody cried, shocked and a little horrified.

Jessie gave him another 'you just said the dumbest thing ever' look.

"No Woody, she didn't eat it."

"Then how did it get in her stomach?"

"W-well that's not important," She told him, somewhat embarrassed.

"You don't know, do you?" Woody accused. "I bet you're making it up!"

"I am not!" Jessie shot back. "I was in the room when Emily's mother had 'The facts of life' talk with her," She told him smugly.

"She talked about that TV show with Tootie to her?"

For the third time, Jessie gave him that look.

"No, she talked about where babies come from and how they're born and…and other things."

"What other things?" Woody asked, a little skeptical.

"Things that a proper lady does not talk about with a gentleman who is not her husband!" Jessie told him before she started hitting Woody with her hat.

"Ow! Why are you hitting me?" Woody asked, trying to duck.

"For asking questions you shouldn't be asking!" She yelled at him. Then she composed herself and stopped hitting him. "Now, it doesn't matter how the baby got into her stomach. All that matters is that it's there and that her stomach is going to get bigger and bigger, from the baby growing inside it and then she'll go the hospital and have the baby," She told him matter-o-factly.

"Fine," Woody grumbled. "But I still don't see how the baby could get in her stomach."

"I told you that's not important!" Jessie said, hitting him again.

"Ow! Ow! Will you stop doing that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy is on his way! I wanted Jessie reaction to the news that Emily is having a baby to mirror her reaction to meeting Woody in Toy Story 2. I got the idea that Jessie should know where babies come from and Woody be clueless about it and asking embarrassing question and not knowing it


	10. The fight

It was now one day after Emily found out that she was going to have a baby. She had told her husband and the two had acted in almost the same way that Jessie and Woody had.

Woody couldn't sleep; so many questions ran through his mind over the baby and he had the feeling that Jessie could answer them. Although the last question he had asked her had caused her to hit him with her hat, he still had to ask her them.

"Jessie," He whispered as he shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Huh? What?" She asked, half asleep.

"How does it eat?" He asked her.

"How does what eat?" She groggily asked him back.

"The baby. If it's in Emily's stomach, how does it eat?"

"You woke me up to ask me that?" She asked angrily.

"Yes," He answered a little meekly.

"I don't know. Now go back to sleep."

"I thought you knew about these things."

"I don't know everything."

"But how does it breathe, drink, and sleep? Is it lonely?" He asked, almost panicked.

"Woody," Jessie said, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I don't have all the answers, but people were having babies since before you and I were even made and it seemed to work fine for them," She began before tilting his hat with one of her hands and kissing him on the forehead "Now quit worrying and go back to sleep." She turned away from him slightly and tilted her hat forward before closing her eyes. Her last thought before going back to sleep was:

'I should have told him the baby was growing in a cabbage patch.'

Woody's mouth slowly began to fall open. Jessie had kissed him! Yes it was small kiss on his forehead and it only last for a few seconds, but she had kissed him! Jessie, his friend who was a girl he had more then friendly feelings for - feelings he was fighting against - had kissed him! He officially lost the battle as a goofy grin spread across his face. Jessie had kissed him!

Woody didn't tell Jessie how he felt, even though he had stopped fighting against his feelings for her; the time just wasn't right and he was still afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. He acted in the same way he always acted around her - never letting on how he really felt.

The months went by and Emily's stomach began to grow and grow. Both Woody and Jessie were fascinated by it. They were even more overjoyed to hear their owners talk about looking for a house to buy.

"A house," Woody said when their owners went out house hunting. "With a backyard!"

"And maybe even a swing set," Added Jessie, remembering the good times she had with Emily on a tire swing.

"I can't wait 'til the baby's born," Woody said wistfully. "And being its favorite toy."

"What makes you think you'll be the favorite toy?" Jessie asked him with a slightly angered tone within her voice.

"Of course I'll be the favorite toy," Woody told her offhandedly. "I'm a cowboy and a Sheriff, and I talk. What more could a kid want?"

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "A talking cowgirl doll," She told him point-blankly.

'Uh oh,' Woody thought. 'I need to fix this.'

"Jess," Woody began, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm not saying the baby won't love you. I'm just saying that the baby will love me more. I'm sure you'll be the second favorite toy," He said, digging a deeper hole for himself.

"You vain, arrogant rag doll!" Jessie yelled, angrily pushing his hands away from her. "Being a favorite toy takes a lot more than just being a cowboy Sheriff that says stupid catchphrases!"

Now, Woody could take being called a vain, arrogant rag doll (after all, Jessie was upset), but calling his catchphrases stupid was something else entirely.

"They are not!" He told her, his hands now on his hips.

"Yes they are!"

"Say one!"

"There's a snake in my boot."

"How is that stupid?"

"Have you listened to it?"

"Well, how about your catchphrases? Hmm?"

"What about them?"

"There's the yodeling. Who's ever heard of a yodeling cowgirl?"

"It's better than a Sheriff who says he's going sing before joining a posses! And you don't even sing!"

"Well, singing before joining posses worked well for Roy Rogers and Gene Autry!" Woody retorted back. "What's the deal with critters? It's like every other catchphrase of yours is about critters!"

"I only have two catchphrases about critters! Needle nose!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm still going to be the favorite toy...button nose!"

"You can't even come up with a good insult!"

"I just don't want to waste my breath!"

"You don't breath!"

"Neither do you!"

They spent a few minutes just staring each other down. Even though Woody was angry, he couldn't helping thinking:

'Why does she have to look so beautiful when she's angry? It makes it so hard to stay focused!'

'He's so arrogant!' Jessie thought. 'Why does he have to act like this just when I was beginning to feel…' Jessie didn't finish the thought. She had startled herself by even beginning to think something like that. Without a word said, she quickly turned away from Woody so fast that her braid hit him in the face.

'If she's not hitting with her hat she's hitting me with her hair,' Woody thought as Jessie walked away from him.


	11. In the dark

For the next few weeks Woody and Jessie were cold to one another, mostly due to stubbornness on Woody's part and the confused feelings on Jessie's. Boy was Jessie confused; she hadn't even realized she was beginning feel more than friendship towards Woody until they had fought. In a way, she could understand why she was having feelings for him. When he wasn't being arrogant he was a great guy. He was charming, funny, clever, sweet, and, as Jessie had noticed some time ago, handsome. But she couldn't have feelings for Woody! Even if she was still mad at him, he was her best friend and, right now, her only friend. Besides, Woody certainly wouldn't feel anything more than friendship for her; he was too vain and arrogant, she reasoned, and this thought made her angrier with him.

Woody knew he should apologize to Jessie. He didn't like her being angry with him (even if he did think he was right about being the favorite toy and that Jessie looked beautiful when she was angry) but he couldn't bring himself to apologize to her; she had called some of his catchphrases stupid and called him needle nose! None of his catchphrases were stupid and his nose did not look like a needle. All right, he had to admit that it was kind of long and pointy. Jessie would just have to apologize first and then he would apologize to her. He just wished she would stop glaring at him.

Another thing that happened over the weeks was that their owners had found a house to buy. Their owners were out now and Woody and Jessie were watching TV. In an attempt (on Woody's part) to make up with Jessie a little, he had been letting her pick whatever they watched on TV. He wondered if she had noticed. They were watching 'Rodgers and Hammerstein's Oklahoma'! The two main characters, Laurey and Curly (who also happened to be love interests for one another), began to sing how they didn't want people to think they were in love.

Laurey began to sing:

_**'Why do they think up stories that link mine with yours?'** _

Then Curly sang,

_' **Why do the neighbors chatter all day behind their doors?'**_

Then Laurey sang again:

**_'I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue/_ **

**_Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you/_ **

**_Don't throw bouquets at me/_ **

**_Don't please my folks too much/_ **

**_Don't laugh at my jokes too much/_ **

**_People will say we're in love!/_ **

**_Don't sigh and gaze at me/_ **

How many times had Woody gazed at Jessie and sighed inwardly? He couldn't remember, but he was so tempted to gaze at her and sigh now.

_**Your sighs are so like mine/** _

_**Your eyes mustn't glow like mine/** _

Woody loved the way Jessie's eyes glowed. He half suspected his own eyes glowed when he thought about her.

**_People will say we're in love!/_ **

**_Don't start collecting things/_ **

**_Give me my rose and my glove/_ **

Woody remembered finding Jessie's hair ribbon before putting it under his hat and giving it back to her.

**_Sweetheart they're suspecting things/_ **

**_People will say we're in love._ **

Curly sang again:

**_'Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I/_ **

**_Why do y' take the trouble to bake my favorite pie?/_ **

**_Grantin' your wish, I carved our initials on that tree/_ **

**_Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free/_ **

**_Don't praise my charm too much/_ **

Jessie never praised Woody, but she liked it when he was charming.

**_Don't look so vain with me/_ **

**_Don't stand in the rain with me/_ **

Jessie remembered when they had hugged each other in the rain it after he had saved her.

**_People will say we're in love!/_ **

**_Don't take my arm too much/_ **

**_Don't keep your hand in mine/_ **

**_Your hand feels so grand in mine/_ **

Jessie and Woody had held hands several times. She had to admit she liked holding hands with him. She couldn't help but wonder if Woody liked holding her hands as well.

**_People will say we're in love!/_ **

**_Don't dance all night with me/_ **

**_Till the stars fade from above/_ **

**_They'll see it's all right with me/_ **

Jessie and Woody had danced all night on several occasions. Woody always asked her to dance with him. And he was good dancer.

**_People will say we're in love._ **

As the song ended, both turned to steal a glance at one another. Their eyes locked on one another's.

"The movie's a bit mushy, isn't it?" Woody asked evenly.

"It's a love story, what do you expect?" Jessie replied evenly.

They turned away from each and back to the TV screen.

 _'I am so smooth. She'll never suspect the real reason I was looking at her,'_ Woody thought confidently.

 _'Woody caught me looking at him right after a love song!_ ' Jessie thought, panicked. _'I hope he doesn't read anything into it!'_

More days passed and Woody and Jessie were slowly thawing into one another: They played cards when there was nothing good on TV, but they didn't joke when they played. The game was just something they could do to pass the time.

The apartment was slowly being packed up for the move. All those boxes made Jessie nervous. It was silly; she told herself they were just boxes and yet she still often tugged on her braid. Woody could sense that something was bothering her. He was afraid it was him.

 _'Maybe I should tell her I'm sorry?'_ He thought. ' _I miss the way we used to joke around and her smile and her laugh...and the way she used to hug me. But, then again, she doesn't seem sorry about what she said to me and, if I apologize first, she'll think that, every time we fight, I'll say sorry first. I need to think about this some more.'_

A box was being prepared for them. Jessie could see it from her spot on the bookcase, Woody's owner was putting crumpled up pieces of newspaper in it.

 _'Stay calm,'_ Jessie told herself. _'Don't move. Act lifeless. He's going to put me in, I can handle it; it's just a box. I've been put in a box before and it's no big deal. So why am I so scared?'_ She asked herself as she and Woody were put in the box.

Woody and Jessie lay on either side of the box and it was pitch black inside from being taped shut. The newspaper made the box feel cramped and smaller than it really was. There was barely any room to sit up if they wanted to.

Jessie lay on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She was trying to stay calm, but she couldn't. It was horrible being back in a box. The memories, of years of being alone, came flooding back to her - the fear of never being let out came back. She couldn't stand it any more. She let out half-choked and half-muffled sobs.

As soon as Woody heard her cry, he scrambled over to her as fast as he could.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. In all the time he's known her, he had never seen or heard her cry.

Woody had been so quiet before that Jessie had forgotten he had been there.

"Oh Woody!" Jessie sobbed as she somehow managed to throw herself into his arms, despite the fact that the area around them was pitch black. "I-I can't stand this!" She sobbed into his chest.

 _'Great, I made her cry because I didn't apologize to her earlier,_ ' Woody thought as he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jessie, I…"

"I hate small, dark spaces!" She sobbed, clinging to him tighter.

"Jessie, you're shaking! I don't understand." Sure, the box was small and dark (and not fun at all to be in), but Jessie's reaction to being in it seemed a little over-board to Woody.

Jessie, sobbing, told him about being knocked under Emily's bed and then about being put in the box and left alone in nothing, but the darkness, for years until the day she met him.

"Shh," Woody murmured soothingly. "It's okay now. You're not alone anymore. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He told her, rocking her gently back and forth. He could only imagine what it had been like for her to be alone for all those years with nothing but darkness.

It was bittersweet for Woody. Here he was, holding her in his arms because she was terrified of being in this dark, small box and not for reasons he would have truly liked. He stroked her hair lovingly as he tried to think of ways to keep her calm. Telling her his true feelings were out of the question. She was in no condition for that; right now she needed him as her friend.

"I'm sorry," Woody told her. "About what I said about the baby choosing me as his favorite toy and not you."

"I'm sorry too," Jessie said quietly. "I shouldn't have called your catchphrases stupid."

"I think it's neat that you yodel."

"I'm sorry I called you needle nose."

"So," Woody began slowly. "Does that mean you like my nose?"

That got a weak laugh from Jessie before she asked: "You really are vain, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but isn't that why you love me?" He asked her in a teasing manner.

That got another weak laugh from her. "Yeah, that's why I love you," She answered. Her tone was crossed between tired and teasing.

"So, seriously, about my nose?"

That got a giggle out of her. "I love your nose," She said in that same tired, teasing tone.

"I love your nose too."

Another giggle. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Woody shrugged his shoulders before answering: "It must be a best friend thing."

"I'm glad you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you," She told him honestly.

"I feel the same way," He told her, resting his head on top of hers. He could feel that she seemed less tense, but she still clung to him like her life depended on it. But he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the words in the song 'People will say we're in love' are misspelled on purpose. Woody's is very comfortable with feelings towards Jessie since he's had three years to think about them. Jessie on the other hand is beginning to feel more then friendship toward Woody so she's kind of panicking about it a little. I don't know if Jessie can cry tears, but I think she can make crying sounds.


	12. Moving buddies

Woody wasn't sure how many hours he and Jessie had been in the box. It had been around midday when they had been put in. Jessie had fallen asleep in his arms a few minutes ago. She had tried to stay awake but Woody could tell how tired she had been and told it was okay if she wanted to sleep. All that sobbing had taken a lot out of her. He hoped, for Jessie's sake, they wouldn't be in the box for too much longer. He began to think of what else he could say to her to help keep her calm once she woke up. He hated the fact that she was so frightened of the dark and small spaces; although he had to admit (with more than a twinge of guilt) that he really liked the hugging and the feeling of closeness between them. He knew that it was wrong to sort of enjoy his best friend's (and secret sweetheart's) discomfort, but she felt so nice and soft.

'Bad cowboy!' He scalded at himself as he subconsciously pulled her closer.

The next day when Jessie woke, she thought, for one brief, horrible moment, that she was back in the box Emily had put her in and that everything had been a dream. A small gasp escaped from her lips when she felt Woody's arms around her. She then buried her head in his chest, completely relieved that he was real and that she wasn't alone.

"Hey," Woody murmured in a soft, sleepy voice. "Did you have a bed dream?"

"No, I just forgot where I was and I was afraid that you weren't real."

Woody rubbed her back soothingly.

"You must think I'm the biggest cry-baby doll there ever was," Jessie told him, feeling stupid.

"No I don't," Woody told her, more awake.

"How could you not? I mean, here I am clinging onto you and having nervous breakdowns about being in here."

"I don't mind you clinging to me…we're moving buddies and we help each other during the move and, if clinging to me is helping you feel better, then cling all you want. Everyone is afraid of something. Being afraid is one of the things that make us alive. It's normal."

"I can't picture you being afraid of anything," Jessie told him earnestly.

"Then you'd be right," He told her teasingly.

"I guess you really are arrogant too."

"Yeah, but isn't that why you love me?"

"I thought I loved you because you're vain?"

"That's right," Woody said, mocking thoughtfully. "Well then, I guess you love me for both those things, huh?"

"Sure I do," Jessie told him.

Woody could picture her rolling her eyes.

"You know," He began seriously. "I've always been afraid of being thrown out and the stage where my owner wouldn't love me anymore. Remember I told you years ago, how I'd seen toys being thrown away."

"I remember."

"They were my friends and my owner had loved them all so much but then, one day, it was like he just stopped loving them all one by one. The lucky ones were given away, but the unlucky ones…" He shuddered, remembering the awful times. "And then, it was just me alone for years. With that fear of not knowing what was going to happen to me, but now you're here with me so I'm not alone anymore and I know that I'm going to be handed down and not given away," He told her more cheerfully. "I was up on the self for so long that I'm surprised I didn't get a fear of heights. We'll be out of here soon, don't worry," Woody said, stroking Jessie's hair.

"I hope so. I keep trying to tell myself about how much fun we're going to have once the baby's born and when it gets old enough to play with us, but I just can't keep my mind there," Jessie said, sounding miserable.

More than anything, Woody wanted to give her a reassuring kiss on her forehead; but, in the dark, he was afraid he'd miss and kiss her somewhere else like on the lips and, if he kissed her on her lips, he didn't think he'd be able to stop and that would be bad if Jessie didn't like it.

"I wish there was something else I could do for you to make you feel better," He told her.

"You being here is enough," She told him honestly. And it was true, Jessie didn't feel alone; she felt safe and loved in Woody's arms. Of course, she told herself the love she felt from Woody was friendship love. But still, it felt nice.

Suddenly they heard muffled voices and felt the box being picked up. Then they felt the box being tossed, shook, bounced, and rolled. The toys held onto each other as they flopped helplessly back and forth and up and down in the box. Finally, the box stopped moving and something heavy was placed on top of it.

"Are you ok?" Woody asked dizzily.

"Ask me that again after we've stop spinning," Jessie answered equally dizzy, if not more.

"We've stopped…I think."

"Oh…then I guess I'm ok. What about you?"

"I think I've lost my hat. But other than that, I'm ok."

"I never want to go through anything like that ever again," Jessie said as her dizziness began to fade away.

"Neither do I, but I think all that moving meant we're out of the apartment."

"I hope we get to the new house and that we're unpacked soon," Jessie said, burying her head in his chest again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be," He told her, holding her tighter.

They did spend another night the box sleeping in each other's arms. They awoke to the sound of tape being removed from the box. They moved away from each other, knowing they couldn't be found in each other's arms. Woody gave Jessie's hand a small squeeze before moving further away from her. The box opened and Woody's owner took them out.

"Woody, you lost your hat in there," He said, putting the toys on the bookshelf before he picked up Woody's hat from the box and placing it back on his head. The toys remanded lifeless for the rest of the day. Finally, their owners went out to dinner.

Woody stood up and looked around the room. Suddenly, he felt Jessie kiss his cheek. Woody was beyond being speechless.

"That was for being so sweet to me when we were in the box," Jessie told him. "I mean, after the fight we had you could have just ignored me or made fun of me, but you didn't. You were just so sweet and caring and understanding...and, well you're the just the best friend a cowgirl or anyone else could ever have," She told him, giving him a hug. "Come on; let's start exploring the new house!"

Jessie let go of Woody and climbed down the bookshelf. Woody, on the other hand, stood frozen. He placed his hand on the spot on his face where Jessie had kissed him and the goofy grin reappeared. When Jessie had kissed him on the forehead months earlier, it had made him feel warm all over; but this kiss made him feel warm, tingly and giddy.

"Hey! You coming or what?" Jessie called to him.

"Coming! I'm coming!" He called back and he quickly climbed down. A plan started to form in his mind: Jessie thought of him as a friend - okay, as a best friend, but he thought of her as a lot more than that. What he had to do was to get her to feel the same way he did without telling her. He could do it; after all he was smooth and charming. So he could make her fall for him.

"Took you long enough," Jessie said, annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," He told her, smiling a charming smile.

"Come on; let's look for the baby's room!" Jessie suggested, grabbing his hand before breaking into a run. Woody continued to smile as he ran with her.

"Kitchen; laundry room; basement - they wouldn't put the baby's room down there. It must be upstairs!" Jessie said as she ran, almost dragging Woody behind her. "Their room; bathroom; attic - they wouldn't put it up there. That last room must be it!"

The room was in the process of being redecorated. One wall had a sheet of wallpaper that was sky blue with white clouds. Romantic thoughts sent out of Woody's head for a while as new thoughts, about the baby playing with them when it's older, came flooding in.

"Just think Jess, in a few years we'll be played with again!"

"And loved by a child!"

"Yeah, and think of all the games that will be played!"

"The playtime adventures we'll have!"

"I can see it now!" Woody said, waving his hand as if to cast a picture. "Here comes Sheriff Woody with his favorite Deputy Jessie! Keeping the peace and watching out for bandits!"

"Come'on! I think there's trouble round about the old abandoned mine," Jessie added, playing along.

"Let's go! Oh no, an evil bandit has captured a bunch of toys!"

"There's only one of him and two us! We have him out numbered!"

"Right! Okay, you! Bandit! Reach for the sky! We have you surrounded! This town isn't big enough for the both of us!"

"And realizing that he can't beat the team of Woody and Jessie, the bandit gives up and is sent to jail!"

"And the day is saved," Woody finished with a happy sigh.

"You really think it will be like that?" Jessie asked him.

"It will be even better," He told her.


	13. Mama?

It took about two weeks for them to decorate the baby's room. Woody and Jessie were taken off the bookshelf and were placed on a dresser in the baby's room.

The room was kind of bare though: just a baby crib, a rocking chair, and the dresser.

A few days later, Woody and Jessie were sitting on the windowsill watching a group of woman enter the house, holding wrapped gifts.

"It's not either of their birthdays and it's not Christmas. So why all the presents?" Woody questioned.

"I think they're having a baby shower," Jessie told him.

"But if the baby is still in her stomach, how can they give it a shower?"

Jessie broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and she began to rock back and forth.

"What?" Woody asked. "What'd I say that was so funny?"

"They're not going to give the baby a shower," Jessie told him after her laughter died down.

"Than what is it?"

"It's kind of like a pre-birthday party. People buy things like furniture, clothes, and toys for the baby before it's born. I went to one with Emily once."

"I thought you said you didn't know everything," Woody pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still know some things," She told him.

"I just bet you do," Woody remarked, trying to sound flirtatious.

"Huh?" Asked Jessie, giving him a confused look. Jessie couldn't help noticing that Woody had been acting weird lately, but she had to admit that it was kind of cute in a weird sort of way.

"Never mind," Woody murmured. "So um, what kind of toys do you think the baby will get?"

"Probably baby rattles," Jessie answered with a shrug. "After all, the baby won't be able to play with toys for a few years."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Woody said a little disappointedly.

"What's the matter Woody? Getting bored and tired of me?" Jessie asked him teasingly, bordering on almost sounding flirty.

"Well, now that you mention it," Woody answered in the same tone.

Jessie shot him a glare that they both knew she didn't mean. "It has been just the two of us for a long time, hasn't it?" Jessie asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but you know I wouldn't want it any other way," Woody told her, sitting down next to her.

"Neither would I, partner."

Again, Woody and Jessie had to sit lifeless. Woody's owner had been bringing new baby furniture in as well as the other gifts. Emily sat on the rocking chair, telling him where to put everything. The room was getting fuller, with a changing table and playpen being place inside. A mobile was now hanging over the crib and the Dresser was now full of baby clothes.

"Aren't those three push ducklings adorable?" Emily asked her husband.

"Uh huh, where should I put them?"

"Just put them in the crib for now."

"What's this? A piggybank?"

"It's from cousin Jill, so we can start saving for college." Emily said, before yawning.

"Tired?" Her husband asked, putting the piggybank next to Woody.

Emily nodded. "That baby shower really took a lot out of me."

"Then let's get you to bed," He said, helping her up. They left the room, turning off the light behind them. Once their footsteps faded and the bedroom door closed, the toys became alive again. The piggy bank looked around before turning to face Woody.

"Hey," The piggy bank said.

"Howdy," Greeted Woody. "Welcome to the baby's room. I'm Woody and this is Jessie.

"Howdy," Said Jessie. "What's your name?

"My name's… I don't have one," He answered.

"Hmm, then I guess we'll just have to call you Mr. Piggy Bank then," Jessie told him, before turning her attention to the three push ducklings.

"Gee, what a great name," The piggybank said sarcastically.

"We'll think of something better later," Woody whispered to him.

Jessie had climbed down from the dresser and into the crib.

"Hey howdy hey," Jessie said to the plush ducklings.

They looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Mama?" One of them asked.

"No, I'm not your…" Before she could finish her sentence, the three plush ducklings decided that she was their mother. They jumped on her, knocking her down as they chanted 'Mama'.

"They think I'm their mother!" She called up to Woody and the piggy bank.

"Looks like you finally have those critters your voice box is always talking about!" Woody called down to her, laughing.

"I told you my voice box only says two things about critters!" She called back to him.

Woody turned back to the piggy bank, he had been telling him about Jessie and himself.

"So," The piggy bank began in a low tone. "Is there anything between you and the cowgirl."

Woody wasn't sure how to respond; it was first time anyone had asked about him and Jessie. A thought then occurred to him, what if the piggy bank was asking because he was interested in Jessie? No way was some piggy bank going to make a move on in his girl, even if Jessie didn't know she was his girl.

"Well Jessie and I are just friends at the moment, but things are in the process of changing. If you get my meaning?" Woody told him in what he hope sounded like a friendly warning.

"I get your meaning," The piggybank said teasingly "Nudge, nudge wink, wink."


	14. Alone Time

Woody liked the piggy bank. It was great having another guy to talk to and the piggy bank was funny. And Woody liked the plush ducklings - really, he did. Jessie loved them too of course and they followed her everywhere, but that was the problem. He never got a moment alone with her anymore.

Woody, Jessie and the plush ducklings were playing a game of 'Duck, Duck, Goose. One of the ducklings was it and it was running around with its wing out, it brushed against Woody's back and this tickled him, causing him to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked.

"I'm ticklish," He confessed.

"I didn't know that," Jessie said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Let's find out how ticklish you are!" Jessie teased and then, before he could stop her, she began to tickle him.

Woody laughed uncontrollably. "Let's-let's see h-how ticklish you are!" Woody said between laughs as he began to tickle Jessie without mercy. Jessie laughed and tickled him harder. They both ended up on their sides on the floor, tickling each other when their eyes met and they stopped laughing.

It was one of those moments where, if they had been human, their hearts would have fluttered. For the first time, Jessie wondered what it would be like to kiss Woody on the lips. And Woody, of course, wanted to kiss her and he decided that he was going to. He reached over slowly with one hand when -

"Mama, our game!" Whined one of the ducklings and the spell was broken; Woody realized that he couldn't kiss Jessie in front of the ducklings. They were only baby toys and it wouldn't be appropriate. Jessie was embarrassed about thinking about kissing him.

' _What is wrong with me?_ ' Jessie asked herself. ' _Why am I thinking about something like that?_ '

Both Woody and Jessie suppressed a sigh and went back to playing with the ducklings.

Later that night, the piggy bank said to Woody:

"You know, I wouldn't mind watching the ducklings one night if you and your lady friend would like to spend some time alone together," There was something in his tone that would've made Woody blush if he could.

"Really? Thanks! That would be great!"

"No problem," Said the piggy bank, chuckling a bit. "You crazy cowkid."

"Um, that's cowboy."

Woody knew that, if he wanted a night alone with Jessie, he'd have to wait for their owners to go out for the night; otherwise they'd be stuck in the room. He got his chance the next week when their owners were going out for a family dinner.

"Hey Jess," Woody said to her.

"Hmm?"

"It's been a while since you and I spent any time together as in just to the two of us and, since our owners are going to be out tonight and the piggy bank said he wouldn't mind watching the ducklings tonight, what do you say? Want to watch a movie with me tonight?" He asked her. Even though his voice was steady, he felt nervous.

"Aww," Jessie cooed, putting her arms around Woody's neck. "Are you getting tired of having to share me?" Her eyes twinkled as she asked him.

"Well, a little," Woody admitted with a fake pout as he put his arm around her waist. "So what do you say?"

"Sounds nice. I'll tell the critters they have to mind Mr. Piggy Bank tonight."

They decided to watch TV in their owner's bedroom.

"So, anything good on?" Jessie asked, sitting on the bed.

"Let's see," Woody murmured, flipping through the TV guide. "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance is coming on!"

"Alright! Turn on the TV!"

They were about halfway through watching the movie when Woody decided it was time to make his move. He had seen his owner make the same move a hundred times. Woody yawned and stretched his arms. He went to put his arm around her; only he hadn't realized that Jessie had decided she'd be more comfortable watching the movie on her stomach. So, when he tried to his arm around her, he lost his balance and fell across her.

As soon as he fell on her Jessie instantly turned her head to look at him, their faces inches apart with their noses almost touching. Jessie eyes were wide! Shock and bewilderment were written all over her face.

"Hi," Woody said, clearly embarrassed.

"…"

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing."

"…"

"I somehow lost my balance," He told her, laughing weakly.

"…"

"I'm just...er...gonna get off you now. Sorry," He said with another weak laugh.

"…"

Once Woody had gotten up off her, Jessie turned her head back to the TV. She didn't dare look at Woody. His face had been so close to hers; close enough kiss...

' _Stop thinking about kissing him!'_ Jessie mentally yelled at herself. ' _He's your best friend! You shouldn't be thinking about him like that_!'

' _Great going Mr. Smooth!'_ Woody mentally berated himself. ' _Why don't you just jump on her? Oh no! What if she thinks I was trying to jump on her! What must she be thinking?'_

' _Stop thinking about kissing him. Stop thinking about kissing him!_ '

Once the movie was over, Woody and Jessie looked at each other almost shyly.

"Good movie," Jessie commented.

"Yeah, nothing beats the Duke," Said Woody.

"I...uh...guess we should go back to the baby's room."

"Yeah, our owners will probably be back any minute now."

"I hope the ducklings were good for the piggy bank," Jessie said as they walked back.

"I'm sure we would have heard something if they weren't."

"I guess you're right."

Once they got back to the room, Jessie went to check on the ducklings and was pleased to know that they were asleep in the crib.

"So how'd it go?" The piggy bank asked Woody when he reached the top of the dresser.

"I don't want to talk about it," Woody told him.

"Aw...what happened cowboy? Strike out?"

"More like I fumbled."

"Better luck next time."

"Why are you so interested in this?" Woody asked.

"I got nothing better to do and, believe me, I wish I did. Your love life is pretty boring."

"At least I have one."

"Not until you get the girl. Quiet, here she comes."

"Were they good little ducklings?" Jessie asked the piggy bank.

"Oh yeah, they were great. I told them the story about the three little piggybanks and the big bad hammer."

Another month went by and then, one day, Emily shouted:

"Honey, my water broke! It's time!"

Woody's owner shouted something that the toys couldn't make out as he ran, tripping up the stairs in the process.

"Breath, honey, breath!" Emily said as he helped her down the stairs. "Don't pass out on me!"

Woody couldn't figure out what the big deal was about breaking a glass of water.

"Yee-haw!" Jessie yelled when the front door slammed.

"Care to share why you're so happy with the rest of us?" Woody asked her.

"Oh Woody, sometimes I think you have a tumbleweed for a brain!"

"I can see why that would make you happy," Woody said sarcastically.

"No silly! When Emily yelled that her water broke she meant that the baby was ready to be born!"


	15. Andy comes home

Excitement filled the room as Woody, Jessie, the Piggy Bank and the ducklings all danced with joy.

"I'm finally going to have an owner!" Cheered the Piggy Bank.

"I can't wait for them to bring it home," Said Jessie. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, as long as it plays with us," Woody answered.

For the next few days, the toys had the house to themselves as Woody's owner was at the hospital everyday. One morning, the ducklings woke up early and decided to explore the house. When Jessie woke up and didn't see the ducklings, she told herself not to panic. When she couldn't find them in the baby's room, Woody told her not to panic.

"But they could be anywhere! What if they got outside and were ran over by a lawn mower? You've seen that little boy next door; he took a pair of hedge clippers and chopped the head off his teddy bear! What if he finds them and does the same thing?" Jessie cried.

"Jessie, I doubt they could have gotten outside," Woody told her, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "They're probably just in another room. Come on, we'll look for them together," He said, taking her hand.

As they walked down the hall, they heard splashing sounds coming from the bathroom.

"I really hope they're playing in the bathtub," Jessie murmured.

"Or in the sink?" Offered Woody.

They entered the bathroom and saw that the toilet seat lid was up and, next to it, there was a stepping stool.

"Please don't tell me that they're-" Jessie began, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"There's only one way to find out," Woody told her.

They climbed up to the top of the stepping stool and looked in the toilet and saw the three ducklings splashing around.

"Get out of the toilet this minute!" Ordered Jessie.

"But Mama, we like it in here," Said one of the ducklings.

"You heard your mother! Get out of the toilet!" Yelled Woody.

Unfortunately, the ducklings had soaked up some of the water, making it hard for them to get out. Woody and Jessie got a towel and the ducklings were able to grab hold of it and pull themselves out.

"What are we going to do? Even if we do get them dry, we can't bring them back to the baby's room! They've been swimming in germ filled water!" Jessie said, disgusted.

"I don't know, give me a minute to think," Woody told her.

Before he could think of something, they heard a woman humming and the sound of footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Woody and Jessie quickly covered the ducklings with the towel and jumped in the bathtub to hide. Wrapped in each other's arms, they looked at one another nervously as they each hoped that the person hadn't noticed the slight movement of the shower curtain.

"That son of mine is as messy as ever," An older woman's voice said.

They heard the sound of the hamper being moved. After a few minutes, they peeked out from the curtain. The ducklings were nowhere in sight. Jessie climbed out of the bathtub and was followed by Woody.

"She must have taken them to the laundry room," Jessie whispered. "Come on."

They crept through the hall, down the staircase and into the kitchen. They hid behind the garbage can. From where they were, they could see into the laundry room. The woman was getting ready to do the laundry. She picked up the towel, which the ducklings were hiding in, out of the hamper. Nevertheless, just as she was shaking it out, the phone rang and she turned her head. This made her unable to notice the three ducklings as they tumbled out of the towel and into the washing machine. She dropped the towel into the machine and went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Davis residence. Grandma Davis speaking."

Jessie's first instinct was to run to the washing machine and get the ducklings out, but Woody held her back.

'No,' He mouthed to her.

'But,' She mouthed back.

'They'll get clean,' He mouthed.

Jessie nodded, but she looked worried.

'They'll be ok,' Woody mouthed, trying to reassure her.

"Oh yes; a fine, beautiful, bouncing baby boy!" They heard Grandma Davis say.

'A boy!' Woody and Jessie mouthed.

"Come on," Woody whispered in Jessie's ear. "We can't do anymore here. Let's get back to the baby's room."

Once back in the baby's room and up on the dresser, the piggybank asked:

"Did you find them?"

"They were swimming in the toilet," Woody told him.

"I don't even want to know," Said the Piggy Bank.

"They're in the washing machine now," Jessie said.

"Oh, and we found out that the baby is a boy!" Woody said excitedly.

"Wow, a boy," Commented the Piggy Bank.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a boy owner," Said Jessie.

"So you're not disappointed about the baby being a boy and not a girl?" Woody asked.

"Of course not!" Jessie told them. "It's like what you said earlier, Woody, as long as he plays with us, I'll be happy." Jessie admitted although, deep down inside, Jessie couldn't help but worry that the baby might not like her when he would get older.

An hour later, they heard the front door close and a car drive away.

"Maybe the ducklings are out of the wash by now?" Jessie said, climbing down the dresser. Woody quickly followed her.

Once in the laundry room, they saw that the laundry was now in a laundry basket on top of the dryer.

"How are we going to get up there?" Asked Jessie.

"We can climb up the hamper and then, if you stand on my shoulders, we can reach the top," Woody said.

When Jessie reached the top of the washing machine, she pulled Woody up and they ran over to the laundry basket.

"Critters! Can you hear me?" Called Jessie.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Came the muffled cries of the ducklings.

It took a few minutes, but Woody and Jessie were eventually able to find the ducklings and get them out of the basket.

"It was scary!"

"And I got dizzy!"

"And then it got really hot!"

"We didn't like it!" They all cried.

"Oh, my poor little critters!" Jessie ushered, soothingly hugging them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's okay now," Woody said, gently patting each of the ducklings on the head. "But you wouldn't have had to go in the washer and through the dryer in the first place if you hadn't have left the baby's room," Woody told them more sternly.

"We're sorry," The ducklings said.

"It's okay," Jessie told them.

"Do you want Jessie and I to carry you back to the baby's room?" Woody asked the gentleness back in his voice.

They nodded and Jessie picked up two of them whilst Woody picked up the third.

Back in the baby's room, they put the ducklings in the crib.

"All's well that ends well," Woody said. Then he felt Jessie kiss him on the cheek.

"That's for being sweet to the critters and for not getting too angry with them."

"W-well, they are just baby toys. You can't really get too mad at them," He told her, trying not to sound nervous. It was the first time Jessie had kissed him in front of others.

"You are so sweet," Jessie said and then kissed him on the cheek again.

"I try," He murmured with a nervous chuckle.

"She wants you Woody," The Piggy Bank later said when it was just the two of them.

"She thinks I'm sweet."

"Well, it's getting you kisses on the cheek. Now all you have to do is figure out what you need to do to get her to kiss you on the lips."

Woody would have blushed if he could have.

"You're getting a little personal there," Woody told him.

"But you want her to kiss you on the lips, don't you?"

Woody felt flustered by the thought of Jessie kissing him on the lips. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He stared off into space, a goofy grin spreading over his face.

"Woody?" The Piggy Bank asked.

Woody giggled in response.

"What's wrong with Woody?" Asked Jessie, climbing on the dresser.

"I don't know. One minute we're talking and then, the next thing I know, he's staring off into space and grinning and giggling like a nut," The Piggy Bank told her.

"Woody?" Jessie said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He just grinned and giggled.

"Woody snap out of it! You're starting to scare me!" Jessie yelled, slapping him across his face. And that brought him back.

"Ahh! What'd I do?" He asked, jumping back and holding his hand to his face.

"I'm sorry about hitting you, but it was the only thing I could think of to bring you back from la-la land," Jessie told him.

"It's fine. I...uh...guess I...um...got a little carried away about thinking about the baby and all," He said sheepishly. Yes it was a lie, but he couldn't tell her the real reason.

"I can't wait 'til they bring him home," Said Jessie.

A few days later, the big day arrived; the day they brought the baby home. The toys were waiting patiently as they heard the family walk up the staircase.

"Welcome to your new room Andy," His parents said.

Later that night, when Andy's parents had gone to sleep, Woody and Jessie, as quietly as they could, crept over to Andy's crib and peeked in. Andy was fast asleep.

' _He's the most beautiful baby I ever did see_ ,' Thought Jessie.

' _Andy, I promise to never let you down. I'll be there for you always_ ,' Woody thought.

Woody turned to look at Jessie right when she turned to look at him and then they embraced each other. If it had been possible they, would have cried tears of joy; at least they had their new owner and had years ahead of playtime ahead of them.


	16. Old Friend

Relative after relative came over to see baby Andy. Woody and Jessie recognized some of them from their days as being toys of Andy's parents. They even recognized Dena.

A month later, the grandparents (on the Davis side) came over.

"Well, we were cleaning out the attic when we found it," The toys heard grandma Davis say. Then they saw Andy's father and grandfather bring in a toy box which had been painted to look like a covered wagon.

They found place to put the toy box and then they took Andy out of the room to go to the park.

"The old toy box," Woody said softly. "Come on Jess; let me show it to you." Woody said, excitement filling his voice.

Woody held Jessie's hand as they walked along the side of the toy box.

"It's funny," He began. "All of the time I've spent in there, I was always so broad. But just seeing this now brings back so many great memories of my friends."

"Golly bob-howdy! Woody, is that you out there?" A Southern voice called.

"Did the toy box just talk?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"I know that voice! Slink? Slinky, is that you in there?"

"You bet it is!"

"Well, get on out here!"

"Hold on, let me get the lid open."

A minute later, the lid opened and a Slinky Dog jumped out and pounced on Woody, knocking him down. Woody hadn't let go of Jessie's hand so she was pulled down with him.

Woody laughed as Slinky licked his face.

"Gee Slink, I didn't know you cared!"

"Sorry Woody, I guess I got carried away. It's just been so long since I've seen anybody," Slinky said.

"Were you in the toy box all this time?" Jessie asked. She couldn't think anything more terrible than being shut up in a dark box.

"Oh, let me introduce you two," Woody said. "Slinky Dog, this is Jessie. Jessie this is Slinky Dog. I've told you about him."

"Howdy," Jessie said, patting Slinky on the head with her free hand.

"Hi there!" Slinky greeted. "Is she your girlfriend Woody?" He asked, noticing the two holding hands.

Jessie was grateful she couldn't blush; because she knew her cheeks would have gone rosy.

"Oh no, Woody and I are just friends." Jessie told him, trying to sound calm and not embarrassed. Her? Woody's girlfriend? The idea was silly and yet, in the back of her mind, the idea sounded nice.

"Yeah, just friends," Woody said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "So, anyway Slink, what happened? I thought you were sold. Were you in the toy box all this time?"

"Heck no. I was hiding up in the attic, they found me when they were cleaning," Slinky told them.

"But Slink, why didn't you ever come down. I mean if I had known…"

"Don't worry about it Woody, I didn't know that you were still around either."

Woody stiffened slightly, feeling a little insulted that Slinky would think in that way. Woody? Be given away? Never!

"So, what's going on here?" Slinky asked.

"Well…" Woody began.

"Golly bob-howdy," Slinky said after Woody filled him in. "Married with a baby boy?"

"His name's Andy," Jessie told him.

"Let's introduce you to the others," Woody said.

They introduced Slinky to the Piggy Bank and the ducklings and then he and Woody talked about old times. Jessie was happy for both Woody and Slinky; to be reunited after all that time was wonderful, but a part of her was envious. She thought about her old friends and wondered if there were some of them in Emily's old attic. Had they been there when she was in the box? She didn't want to think about it; it was depressing and she didn't want to spoil Woody's happiness and she loved seeing him happy. Later, when they heard the family come back, Slinky went back into the toy box and Woody and Jessie went back to the dresser.

Jessie turned to Woody and said: "I'm really happy for you." And then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Jess," He said, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Slinky was taken out of the toy box by Andy's father and placed on the dresser.

"That's real cute," Emily said, pointing to Slinky.

"It's my old Slinky Dog. When I was little, I used to pretend he was a real dog since my Mom and my Dad wouldn't let me have one."

"Well, maybe when Andy gets older we can finally get you that dog," Emily told him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

 _'They're so in love with each other. I wonder what it's like to be in love...'_ Jessie thought, watching them and, suddenly, she wanted to turn and look at Woody.

"Can we get a Dachshund?" Her husband asked after they stopped kissing.

"Any kind you want."

"I could have sworn that I gave my old Slinky Dog away. Glad I didn't though; wish I'd saved more of my old toys."

"Yeah, I wish I'd saved more of my old toys too. Jessie is the only one I kept. I gave the rest away to charity.

Then Jessie knew she'd never see her friends again. And it hurt; it hurt badly. She had never even had the chance to say goodbye. Despite the pain she was feeling, she kept her face frozen in a smile. Woody knew how Jessie was feeling; to find out that you would never see any of your friends ever again. He knew how much it hurt; even with Slinky with him again, it still hurt to know he would never see the others. Woody, so very much, wanted to pull Jessie to him, hug her, hold her and comfort her. But he couldn't; Andy's parents were still in the room. Once they left and Andy was sleeping, Woody pulled Jessie into a hug.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, hugging her.

Jessie didn't saying a thing, but she hugged him back.

"I'll never leave you," He whispered so softly that only she could hear. "I promise we'll always be together."


	17. Passed down

Slinky knew he wasn't a smart dog but, from the way Woody looked at Jessie when she wasn't looking, he knew that Woody liked her as more than a friend and Slinky decided to tease him a little about it.

One day, when Woody was lovingly watching Jessie while she was reading the ducklings a story:

"You like her," Slinky drawled out.

"That I do," Woody answered nonchalantly.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you like, like her."

"Yes Slink, I do. Just don't tell her."

"You're no fun to tease," Slinky complained. "So you don't want her to know, huh?"

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable, because she still thinks of me as a friend."

"You ever gonna tell her?"

"When she thinks of me as more than a friend."

"I can't believe we're having a conversation like this," Slinky muttered.

"I know Slink. I never thought I'd feel this way."

"Woody, this is getting too mushy for me. You want to find something to play fetch with?"

"Yeah ok," Woody said, shrugging his shoulders.

Andy grew as the months went by and, before the toys knew it, Andy was teething. The toys, along with Andy's parents, spent many sleepless nights listening to Andy cry.

"I wish there was something I could do for Andy," Woody told Jessie. "I hate that he's in pain."

"I know," Murmured Jessie. "But they're buying him teething toys and that's going to help."

"What's wrong with us?"

"Do you want Andy chewing on you?" Jessie asked, amused.

"No," Woody admitted.

"Woody," Jessie began softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know you want Andy to play with us; we both do. Right now, though, he's still too little. But, before we know it, he's going to be walking and talking, and playing all kinds of games with us," Jessie said the last part excitedly.

Woody suddenly pulled Jessie close to him and took her hat off her head.

"What are you…?" Jessie began to say, but stopped as Woody kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Jessie was speechless as she looked up at Woody with questing eyes.

"When I say something that makes you feel better, you always kiss me. So I thought I'd return the favor."

"Returning the favor huh?" Jessie asked, amusement in her tone and within her eyes.

"Yeah," Woody said affectionately.

"You still owe me two then," She said, holding up two fingers.

"You want me to pay up now?" He asked with a slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

The look on Jessie face after Woody said that was one of shock and disbelief. And she was a little freaked out to be honest. It wasn't what he said that unnerved her, but how he had said it. He had never used that tone before and it made her feel tingly all over. And she had never felt like this before and this freaked her out too. She liked how it felt to have him kiss her on forehead and she did want him to kiss her again, but right now? She wasn't ready for that.

Woody knew he had gone too far. How could he have asked her that and in that tone of voice? What had he been thinking? He had been so happy to finally have courage enough to kiss her on the forehead and he wanted to kiss her again and again and not just on the forehead either. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He had to think of a way to make Jessie feel at ease, since she clearly didn't want him to pay up.

"Or," He began awkwardly. "I could wait 'til I'm feeling sad again and when you cheer me up?"

"Okay," Jessie said awkwardly as well. "I promised my critters I'd read them a story, so I'm going to do that now."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks?"

Once they had parted company, Woody put his face in his hands.

' _Good luck with that? Ugh! Is that the best I can come up with? Why is this so hard? Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_ ' He knew the reason why and it wasn't the reason he'd told Slinky. Rejection - that was the reason. He was afraid of Jessie rejecting him. Woody sighed; no more attempting to flirt with her for a while.

More months went by and so did Andy's first Halloween, then Thanksgiving, and then Christmas. It was exciting for the toys, wondering what gifts Andy would get. Besides getting plenty of new clothes, he also got building blocks and a rock-a-stack. It was bit disappointing that Andy didn't get any living toys. By the time it was Andy's first birthday, he was already walking and talking a little bit. He got a See 'n Say for his birthday.

The toys looked at it and it looked at them.

"You think it's alive like us?" Asked Slinky.

The See 'n Say leaned forward as if nodding.

"I guess that's a yes," Said Woody. "Howdy, welcome to Andy's room. I'm Woody, this here's Jessie," Woody told it, pointing to her. "Slinky, the piggybank, and the ducklings."

The See 'n Say nodded again.

Another year went by and Woody and Jessie did get some time alone together watching movies on TV. Woody didn't try anything, even though he wanted to. But, whenever something scary or exciting happened on TV, Jessie would grab his arm and would leave her hand there for the rest of the movie and Woody liked that.

New toys came to Andy's room like the Toddle Tots. They were very nice, but none of the other toys in Andy's room could understand a word they said. They became great friends with the ducklings.

Jessie watched from the side as the ducklings and the Toddle Tots played. Woody came up beside her.

"They all seemed to be getting along well," He said.

"Yeah, I'm glad they made friends and have someone else to play with, gives me more time to spend with you," Jessie told him, smiling.

Woody smiled too and tentatively placed his arm around her waist. Jessie did the same and, in a little while, Woody felt Jessie rest her head on his shoulders.

Neither of them knew if this moment between was romantic or not, but neither wanted to over think it. Woody, for his part, just wanted to hold her a little and Jessie just wanted to put her head on his shoulder. It felt nice and Woody could have told Jessie how felt about her, but he didn't want ruin the moment. There was a question in Jessie's mind that she wanted to ask Woody: If he thought that maybe there might be something more between them than just friendship but, like Woody, she didn't want to ruin the moment either.

Finally, it was the day Woody and Jessie had been waiting for: The day Andy played with them. Andy was two years old now. He was sitting on the floor playing with the Toddle Tots, but every so often he would look up at the dresser and stare at the cowboy and cowgirl dolls.

"Andy," Said his father. "Would you like to play with Woody and Jessie?" He asked, taking them off the dresser.

"Yeah," Said Andy.

"This is Woody. 'Hello Andy,'" Andy's father made him say.

"Hello," Said Andy.

"This is Jessie. 'Hello Andy,' His father made Jessie say, using a higher sounding voice. That made Andy laugh before he said hello to Jessie.

"Woody and Jessie are very special. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Woody used be to my toy when I was little and Jessie used to be Mommy's when she was little, but now they're your toys."

"My toys," Andy said, reaching out to take them form his father.

"Andy before I give them to you, you have to know that you can't chew on them."

"No chew," Andy ushered. "Give."

"And you can't put them, their hats, or Woody's holster in your mouth."

"No mouth. Give."

"Okay, here you go buddy," His father said, giving Woody and Jessie to him. After holding them for a moment he then noticed their pull-strings. He pulled on Woody's first.

'Someone's poisoned the water hole!'

Andy laughed and clapped. Then he pulled Jessie's string.

'Don't worry, I'll call for help. Yodelehehooo!'

Andy laughed and clapped again. Andy put Woody and Jessie on the Toddle Tots fire truck and drove them around his room. Then, he made Woody and Jessie have a nonsense conversation. When it was time for lunch, he took them downstairs.

"Looks like you've made some new friends," Emily said.

"Woody, Jessie. My toys," Andy said.

Emily smiled and gave Andy his lunch.

"What do you say, after lunch we go to the park?" She asked.

"Woody, Jessie, come too?" Andy asked.

"Yes, Woody AND Jessie can come too," Said his father.

At the park, Woody and Jessie went on the swings with Andy, then the slide, and then the sandbox. When they went back home, Andy played with them some more and then took them with him when he had dinner.

Whilst Andy had his bedtime bath, Woody and Jessie were left in his room on the floor.

"Wasn't today one of the best days ever?" Jessie asked happily.

"Yep, right up there with the first time I was played with and meeting you," Woody said.

It would have been the time where Jessie would tell him he was sweet and kiss him on the cheek, but before she could say it, Slinky said wistfully: "You two are so lucky being played with again."

"Oh Slink, your turn will come soon," Jessie called up to him.

"Yeah Slink, Andy will be playing with you in no time," Woody called up as well.

"I hope so," Slinky called down.

As Andy's parents tucked him in for the night, he said: "Want Woody, Jessie."

"Okay, here you go, Woody AND Jessie," Emily said, handing them to him. "Goodnight baby," She said, kissing her son.

"Goodnight son," His father said, kissing him as well.Pa


	18. Playing Ruff

Slinky did come down off the dresser eventually and Andy played with him, happily making him bark at the ducklings before chasing them. But Slinky could tell that Woody and Jessie were the favorites. Not that Slinky minded though; he was being played with again and loved by a child and that was all that mattered.

The piggybank looked at Andy playing with the others and felt envy run through his nerves. It was silly, he knew he wasn't a toy - he was bank. Being played with wouldn't make him happy; having money placed in his slot would make him happy. So why did he want to be played with?

When Christmas time came, Slinky was nervous.

"What if Andy gets better toys?" Slinky worried. It was one of those rare times when Woody and Jessie weren't with Andy.

"Slink, not this again," Said Woody.

"Not what again?" Jessie asked, walking up to them.

Woody sighed, before answering. "When Andy's father was a boy, all the other toys would panic that they would get replaced when his birthday and Christmas came around no matter how many times I've told them that they wouldn't!"

"Never had that happened to use when Emily was little. We all used to look forward to her birthday and Christmas." Jessie told them.

"Why?" Slinky asked in disbelief.

"To meet new friends! I remember the Christmas Emily got Ginger," Jessie told them, closing her eyes and smiling

"Ginger?" Questioned Slinky.

"Her horse," Woody whispered.

After Woody and Jessie tried to reassure Slinky that Andy wouldn't get a better Slinky toy, they were able to get some time to themselves. Being with Andy almost twenty-four/seven, they rarely got to talk. But they didn't mind this that much, after all they were toys and they had been waiting to be played with again for so long.

"So," Jessie said, leaning back against one of the legs of Andy's crib. "You never worried about getting replaced by a Combat Carl action figure?"

Woody couldn't help but think how alluring she looked before answering:

"Of course not I…hey, how do you know about Combat Carl action figures?"

"One of Emily cousins had one. We met up when their families stayed at the beach for the summer. Nice guy."

"Her cousin or Combat Carl?" Woody asked, there was a jealous edge in his voice that Jessie picked up on and she was going to have some fun with it.

"Why Carl of course," Jessie said coyly.

"So now it's Carl?" Woody asked, clearly jealous as he crossed his arms.

'He looks so cute acting all jealous,' Jessie thought before answering:

"Calling him Combat Carl would have been silly."

"So what did you and Carl do together?"

"Oh," Jessie said nonchalantly. "We talked and other things."

"What kind of other things," His eyes narrowed as he asked her.

"What do you think Andy is going to ask Santa for Christmas?" Jessie asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"What other things did you and Carl do?"

"Woody," Jessie began sweetly. "Don't you know that a girl doesn't kiss and tell?"

"Kiss! Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you?" Woody asked, now alarmed and jealous.

"Maybe," Jessie teased, giggling at Woody's reaction.

"Maybe? What does that mean? Either you two kissed or you didn't. Now you tell me if you did or didn't!"

"Not," Jessie began, moving closer to him. "Telling," and, without warning, she grabbed his hat and took off running.

"Hey!" Woody called, running after her. "Give me back my hat and tell me what happened between you and that Combat Carl action figure!"

Woody knew it was silly to be jealous of a toy that he had never met before, but the thought, of Jessie liking and being with someone who wasn't him, made his plastic skin melt. And now she had his hat! Woody chased Jessie all around the room. He'd go left she'd go right and vice-versa. Finally, Woody seemed to be getting the upper hand in the chase but he tripped and then he ended up tackling Jessie to the floor.

"Oouf!" They both cried, falling to the floor.

"So you want to play rough, huh?" Jessie asked.

' _Uh oh_ ,' Woody thought and then, the next thing he knew, he and Jessie were wrestling for his hat.

' _I don't think the ducklings and the tots should watch that,'_ thought Slinky, watching Woody and Jessie wrestle.

"Hey, who wants old Slinky to read them a story?" He asked the ducklings and the tots. The tots squeaked before jumping up and down and the ducklings cried:

"I do!"

And Slinky led them away.

"Got you now!" Woody cried triumphantly. He had Jessie pinned under him.

"That's what you think!" And, suddenly, she flipped Woody over and jumped up. Woody jumped up too, but Jessie was too fast for him. She ran behind him, grabbed both his arms and put her foot on his back.

"Surrender partner!" Jessie said

"Where'd you learn to wrestle?" Woody asked, trying to break free.

"From Carl," Jessie said coyly. "So, do you surrender or not?"

Woody was not happy: Jessie, a girl, had beaten him at wrestling; she had once had some kind of relationship with a Combat Carl action figure and he still didn't have his hat!

"If I do will you give me back my hat?" He asked, pouting a little.

"Yes," Jessie told him.

"Okay, I surrender," Woody said unhappily.

"Don't take it so hard," Jessie said, letting go. "That next time we wrestle, I'll let you win," She told him, putting his hat back on his head.

"What makes you think I'd want to wrestle with you again?" Woody asked, adjusting his hat.

"Sore loser!"

"Cheater!"

Woody and Jessie smiled at each other and Woody causally put his arm around her waist.

"So, do you miss him?" Woody asked.

"Who?"

"Carl."

"Not in the least," Jessie said, resting her head on his shoulder.

' _Good_ ,' Woody thought.


	19. Like old times

On Christmas morning, Andy took Woody and Jessie down with him to open his presents. He got a Candy Land game, Lincoln logs, and a train set.

The train set brought the Wild West scenario into play time. Andy was playing with his father and the train set.

"Oh no!" Andy's father exclaimed, picking up Jessie and placing her across the train tracks. "Someone has tied Jessie to the railroad tracks!"

"Oh no!" Cried Andy.

"Help me Sheriff Woody! Save me!" Andy's father said in his Jessie voice.

"Don't worry Jessie, I save you!" Andy made Woody say.

"No Andy, it's 'I'll save you," his father corrected him.

"I'll save you," Andy repeated.

"Good boy," his father told him, before resuming the game. "Hurry, the train is coming! Ahhhh!" Andy's father made Jessie wail.

"I'll hurry! I'll hurry!" Andy made Woody say as he made Woody run. Andy made Woody pull Jessie off the tracks just in time.

"No Andy, what you should say is 'I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," his father said.

Andy just looked at his father confused. His sighed and ruffled his son hair, before saying;

"Now Andy. In the west, whenever the hero saves the girl, he picks her up in his arms and she gives him a kiss. Like this," He said, taking Woody from Andy. He made Woody hold Jessie bridle style before moving their heads closer together.

If Woody and Jessie had hearts, they would have been beating wildly. It took them both everything they had to stay in character. Jessie was excited and terrified. Yes, she had been thinking about kissing Woody on the lips and, okay, she kind of wanted to. And, yes, she had to admit to herself that she had a small crush on him. Yet, she was terrified to. Maybe it was because they weren't going to kiss because of their own free will? And, that being said, maybe Woody might be dreading having to kiss her?

Woody was excited and nervous; they were going to kiss! They were going to kiss! It was the moment he'd dreamt about, but what if Jessie didn't like it? What if she'd be thinking about Combat Carl? What if he was a bad kisser? What if Jessie felt violated by being forced to kiss him?

Their lips were just about to touch when Emily called: "Boys, it's snowing out!"

"Snow?" Andy's father asked suddenly, dropping Woody and Jessie. "Come on Andy; let's get your snow suit on so we can play in the snow!"

The toys were lifeless as Andy's father dressed him in his snow suit. Jessie was sprawled across Woody. She felt both awkward and, yet, comfortable. They had almost kissed and, if Emily hadn't told Andy and his father about it snowing, they would have. Jessie wondered what it would have been like if they had.

Woody didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved. They had been so close to kissing, but now he didn't have to worry about whether or not Jessie liked kissing him.

Once Andy and his father left, Woody and Jessie sat up with Jessie sitting across Woody's lap.

"That was a fun playtime," Woody said.

"I didn't think it was fun," Jessie admitted.

"Why not?"

"I don't see why I had to be the one who was 'tied' to the railroad tracks," Jessie said, crossing her arms.

"Aw Jessie, everyone knows that, in western times, girls were always the damsel in distress."

"Really?" Jessie asked, clearly getting angry.

"What I mean is, it just ain't proper for man to be saved by a woman."

"What?" Jessie cried, jumping up.

' _I've done it again_ ,' Woody thought, standing up.

"I cannot believe you!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Now Jessie…"

"Don't you 'now Jessie' me! You, you, you…"

"Jessie, there's nothing wrong with a woman saving a man, just not in westerns."

"That's the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"Did you ever see Miss Kitty save Matt Dillon on Gunsmoke?"

"No."

"See?"

"Don't talk to me," Jessie said, walking away from him.

"Great going Woody," The piggybank called down. "Why don't you tell her that she'd look better wearing a dress?"

Jessie climbed up to the windowsill.

' _Never fails_ ,' she thought. ' _Just as I start to feel more for him, he has to go and say something stupid!_ ' She looked out the window and saw Andy and his parents playing in the falling snow.

"I'd apologize if I were you Woody," Slinky told him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong,"

"No, but you sure said it wrong," Slinky told him.

Woody sighed. Maybe what he had said had been kind of stupid? He remembered the last time they had a fight. He sighed again and climbed up to the windowsill.

"Hey," He murmured.

Jessie glared at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? You were right, what I said was kind of stupid."

"Kind of?" Jessie asked, clearly not moved by his apology.

"Okay, okay, all of it was stupid. There's nothing wrong with a woman saving a man in any genre. So do you forgive me? Because I really hate it when you're mad at me."

"I've only been mad at you one other time," Jessie told him, her voice softening a little bit.

"Yeah, and I hated every moment of it," He said, pouting to lighten the mood a little.

It was at that moment Jessie realized how cute Woody looked when he pouted and she found herself caving.

"All right," Jessie began, trying to sound reluctant. "I forgive you."

"Good," Woody said, moving closer to her before kissing her on the cheek. "And…um… just so you know, you can save me anytime you want," He said in a slightly suggestive tone.

Jessie gave him a look that said: 'Oh come on!'

"Yeah," Said Woody, a little embarrassed. "That sounded better in my head."

Jessie laughed and hugged him.

Andy loved the 'rescue from the train tracks' game and Jessie wasn't the only one who had been 'saved' from getting run over. Slinky, the Toddle Tots, the ducklings, and even Woody had to be 'saved' too. He never made Woody and Jessie kiss though.

Winter turned into spring and, eventually, into summer and with summer came Andy's third birthday. Slinky, again, worried about being replaced. Andy got a Mr. Potato Head; some picture books, and some Disney movies.

"So," Mr. Potato Head said when the toys were alone. "Is there a Mrs. Potato Head here?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry" Woody told him. "The only girl we got here is Jessie and she ain't your type." Woody didn't really see Mr. Potato Head as a rival, but he still thought it was best to set things straight.

"Oh really?" Mr. Potato Head asked crossly. He didn't like being told who was and who wasn't his type even if he only was interested in being with a Mrs. Potato Head. "I think I should be the judge of that! Cowboy!"

"Fine," Woody said evenly. "Let me introduce you to her and the other toys."

Jessie had been looking over Andy's new picture books when Woody and Mr. Potato Head walked over.

"Hey howdy hey!" Jessie said cheerfully.

"Hey Jess," Woody began. "This is Potato Head."

"That's Mr. Potato Head!" He claimed.

Woody rolled his eyes.

"Howdy," Jessie greeted.

"Hi there."

"You want to go get the others so he can meet them?" Woody asked her.

Jessie nodded and rounded up the other toys to meet Mr. Potato Head.

…

The Piggybank couldn't believe it! He was being played with and Andy had given him a name! Hamm.

Andy's father had been telling him more about the Wild West and how every good western had an outlaw. So Mr. Potato Head became One Eyed Bart. The game would be the great train robbery.

"We can use Hamm," Andy told his father.

"Who's Hamm?"

"My piggy bank!"

So there Hamm was, riding on the toy train. Andy picked up Mr. Potato Head, now One Eyed Bart, and made him walk over to the train.

"Stop the train! This is a, a, a…"

"A hold up," Andy's father told him.

"This is a hold up!" Andy made One Eyed Bart say. "Give me all the monies!

"Help! Help!" Andy made Hamm yell.

"No one can help you! Now give me the all the monies!" Andy made One Eyed Bart order.

Andy then took out Hamm's stopper and tossed it on the floor before emptying the coins out of Hamm and placing them into Mr. Potato Head's back compartment. Then he made Hamm run to Jessie for help.

"Jessie, Jessie! I was robbed!" Andy made Hamm say.

Andy pulled her pull-string. 'Don't worry, I'll call for help. Yodelehehooo!'

"You yodeled?" Andy's father made Woody say. Woody was filled with joy to be played with by his old owner.

"Hamm's been robbed!" Andy made Jessie say.

"Oh no! Did you see who it was?" Andy's father made Woody ask.

"It was One Eyed Bart!" Andy made Hamm say.

"Not One Eyed Bart!" Andy's father now made Jessie gasp. "The meanest, roughest, toughest, ugliest outlaw there ever was?"

"Yeah!" Andy made Hamm answer.

"Don't you worry, I'll catch that outlaw," Andy's father made Woody announce.

"I help you," Andy made Jessie say.

"'I'll' Andy, not 'I help you'. You say 'I'll help you'," Andy's father corrected him.

"I'll help you," Andy made Jessie claim.

"Good boy," His father said.

"Reach for the sky!" Woody yelled proudly when his pull string was pulled.

"We have you sur-sur…"Andy began to make Jessie say.

"Surrounded," His father said.

"Sur-sur." Andy tried to say the word, but couldn't.

"How about I be Jessie and you be Woody?" His father suggested.

"Okay."

"We have you surrounded!" Andy's father made Jessie yell.

"Give back the monies!" Andy made Woody say.

"Okay, I give up," Andy now made One Eyed Bart say.

Emily came in the room then.

"I've been calling you boys for lunch for about five minutes now!"

"Sorry honey, I guess we got a little too involved in playtime."

"Well growing cowboys and big cowboys still need to eat," She said as something went crunch under her foot.

"Mommy! You broke Hamm's stopper!" Andy said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Hamm?"

"My piggy bank. You broke his stopper!" Now he was crying.

"Oh baby, please don't cry," Emily said, picking Andy up. "We'll get Hamm a new stopper," She told him, carrying him out of the room.

Once the toys were alone again, Hamm cried: "Okay nobody, especially Jessie, look at me until I get a new stopper!"

Jessie giggled as she turned away from him. "Never knew that you were so bashful Hamm," She said.

"I can't believe it! He played with me again! Just like old times!" Woody said happily and he picked Jessie up and spun her around.


	20. Under the mistletoe

Emily had given Andy a cork to use as a new stopper for Hamm. The other toys later told him that it looked very nice. He and Mr. Potato Head were becoming good friends and Hamm filled him in on Woody's feelings for Jessie. Mr. Potato Head thought that it would be real funny if they told Jessie how Woody felt about her, but Hamm nixed the idea saying:

"I like both Woody and Jessie and I wouldn't want to do anything hurt either of them."

"How would that hurt Jessie?"

"It would hurt not coming from Woody. Besides, they'll tell each other how they feel when they're ready. In the meantime, it's kind of funny to watch them act awkward around each other."

Changes were in store for Andy's room.

"You're getting a big boy bed Andy!" His father told him

"No more crib?" Andy asked.

"No more crib," His father confirmed.

"I'm a big boy now!" Andy said happily.

That night, as his parents tucked him into bed, he asked, sounding a little afraid:

"What if there's a monster under the bed?"

"Now where'd you hear about monsters under the bed?" Emily asked soothingly

"Sid told me," Andy said.

"That boy," Emily muttered under her breath.

"There aren't any monsters under the bed, Andy," His father told him. "And, even if there were, you've got Slinky, the best guard dog ever, to watch over you and you have Woody and Jessie and they'll take care of any monsters."

"Really?" Andy asked, wide-eyed.

"Really, and if worst comes to worst, you call for Mommy and Daddy and we'll come a running and chase away any monsters," His father said before kissing him goodnight.

"Goodnight Andy," Emily said, kissing her son's forehead. "Mommy and Daddy are just down the hall."

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy."

Toys were naturally light sleepers; any kind of noise or movement could wake them and they didn't talk, snore or toss and turn in their sleep. Unfortunately that couldn't be said for Andy. When he had been in his crib, he had felt safe; but he didn't feel safe in his bed. He tossed and turned all night, tossing Woody and Jessie too and that led to some very awkward moments between them. As Andy turned in his sleep, he knocked Woody and Jessie off the bed. Jessie fell flat on her back and Woody landed right on top of her, nose to nose. They both were shocked by what had happened. Jessie pushed Woody off her a little more forcefully than she had intended to and quickly rolled on her side, away from him. Woody sat up and put his head in his hands.

'I've really blown it this time,' he thought. 'Jessie's probably never gonna talk to me again.' He glanced at her still form sadly before turning on his side, away from her.

The next morning, Emily made Andy's bed and put Woody and Jessie next to each other on Andy's pillow. Andy and his father were outside playing catch. Once Emily had left the room and was out of earshot, Jessie blurted out:

"I'm sorry!"

"What?" Woody asked, completely surprised.

"About last night. I didn't mean to push you like that, I just panicked. I know that you weren't and that you'd never…"

"I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry," Woody told her, taking both her hands in his, relieved that she didn't hate him. "I fell on you after all."

"You fell on her?" Came the shocked voices of Hamm, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head.

"Not on purpose!" Woody yelled at them.

"How'd you manage to fall on her?" Slinky asked.

If Woody and Jessie had the ability to blush, they would have.

"Yeah Woody," Hamm began. "How did you manage that?"

"Do tell cowboy," Said Mr. Potato Head.

Woody did not like the tones in Hamm and Mr. Potato's voices.

"Andy knocked us off the bed in his sleep Jessie fell on the floor and I fell on her," Woody explained.

"Right," Hamm and Mr. Potato Head said doubtfully.

"You two have dirty minds!" Jessie said angrily. "Come on Woody, let go finish our conversation away from toys who read too much into things!"

They got off the bed and walked over to the toy box, away from the others.

"So you're not mad at me?" Woody asked her.

"Of course not!" Jessie said. "I just over reacted last night."

"No you didn't."

"I shouldn't have pushed you that hard."

"Yes, you should have. I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

They went on like this for a while.

"Jessie, do you realize what we're fighting about?"

"Why don't we both just say I'm sorry and hug?" Jessie offered.

"Works for me," Woody said. "I'm sorry Jess."

"I'm sorry too," Jessie said, hugging him.

Mr. Potato Head was jealous of Woody and Jessie. It wasn't that he was interested in Jessie; he was jealous that Woody and Jessie had each other. Even though they weren't together, they always seemed to find one reason or another to hug or kiss each other on the cheek or forehead. It wasn't fair! He was a married spud, so his wife should here with him.

He resented Woody. Woody was the favorite, Woody got to be the hero in the playtime games; Woody was leader among the toys; Woody even got the girl with out getting the girl!

They were all in the toy box. Andy had been told to put away his toys since company was coming. Mr. Potato Head watched Woody and Jessie; they were standing in a corner of the toy box talking so low the Mr. Potato Head couldn't make out what they were saying. But he saw Woody put his hand on Jessie's shoulder and her hand was on his arm and then Woody kissed her on the forehead. He watched them sit down and watched as Woody wrapped his arm around her and Jessie leaned into his embrace.

Mr. Potato Head walked over to them intending to tell them that he was sick of them acting so lovey dovey all the time. But, before he could, he saw Jessie's face; her eyes were closed, but she looked ill. Woody's eyes were close too, but he looked almost troubled.

"Er-are you two ok?" He found himself asking.

"We're tried," Woody said without opening his eyes. "We're just tried."

Mr. Potato Head wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but he decided to let it go.

"I could go take a nap myself," Slinky said, walking over. He curled up and rested his hand on Woody's knee. Woody petted Slinky's head absentmindedly.

Andy started pre-school and made friends. The Christmas panic came again and, this time, Slinky managed to get all the toys, with the exception of Woody and Jessie, worried about being replaced.

"Look," Woody said on Christmas Eve. "How about when Andy and his parents are asleep, Jessie and I sneak downstairs and see if we can try and figure out what Andy's gifts are?"

The other toys nodded in agreement.

"Is that ok with you Jess?" Woody asked her.

"Sounds fun," She said.

Later that night, when Woody and Jessie were sure that everyone was asleep, they crept out of Andy's bed and downstairs. It was dark, with the only light coming in though half closed window blinds. Both toys eyes roamed the living room. They saw mistletoe hanging above the front door. They both forgot why they were even down there in the first place as they looked at the mistletoe. They could kiss under it and not on the cheek ether. All they needed to do was get one another under it.

"Tree looks nice," Jessie said, moving around the tree as if she were admiring it from all angles.

"That it does," Woody agreed. He followed her, trying to figure out how he could lead her under the mistletoe.

Neither of them were quite sure how managed it, but they were now under the mistletoe.

"Oh look, a mistletoe," Woody pointed out, trying to sound surprised.

"How about that." Jessie said, trying to sound surprised too.

"That's what it is all right."

"You do know the tradition about standing under the mistletoe," Jessie said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, you a kiss the person who's standing with you under it," Woody told her, trying not to sound nervous or excited.

"That's the tradition all right. So, since it is tradition and we are under the mistletoe…"

"And we wouldn't want to break a tradition."

"No, we wouldn't want to do that."

They just stared at one another, each not quite sure what to do. Woody didn't to seem like he was trying to jump her and Jessie didn't want it to look like she was throwing herself at him. But nothing was happening and she really wanted to kiss him, so she smiled and said very sweetly: "Merry Christmas Woody." She took his hand in hers and leaned forward.

Woody smiled too, feeling much more at ease. "Merry Christmas Jess." He leaned forward as well and placed his free hand on the side of Jessie face. Eyes half closed, they slowly inch their lips towards one another when, just before they could kiss, there was a loud bang and Andy started to scream and cry.

"Andy," Woody softly murmured, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"He must have fallen out of bed," Jessie continued.

"We better sneak upstairs; he's going to need us."

Jessie nodded.

They held hands as they snuck back upstairs. They heard Andy's parents run to his room and comfort him. They hid behind his door as Andy's father carried him down stairs to the kitchen for hot coco.

Later, Andy, along with Jessie and Woody, slept in his parent's bed.

As Andy held Woody tight, Woody couldn't help thinking about how close he and Jessie had came to kissing. She had been willing to kiss him!

' _Oh Andy, why'd you have to fall out of bed?_ '


	21. And baby makes

The years went by and, as Andy grew older, more toys came into the room and others left; like the three plush ducklings. Andy was five when he gave them to Emily for the garage sale. Jessie had been heart broken about it and Woody had felt bad about it as well due to the fact that he had grown to like them a lot.

"My critters Woody," Jessie said mournfully. "Andy gave away my critters."

Woody wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry Jess; I wish I could have saved them."

There were two things that didn't change: Woody and Jessie still had feelings for each other and they still hadn't told each other how they felt. They had tried to tell the other how they felt; but, with all the other toys, they were always interrupted before either could even hint about how they felt. Nevertheless, they often innocently flirted with one another and they also had more near kisses too.

Andy was six an a half now and had quite a number of toys and board games, but this only made it hard for Jessie and Woody to have any time alone.

Emily was sick again; she could barely keep anything down. But, this time, Jessie wasn't worried.

"Woody," She began when they had a moment alone. "Have you noticed how sick Emily's been?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be okay," He said thinking Jessie needed comforting.

"I know she will, but Emily hasn't been this sick since we lived in the apartment."

Suddenly Woody caught on to what Jessie was saying.

"You mean that you think she's…"

"Yep," Jessie said, smiling.

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh Woody, even you must know they can have more than one!"

"Of course I know that! I just meant after all this time."

"I don't think she's reached the age limit yet."

"There's an age limit?"

"Of course there is! They reach a certain age where they can and they reach an age where they can't."

"Can't what?" Asked Rex, Andy had gotten the dinosaur for his sixth birthday.

Woody and Jessie looked at Rex and then at each other before looking back at Rex.

"Nothing Rex," Woody told him, not wanting to get the other toys hopes up or panic them with the possibility of a new baby.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Jessie agreed.

"You two were talking about me, weren't you?" Rex asked worriedly.

"No!" Jessie quickly said.

"Rex, trust me, what we were talking about has nothing to do with you," Woody told him.

A few weeks later, Andy's parents came into his room.

"Andy, honey, your father and I have something to tell you."

"What?" Andy asked.

"We're having a baby," Emily said, smiling.

"You mean I'm going to be a big brother?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Uh huh," Said his father.

"Cool!"

Later that night, when Andy was eating dinner downstairs, the toys all gathered around to talk about the news.

"I was right!" Jessie exclaimed, jumping on Woody's back with excitement.

"They're having another kid! This is great!" Said Woody, spinning around.

"Great, like we just need a baby," Hamm commented, not sounding happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessie asked, as she adjusted herself so that she was sitting piggy back.

"I'm just not looking forward to midnight feedings and diaper changes."

"It's not like you have to do them," Woody said, adjusting his arms so he could hold up Jessie better.

"What if the new baby gets better toys than us?" Asked Rex.

"The baby won't get better toys than us," Woody told them.

"Sir! Any order about the new baby?" Asked Serge.

"It's a bit early for that," Woody told them. "Just for now, we'll do what we always do; be there for Andy."

And the months went by and the toys began to notice Emily's stomach getting bigger and bigger. Woody and the other toys, minus Jessie and the toddle tots, were sitting on the floor. Woody was trying to explain where babies come from.

"Wait, you're telling us that the baby is in Andy's mom's stomach?" Mr. Potato Head asked, not believing Woody.

"I know it's hard to believe," Woody began. "Jessie didn't believe it either when I told her; in fact, she thought that Emily had eaten Andy," Woody continued, laughing. "Yeah she-" He began before seeing the looks on the other toys faces. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yeah and she looks angry," Said Rex.

Woody turned his head and looked up at Jessie. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling.

"Jessie!" Woody said . "I was just talking about you!"

"I thought Emily ate Andy?" She asked angrily.

"Uh," Woody murmured.

"As I recall, you were the one who thought Emily ate Andy! And you also thought…"

"Why don't we finish the conversation somewhere else?" Woody suggested, jumping up, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. "Now Jess," Woody began. "I can explain," Woody said one they were out of earshot of the other toys.

"Look Woody, I can understand you not wanting to look like an idiot in front of the others, but why do you have to make me sound like one?" She asked him angrily.

"I…" Woody began. "I guess I just wanted the others to think I was an expert. I'm sorry."

Jessie still looked angry.

' _Ok,_ ' Woody thought. ' _Time to bring out the big guns_.'

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful when you're angry?" He asked her.

Jessie leaned close to him and said: "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Well," Woody began, slowly taking her hands in his. "What if I try something else?" He asked, leaning his face closer to hers.

"And just what would that be?" Jessie asked softly as she tilted her head slightly.

"That would be-" Woody began, about to kiss her when Hamm yelled:

"Andy's coming back!"

Woody and Jessie quickly moved away from each other and ran to the spots where Andy had left them.

A few days later, Andy was in his room playing when his father poked his head in.

"Andy did you do your homework?"

"Some of it," Andy admitted.

"Some of it?"

"I'm just taking a little break. Daddy, how did the baby get in Mommy's tummy?"

"Uh, why don't we go down stairs and talk with Mommy about it?"

"Okay," Andy said, getting up off the floor and taking Woody with him.

'Finally I'm going to learn how Andy and the new baby got in Emily's stomach.'

…

Now Woody knew why Jessie didn't want to tell him. Good thing toys didn't blush or Woody's whole face would have turned red.

"Woody! Woody! Woody!" Rex called when the toys were alone again. "Did you find out how the baby got in…?"

"Yes Rex, I found out."

"And?"

"And it's not important how it got in there."

Emily was going to have a baby girl. The toys couldn't understand how she knew before having the baby, but Jessie was excited.

Since it was a two bed roomed house, Andy was going to have to share his room with his soon to be born baby sister. Then the day of the baby shower came and Woody and Jessie assured the other toys that they wouldn't be replaced.

Andy and his father were setting up the baby's side of the room.

"Careful with that lamp, Andy, the figurines are removable," His father told him.

"Can I play with them?"

"You want to play with them? Why?"

"Well, Bo Peep would make a great victim for One Eyed Bart! He could steal her sheep and kidnap her and Woody and Jessie could save her!"

"Well, all right. But remember they're not toys, so be very careful not to break them."

"Okay Daddy, I will!"

"Now come on, it's time for dinner."

As soon as they left, Bo Peep and her sheep came to life and looked around the room before she saw Woody making his way towards her. She had never seen anyone so handsome. It was love at first sight for her.

"Hi there, I'm Little Bo Peep and these are my sheep," She said seductively.

"Howdy I'm Woody. Welcome to Andy's room."

"So Woody," Bo began. "Care to show me around?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh…sure," He said, feeling slightly uneasy.

When Jessie saw Woody and Bo together and the way Bo was holding Woody's arm and the way he was talking to her, Jessie felt something that she had never felt before; jealousy. She marched up behind them, not quite what she was going to do when she saw Bo's sheep.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! A three headed critter!" She cried out in surprise.

Woody whirled around, yanking Bo with him.

"Jessie! There you are!" Woody said, feeling guilty, but not knowing why.

"It is not a three headed critter as you called it," Bo told her, feeling like her sheep had been insulted. "They are three sheep that are stuck together."

"Oh," Jessie said. "Sorry."

"Jessie, this is Bo Peep."

"Howdy," Jessie said.

"Bo, this is my friend, Jessie.

"Hello."

"I was just about to show Bo around the room."

"Oh? How nice of you. I'll help you," Jessie said evenly.

"Great!" Woody said as his arm automatically wrapped itself around Jessie's waist.

Bo wasn't sure what to think. Woody hadn't introduced Jessie as anything more than a friend, but she could sense that there seemed to be something between them. Before she did anything, Bo needed to have a talk with Jessie and find out whether or not Woody was taken.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, whilst Andy was at school, Bo decided to talk to Jessie. She had to find out about Woody. If he and Jessie were together, then Bo would back off; the last thing she wanted to do was steal someone's boyfriend.

"Jessie!" Bo said, smiling walking over to the cowgirl doll.

"Hello Bo," Jessie greeted.

"Jessie, I was hoping the two of us could have a nice little chat away from the others."

"All right. No one's home, so why don't we sit on the attic steps?"

"That's fine."

Once they were seated on the attic steps, Jessie asked: "What did ya want to talk about?"

"You and Woody."

"Why?"

"Jessie, I'm not going to beat around the bush. What's the relationship between you and Woody?"

"Oh, we're friends. Very good, close friends."

"Like brother and sister?"

"No, not like brother and sister, more like…" Jessie paused, trying to think of a word.

"Lovers?" Bo suggested.

"I wouldn't go as that far, but things might end up that way," Jessie said, wanting Bo to know how she, herself, felt about Woody.

"But for now, you two aren't in a romantic relationship?"

"No, we're not," Jessie said glumly.

"I'm going to be honest with you Jessie; I'm in love him."

"You mean Woody?" Jessie asked, shocked.

"Yes, he's the one for me."

"But, but, but you just met him last night! How can you be in love with him?"

"As soon as I saw him I knew he's the one for me," Bo said dreamily.

"That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard!"

"It is not!"

"You don't know the first thing about him. I've known Woody since before Andy's parents were married! Do you know how long it took me to fall in love with him? Years!"

"Well, maybe I just saw something in him that you didn't see sooner?"

"You only like him because he's handsome!" Jessie accused.

"That is not true! I love him because he's kind and a gentleman and…"

"There's more to him than that."

"And I can't wait to find out," Bo, again, said dreamily.

Jessie was incensed by what she was hearing.

"And just what makes you think Woody would want to be with you?" Jessie questioned Bo; her tone was soft so it wouldn't sound like she was insulting her.

"I guess for the same reasons you think Woody would want to be with you," Bo said in the same tone.

"I guess that makes us rivals," Jessie said, feeling slightly sad. It would have been nice if she and Bo could have become friends.

"I guess so," Added Bo, feeling the same way. "So how are we going to do this? Because physically fighting isn't a strong point for me."

"Na," Jessie said. "I'd win too easily. I guess it's up to Woody to decide who he wants to be with."

"Well then let the best woman win," Said Bo. "I'd better get back and check on the flock, are you coming?"

"No I'm gonna stay here for a little while."

"All right. Jessie, I'm glad we had this talk."

"So am I."

Once Bo had left, Jessie had moved so that her back was against the wall and she was hugging her knees. She and Bo were rivals for Woody, and Jessie didn't know what she was going to do

' _Woody wouldn't go for her_ ,' she told herself. ' _After all, he's always flirting with me and there are times when I think he's going to kiss me, but we never talk about those times.'_ Jessie thought and then she thought about Bo and how pretty she was. Besides her hair, Jessie really never cared about how she looked, but she started comparing herself to Bo. What if all it took was a pretty face for Woody to fall in love?

Woody had seen Jessie and Bo leave the room together and he didn't really think much of it; after all, they both were girls they probably just wanted to talk about girl stuff without him and the other guys hearing. But, when Bo came back without Jessie, Woody wasn't so worried, but he was concerned. He waited as long as he could, which wasn't that long and went to find her.

' _I've got it bad if I can't stand to be away from her for more then five minutes_.'

He saw her on the attic steps. Jessie had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Woody had joined her until he was almost on top of her. His hands were placed on either side of the step she was on and he was leaning over her.

"Woody!" Jessie said, startled.

"Hey howdy hey. I guess I'm not the only one who goes off into la-la land," He remarked.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"Bo. Do you think Bo is pretty?" Jessie asked him. She had to know.

' _Why does she have to ask me that? Why can't she ask me if I think she's pretty? Then I could tell her she's beautiful_ ,' Woody thought.

"Well do you?"

"Yes," Woody admitted and he felt awful about it too. He didn't even know why, it just felt wrong to think that another girl was pretty.

Jessie looked hurt at first, but then angry. She couldn't control what she said next.

"Then why are you here with me? Wouldn't you rather spend time with a pretty girl?" She sounded angry and hurt at the same time.

"Oh come on Jess, you know I'd rather spend time with you any day," He told and then he realized how that sounded. And the look Jessie was giving him was not good. He laughed nervously. Jessie looked even angrier.

"That came out wrong."

"Did it now?" She asked, not sounding happy.

"Um…what I meant was."

"What did you mean?" Jessie asked, now she looked really angry.

"You're very beautiful when you're angry," He told her, trying to get back into her good graces.

"Just when I'm angry?"

"No! All the time!"

"You're just saying that because you think I'm mad at you," Jessie said. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe he thought she was beautiful and a small part of her did.

"I am not! Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"No." Jessie knew it was silly to be mad at Woody just because he thought Bo was pretty. "Do you like her?"

"You mean Bo?"

"Yeah, do you like her?"

"She seems okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, just okay."

"So you're not head over spars in love with her?"

"Of course not. I just met her last night. Jess, just because I think she's pretty doesn't mean I'm in love with her. Look the only…"

"Woody!" Called Rex. "Woody! Woody! Woody!"

"Yes Rex?" Woody asked with a forced smile. Woody liked Rex - he really did -but Rex had even worse timing then Andy did.

"Woody, why are you on top of Jessie?" Rex asked innocently.

It was another 'they would have blushed' moment.

"Rex, I am not on top of Jessie. I am leaning over Jessie."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Jessie said, a little amused.

"I…uh," Woody began, moving so he was now sitting on the step. "Rex, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head are fighting! Hamm took Mr. Potato Head's black hat with out asking so Mr. Potato Head took Hamm's cork and all his coins fell out! You've got to do something!"

"Come on Jess, duty calls."


	23. J stands for jealously

Woody and Jessie had sorted things out between Hamm and Mr. Potato Head, leaving Bo to learn something new about Woody: he had an ego - a big ego that liked to be fed.

"Oh Woody, you were just wonderful! Breaking up the fight like that," Bo gushed.

"Well," Woody beamed. "I wouldn't go as far as to say wonderful," He said, kicking the carpet in a 'aw shucks' way.

"Oh, but you were! I bet the all the toys in Andy's room would just fall apart without you!"

"Well I…" Woody paused, feeling Jessie glare at him. He turned and saw her standing with her arms crossed, glaring. "I couldn't have done it without Jessie," He said, walking over to her and putting his arm around her. "In fact, I doubt I could get along without her."

"Don't be so modest Woody," Bo said. "I'm sure you could get along just fine without Jessie. After all, you're so calm and level headed. Why I doubt you really need any help keeping the other toys in line."

"I don't want to brag, but back when I was Andy's father's toy I was the leader and I didn't have anyone help me. I guess if push came to shove, then I could take leadership here all by myself," Woody couldn't help himself; it was his ego talking.

Jessie couldn't help herself; it was her temper that made her do what she did next.

"In that case, since you clearly don't need my help, here's your push and shove!" Jessie said, pushing and shoving him off her before storming off.

"Jessie wait! That's not what I meant!" Woody yelled, running after her. "I need you!"

' _Well that didn't go the way I hoped it would,_ ' Bo thought as she watched Woody run after Jessie, trying to apologize to her.

It took some time, but Woody did manage to get Jessie less mad at him. Of course, when Andy came home from school he didn't help things at playtime. It started out the way it always did. One Eyed Bart stole something only this time Andy had Little Bo Peep try to stop him, so Andy made One Eyed kidnap her and her sheep. In came Woody and Jessie to save the day. Jessie saved the sheep and Woody saved Bo Peep, then they defeated One Eyed Bart and then Andy did something that nearly made both Jessie and Woody break character. Andy picked up Bo and made her thank Jessie for saving her sheep and then made her thank Woody by kissing on the sides of his face.

' _This is going to be awkward,_ ' Woody thought.

"Andy! Grandma's on the phone! She wants to talk to you!" Emily called.

"Coming!" Andy called back, getting up and leaving his room.

The toys got up.

"That was different," Woody said nervously.

"Yes, apparently Andy decided you needed a love interest," Jessie said tensely.

"I'm quite happy to fulfill it," Bo told them.

"You do know it's just pretend," Jessie said, stepping between Woody and Bo. "You're not really his love interest."

"Shouldn't Woody decide that?" Asked Bo. "What do you say Woody?" Bo asked, using her crook pull Woody close to her.

"Uh…about what?" He questioned, stalling trying to think up a way to let Bo down easy.

"You and me together."

"Sorry, no I'm not a, j-just no, sorry," Woody stammered nervously. This wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. "I have to go," Woody said, prying himself loose and running off.

"Bashful isn't he?" Bo asked her.

"Not with me," Jessie told her.

"Maybe he's just bashful around girls he likes in that way."

"He doesn't know you well enough to like you in that way."

"That'll change soon enough."

That was how playtime went for the next few days and Jessie was not happy. Nevertheless, whilst she didn't take her anger out on anyone, she was still very moody.

"Are you mad at me?" Woody asked her one day when Andy was at school.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Jessie asked grumpily.

"Well, you're mad at someone."

"I'm not mad at anyone," She snapped.

Woody was unfazed. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you Jess, I can read you like an open book," He whispered in her ear. "When you're anxious you tug on your braid. When you're sad you hug your knees. When you're happy you're full of energy. And when you're mad you cross your arms and you keep to yourself and you go around glaring. So come on, tell me who you're mad at maybe I could talk to them and help sort things out."

"You can't talk to him, it's against the rules."

Suddenly Woody realized who Jessie was mad at.

"Andy?" He asked, facing her. "You're mad at Andy?" Woody was shocked. How could Jessie be mad at Andy? He was their owner and a good owner at that, not like Sid from next door. What could have Andy done to make Jessie mad at him?

"I'm not mad at him exactly," Jessie admitted.

"You're obviously upset with him. What's the problem?" Woody had to know. It wasn't good for a toy to be upset with their owner.

Jessie knew that if she didn't tell Woody what was bothering her, he wouldn't let go.

"It's just I was here first! I'm the one who should be your love interest during playtime!"

Woody's eyes widened. Was Jessie telling him what he hoped she was telling him? "So what are you saying here Jess?" Woody asked, taking her hand.

"I'm saying that, apparently, Andy doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

Okay, so she wasn't telling him what he hoped. But she was upset that she wasn't his love interest during playtime, so that had to mean something, didn't it? And Woody wasn't going to let that go unnoticed.

"So you want to be my love interest during playtime?" He asked very flirtatiously.

"I-I didn't say that," Jessie stammered nervously. This wasn't how she wanted Woody to know how she felt about him.

"Yes you did," Woody said, moving his face closer to hers. "You want to be the one that Andy makes kiss me."

"I don't need Andy for that," Jessie told him coyly. "I've kissed you before in case you've forgotten."

"Oh I haven't forgotten Jess, I…"

"Have either of you seen my sheep?" Came the voice of Bo.

Woody and Jessie turned and looked at Bo. Jessie couldn't help but wonder whether Bo had interrupted them on purpose.

"I haven't seen them," Woody said. "What about you Jess?"

"Haven't seen them either."

"I've lost them. Could you all help me find them?"

"Sure," Jessie said. "Why not?"

Bo went with Woody and Jessie went by herself.

"I never had the chance to apologize to you," Bo said, taking Woody's arm.

"For what?" Woody asked.

"For putting you in a spot a few days ago by asking you out in front of Jessie."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell really, I belonged to Andy's father and now I belong to Andy."

"Oh well, when you're not being played with by Andy, what do you like to do?"

"I like watching westerns, spending time with Jessie, playing checkers with Slinky, spending time with Jessie."

"You've said spending time with Jessie already."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did."

"So how do you like being here?"

"Oh I like it just fine. When do you think the baby will be born?"

"Oh, in about a month or two. Andy's really is looking forward to being a big brother."

"I know."

"Where's the last place you saw your sheep?"

Bo sighed; this was not going well. How could she get Woody to open up to her more? She wanted to get to know him - she really did - but she just wasn't sure how.

They found Bo's sheep in the bathroom hiding behind the toilet.

"Jess! We found them!" Woody called from the hall.

"Good," Jessie said, coming out of Andy's parent's bedroom. "Where were they?" She asked, joining them.

"In the bathroom," Bo told her.

"Oh no, don't tell me they were…"

"No, they were behind it," Woody told her.

"Good, wouldn't want to go through that again," Jessie said.

"Yeah, we'd have to put them in the dishwasher," Woody laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Bo asked.

"It's a long story," Woody said.

"I'd like to hear it," Bo said.

"You don't mind do you Jess?"

"Go ahead and tell her."

So Woody told Bo about the three plush ducklings. By the time they got back to Andy's room, they were all laughing.

"They were good little ducklings though," Jessie said thoughtfully.

"I bet they were," Said Bo.

Jessie continued further into the room, when she realized that Woody and Bo weren't with her. She turned and saw Bo kissing Woody on the cheek. And Woody looked like he was enjoying it!

' _He never looks like that when I kiss him on the cheek,'_ Jessie thought, turning and walking away.

Woody caught up to her a few minutes later.

"What was that all about?" Jessie asked him.

"What was what about?" Woody asked.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

"Look, she was just thanking me for finding her sheep. That's all."

"By trying to suck half your face off?" Jessie asked crossly.

"Trying to suck half my face off? Wait a minute Jessie, are you jealous?" He asked delightedly.

"In your dreams maybe!" Jessie found herself saying. Oh, she was jealous alright; but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"How'd you know I dream about you?" He whispered in her ear.

Without warning, Jessie turned to face him and, without a word said, she reached for Woody's bandana, untied it and removed it from his neck. Then she lovingly wiped the spot on his face where Bo had kissed him. Then, when she was done, she retied the bandana around his neck and walked away, leaving Woody puzzled.


	24. Make room for Molly

t happened in the middle of the night. Andy was sound asleep, holding Woody and Jessie close, when his father ran into his room.

"Andy! Baby-your mother-now time!"

"Huh?" Asked Andy, sitting up. "Is the house on fire?"

"No! Your mother's having the baby! Get your overnight bag that we packed. Grandma and Grandpa will meet us at the hospital."

"Oh boy!" Andy yelled, jumping out of his bed. He put on his sneakers, grabbed his over night bag, Woody, Jessie and went with his father.

Once Andy and his parents left the house, Mr. Potato Head said: "I'm in charge now!"

Jessie couldn't believe it, after all these years she was back in Emily's old bedroom. It had been Emily's parents that met the family. It was strange, Jessie thought she was used to Andy holding her while he slept; but somehow, in Emily's old room and bed, it felt weird. She sighed inwardly as a flood of memories came rushing back to her: memories of Emily playing with her; her old friends so many memories, both good and bad.

The following morning, Andy jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, wanting to know if his baby sister had been born yet. She hadn't and Andy was left disappointed, so his grandfather said that the two of them were going to spend the day together. Andy had left Woody and Jessie on the bed, tangled in the blanket. Andy's grandmother came into the room and began to make the bed. She was shaking out the blanket and, unbeknownst to her, she ended up making Woody and Jessie fall off the side of the bed by the wall.

For Jessie, the memory of the day she was knocked under the bed came rushing back to her at full force. Being under the bed was just as bed as being in a dark box. She couldn't take it. Woody saw what was happening and pulled Jessie close to him. He knew he was about to break some rule, but just holding Jessie wasn't enough.

'It's okay," Woody whispered as quietly and as softly as he could. "I'm right here."

Jessie clung onto him for dear life. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying so hard to pretend that she and Woody were somewhere else - anywhere else - as long as they weren't under Emily's old bed.

Once Andy's grandma had finished making the bed, she left the room. Woody decided that he and Jessie were not going to stay under the bed to wait for Andy to find them.

"Come on Jess, we're getting out from under here," He told her.

She nodded. Woody took her hand as they crawled. Once they were out from under the bed, Jessie immediately relaxed.

"I don't know what happened," Jessie said to Woody, leaning against him. "I just panicked." What was wrong with her? Falling under the bed should be no big deal.

"It's understandable Jess," Woody told her, placing his arm around her. "You had been under there for years."

"Don't remind me," Jessie said uneasily.

"Sorry, so this is Emily's old bedroom?"

"Yeah, can you believe that, instead of big flowers, she used to have horse wallpaper?"

"Must have been nice," Woody said.

"It was. Emily would put me on Ginger and would hold us up and pretend that I was rounding up wild horses."

"I can see why Andy's parents got married," Woody began. "They have a lot in common."

"What kinds of games were played with you?" Jessie asked.

"He'd put me on Thunder and we'd go after outlaws and cattle rustlers."

"Cattle rustlers?"

"They were little plastic cows and he'd make the other toys steal them."

"Wouldn't it have been something if they had been friends as children then you and I could have met a lot sooner?"

"I would have gotten such a kick out of meeting you and I would have made such a fool of myself in front of you."

"You would have?" She asked him, surprised.

"Are you kidding? Fresh out of the box; meeting a beautiful cowgirl doll; I would have showed off silly for you."

"Is that so?" Jessie asked him coyly, putting her face close to his.

"You know so," Answered Woody, moving his face even closer to hers.

"Then how come when we first met you didn't show off silly for me? Hmm?"

That's right; he hadn't always been in love with her. Funny how he'd forgotten that.

"Well?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I was a lot different when I was newer." Woody said, somewhat nervous.

"How so?"

"Being the only toy that could talk during playtime without breaking the rule, I was…"

"A little vain? Arrogant?" Jessie teased.

"Very funny Miss. Button Nose."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"By the time I met you, I was just so happy to have someone to talk to that I didn't even think about showing off; but I can show off for you now. You want me to show off for you?"

"Show me what you've got!"

"Okay little missy," Woody said, pulling his pull string out. 'I hope I can still do this,' he thought silently. He had tied his pull string so it looked like a lasso. He began to twirl it before showing her some tricks.

"You're pretty good!" Jessie told him.

"You really think so?" Woody asked her, not paying attention and getting tangled up. "Don't laugh!" Woody warned.

"So this must be the part where you make a fool of yourself?" Jessie giggled.

"What do you think?" Woody grumbled, sitting on the floor trying to untangle himself

"Here, let me help you," Jessie said, sitting beside him.

"I can do it myself!" Woody snapped. He hated it when made a fool of himself, especially in front of Jessie.

"You certainly got grumpy real fast," Jessie said, unfazed.

"I am not grumpy!"

"Yes you are!" Jessie told him, tickling his sides.

"S-top that!" Woody said as he laughed. "Fine, fine! I'll be all smiles."

"Good," Jessie uttered as she stopped tickling him. "Now, are you going to let me help untie this knot?"

"Sure, try your luck."

"You're going to have to teach me how to lasso one of these days," Jessie told him, working on the knot in Woody's pull-string.

"You don't know how?"

"Nope, never learned," Jessie said as she undid the knot.

'You're my favorite deputy,' Woody's voice box said.

"You made your voice box say that on purpose, didn't you?"

"If I say yes, do I get a kiss?"

Before Jessie could reply, they heard the sound of Andy's footsteps and they both flopped over.

Andy ran to the room, found his toys, picked them up and ran out.

…

Andy, Woody, and Jessie looked at all the newborn babies.

"Which one's Molly?" Andy asked.

"That one on the left with the blond hair," His grandmother told him.

Looking at baby Molly wasn't like when Woody and Jessie had seen Andy for the first time. They both thought that Molly was a cute baby, but that feeling of awe and wonder wasn't there. Maybe it's because they weren't going to be Molly's toys? They saw Andy's parents next.

Andy spent another night at his grandparents. The next day, when Andy went out with his grandfather, he took Woody and Jessie with him. Jessie knew where they going without overhearing. She knew every bump in the road and every tree she could see from the window. The tire swing; they were going to the tire swing.

It was just like how it had been with Emily when she had been a little girl. And Jessie could help but pretend, just for a little while, that Andy was Emily. It was wrong and she felt guilty about it.

When Andy was down stairs having dinner with his grandparents, Jessie turned to Woody.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you ever…what I mean is…how do I put this?" Jessie murmured, trying to form the question she wanted to ask.

Woody couldn't help but hope that Jessie was trying to ask him if he felt more than friendship for her. He had his answer all ready: yes, yes, yes!

"Have you ever pretended that Andy wasn't Andy?"

"Yes," Woody answered before even realizing what he was saying yes to.

"Oh good. I was afraid that there was something wrong with me. It's not like I pretend Andy's Emily all the time; in fact, it only happened today on the tire swing. It was just that he was swinging on it the same way Emily used to. You know, sometimes Andy acts just like his mother. It's almost eerie, but I guess he acts a lot like his father too, huh?"

Woody numbly nodded a yes as he listened to Jessie ramble. That was that: she wanted to ask him if he sometimes pretended that Andy wasn't Andy? Okay, he had done once when Andy was holding him whilst he slept, but that was besides the point. They were alone; just the two of them and they should be talking about how they felt about each other. Which was why he decided to tell her, only to hear Andy coming up the stairs?

They went home the next day and all the toys were happy to see them.

"I missed you Woody," Bo said sweetly. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed all my friends," Woody said. And Bo kissed him on the cheek; Jessie was not happy about it.

"Okay everyone, time for a staff meeting!" Woody called. "Jessie, you stand on the podium next to me," Woody told her. "All right, as you all know Andy's mom had the baby and her name is Molly," Woody began.

"And she such a cute little baby too!" Jessie added.

"You saw her?" Bo asked.

"Uh huh. Andy took us with him to the hospital to see," Jessie said.

Bo found herself not liking the fact that Jessie had seen Molly before she did. Molly was her owner, not Jessie's! She should have been the first one to see Molly; not Jessie.

"Now, when Molly gets here, we all need to be extra careful," Woody told them. "See that box that says 'baby monitors'?"

There was a chorus of yeses.

Woody then went on to explain what the baby monitors were for. "So, in conclusion, we all need to be very careful when they're on and when we're alone in the room with just Molly. Bo you're going need to keep a close watch on your sheep so they don't get into trouble," Woody told her.

"My sheep won't get in trouble, but I'm sure Jessie will," Bo said spitefully.

Jessie huffed, offended. "That three headed critter of yours gets into more trouble than I have in my entire existence!" Jessie yelled.

"They are not a three headed critter!" Bo yelled back.

"They are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Ladies," Woody said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"LADIES!" Woody yelled. Jessie and Bo stopped yelling at each other and looked at him. "That's better. Now Bo," He began, trying to keep his voice even so it wouldn't sound like he was snapping at her. In truth, Woody liked Bo as a friend and he was flattered by all the attention she gave him. But she had verbally attacked Jessie in Woody's opinion, or at least was trying to attack her, and no one attacked his girl, even if she wasn't his girl yet. "We all know that your sheep tend to wander off and, if the baby monitor picks up the sound of them walking, it could lead to trouble for all of us. Jessie's been though this before and she didn't get into trouble then and she won't this time either. Now Serge," Woody said, putting an end to the fight.

"Sir!"

"It's very impotent that you and your men stay out of reach of Molly. If she gets a hold of you or one of your men, it could be very dangerous; not only for you, but for Molly as well."

"Affirmative!" Serge said.

"Even though Molly is a baby, the rule still applies. Any questions? No? Good, meeting adjourned."

A week later, Molly was brought home. Andy sat on the floor in room with a pen in hand. He picked up Woody when his mother asked:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna write my name on my toys so Molly will know that they're mine," He said, writing his name on the bottom of Woody's boot. Then, when he was done, he picked up Jessie and did the same as well with the rest of his toys.

Three months went by and it was once again Andy's birthday, but this time Woody had a plan; it evolved the baby monitors and the little green army guys.

"I'm impressed," Jessie told him. "That's a pretty good plan."

"Did you expect anything less from me?" He asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"No, but I think all this fuss is silly."

"I'll let you in on something," Woody said, putting his forehead against hers.

"What?" She asked, amused.

"I think it's silly too," He said in a low tone.

Bo saw them together and frowned. Why couldn't Woody act that way around her instead? As the months went by she found herself truly falling for him. There had to be something she could do to get him to pay that kind of attention to her. Maybe it was time she acted a little more daring with him next time she got him alone?

The plan worked perfectly and they all learn ahead of time what gifts Andy got before he brought them to his room. He got some new board games, a Mr. Spell, a robot toy, a domino set, and from his parents a RC racer.


	25. A course in fun

Bo made it perfectly clear to Woody that she wanted him. Woody, for his part, was very flattered; but his heart belonged to Jessie. Nevertheless, Bo was very persistent and, with the help of her sheep who just happened to get lost when ever the family went out, she often got to spend time alone with him (even if nothing ever happened).

Whilst Woody busy looking for Bo's sheep most of the time, Jessie decided to busy herself with something: learning how to drive RC. In the playtime games, Andy would put Woody and Jessie on RC and drive them around and, because of this, Jessie thought it be fun to learn for herself.

She had gotten pretty good at it too. She happened to be driving or zipping down the hall when Woody, Bo, and Bo's sheep were walking back to Andy's room.

"Was that Jessie on RC?" Woody asked.

"Looks like it," Bo said. "And sounds like she's having fun too," She continued as Jessie's laughter could be heard from down the hall.

"Yeah," Woody murmured, frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" Bo asked.

"Nothing," He grumbled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Bo said, joking.

Jessie and RC raced past them again, but this time waving and laughing. Bo looked at Woody and saw that he was still frowning. "Don't tell me you really are jealous!" Bo said alarmed.

"No, it's just she didn't even tell me that she learned how to drive RC." He realized that they hadn't spent much time together anymore since he always seemed to be looking for the sheep. When was the last time he had made her laugh like that? He suddenly found himself missing her terribly. "Looks like she having a lot of fun without me."

"I'm sure we could have a little fun of our own," Bo told her, talking his arm.

"Hey Jess, over here!" Woody called to her, ignoring Bo's suggestion.

"Hey howdy hey," Jessie greeted when she pulled up to them.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just having some fun. You do remember what fun is? Don't you Woody?" Jessie questioned, indicating that she wasn't all that happy with him always looking for Bo's sheep.

"I think so, but care to give me refresher course?" He asked her.

Bo heard the flirtatious tone in his voice and, for the first time, she realized that she was fighting an up hill battle; but she wouldn't give up - not until Woody told her point blank that he loved Jessie, even if Bo could see it in his eyes.

"That can be arranged," Jessie coyly answered him back. Bo felt like hitting her with her crook.

"Wait right here," Woody told Jessie.

Always the gentleman, he walked Bo back to Andy's room, but dashed out the door before Bo could kiss him a thank you. Bo watched him get on RC and sit behind Jessie. She watched Jessie take Woody's hands before wrapping his arms around her waist; she watched Woody lean over and whisper something Jessie's ear; and she watched Jessie turn her head to look at Woody. Bo's grip on her crook tightened as she feared that Jessie and Woody were going to kiss, but RC, apparently impatient, made a noise and interrupted them. She watched them take off on RC and found herself wishing she was riding RC too, but she knew it would be too dangerous; one wrong turn and it could be all over for her. She envied both Woody and Jessie for having soft rag doll bodies. It was no big deal for either of them to fall and they didn't have to worry about being dropped like she did whenever Andy picked her up.

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" Woody asked Jessie as they drove.

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't tell me you learned how to drive RC and we haven't talked as much as we used to."

"It's okay. I understand, after all, it's not your fault that Bo can't keep an eye on her sheep if her life depended on it," Jessie said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah," He agreed with a chuckle. "But I don't always have to be the one to look for them, right?"

"You don't, you do know there **ARE** other toys that **CAN** look for them too?"

"I know."

"So why do you, then?"

"Because she asks me to and I guess I'm just too nice to say no," He told her.

"Is that the only reason?" Jessie asked him.

"What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know - just asking."

"So when do I get to drive RC?" Woody asked.

"You want to drive?" Jessie asked, stopping RC.

"Yeah, it's about time I got a turn."

"Okay," Jessie said, getting off RC and handing Woody the remote.

"You're not going to get back on?" Woody asked.

"Nope," She told him.

"Why not?" He whined slightly. He had been looking forward to her putting her arms around him.

"Because you're gonna be driving RC for the first time."

"What? Are you saying you don't trust my driving skills?"

"Oh, I trust your driving skills all right. I trust your driving skills will have you crashing into the wall," She teased

Woody, even though he was annoyed by what she had said, couldn't be angry with her because in truth, he missed her teasing.

"We'll see about that Little Missy," He said confidently and took off. To his credit, he didn't crash into anything; but his driving wasn't as smooth as Jessie's was.

"I guess I was wrong about your driving skills. They weren't as bad as I thought," Jessie told him when he drove back to her.

"Guess so, so can I give you a ride now?"

"I think I'll wait 'til your driving's improved," And with that said, she took his hat and ran down the hall.

"Come on RC! Let's catch her!" Woody said.

Jessie knew she couldn't outrun RC, but it was so much fun teasing him. Woody and RC were next to her now before Woody then did something very bold and daring. He let go of RC's remote with one hand, sped forward and scooped up Jessie.

"Ah!" She cried, startled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her legs up so she wouldn't get caught under RC's wheels.

"Put my hat back on my head and I'll pull you in," He said calmly without looking at her, knowing it was best to look straight ahead so he wouldn't crash all three of them.

Jessie did as he said and he pulled her in. She was now sitting across his lap with her arms still around his neck. Woody had one arm wrapped around her waist and was, once again, holding RC's remote with both hands. All in all, Woody was rather pleased with himself.

Jessie, on the other hand, was quite shocked at Woody's behavior. If she had a heart it would have been beating wildly. Woody stopped RC and turned to her.

"What do you think of my driving skills now?" He asked her with a smirk.

"That had to be the craziest things you have ever done!" Jessie told him.

"And you just loved every minute of it, didn't you?" He asked her affectionately.

"Maybe," She answered coyly.

"You know Jess, one of these days; I'm going to steal something from you."

"You mean my hat?"

"No," Woody said slowly. "Something more important." ' _Like a kiss_ ' he added silently.

Jessie's eyes went wide and, for a second, Woody feared he said the last part out loud.

"Woody, you wouldn't!" Jessie said.

"Wouldn't what?" Woody asked coolly.

"Steal my hair ribbon!"

Her hair ribbon! She thought her hair ribbon was more important than her hat? Didn't that go against the cowpoke code? But, then again, Woody had noticed, over the years, that Jessie was kind of fussy about her hair. He suddenly smirked. Jessie jumped out of RC and Woody followed her.

"Wouldn't you rather steal my hat instead?" She asked him, backing away.

"No, besides it's been years since I've seen you with your hair down."

And the chase was on. Woody now had Jessie flat up against the wall, his arms at either side of her which prevented her from escape. Suddenly, Woody realized that he had two options: A, steal a kiss from Jessie or B, steal her hair ribbon. Woody knew he'd hate himself later, but giving Jessie a taste of her own medicine just was too much fun. So, in one move, he pulled out her hair ribbon and took off.

"Come back with my hair ribbon cowboy!" Jessie called, running after him with her braid becoming undone in the process.

Jessie chased Woody on foot all around the hall. Woody ran into Andy's room and nearly knocked down Bo.

"Ah!" Bo cried as she began to fall.

"Bo!" Woody yelled quickly, grabbing her and pulling her back up. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you. Are you all right?"

Bo didn't say anything; the near fall had unnerved her quite a bit.

"Why don't I take you some place where you can sit and calm down?" Woody suggested.

Bo nodded and Woody placed an arm around her waist to steady her as he led her to find a place to sit down.

Jessie happened to run into Andy's room in time to see Woody walking away with Bo.

' _Steals my hair ribbon and then makes time with another girl_!' Jessie thought angrily before walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Jessie," Rex said, walking up to her. "Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Ask Woody," She told him.

"Woody? Did Jessie do something different with her hair?" Rex asked him when he found him sitting with Bo. "Because I think she did, but she told me to ask you."

'Uh oh,' Woody thought. 'Jessie is not going to be too happy with me.' "Rex, would you look after Bo for a little bit? I have to return Jessie's hair ribbon to her."

"Sure Woody," Rex said.

"Thanks."

Woody found Jessie by the side of the box.

"Jessie," He said.

"How did your date with Bo go?" Jessie asked him sarcastically.

"No Jess, it wasn't like that," Woody told her.

"Oh really? Looked like that to me. You had your arm around her. Now I know why you're always so willing to look for her sheep with her! So you two can be alone!"

"Jessie, you know that's not true!"

"Don't tell me what I know! I know what's going on be-between the two of you!" She said as a few strands of her yarn hair fell across her face.

Woody reached over and lovingly tucked them behind Jessie's ear

"Will you let me explain?" He asked nicely.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Jessie said, turning away.

Woody took her wrist lightly before saying softly: "But I want too."

"All right," She said, turning back to him. "Explain."

"First of all, Bo and I are just friends and I want you to believe that because I would never lie to you," He told her earnestly. "Now, when I ran back in here I bumped into her and almost knocked her down. Now, you know Bo's not like us," He continued in a low tone. "She's breakable. Well, anyway, I was able to catch her before she fell and, understandably, she was upset by what happened so I took her someplace to sit so she could calm herself down. And that's all there is to it, okay?"

Jessie looked at him; his eyes were pleading with her to believe him. Jessie's face softened, showing that she did believe him and Woody visibly relaxed.

"Can I have my hair ribbon back, please? I'd like to get my hair braided before Andy gets back," Jessie asked him nicely.

"Why are you so fussy about your hair anyway?" Woody asked her, not giving back the ribbon.

"You wouldn't understand. Your hair is molded to your head," Jessie told him. "Now will you please…?"

"Braid your hair? Of course darling," Woody said playfully, turning her around.

"Wait, what? Since when do know how to braid hair?"

"I've seen you do it before. I think can mange it."

"You think? Woody, just give me back my ribbon and I'll braid my hair," She said, turning her head to face him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you to give me a bad hair style."

"Come on Jess, have a little faith in me."

"All right, if it comes out bad I can always redo it. Now remember, start at the base of my neck."

"Right."

"And make sure my hair is divided into three equal parts."

"Yes dear," Woody said.

"No need to be sarcastic," Jessie told him.

'Who's being sarcastic?' Woody thought.

"And…"

"I know Jess."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I'm braiding your hair now."

"When you're done, make sure you tie my ribbon in a bow, good and tight."

"I will. Besides when Dena redid your hair, did you ever have a different hair style?"

"Nope and I hope it stays that way."

"Why?"

"I like having my hair in a single braid; it's nice and simple and doesn't get in the way."

"What about pigtails?"

"I'd look like Pippi Longstocking dressed as cowgirl."

"There, all done. How'd I do with your hair?" Woody asked, turning her around to face him.

Jessie felt her head; all her yarn hair seemed to be place. She looked at her braid. It was nicely braided and her hair ribbon was tied in bow, nice and tight.

"Wow, you did do a good job," Jessie said, surprised.

"You should know I'd never let you down."

"I know that now."

Bo had gone in search of Woody when she realized she hadn't thanked him for not letting her fall. She had seen Woody braid Jessie's hair. She absently touched her own perfectly curled porcelain hair and she herself envying Jessie's hair; not because Woody was braiding it, but because it was soft and moveable.


	26. Sometimes bad things happen

There were days when Jessie wanted to shower Woody with kisses and there were days when she wanted to beat him up; and then there were days when she wanted to do both to him. Woody was sending her mixed signals. He'd tell her that there was nothing between him and Bo and she did believe him; but then she would see them together and Bo would praise Woody and he would eat it all up. And Jessie just wanted to scream. Mr. Potato Head wasn't helping either. He knew how Jessie felt about Woody; in fact, all the toys in Andy's room (with the exception of Woody) knew how Jessie felt about him, Mr. Potato Head would say how beautiful Bo looked and how good Bo and Woody looked together. Jessie had to admit that Bo was beautiful and she and Woody did look good together.

Jessie stood in front of the full length mirror in Andy's parents' room. She put her braid over her left shoulder and then over her right shoulder. She fiddled with her hat; but, in the end, she sighed.

"Mr. Potato Head's right, Bo is more beautiful than me and there's nothing I can do to change it," She murmured sadly.

She didn't know that Woody had followed her and that he had seen her primping, as well as hearing what she said. His first instinct was to go in and tell her that it wasn't true and she didn't need to change anything about herself because he loved the way she looked; but he didn't. Jessie had obviously come in there for privacy. He saw how sad she looked and he found himself becoming angry with Mr. Potato Head! He'd rearrange that spud's face so bad that it would take years to get it back in order. Woody marched back to Andy's room. He found him with Hamm and Rex.

"Potato Head!" Woody yelled angrily. "I don't know what you said to Jessie. But let me tell you something, she is beautiful and…"

"Have you ever told her that?" Asked Hamm who was getting sick and tired of waiting for Woody and Jessie to get together.

"Of course I have."

"Well have you told her how you've felt yet?" Hamm asked him.

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing Woody, this has been going on for years! How long are you going to let this continue? The girl is nuts about you! Now either tell her how you feel or give us other guys a chance with her," Hamm told him.

"Give you guys a chance with her?" Woody repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Jessie maybe a doll and I maybe a piggy bank; but Jessie's a nice doll and I wouldn't mind keeping company with her," Hamm told Woody, whilst at the same time hoping Woody wouldn't do anything too damaging to him.

"That's right," Said Mr. Potato Head, catching onto what Hamm was doing. "I wouldn't mind keeping company with her either."

"You're married!" Woody pointed out.

"But my wife ain't here and you know how the old saying goes - 'if I'm not near the girl I love, then I love girl I'm near.' And I'm near Jessie."

"Jessie sure has pretty eyes," Rex added.

"You all listen up and listen good!" Woody urged. "Jessie is my girl! She is mine, mine, mine!"

"Don't tell us! Tell her!" Yelled Hamm and Mr. Potato Head.

"Right! The family's going out for dinner tonight and, when they leave, I'm going to tell her!" Woody said with determination.

Woody walked over to where Serge and his men were.

"I've got a mission for you and your men," Woody told them.

"Name it Sir!" Said Serge.

"It's very important that tonight, when the family's out, I and Jessie spend the time alone…er…we have something important to talk about."

"You finally going to tell her how you feel, Sir?" Serge asked.

"Yes!"

"What do you need us to do Sir?"

"I need you to keep the pace in Andy's room while we're…um…busy."

"Right Sir! Operation: Can you feel the love tonight, will begin once the family leaves for dinner."

Woody could just see it: he'd find a nice, quiet spot where he and Jessie could be alone and he'd tell her that he loved her and that he wanted her to be his girl, therefore meaning that she'd tell him that she loved him too (as well as a yes) and she'd be his girl and then they'd finally kiss.

Andy came home from school and played with his toys; did his homework; and then played with his toys some more. Then his mother told him to get ready to go out.

"Mom? Can I take Woody and Jessie with me?" Andy asked.

"Sure Honey."

"Yay!" Andy exclaimed joyfully, rushing to the bathroom to change.

"Well it's about time someone took me out," Jessie said jokingly.

"Hey," Protested Woody. "I take you out."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Jessie told him.

"I took you out driving, didn't I?"

"I was the one who took you driving," Jessie pointed out.

It wasn't that Woody was disappointed that he and Jessie were going with Andy - he loved being with Andy and being his toy - it was just that, now, he wouldn't be able to tell Jessie that he loved her that night; but at least they'd be together and he was grateful over the fact he could tell her later that night when Andy was asleep.

It had started out as such a nice night with the family going to the restaurant to have dinner with Andy's father's side of the family. Andy entertained Molly by having Woody and Jessie have a nonsense conversation. Then, on the way home from the restaurant, the car accident happened.

Tires squealing; metal crunching; glass braking; screaming; crying and sirens. Woody and Jessie forced themselves to keep in character as worry, fear, and dread ran through them. Andy cried out for them as the paramedics put him on a gurney, telling them that he couldn't leave his toys behind. One of the paramedics was nice enough to get them out of the car for him and she even got their hats that had fallen off.

Andy held them under his arm, with his other one broken. It was hard for Woody and Jessie to smile with Andy hurt. And then there was Emily and Molly to worry about as well as Andy's father who was so very still. The family was taken to the hospital and, on the way; the nice paramedic comforted Andy the way Woody and Jessie wanted to. When they reached the hospital, doctors and nurses rushed around, saying words that went over in Jessie and Woody's heads.

After Andy had been x-rayed, having had a cast and a sling put on his arm, he lay asleep in his hospital bed. Woody and Jessie finally broke character. The smiles vanished from their faces as they looked at each other. There was nothing they could mouth to each other as they both knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

The next day, Andy asked about his family; his mother and his sister would be okay, but they wouldn't tell him about his father and both Woody and Jessie knew what this meant. Andy was put in a wheel chair and taken to see his mother. It was hard for Jessie to see Emily with a broken leg and with cuts on her forehead. Emily told Andy in the gentlest way she could. Woody broke character for a second, even though he had known this before; but actually hearing it being said was too much. It didn't matter whether he broke character or not because Andy wasn't looking. He was hugging his mother and crying. Emily hugged him back and cried too. However, Woody and Jessie, despite the sadness they felt, kept on smiling.

They spent another night in the hospital and Andy had cried himself to sleep. Jessie reached over and placed her hand over Woody's. Andy and Molly were discharged the following day and, since Emily still needed to stay in the hospital, they were going to stay with their grandparents on the Davis side. Andy slept in his father's old room; it was so painful for Woody to be in this room again.

The next day, Andy's grandparents took him and Molly to the hospital to see Emily. Woody and Jessie were left behind at the house. They sat in silence on the pillow. Jessie carefully reached over and placed her arm around Woody's shoulders. It took a full minute for him to relax under her touch.

"Let it out," She told him.

"Let what out?" He asked, not looking at her.

"What you're feeling. Let it out."

"I don't know you mean," He said, his voice even as he still didn't look at her.

"It isn't good to keep things bottled up inside," She told him. "When…when we were put in the box when they moved out of the apartment, I tried to keep how I felt inside; but I couldn't and you there for me," Jessie removed her arm from Woody's shoulders and placed her hands on either side of Woody's face, forcing him to look at her. "Woody, you're always there for me when I need you. Let me be there for you. I would never think anything less about you. It's just the two of us. Let me be strong for you, please."

He looked at her; he had always been the one who was there for everyone; the strong one; the leader. He wasn't used to being comforted, he was used to giving comfort to others and a part of him didn't want to be comforted; as if it was sign of weakness; as if it would make him less of a leader, but looking at Jessie, her face full of concern for him, made him doubt himself. Even in his state of grief and anger, he couldn't deny her. He could never deny her anything. He leaned forward and Jessie pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I don't want to be here Jess," Woody told her, his voice tight as he threatened to break. "I don't want to be in this room or in this house, because…because it hurts to be here. Every room holds memories and they're good ones, but remembering them just hurts."

"I know," Jessie said, hugging tighter.

"It's just not fair! Why him? Why did he…why?"

"I don't know," She told him simply. "Sometimes bad things just happen."

"I can't stand being in this room!"

"I don't know if this will help; but when Andy puts us in the toy box, I close my eyes real tight and pretend we're someplace else," Jessie told him, letting him know that he was always with her.

"Where do we go?" He asked closing his eyes real tight and placing his head on her shoulder.

"We go to a prairie," She told him, stroking the back of his head.

"What's it like?"

"It's wonderful, miles and miles of open prairie."

"What do we do there?"

"We lie on the grass and look at clouds."

"Do we tell each other what the clouds look like?"

"Yeah, we do that."

"What else do we do at our prairie?"

"We go there at night sometimes and look up at the stars."

"It sounds nice," Woody told her.

"It is," Jessie told him.

Jessie held him for the rest of the day until Andy came back. His footsteps were heavy on stairs and not light as they once were. He ran into the room, holding a plastic bag that said 'Al's Toy Barn'. Andy's new toy was a wresting figure of Rocky Gibraltar. After some difficulty, Andy was able to open Rocky's box. He looked at his new toy in only half interest before he looked at Woody and Jessie as if deciding whether he wanted to play or not.

The game was simple; Rocky was the villain and had kidnapped Jessie. So it was now up to Woody to save her. The day was saved with a 'Reach for the sky'.

"You're going to jail for kidnapping," Andy made Woody say.

"Thank you for saving me Woody," Andy made Jessie say.

"Anything for my favorite deputy," Andy made Woody tell her. Then he made Woody and Jessie hug. His grandmother called him down for lunch. Once Andy left the room, the toys came to life as they always did. Woody introduced himself and Jessie with fake cheerfulness and explained what was happening. They told Rocky about the other toys that were in Andy's real room. Rocky liked his new friends. He noticed the way Woody had his arm around Jessie's waist and the way his hand was possessively resting on Jessie's hip and the way that Jessie didn't seem to mind at all.

A week later Emily, was discharged from the hospital. Andy's other toys had been so worried, not knowing why the family didn't come home. Rex feared that they had been abandoned and that the family had moved away. The other toys didn't put much credit into his theory at first; but as the days went by, the family still hadn't returned, and given the fact that Andy had taken Woody and Jessie, his favorite toys, with him, slowly, one by one, they began to think Rex was right. But, when they heard the car pull up, they rushed to the window. They were all so relieved when they saw Andy, but then they saw the cast on his arm and the cast on Emily's leg before seeing that it wasn't the car the family had left in and that Andy's father wasn't driving it - he wasn't even there.

Andy came into his room, followed by his grandmother who was holding baby Molly. Andy put his stuff down his bed and left his room. His grandmother put Molly in her crib down for her nap and turned the baby monitor on. It was agony for the others to have to lie still and keep quiet as they had so many questions running through their minds. Finally, when it was dinnertime and Molly had been taken downstairs, the toys sprang to life and bombarded Woody with questions.

"Everyone!" Woody called, only to be ignored. "If you all would just…" Suddenly a thrill whistle sounded. Everyone became quiet and turned to look at Jessie. "Thanks Jess. Everyone, we need to have staff meeting right away."

"Okay Woody, what's going on?" Demanded Mr. Potato Head once everything had been set up.

This wasn't going to be easy. "Andy and his family were in a car accident," Woody told them.

"Woody? Where's…" Slinky began.

"Slink, he was hurt real bad," Woody told him.

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" Slinky asked, wagging his tail hopefully.

"No Slink," Woody told him somberly. "He was hurt so bad that he couldn't be fixed."

Slinky's tail dropped as the news hit him. The other toys gasped at the news. Woody went on to introduce Rocky to the others. When the meeting was over, Woody and Slinky walked off to talk alone.

Jessie sat on the floor and sighed; it had been a rough week.

"Are you okay?" Came the voice of Bo.

"Yes and no," Jessie told her.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Bo asked.

"Sure."

"Woody seems to be taking it well," Bo said.

"No he isn't," Jessie told her ruefully. "He's being strong for Slinky...for everyone…"

"It must have been scary being in the car when it happened."

"It was."

"Do you…do you want to talk about?" Bo asked her gently.

"If you're willing to listen."

Bo nodded and Jessie told her about the fear and the helplessness she had felt during the whole ordeal. Bo placed her hand on Jessie's back in an attempt to show her support.

That night, before going to sleep, Andy handed Jessie to his mother.

"So you won't get lonely in the night," He told her.

"Thank you Andy," His mother said.

As Emily lay in bed, she looked at Jessie and picked up her old, beloved cowgirl doll.

"Oh Jessie!" She sobbed, bursting into tears as she held Jessie closer to her than ever; and she had held her so many times as a girl…

' _Emily_ ,' thought Jessie sadly.


	27. The breaking point

Andy now took Woody with him everywhere (even to school) and Jessie stayed in Emily's room when Andy was home. Jessie did miss being played with, she missed Andy and she missed Woody, but she had her duty to help Emily and Emily needed her. When no one was home, Jessie would go to Andy's room to see how the other toys were doing and would often ask about Andy and Woody. She comforted Slinky the best she could and played checkers with him. She also wrestled Rocky. She even won a few matches, although she had a feeling Rocky was going easy on her because she was a girl; but she found it hard to get too mad at him. He was always so careful about where he grabbed her. And, during that time, Bo and Jessie were able to chat a little.

"You and Rocky seem to be getting along fine," Bo said to her.

"He's nice enough," Jessie told her.

"But he's no Woody," Bo finished for her.

"Yeah and, speaking of our favorite cowboy, have you talked to him at all?"

"No," Bo answered, shaking her head. "Andy even takes him when he eats and the times he doesn't take him with him, Woody just stares longingly out the door waiting for Andy to come back. I-I'm worried about him Jessie. It's like when Andy's father died, something within him died too; he doesn't want to talk to anyone - not even Slinky. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Something did die within him Bo. I've been forgotten and I've lost friends, but if I ever lost Emily the way Woody lost…Bo, our owners give us reason for being alive. But it's more than that; it's the love they have for us. It's beautiful and now that love is gone forever and, even though Andy loves him and he loves Andy, it can never truly be the same," Jessie told her.

"Jessie? How come you haven't told Woody how feel about him?" Bo asked suddenly.

"I want to tell him, but the timing has never been right and I can't tell him how I feel now. Not with everything that's happened."

They heard the sound of the car pulling up, alerting them that the family had returned.

"Bo, can you do me a favor? If you get a chance, could you tell Woody that I miss him?"

"Of course," Bo told her sincerely.

"Thank you," Jessie said, hurrying back into Emily's room.

Andy came into his room holding his backpack; Woody was sticking out of it. Andy put his backpack down on his desk and left the room.

"Woody!" Bo called to him once she was sure Andy was out of earshot. "I have a message from Jessie for you!" Woody became more alert and looked down at her. "She misses you," Bo told him.

"Tell her when you see her that I miss her too," Woody told Bo.

"I will."

Woody went back to looking longingly out the bedroom door and, for the first time, Bo wondered if, perhaps, Woody wasn't looking for Andy to come back, but towards Emily's room where Jessie was instead?

Be there for Andy: that was Woody's focus. He didn't mind Andy taking him everywhere; Andy needed him and he needed Andy and his love more than ever. But if only Jessie could be there with him too. He didn't fault Andy for giving Jessie back to Emily. If it had been the other way and Emily was the one who had…he stopped his train of thought. He didn't want to think about that; he didn't want to think about Jessie going through what he was going through. He wouldn't wish what he was going through on anyone. Jessie - he missed her so much! They had never been apart from each other before. Since the moment they had met, they had always been together.

And the weeks went by, with Andy taking Woody everywhere he went. But then, one night, the family were going to have dinner with grandma and grandpa Davis at their house.

"You're not taking Woody with you?" Emily asked her son.

"No," Andy answered. "I think he makes grandma sad, so I'll leave him home."

"All right," Emily said.

Once the toys were alone, Woody got up and was about to make his way out the room when Bo walked over to him.

"Woody," She began, placing her hand on his arm. "We're all worried about you. I just wanted to say that I know what you're going through and…"

"You know what I'm going through?" Woody asked her angrily. "How could you know what I'm going through? None of you have any idea what I'm going through! So would you all just leave me alone?" Woody yelled, storming out of the room.

Bo was about to follow him when Slinky stopped her.

"Best leave him be," He told her. "Besides, if anyone can help him through this, it's Jessie. She not being with him all these week is probably the reason why he's been so far away."

"I just wish I could be the one to help him," Bo said wistfully.

"I know," Slinky said.

Woody and Jessie met each other in the middle of the hallway.

"I thought I heard your voice," Jessie said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah," Woody said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Andy thinks I make his grandmother sad. Maybe I do."

An awkward silence passed between them, much like the ones that had passed between them when they had first met.

"Woody" "Jessie" They both said.

"We've done this before," Jessie said.

"That we have. Ladies first."

"You want to find some place to sit and talk?"

Woody nodded and the two toys walked over to the attic steps.

"So," Woody said when they sat down.

"So," Jessie said. "How's Andy?"

"He's doing the best he can; he's stopped crying himself to sleep. How's Emily?"

"She's doing the best she can too. It isn't easy for her. And how have you been doing?"

"Jess, we've been through this before…"

"You sound tired. Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Not really," Woody admitted. "I have to stay awake at night in case Andy wakes up and needs me, and he takes me almost everywhere with him. I try to sleep in his backpack when he's in class, but it's not easy."

"Come here," Jessie said, easing Woody into lying down position with his head resting on her lap. He didn't protest. "What were you yelling about?" Jessie asked him.

Woody sighed before answering: "Bo was... I don't know, trying to help me I guess? And I just kind of blew up at her and everyone else," Woody told her, taking hold of Jessie's hand. "It's just that they have no idea what I'm going through, not even Slinky. I was the favorite. It was different for me and him; no one can understand how it was," Woody told her, sounding tired.

"I understand," Jessie told him.

"How…"

"Shh," Said Jessie, holding a finger to his lips. Then, very softly, she began to sing to him so only he could hear:

"When somebody loved you, everything was beautiful.

Every hour you spent together, lives within your heart.

And when he was sad, you were there to dry his tears.

And when he was happy, so were you, when he loved you.

Through the summer and the fall, you had each other that was all. Just him and you together, like it was meant to be.

And when he was lonely, you were there to comfort him. And you knew that he loved you.

So the years went by, you stayed the same. And he began to drift away, you were left alone.

Still you waited for the day, when he'd say 'I will always love you.'

Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look your way. He smiled at you and held you, just like he used to do; like he loved you when he loved you. When somebody loved you, everything was beautiful.

Every hour you spent together, lives within your heart. When he loved you,"

"How did you know?" Woody asked softly as he began to drift off into sleep.

"Because that was how it was for Emily and me," She told him softly.

"Oh. Hey Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't know you could sing like that. You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you."

"Can we do this again?"

"Sure."

"Good, I like this," Woody said before finally falling asleep.

Woody wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep for when Jessie woke him.

"Woody," Jessie said softly, shaking him.

"What?" He asked.

"They're back. We can't be found like this."

"Right," Woody said, getting up. "Thanks Jess," He added before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Anything, anytime," Jessie told him before she and Woody went there separate ways.

More weeks went by and then, one day, Andy walked over to his mother, holding Woody.

"Mom?" Andy asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't get mad or sad or anything, but…"

"But what?"

"You see, I well, I-I-I miss Jessie!"

Emily looked her son before bursting out laughing.

"Mom?" Andy asked.

Emily stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you trying to ask for Jessie back?"

"Uh huh," Said Andy.

"Of course you can have her back and thank you for lending her to me. I really needed her."

"You're welcome," Andy told her, hugging his mother before running upstairs to get Jessie.

And playtime was back to normal again. Andy was playing when his mother called him down to dinner.

"You're back," Woody told her quite happily.

"I am? I'm not going back to Emily's room?"

"No, you're staying right here where you belong," Woody said, nuzzling her forehead with his.

Bo watched them, feeling torn; a part of her wanted them to get together and another part of her still wanted Woody. Woody had apologized for yelling at her and at everyone else. He had even kissed her on the cheek to make up for it and it filled Bo with hope that, maybe, he was beginning to feel something for her; but, seeing the way he looked at Jessie and the way Jessie looked him, Bo just didn't know what to want and think anymore.

A few days later, Andy stopped taking Woody to school with him. It was around midday by now. Woody was thinking about taking a nap on the attic steps and he was hoping Jessie would come with him so that he could rest his head on her lap and so she would sing to him. Woody went in search of Jessie and found her wrestling Rocky. The other toys were gathered around, watching the match. Woody couldn't stand it; he couldn't stand seeing Rocky holding and touching her. His hands curled into fists as he watched them. Woody waited until the match was over and saw that Rocky had won the match.

"Jess, can I talk to you alone?" Woody asked her, trying to keep his voice relaxed.

"Sure," Jessie said, getting up off the floor. Rocky offered his hand to help her up, but Woody beat him to it and practically yanked Jessie up. Walking away from the others, Jessie asked: "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I couldn't help noticing that you and Rocky were wrestling," He began.

"Yeah?"

"Could you not do it again?" Woody asked her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not comfortable with it. His-his hands were all over you! What if he puts his hands someplace he shouldn't?" Woody asked.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, but Rocky is always very careful when we wrestle.

"Wait, you've wrestled with him before?" Woody asked, clearly jealous and angry.

"Sure I have. We've been having matches for a couple weeks now," Jessie told him. "It's nothing to get upset about."

"Nothing to get upset about? You've been wrestling with him behind my back!"

"What?" Jessie asked, shocked.

"You heard me!"

"You are being ridiculous!"

"Am I?"

"First of all, you and I have only wrestled once."

"Whose fault is that?" Woody asked.

Jessie ignored what he said and continued: "And secondly, we never said that we would only wrestle with each other."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is, you shouldn't be wrestling with him!"

"Why? He likes wrestling and I like wrestling. We're just two friends having a friendly wrestling match."

"Friendly 'the snake in my boot'! He's obviously only wrestling with you so he can get away with something! Now you listen to me Little Missy, you are to not wrestle with him ever again! Do you understand?"

Jessie was now angry. How dare Woody tell her what to do! "And just why should I listen to you?" She challenged.

"Because you're my…"

"I'm your what?"

Girl. That was what Woody was going to say; but, now he thought better of it, he knew Jessie would deny it and she would refuse to be his girl. "Friend," He continued instead. "And I don't want to see you get taken advantage of!"

Jessie's face softened slightly; Woody's heart was in the right place. "He's not taking advantage of me. I like wrestling with Rocky. It's fun."

That did it. Woody's jealousy hit the roof. He never really knew why he said what he said next; perhaps he wanted to make her jealous too? "You know what I did behind your back? I kissed Bo! How do you like that?" He regretted saying it as soon as he saw the look on Jessie's face. She looked like she wanted to cry.

SMACK! It took Woody a moment to realize what had just happened. Jessie had slapped him across the face. He placed his hand to his cheek; it stung, but not as much as what Jessie said next.

"Don't you ever, EVER come near me again! I hate you!" She screamed at him before running off. Woody's face fell with the realization of what had just happened and what he had just done. He took off after her.

"Jessie! Jessie! The kiss meant nothing! It was just on the cheek! I only kissed her as a way of saying sorry because I had yelled at her, but I swear it meant absolutely nothing! It was like kissing a plate!" He yelled as he ran after her.

"Someone smack my forehead for me," Said Hamm as he and all of the other toys had witnessed Woody and Jessie's fight. "Ow! Not that hard Potato Head!"

Jessie was too hurt to care. The very fact that he had kissed Bo hurt her deeply; Woody hadn't even known Bo a whole year and he had kissed her, but it had taken years for him to kiss Jessie! And then there was the fact that Woody gloated about kissing Bo and he had taken delight in telling her this as well.

Bo had been highly offended by Woody's last statement and meant to have it out with him. Using her crook, she was able to grab him by the neck and bring him over to her, stopping his pursuit of Jessie.

"Like kissing a plate?" Bo asked tensely.

'Great another one mad at me,' Woody said silently to himself.

"Look Bo, if I offended you, I'm sorry. Now I need…"

"You know what it's like kissing you? It's like kissing a plastic cup."

"Fine," Woody murmured, trying to look around the room and hoping to catch a glimpse of his cowgirl love. "I really need to find Jessie now," He said urgently.

"You don't care how I feel, do you? All you care about is Jessie!"

"Yes! Now excuse me, I need to find her!" Woody urged, freeing himself.

Woody couldn't find Jessie anywhere; she had hidden herself quite well.

"You've blown it big time cowboy," Hamm told him.

"I know," Woody said dejectedly.

All the years of flirting, playful teasing, their friendship and his plan to make her fall in love with him had all gone up in smoke.

"You're not gonna give up on her, are you?" Asked Slinky, coming over.

"I…no I'm not! I'll win her back!" Woody said, making a fist and hitting it against the palm of his other hand. "I just don't know how."

"How about saying you're sorry?" Suggested Rex.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Questioned Woody. "Did I?" Woody asked Slink.

"Why are ya asking me?"

"Last time, when Jess got mad at me, you told me what I said sounded wrong."

"Well, maybe it was the way you told her about kissing Bo. It kind of sounded like you were bragging."

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Woody asked.

"You bet you are," Said Mr. Potato Head.

"Just tell her you love her," Hamm told him.

"I would if I could find her. Did any of you see where she went?"

None of them had; but, by time Andy came home from school, Jessie had reappeared. Woody wasn't able to talk to her though. Later, when Andy put his toys in the toy box, Woody went over to where Jessie was sitting. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Uh, are you at our prairie?" Woody asked her.

"No!" Jessie hissed without opening her eyes. "I'm at the rodeo!"

"Can I come?" He asked softly.

"No!" She hissed again. "And leave me alone!"

It was not a good week for Woody. Bo was mad at him, Jessie was mad at him, and Bo's sheep were mad at him; not mention that Bo and Jessie were mad at each other! Jessie avoided Woody like the plague.

"What am I going to do?" Woody bemoaned to Slinky, Potato Head, Hamm, and Rex.

"Just take her in your arms and tell her you love her," Hamm told him.

"I would, but she won't let me get in arms reach of her!"

"Sir!" Said Serge, coming over to them. "I hate to interrupt."

"What is it Serge?" Woody asked him.

"Are the orders still the same for Molly's birthday?"

"Yes Serge, have your men ready with the baby monitor at the day of the party," Woody told him.

More toys came into the room and it was almost as if Woody didn't already have enough on his mind. Molly's birthday party went over well. She reserved lots of new clothes, a pink teddy bear, a little doll and a rubber duck. The new toys were nice and Andy's toys were nice to them, but the only thing that mattered to Woody was making nice with Jessie again. There had to be some way of getting her alone where she couldn't get away from him.

Moving! Emily was thinking about moving to a house with more bedrooms. After all, both Andy and Molly were only going to get older and wouldn't be able to share a room forever. Andy took Woody and Jessie with him when he, his mother and Molly went house hunting. Later that day, when the family stopped to eat at a hockey themed restaurant, Andy left his toys in the car and that's when Woody made his move.

He pounced on her, pinning her down.

"Jessie!" He urged. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I told you not to wrestle with Rocky! I'm sorry about kissing Bo! Just tell me what I can do to get you to stop hating me so we can be friends again!" He said.

"Woody, c-control yourself!" Jessie said, completely shocked by Woody's actions. "We're in broad daylight! Someone might see us! And Andy might come back any minute!"

"I know. But every time I tried to talk to you, you kept running away from me. Jess, please. I'm sorry. I was jealous, I was afraid that maybe you liked him more than me and I guess I was trying to make you jealous too. I know that it was wrong and I'm sorry. I miss you Jess; I miss being with you and talking to you and playing and joking around. I even miss way you used to steal my hat! Just tell what I can do to get you to forgive me."

"You just did!" Jessie said, springing up and pouncing him. She could never stay mad at him after hearing an apology like that.

Woody was surprised; not only by Jessie's strength, but by the fact that she forgave him so easily. He figured he'd have to beg some more, but he wasn't complaining. Jessie was hugging him and saying: "I'm sorry too and I shouldn't have hit you like that. I overreacted and I've missed you too and I could never really hate you," She told him, nuzzling his chest.

"Oh Jessie, I…"

"Don't ruin the moment," Jessie told him.

"But I…"

"Please?"

Okay, so Jessie just wanted to lie there and cuddle Woody could do that and he decided that telling her that he loved her in car wasn't the best idea; the family could come back any time and he wanted to tell her that he loved her in a more private place where they wouldn't get interrupted. So they stayed like that, just holding each other, until they heard the family come back. When Andy got in the car, they saw that he had a new toy: a hockey puck with arms and legs.

The other toys were happy to meet Andy's new toy and were happy that Woody and Jessie were friends again, although some of them couldn't understand why Woody hadn't told Jessie how he felt yet.

The months went by with no confessions and no alone time to be had. Sumner was drawing closer which meant Andy's birthday would come soon too. But this year, before his birthday, he was going to go to…

"Cowboy camp!" Andy said excitedly. "Can I bring Woody and Jessie with me?"

"Of course," Said Emily.

The night before Andy was to leave for camp; his mother took him to pizza planet for dinner.

The toys decided to watch a videotape of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella staring Lesley Ann Warren. Jessie and Bo sat on ether side of Woody. Woody had his arm around Jessie with his hand on resting on her hip. Bo took hold of Woody's other arm. Bo saw the loving way Woody looked at Jessie during the song 'Ten minutes ago' and tightened her grip on his arm, causing him to look at her. It was at that moment that Jessie stole glace at him and saw him looking at Bo; she was not happy.

Jessie smiled and nodded happily during parts of the stepsister's song, thinking about Bo whist Bo did the same thing towards her. Bo watched Woody watching Jessie during the rest of the movie and Bo knew what she had to do.

After the movie was over and Jessie went to read the Toddle Tots a story, Bo walked over to Woody.

"Woody, will you dance with me the way the Prince and Cinderella did."

"I…uh," Murmured Woody, glancing at Jessie who reading to the Toddle Tots.

"Don't worry about Jessie. I'm sure she won't mind and, if she does, I'll smooth things over. Please?"

"All right," Woody said, leading her out into the hall.

"Woody," Bo began as they started dancing. "Do you like me?"

"I…uh," Woody said, trying to think of a nice way to tell her that he only thought of her as a friend.

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Yes Bo, I do."

"And do you love Jessie as more than a friend?"

"Yes I do, so very, very much," Woody said softly.

"Then, for sheep's sake, tell her already! Woody, I feel the same way about you as you feel for Jessie, but even I can see how much you love Jessie."

"Bo, I don't know what to say."

"Woody, I want you to be happy and I want Jessie to be happy. But I can see that not telling her is not making either of you happy! Now tell her or I will."

"No Bo, you can't do that. I have to be the one to tell her!"

"Then tell her! Before we all go crazy!"

"I will. I'll tell her right now. Thank you Bo," Woody said, kissing her hand.

"Good luck."

It broke Bo's heart telling Woody to tell Jessie that he loved her, but she knew she couldn't stand in the way of them and she didn't want to.

Jessie had seen Bo and Woody dancing together and had heard some of there conversion and had misunderstood what they were talking about, thinking that Woody was going to tell her that he loved Bo. So that was why she was under Andy's bed. It was the best place to feel mislabel. She was hurt and angry; but, if Woody and Bo were happy, then fine.

"What are you doing under the bed Jess," Woody asked, joining her.

"Oh, I was just trying to brace myself for tomorrow. For when Andy packs us up in his duffle bag."

"Why didn't you come and find me? So I could help you brace yourself."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You're never a bother to me Jess," He told her so lovingly that it made her love and hate him at the same time.

"Jessie I…" She interrupted him, afraid that he was going to tell her that he loved Bo. She wasn't ready to hear it. So she started asking about what he thought cowboy camp would be like and about the move and Andy's birthday as well as anything else she could think of.

Woody smiled. So his girl just wanted to talk, did she? Well he had a way of getting his message across without using words. Woody placed his arm around her and started kissing the base of her neck before working his way up and back down again, occasionally stopping to nibble on her ear. Jessie's eyes widened as Woody kissed her, but she didn't stop talking; she was confused, but she didn't stop talking. Why was he kissing her like that if he and Bo were…?

When Hamm called out that Andy was coming back, Jessie dove out from under the bed so fast that Woody fell over.

'Maybe I came on too strong?' Woody thought, coming out from under the bed.

'Did you tell her?' Bo mouthed to him.

Woody shook his head - no.

'Why not?'

'She wouldn't let me. I'll tell her, I'll tell her!'

The next day, while Andy was downstairs having breakfast. Woody kept on checking himself over to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Hat, holster, boots. Hat, holster, boots."

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked him

"I'm making sure I have everything."

"Why?"

"Because, if I'm missing something, Andy might not take me with him."

"You mean, like your hat?" Jessie asked, snatching it off his head and running away. Woody didn't chase her this time as an idea was forming in his head.

Jessie realized that Woody wasn't chasing her and she went back to find out why.

"Wah," She cried when Woody lassoed her with his pull-string. "You caught me," Jessie said softly as pulled her up close to him.

"Yeah, I did," He said, bringing his face close to hers.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I-I'm oh Jess I…"

"Andy's coming back!" Called Hamm, breaking the spell over Woody and Jessie.

"Don't just stand there! Untie me!"

"Right, and then give me back my hat."

Andy packed Woody and Jessie in his duffle bag and zipped it up.

"Andy, do you need the bathroom before we go?"

"Yeah Mom," Andy called before leaving the room.

Once he was gone the other toys gathered around the duffle bag and Bo unzipped it.

"We just wanted to say goodbye and we'll miss you while you're gone," Bo said before giving Woody big long kiss on the cheek. Then she re-zipped the duffle bag back up.

'If that doesn't get the ball rolling nothing will,' Bo thought.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Jessie snapped.

"Admit what?" Asked Woody.

"That you like Bo more than me!"

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie! I saw that stupid look on your face when she kissed you!"

"Jessie I…"

"Don't talk to me! And don't touch me either!"

"But I like touching you!" SMACK "Ow!"

"I said don't touch me! So keep your hands and your dirty comments to yourself!"

"What's so dirty about saying…oh."

Rex turned to Hamm and said, "They do know we can hear them, right?"

"Quiet! There just getting to the good stuff!" Hamm told him.

They heard the sound of Andy coming back and the other toys rushed back to their places. It was a very long and a very uncomfortable ride for Woody and Jessie. Woody could see how unhappy Jessie was at being in the duffle bag. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, but he was afraid of getting hit again. He needed to think of someway to get back into her good graces and to have back in his arms.

Jessie was so very confused. Who did Woody want? Her or Bo? Why did he have to send her so many mixed signals? Did he want her for his girl or not? Why was he doing this to her? Why, why, why? She couldn't go on like this for much longer; she needed an answer she had to know!

Andy unpacked his toys and put them on his bunk pillow. Once he and the other boys left the bunkhouse Jessie turned to Woody and said: "We need to talk; somewhere private."

"Right," Woody answered, noticing the toys that the other boys had brought from their own homes. "After everyone's asleep, we'll sneak out, okay?"

"Fine."

Later that night, once Woody and Jessie were sure that Andy and everyone else was asleep, they snuck out of the bunkhouse.

Jessie felt like someone had tide her into a knot. She knew what she had to do and doing it would either make her the biggest fool ever or something else.

"Okay Jess, what did you want…mufhg!"

Before Woody could even finish speaking, Jessie flung her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips.


	28. Because the night belongs to lovers

Jessie was kissing him and boy was she kissing him! The one thing which allowed Woody to feel pleasure, happiness, and joy overloading his mind and running through his body. And this made him feel dizzy and weak in the knees. In his mind, he could see Sid blowing up toys; toy trains crashing; and real guns going off. Woody was too stunned to react; he hadn't planned on having Jessie kiss him yet and he had never dreamed that her kissing him would be this wonderful. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have wrapped his arms around her and would have kissed her back from sun up until sun down.

Jessie knew she couldn't keep on kissing Woody, especially since Woody wasn't kissing her back. So she stopped kissing him and let go of him, causing Woody to fall backwards into the grass.

Jessie wasn't sure if that wasn't a good sign or not.

'Wow,' was all Woody could think as he slowly sat up.

'Well, I kissed him; so I might as well tell him,' Jessie thought, plopping down next to him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," Jessie told him. "Now listen, before you say anything, there's something I got to tell ya. So please don't interrupt because, every time I try to tell you, we always get interrupted. So please don't interrupt, okay?"

Woody nodded.

"You know how, a while back, you accused me of being jealous of Bo?"

Woody nodded.

"You were right; I was and I still am I guess," She said, frowning. "And the reason I am is because…because I love you!"

'She loves me,' Woody thought happily.

"And I don't mean I love you as a friend," Jessie told him, tugging her braid. "I mean as in 'I'm in love with you' I love you."

'She's in love with me!'

"It's not like I started out in love with you. For the longest time, I just thought of you as my friend; my buddy; my pal, ya know? And then, one day, I just stated noticing things about you: like how much I liked your smile; how nice you were; that you were a good dancer and that you were kind of handsome," Okay, so she had always thought he was more than kind of handsome; but she wasn't about to tell him that. "You know, those silly things girls start to notice about a guy they sort of like in that way? And then when we were in the box, the way you were there for me and the way held me just made me think more of you. I tried not to feel that way about you because it was just that two of us for the longest time, but I couldn't help it! You say and do stupid things that drive me crazy and not in the good way, but I love you. And sometimes I think you might feel more than friendship for me; like when you flirt with me or when it seems like you're gonna kiss me and I've really been wanting that. And then last night, when we were under Andy's bed, was nice. But then, when I see you with Bo and everything, I just don't know how you feel about me. So Woody. I'm asking you: do you feel anything more than friendship for me?"

Woody looked at Jessie's face. She looked so anxious as she waited for him to say something - anything.

"Jessie I…" He stopped himself, thinking a simple 'I love you too' wouldn't be enough; not after the confession she had just given him. He wanted to tell her exactly how much he loved her and how long he had wanted to say it to her sweetly; the way she devised to hear. "This is hard," He admitted, not being able to find the words.

"It doesn't have to be," Jessie told him, believing that Woody didn't feel the same way about her. "Just be honest with me," She continued, taking his hand. "I appreciate that you're trying to spare my feelings, but I can understand why you'd rather be with Bo than me."

"What?" Asked Woody, surprised.

"After all, she's so beautiful, perfect and porcelain, with a small head. And her hair never gets messed up, she wears a pink dress, she's feminine and ladylike, and she's just everything I'm not," Jessie said sadly. "But you know what? Years from now, we're going to look back on this and laugh. Like when Andy's a great, great grandfather. I'd like to be alone now," Jessie told him, letting go of Woody's hand, sounding like she going to cry.

'I don't believe it! We're breaking up before we've gotten together!' Woody thought. But he was not going to let her get away; not after knowing that she loved him. So, before she could turn away, he jumped on her and pinned her down.

"Jessie. I don't want to be with someone who's so beautiful, perfect, porcelain, with a small head, hair that never gets messed up, wears a pink dress, feminine and ladylike, and is everything you're not. Jessie I want to be with you! I love you! I'm in love with you!" He expected her to smile, spring up and pounce on him (and hopefully kiss him again). But, instead, it looked as though she was trying to decide whether she was going to get angry or not. And then Woody realized that, while professing his love for her, he had just insulted her. "Oh no!" Woody yelled, panicked.

Jessie suddenly looked upset.

"No, not about being in love with you and wanting to be with you. That's a yes, yes, yes! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Now Jessie was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Can I start over telling you how I feel about you, please?"

Jessie nodded, feeling bewildered. Woody got off her and pulled her up off the ground and brushed her off a little.

"Let's sit on that fence over there," Woody suggested. Jessie nodded and followed him. Woody lifted Jessie up and put her on the bottom fence ring.

"You didn't have to do that," Jessie said, feeling shy all of a sudden. Maybe it was telling Woody she loved him and him telling her that he loved her in his own awkward way?

"I wanted too," He told her, joining her on the fence.

"Jessie. I have been in love with you for so long that I can't remember what it's like to not be in love with you." He had her at that. "Jessie, I've told you so many times that you are beautiful. To me you're so beautiful. And, so maybe you're not perfect, but no one is; not me; not Bo - she's always losing her sheep after all," Woody said, nudging her. "And I'm glad you're not porcelain, because you're nice and soft. I like that you're nice and soft. I like your head - it's just my size - and so what if your hair gets messed up sometimes? And what does a pink dress have to do with anything? It doesn't matter to me what you wear Jess, I'd still love you even if you didn't wear anything at all!"

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed, shocked.

"That's not what I meant!" Woody urged. "I just meant that your clothes have nothing to do with how I feel about you. You being tomboyish is one of the things that made me start to fall in love with you. Yes, you and Bo are different; but you're the girl I love - you."

"Really?" Jessie asked him dreamily.

"Yes really. I love you Jessie."

Jessie had her head tilted and her eyes were half closed. Woody knew that look; it was the look she always had whenever they tried to kiss. It was his turn now to kiss her and boy did he want to. Remembering what happens every time he took his time trying to kiss her, Woody wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her without warning, causing her to gasp and he took full advantage of this.

Jessie found herself getting lost within Woody's arms and kiss. She had wrapped her arms around Woody neck and was now kissing him back. They were so lost in each other - so wrapped up in each other - that they didn't realize they were falling off the fence.

They fell on the ground with a soft thud, making them break apart.

"Wow," Jessie murmured, looking at Woody.

"I know," Woody said, helping her sit up.

"So, now what?" Jessie asked him once they were sitting up in the grass. What were they now? Jessie wanted to know. They had kissed and said I love you, and told each other why they loved the other; but that was all they had said.

"Well, I guess the thing to do is to ask you proper." Woody told her.

"Ask me what?"

"Jessie," Woody began, taking both of her hands in his. "Would you do me the honor of being my girl?"

Woody eyes were so full of hope that she'd say yes and Jessie couldn't help, but tease him ever so slightly.

"I will on one condition," Jessie said, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Anything," Woody answered seriously. Whatever she wanted, he'd do it; no matter what it was.

"You do me the honor of being my guy," She told him warmly.

"With pleasure ma'am," Woody told her, tipping his hat. They smiled at one another out of happiness, when something occurred to Woody.

"Wait, what do you mean kind of handsome?" There was a tone of slight annoyance within his voice.

Jessie giggled and threw her arms around him.

"You are so vain and I love you for it," Jessie said, kissing him.

"I know," He agreed, kissing her back. "But seriously Jess, what do you mean by kind of handsome?"

"Let's get back to Andy before he wakes up and misses us," Jessie told him, standing up.

"Okay," Woody uttered, getting up as well and taking Jessie's hand. "It's my nose isn't it? It's too pointy."

"Woody, you know I love your nose."

"Yeah, but how come you don't think I'm full handsome?"

"Full handsome? Is that even a real saying?"

"Sure it is," Woody said, kicking a small pebble. "You're full beautiful."

"And you're full of yourself," Jessie told him with a giggle.

"And you're full mean," Woody teased.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I'm so 'full mean', how come I think you are a 'full great' kisser? Hmm?"

"Well, that's just because I am," He said, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Oh? And…uh…who, besides me, has told you that?" Jessie asked him, poking him in the chest with her free hand.

"No one, but you said it so it has to be true, right?"

"True. Woody?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about my kissing?" Jessie asked him coyly.

"Jessie, when you kiss me, it's just wow, wow, wow!"

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It's better than good."

They reached the bunkhouse and quietly sneaked back inside. Andy and the other boys were still asleep. They crept back to his bunk and Woody give Jessie a boost up. Jessie held out her hand and Woody took it. After pulling him up, they settled on either side of Andy.

'Love you,' Jessie mouthed to Woody.

'Love you too,' Woody mouthed to her.


	29. First date

The next morning, Woody wondered if everything, which had happened last night, had been real.

' _It had to be real! It just had to be!_ '

Once Andy and the boys left to have breakfast, Woody turned to Jessie and took her hands in his.

"Jessie? Was it real? Everything that happened last night: the kissing; saying I love you to each other; becoming each other's girl and guy. It was real right?"

Jessie wanted to tease him; but the way Woody was looking at her with fear and worry within his eyes because he dreaded that it may have not been real and that he was making a big fool himself in front of her, made her think twice. She didn't have the heart to do it.

"Of course it was," She told him, smiling.

"Oh good," He murmured, relieved.

"What would you have done if it wasn't?" She asked him curiously.

Before Woody could answer her, one of the toys, which another boy had brought, called to them:

"Hey, you two! We're about play 'Crazy Eights' come on!" It was a Tex Teddy; a stuffed teddy bear dressed in a black cowboy hat, a black vest, and chaps.

"Can't you give a guy a few moments alone with a girl first?" Woody called to down.

"Well excuse me! Didn't mean to interrupt!" Tex Teddy said, laughing and walking away.

"He's a cute one," Jessie commented with a giggle when the teddy bear walked away.

"Yeah, but I'm cuter, right?"

"Of course you are. You're the cutest cowboy there ever was."

"So Jess, now that we're together," Woody began, stroking her hand with his forefinger. "I was wondering if, after every one is asleep, you would like to go for a little walk with me outside."

"Woody, are asking me out on a date?" Jessie asked him excitedly.

"Yes, so will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Jessie chirped, throwing her arms around him and knocking him down on the pillow. "I'm so excited! We're going on our first date tonight!"

They spent the rest of the time playing Crazy Eights with the other toys whilst the boys were gone. Woody had a hard time keeping his mind on the game. He was glad that Jessie was excited about going on a date with him - their first date - but he was nervous still. What was Jessie expecting? What if the date couldn't live up to her expectations? What if he messed up, like how he almost messed up last night? He was still mentally kicking himself for half the things he had said to her. He remembered Andy's father talking about what he usually did when he went on dates. Dinner was out of the question - they didn't need to eat and he didn't know where he could get food anyway. A Movie - if they were back at Andy's house then they could have watched one, but not here. Dancing - yes! They could do that! They had danced without music before and dancing outside under the moonlight would be romantic, wouldn't it? Woody hoped it was; he had never been on a date before and he didn't want to disappoint Jessie.

That night Woody and Jessie snuck out again. Jessie was excited, but Woody was nervous. If it had been possible, he would have been sweating bullets.

"It's beautiful out tonight," Jessie said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Woody added, taking her hand.

Jessie would have blushed if she could've. "Sweet talker," She told him.

They walked on a little more in silence and Woody then realized he should say something.

"Andy seems to be enjoying camp so far," He said and then Woody wondered if that was the right thing to say. They were on a date. Should he be talking about Andy? Maybe he should saying sweet nothings to her? And he would have done so if he had been able to think of any.

"Woody, are you listening to me?" Came Jessie's voice, breaking into his self-doubt.

"I…uh…sorry, I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?"

"I was saying," Jessie began, sounding annoyed "Did you hear the way he and the other boys were talking about learning how to ride horses? They sounded so excited!"

"Yeah, sounds like they're going have a lot of fun learning how to ride," Woody said, more concurred with Jessie's annoyed tone.

' _Great, I've already begun to mess up! I've got to think of what I can do to save this date. I could ask her to dance, but she's annoyed with me and she might not want to. There's got to be something else I can do. Flowers! Girls like flowers, but where can I get some?_ ' He thought to himself, looking around. He then saw a patch of small wild flowers. ' _Perfect_.'

"Wouldn't it be something if we moved to someplace like this? Woody?" Jessie asked, realizing that her cowboy had left her side.

Jessie wasn't sure what to think: Woody had been acting strange and distant. Looking around, Jessie saw him. His back was facing her and he was kneeling on the ground a few feet away from her.

' _I know he's not tying his shoe,'_ Jessie thought, walking over to him.

"Woody?" She asked.

Woody quickly turned around, hiding the flowers that he had picked out behind his back. Jessie had her arms folded across her chest. Woody knew what this meant and it also meant that their date was not going well.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked him, sitting down on the grass in front of him.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong? What makes you think something's wrong? What do you think is wrong?" He asked her on the verge of panicking.

"Woody, tell me the truth. Are you having second thoughts about us?" Jessie questioned, trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't want Woody to be with her because he was afraid of hurting her.

"Oh no Jess, of course not! What did I do to give you that idea?" ' _Great_ ,' he thought ' _I mess up our first date and I make her think that I want to break up with her!'_

"Woody, you're acting so jumpy and distant. Tell me what's wrong. Is it me?"

"No Jess, it's not you! It's me!" Woody said before realizing the error of his words.

"Then you are having second thoughts about us," Jessie muttered, unable to keep sadness and disappointment out of her voice.

"No!" Woody urged, putting both his hands over his face and forgetting about the flowers.

"Are those for me?" Jessie asked, seeing the flowers.

"Yeah, I saw them and thought that you would like them," He told her, handing them to her.

"Thank you," Jessie said, taking them from him. "But you could have told me that's what you were going to do instead of just disappearing on me."

Woody sighed. ' _Why do I keep messing up?_ '

"Woody, please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to mess things up and that's all I seem to be doing!"

"What are you talking about? You haven't been messing up."

"Yes I have. I did last night and I did just now when I talked about Andy."

"What's wrong with talking about Andy?"

"Nothing's wrong with it; but I shouldn't be talking about him when we're on a date. I should be saying sweet nothings to you."

"Sweet nothings? Woody, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I have to be romantic and…"

"Woody, you're trying too hard. Relax, it's me; the same Jessie you've always known."

"No you're not," He told her.

"I'm not?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"No, you're not. You're my girlfriend now and everything's changed between us. Jessie, I've wanted us to be together like this since the first time you kissed me on the cheek and now we are and all I keep doing is messing up! You were so excited for our first date and I've ruined it," Woody said, shaking his head.

"Come here you tumbleweed brain," Jessie murmured, pulling Woody into a hug. "You haven't ruined anything. You know why I was so excited about out first date?"

"You were expecting romance, poetry, and flowers?" Woody suggested, half joking, half serious.

"No, I was excited because it is our first date. And Woody, I don't want things to change between us. Well, I do want one thing to change at least."

"What thing do you want to change between us?"

"Just that we can do this whenever we want to now," Jessie told him, tenderly kissing him on the lips.

"I like that change," Woody said ecstatically.

"I had a feeling you would," Jessie said, positioning herself so she was nestled in his arms. "You know stargazing makes a nice first date," Jessie told him, looking up at the night sky.

"I think so too," Woody murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Hey, Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we come up with a better pet name for me than tumbleweed brain?"

"You don't like it?"

"I was hoping for something a bit more endearing."

"How about needle nose?" Jessie teased.

Woody made a face, but he wasn't mad or angry. Somehow Jessie's teasing seemed different now that they were together.

"Come on Jess, you can come up with something sweeter than that, can't you?" He whispered in her ear. Jessie wasn't sure how, but she felt chills.

"How about Sheriff of my heart?"

"I like that."

"Now, what about my pet name?" Jessie asked him.

"Oh, that's easy," Woody told her.

"It is?"

"Oh yes, your pet name is Little Missy."

"Not Little Missy."

"You don't like it?"

"Couldn't you think of something more endearing?"

"Button nose?" He suggested in a teasing tone. "No?" He murmured when Jessie shook her head. "Oh, I've got it. My Prairie Queen."

"That's sweet, I like it."


	30. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command

Woody and Jessie didn't always have the chance to sneak out as, sometimes, the boys would camp outside around a campfire and bring their toys with them. Woody and Jessie didn't mind this though; they were having just as much fun as the boys were: Watching Andy eat S'mores, listening to cowboy songs and telling each other ghost stories.

It was now the day Andy was leaving camp for home. Woody and Jessie were sticking out of the side pocket of Andy duffle bag.

"Woody?" Jessie asked once Andy and the other boys left the bunkhouse to say goodbye to the horses. "When we get back to Andy's room, are we going to tell the others about us?"

"Of course Jess. I want everyone to know about us. I'd even tell Andy if I could."

"Why? So that, in play time, Andy will have me smother you in kisses instead of Bo Peep?"

"We don't really need Andy for that now, do we?" Woody asked suggestively, wrapping his arm around her waist, about to lean in for a kiss.

"Speaking of Bo Peep," Jessie began before Woody could kiss her.

"Huh?"

"Before we tell the others, I think we should tell her first in private."

"Why?"

"Because she feels the same way about you that I do and it would be cruel to tell her with the other toys like we didn't care about her feelings."

"Jessie, Bo knows how I feel about you; in fact, she told me to tell you."

"Was that what you and Bo were talking about when you two were dancing?"

"Yeah, you saw and heard us?"

Jessie nodded.

"Well then, why did you think I wanted Bo for my girl and not you?"

"I didn't hear all of what you were saying and I thought you had chosen Bo and that you were going to tell me," Jessie told him uncomfortably.

"If that's what you thought, then what did you think I was doing when I was kissing you under Andy's bed?"

"I was confused."

"You know, I was trying to tell you that I loved you that night."

"By kissing me on the neck and nibbling my ear?" Jessie asked him coyly.

"I was just trying to get the message across," Woody said, pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her neck.

Jessie let out a giggle. "You could have just kissed me on the lips or were you just too shy?"

"Shy? Me? I'll have you know that I've been trying to kiss you on the lips for years."

Before Jessie could respond, they heard the sound of Andy and the other boys coming back.

…

Andy sat in the back seat of his mother's mini van.

"How did you like camp?" His mother asked him.

"It was great mom!"

"Andy, while you were at camp, I bought that house we all liked."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Andy, I'd like to have your birthday party a week before your real birthday."

"Why?"

"Because we'll be moving soon, and the new house will be too cluttered to have a party."

"Okay," Andy said happily.

It was almost dinner time when Andy got back. The first thing he did was play with his toys. Jessie had hoped, now that she and Woody were together, that seeing Andy make Bo kiss Woody wouldn't be so bad; but now it felt worse. However, it wasn't Bo's fault and Jessie still felt that she and Woody should tell Bo about them before telling the others.

When Andy was called down to dinner, Jessie hurriedly walked over to Woody and dragged him away before Bo could say anything to him.

Bo knew before they told her. It was just the slightest changes in their body language which gave it away - they seemed even more comfortable with each other. She watched how they stood as Jessie whispered something in Woody's ear; how Woody's hands were placed on Jessie waist and how one of Jessie's legs was almost in between Woody's. Yes, they were no longer just friends anymore. And she was happy for them; but it still hurt. She watched them come towards her, holding hands, and she braced herself for the news.

"Hi, Bo" Woody greeted.

"Hi, you two welcome back. How was cowboy camp?"

"It was wonderful," Jessie told her.

"That's nice."

"Bo. Jessie and I have something we want to tell everyone, but we thought we'd tell you first."

"What is it?" Bo asked with fake cheerfulness. She wasn't going to make them feel guilty. They were in love and had every right to be.

Woody looked at Jessie and Jessie nodded, indicating that she wanted Woody to tell Bo. Jessie didn't want Bo to think she was gloating.

"Well, Jessie and I were finally able to tell each other how we felt about one another and that we're in love with each other, so we're together now as boyfriend and girlfriend," Woody told her gently.

"I'm happy for both of you," Bo said, feeling like she going to cry.

"Thank you Bo," Jessie said, letting go of Woody's hand and hugging her. She knew how Bo was feeling. She had felt the same way when she thought Woody had feelings for Bo and not for her. Bo hugged her back lightly.

"I guess you two have an announcement to make, so I'll leave you too it," Bo said.

"Everyone!" Woody called, trying to get other toys attention. They didn't listen to him. "If I could just…"

Jessie let out a shrill whistle, getting everyone's attention. Woody squeezed Jessie's hand in thanks.

"Okay everyone, Jessie and I have an announcement to make-" Woody began.

"We're together now! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Jessie yelled, unable to contain herself any longer.

The toys broke out in a cheer of happiness. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head 'high five'd each other.

Woody and Jessie looked at one another, clearly surprised.

"It's about time, you two crazy cowkids," Hamm said to them.

"That's cowpokes," Woody told him.

"Took you two long enough!" Mr. Potato Head commented.

"Golly Bob howdy! I was afraid you two would never get together!" Slinky admitted.

"This is great! I've been shipping you two since I came into Andy's room!" Rex told them.

"Huh?" Asked Jessie.

Once they were done being congratulated by the other toys, Woody and Jessie walked off, hand in hand, to one of the sides of the toy box for a little alone time.

"Who knew all the other toys wanted us to get together?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, who knew," Woody murmured somewhat uneasily because he knew some of the other toys had done, like Hamm and Slinky.

"Woody?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any idea what 'shipping' means?"

"Not a clue. Jessie, I know that it must not be easy for you to watch Andy make Bo kiss me in the games. But I want you to know that I'd rather it be you; I've always wanted it to you," He told her, pulling her into his arms.

"I know," Jessie said. "But, just as long that I'm the only one who gets to kiss you when playtime's over, I'll be happy."

"You know it and…uh…playtime just happens to be over," Woody told her in his suggestive voice.

"Not for us," Jessie said in an equally suggestive voice. They were just about to kiss when they head two giggles, alerting them that they were being watched.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll come out here," Jessie said sternly.

It was Molly's doll and Troll.

"Just what were you doing?" Asked Woody, sounding flustered.

"Well," Began Troll. "We were just…"

"Spying on us?" Suggested Jessie.

They nodded.

"Why?" Asked Woody.

The doll and Troll looked down to the floor, embarrassed.

"Curious huh?" Jessie asked.

They nodded.

"There's nothing for you two to be curious about!" Woody shouted at them. "Jessie and I want to be alone for reasons that don't involve you, so run along."

They did and when they were gone, Jessie let out a small giggle.

"It's not funny," Woody said, annoyed.

"We were spoiled you know? When we were at camp, we had all the privacy we needed."

"Yeah," Woody murmured, realizing that he needed to find a private place for Jessie and him. He couldn't kiss her with everyone watching them.

The next day after, Andy had played with his toys and went grocery shopping with his mother, Woody started looking around Andy's room for a nice little private spot for him and Jessie.

' _Let's see, under the bed? No, Slink sometimes hangs out there. The closet? No Mr. Spell lives there and, if the door gets closed we won't be able to get out and Andy will wonder how we got in there and Jessie doesn't like the dark much.'_ He walked around the room some more and then he noticed the space behind Andy's desk, which was just wide enough for the two of them. He knew Jessie didn't like small spaces, but they were going to be in each other's arms. It wasn't that Woody was addicted to kissing Jessie; it was just, after so many years of wanting to kiss her, he now just wanted to make up for lost time.

' _Now to find Jessie,'_ He thought. He found her playing hide and seek with the Toddle Tots.

Woody wasn't too pleased about having to wait until the game was over, but he wasn't going to force her to stop playing.

"Okay Woody, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jessie asked him once she had found all the Toddle Tots.

"I'll tell you behind Andy's desk," He told her, taking her hand.

"Well?" Jessie began once they were behind the desk. "Why'd you bring me back here?"

"I brought you here so we could-" Woody began to tell her, going in for a kiss; only he didn't calculate it right and ended up bumping his head against hers.

"Ow! What? To head-butt each other?" She asked, annoyed.

"No," Woody said, completely embarrassed. "I brought you back here so we could kiss. I don't know what went wrong; it worked when we were at camp."

"You didn't tilt you're head," Jessie told him, looking more amused than annoyed.

"Huh?"

"When you kiss someone on the lips, you need to tilt your head a little like this," Jessie informed, kissing him.

"I get it now, let me try," Woody said, kissing her back.

"So, is this our special spot?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's a bit of a tight fit, but I like it."

"Hey Jess, where'd you learn about the right way to kiss?"

"Didn't I already tell you that a girl doesn't kiss and tell?"

"Jessie, who else have you been kissing?" Woody asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" Jessie asked, giving Woody a kiss on the lips.

"Yes I would," Woody said sternly "And don't try to change the subject by kissing me! It was that Combat Carl you knew years ago wasn't it?"

"Maybe," Jessie told him coyly.

Woody frowned, realizing that she wasn't going to tell him. So he tried something else. "Am I a better kisser than he was?" Woody asked with a slight pout.

"Not telling," Jessie told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"You're full mean Jess," Woody said sarcastically.

"Why's that?"

"Because you won't tell me what I want to know."

"Didn't I already tell you that you're a full great kisser?"

"Yes you did."

"Well, isn't that good enough?"

"No, it's not," Woody whined.

"It's not, huh?" Jessie asked, removing her arms from around Woody's neck and placing her hands on her hips.

' _Uh oh_ ,' Woody thought. ' _Why does my ego have to get the better of me?'_

"If that's how you feel, then maybe we should cool things off for awhile?" She suggested crossly, turning around to leave.

"No Jess. Wait," Woody said softly as he gently took hold of her arm. "Look Jess, I…"

"You what?" Jessie asked, turning around looking none too happy.

"I was afraid that you might be thinking of your old boyfriend whilst with me," He told her honestly.

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was just a friend."

"Who you may or may not have kissed."

"Woody, the past is in the past. I love you and I haven't ever thought about another male toy when I'm with you. Now, I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"I won't bring up Combat Carl if you won't. Okay?"

"Okay. And Jess, I'm sorry I made you angry."

"It's okay. After all, you are cute when you're jealous."

"I am?" Woody asked brightly.

Jessie nodded and Woody pulled her into a hug before kissing her.

A week later, Andy was playing his usual game. When he was done, he took Woody and Jessie downstairs to play with them some more.

"Andy, don't forget that today's your birthday party."

"I know. I'm really excited! And about moving to the new house as well! I'll get to have my own room again!"

Emily smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Could you bring Molly down to me?" She asked.

"Sure."

"The birthday party! I completely forgot!" Woody told Jessie once they were back in Andy's room and after Andy and Molly had left.

"How could have you forgotten?"

"I had something else on my mind!"

"What?"

"You! And, speaking of you, why didn't you remind me?"

"Because every time we were alone together, I was busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Kissing you!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds before smiling at one another.

"Guess it's time for another staff meeting," Woody said.

"Go get em' tiger!" Jessie told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Tiger huh?" Woody asked flirtatiously.

"You know what I mean," Jessie said, trying not to sound flustered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," He told her suggestively.

"Will you just call the staff meeting already?" Jessie asked, lightly hitting Woody with her hat.

"Anything you say you tigress," Woody said, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head before sprinting off to get the meeting.

"Woody, why didn't you tell us about the early birthday party sooner?" Demanded Mr. Potato Head.

"Sorry, I had something else on my mind."

"You mean you had Jessie on your mind?" Hamm teased.

"Moving on," Woody said, ignoring Hamm because of his true comment. "We will be moving soon, so you'll all need to find a moving buddy. So, if you don't have one, then get one."

"Hey Woody, who's going to be your moving buddy?" Mr. Potato Head asked him.

"As if we didn't know," Hamm whispered.

"Jessie is of course," Woody said, putting his arm around her.

"What are you two going to do if you're put in a dark box alone together?" Mr. Potato Head asked him, hoping to get him flustered.

Before Woody could think of a dignified answer, Jessie asked:

"What if that happens to you and Hamm?"

"What?" Mr. Potato Head asked, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on, you and Hamm are always together," Jessie told them.

"That's just because we're best friends," Hamm said.

"Are you sure that's all you are?" Jessie teased.

"Yeah," Woody added. "Is there an announcement you two would like to make?"

"I'm a married spud!"

"But Potato Head," Woody began innocently. "Didn't you once tell me that, if you're not near the one you love then you love the one you're near?"

"Are you just going to stand here all day giving us lousy dating advice or are you going to finish the meeting?" Mr. Potato Head asked, annoyed.

"Army guys, when the time comes you know what to do. Meeting adjourned."

The toys went their separate ways, leaving Woody and Jessie alone for the moment.

"They do like to tease us," Jessie murmured.

"Yeah, that they do, though Potato Head did bring up something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"When we do move, there is a possibility that we may get put in a box."

"I know," Jessie said, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't think I'll have a break down like the first time. At least I hope I won't."

"Look Jess. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you; not just as your boyfriend, but as your best friend too. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it," He told her sincerely. As before, he would never take advantage of her - never.

"Even if it's just holding me?"

Woody nodded and pulled her into a hug.

…

The room was in panic when the guests arrived. Woody, Jessie and Bo tried to calm everyone else down, to no avail. They all listened tensely to the army guys' report, with Mr. Potato Head wishing for a Mrs. Potato Head. There was panic as the batteries came out of the baby monitor and this left them unable to hear what the surprise gift was.

The toys rushed to their places as Andy and his friends rushed to Andy's room. Woody and Jessie sat on Andy's pillow, waiting for what was to come.

Woody barely had time to register what was happening, but Jessie knew all too well what it had been. It was just like what had happened with Emily and her friends so many years ago. She and Woody had been knocked off the bed without a care. They landed underneath the bed in a crumpled heap. Jessie rolled over and embraced Woody, needing to hold him and Vice Versa; not caring whether she was breaking a rule or not.

Woody knew what Jessie was going through and, for the first time, he understood how she felt. There had been countless time when Andy and his father had knocked him off the bed when they had been sleeping, but he had never been knocked off the bed like this. They weren't going to stay there - no. As soon as Andy and his friends left, they came out from under the bed. He wasn't going wait for Andy to find them.

' _Not again, not again, not again_ ,' Jessie thought over and over. She tightened her grip around Woody and felt him tighten one arm around her as he stroked her hair lovingly. How be could this be happening again? Andy hadn't even officially turned eight years old.

Woody waited until he heard Andy and his friends leave the room.

"Come on, we're not staying under here," Woody told her.

' _Why didn't I think of that years ago?_ ' Jessie asked herself whilst she and Woody crawled out from under the bed. ' _Why do I always turn into such a baby doll all the time?'_

Once she and Woody were out from under the bed, they glazed up and saw the back of Andy's new toy.

"Woody, what is he?" Jessie asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but he's in our spot!" Woody whispered back. "Come on, let introduce ourselves." 'And get our spot back,' Woody silently added. They climbed up onto the bed and walked over to meet the new toy.

"Howdy," Woody and Jessie said to the back of the new toy.

The new toy cried out in surprise before whirling around and pointing his arm at them, with a red light emerging from his forearm. Woody instinctively placed himself in front of Jessie. He didn't think the red light could hurt them, but they didn't know what kind of toy this toy was and Woody wasn't going to take any chances. This toy could launch his arm at them after all.

"Woah!" Woody said. "Easy there, we didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah, we come in peace," Jessie added behind Woody's shoulder, noticing that the new toy seemed to be space toy.

The new toy didn't say anything; he just stared at Jessie's face, looking dumbstruck.

"Maybe he can't hear us through his helmet?" Jessie whispered to Woody.

"I can fix that," Woody said, walking over to the new toy and pressing a button that he believed would open the helmet. It did and the new toy broke out of his trance as he started to sputter and choke.

"Woody! What did you do?" Jessie asked as the other toys started coming over.

"All I did was open his helmet!"

"Are you sure you didn't break him?"

"Of course I didn't break him!"

"Then what's he doing?"

"Making a fool of himself."

"Are you crazy?" The new toy yelled at Woody. "What were you thinking, opening my helmet like that? My eyeballs could have been sucked out of their sockets! It's a good thing this air is breathable for human life!"

"You're a toy," Woody said.

"That must be what your species is called. Let me introduce myself, I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command."


	31. Falling with style

_He doesn't know he's a toy,_ ' Woody thought. It would have been funny if there hadn't been the danger of Buzz showing that he was alive in front of Andy.

"Jessie," Woody whispered to her whilst Buzz was meeting the other toys. "He doesn't know he's a toy."

"Don't silly, he has to know he's toy," Jessie told him. ' _How could a toy not know he was a toy?_ '

"Uh Sheriff?" Asked Buzz.

"Yes?" Woody answered.

"Do you know these life forms?" Buzz asked, indicating the other toys.

"Yes, they're Andy's toys," Woody told him.

"That must be your ruler," Buzz uttered.

"No," Said Jessie. "Andy's our owner."

"You're slaves!" Buzz cried out, alarmed. "Don't worry… um?"

"Jessie," She told him.

"Don't worry Jessie," Buzz began, taking her hands in his. "Once I defeat the evil Emperor Zurg, I shall return to this planet and free you."

"We're not slaves," Jessie told him. _'Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! Woody's right! He doesn't know he's a toy!'_ Jessie thought, shocked.

"Okay," Woody began. "First things first, keep your hands to yourself," He said through gritted teeth, taking Buzz's hands off Jessie's. Woody did not like the way Buzz was looking at his girl. "Jessie is right. We are not slaves, we're toys. Just like you. YOU ARE A TOY!"

"No I'm a space ranger of Star Command."

"Can you fly?" Rex asked Buzz.

"No he can't," Woody answered.

"Yes I CAN," Buzz answered, contradicting Woody's words.

"Will you fly for us?" Rex begged.

"He can't fly," Woody told them again again.

"As I said before, I can fly and I'll demonstrate it for you," Buzz said and then, the next thing the toys knew, Buzz had jumped up and now appeared to be flying.

"That's not flying," Woody told the awestruck toys. To his dismay, he saw that Jessie was also awestruck. "It's falling with style."

"Well, whatever it is, it sure looks fun," Jessie said.

"Don't get any ideas," Woody told her.

Jessie made a face at him.

"Now that I've shown you all that I can fly, I need to fix my ship," Buzz told them.

"That's not a ship, that's a box," Woody pointed out, walking over to Buzz's box. He was about pick up the box when Buzz stopped him.

"Hey, leave my ship alone! You could damage it further!"

"It's a box! It's going to get thrown out anyway!" Woody said, attempting to pick up the box again. But Buzz had stopped him and the two began to wrestle, with Buzz easily defeating Woody the same way Jessie had defeated Woody when they had wrestled years ago. And Jessie was not happy about it. No one beat her boyfriend at wrestling but her!

"You let him go!" Jessie yelled, jumping on Buzz's back; trying to make Buzz let go of Woody. "No one likes a bully," Jessie added for good measure.

Buzz released Woody and Jessie jumped off his back.

 _'She's a spit-fire! Star Command could use someone like her,'_ Buzz thought as he watched Jessie help Woody up.

"Buzz," Woody began firmly. "That is a box and you are a toy!"

"You are a sad, strange little man and I pity you," Buzz told him, before going back to his 'ship' in order to try and fix it

"And you Mr. Lightbeer, are an…I can't say it. There are ladies and preschool toys present," Woody said, purposely getting Buzz's last name wrong.

"Woody," Jessie whispered, tugging on his hand to indicate that she wanted to talk to him away from the others. "You're right, Buzz doesn't know he's a toy," Jessie told him once they were away from the others on the windowsill.

"Well, I'm glad you figured it out!" Woody said rather crossly. "The others haven't! Look at them fawning over him!"

"This is no time to be jealous! We have a real problem here! What if he shows he's alive to Andy and Emily or even Molly?"

"I know! I'll think of something to convince him that he is a toy and I am not jealous!"

Jessie gave him a look that said 'yeah you are'.

"Y'know Jess, maybe the reason why you think I'm cute when I'm jealous is because I'm cute all the time?"

"No, just when you're jealous," Jessie told him.

Before Woody could respond, Buzz walked over to them.

"Do you know where I can get some fuel for my ship?" Buzz asked.

"No," Woody told him.

"Oh no Woody, look!" Jessie yelled, pointing to the window. "Sid's back," She said.

"Sid's back?" The other toys cried out, alarmed.

"I thought he was at camp."

"He must have been kicked out - again."

"What's the problem?" Buzz asked, not understanding why everyone was so upset.

"Look out the window," Woody said. "See that boy down there?"

Buzz looked; there was child by a barbeque grill who appeared to be laughing. "You mean that happy child?" He asked.

"That ain't no happy kid," Woody told him. "That's Sid and his favorite thing to do is destroy toys."

"Like what he's about to do now," Jessie added, noticing Sid had a Rocky wrestling figure which he was about to blow up.

"Hit the deck!" Yelled Hamm as Sid blew up the Rocky figure. Most of the toys dived for cover. Woody grabbed Jessie's hand and jumped off the windowsill, landing behind the desk.

It wasn't necessary to do that, but Woody felt like he had needed to do something impressive. They landed somewhat gracefully behind the desk. Jessie gave Woody a peculiar look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She answered softly. "Come on, let's see if everyone's okay."

"The sooner we move the better," They heard Bo say.

"That Buzz is a cool toy," Mr. Potato Head said to Woody. "I bet he'll become Andy's new favorite toy."

"He will not!" Woody shot back.

Mr. Potato Head continued to tease Woody about how great Buzz was and how lame Woody was as well as how Andy would love Buzz more and put Woody in the attic. Nevertheless, Mr. Potato Head then asked Jessie a question that went too far.

"What would you do Jessie, if Andy put Woody in the attic? Would you go up to the attic to be with Woody or would you stay in Andy's room to be played with?"

Jessie was taken aback by the question, as was Woody and the other toys that had heard. The look on Jessie's face made Mr. Potato Head realize that it was an unfair question.

"Don't answer him Jess," Woody told her, taking her hand and leading her away from Mr. Potato Head.

Jessie's head was swimming. To be asked to choose between Woody and Andy was completely unfair. How could she?

"I…" She began, feeling that she should say something to Woody; but she wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay Jess," Woody said comfortingly. "You don't have to answer. Just forget he even asked you that. You know Potato Head can be a real jerk sometimes."

"You know I love you, right?" Jessie asked him, not even sure why she was asking him.

"I know, I love you too," He told her, squeezing her hand.


	32. The report

Woody continued to frown as he and Jessie watched the other toys fawn over Buzz. He really couldn't understand why they were doing so. The last straw came when Etch drew a picture of Buzz. Jessie watched, horrified, as Woody picked up and shook Etch before throwing him.

"Etch!" She cried, running over to the toy. "Are you all right?"

The toy indicated yes and Jessie marched over to Woody.

"That was completely uncalled for! Apologize to Etch!" Jessie told him.

"No! He was in the wrong for drawing a picture of that stupid space toy!"

"He was not!"

"Oh fine, take his side!"

"I am!"

Woody made an unhappy noise and walked away from her. Jessie wanted to follow him, but Buzz walked over to her.

"I was wondering if you'd like a tour of my ship," Buzz said, taking her hand in his. "You know, it would be a shame to not get to know each other whilst I'm here."

"No, she does not!" Woody said. When he realized that Jessie wasn't following him, Woody had turned back to find out why and heard what Buzz had said. He took Buzz's hand off Jessie's. "And keep your hands to yourself!" Woody said, scooping Jessie up in his arms bridal style.

"Thanks anyway!" Jessie called over Woody's shoulder. "I think."

"That Sheriff seems overly possessive of that girl," Buzz commented aloud.

"Woody's always been like that about Jessie," Rex told him innocently.

"What does Jessie think about think it?"

"I don't know, I've never asked her," Rex told him.

"Maybe I will."

…

"No good space toy!" Woody grumbled. "Thinks he can just go around trying to steal my girl!"

"Woody, nobody is going to steal me from you," Jessie told him. "Now, I know I told you're cute when you're jealous, but this is overdoing it!"

"I am not being jealous! I'm being romantic!"

"Put me down, please?" Jessie asked him. Woody obliged her. "Woody, I've been worrying. What if Andy comes in and Buzz tells him he's alive? We got to tell him the rules!"

"I know Jess, I'll tell him now; but you stay here. I don't like the way he's been looking at you."

Jessie placed her hands on her hips.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of the way the two of you are acting. I'm worried that you'll get into another fight."

"Fine, but could you at least act like you like me in front of him?"

"What do mean act?"

"You know what I mean."

"Woody," Jessie began, putting her hands on either side of his face "I'm your girl and you are my guy and nothing that space toy can do is going to change that."

"Even though his helmet does that 'whoosh' thingy?"

"Yes, even though his helmet does that 'whoosh' thingy. Now come on," She said, taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"Buzz," Woody said to him.

"Sheriff," He greeted curtly. "Jessie," He said more warmly.

"Look Buzz," Woody continued. "Now that you're here, there are some rules you need to know about and follow."

"What kind of rules?" He asked. And Woody explained them to him the best be could.

"And if I don't follow these rules?" Buzz changed.

"You could end up mentally scarring a sweet innocent child for life!" Jessie told him. "You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"Of course not," Buzz said gently. He would have taken her hand again, but it was firmly clasped in Woody's.

"Thank goodness," Jessie murmured, relieved.

"Though, I must say it doesn't seem like a good way to live. Having to pretend you're not alive for the amusement of a child," He said. "Wouldn't you rather be free?"

Woody and Jessie looked at one another and then at Buzz. How could they make him understand that he was a toy and the happiness that came with being played with as well?

"But we love being played with by Andy," Woody told him.

"Being loved by a child is one of the greatest joys ever," Jessie added.

"But wouldn't you rather be loved by your own child?" Buzz asked her.

The look Jessie and Woody gave him made Buzz wonder if he had said something wrong.

"You're species can…"

"That's not the kind of thing you talk about in front of a lady!" Woody quickly informed.

"Sorry," Buzz murmured.

"And don't let me hear you talking like that again! It ain't decent!"

"I could tell Star Command about your planet; we could help."

"Right, Star Command," Woody began sarcastically. "And you're the real 'Buzz Lightyear'."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Buzz asked.

"No," Woody said before a sudden idea stuck him. "Buzz, look! An alien!"

"Where?" Buzz asked, frantically looking around. Woody laughed uncontrollably. Jessie rolled her eyes before letting go of Woody's hand and walking away.

"Come on! It was funny!" Woody called after her. "It was!" He called, now running after her.

Buzz watched him go after Jessie before shaking his head and making a 'report to Star Command'. "I seem to have crash landed on strange planet and, while I do not know the planet's name, I can tell you that I'm stranded in a town called Andy's Room. The inhabitants of this planet are ruled by giant children and are forced to pretend that they are not alive in their presence so the children can 'play' with them. One a more personal note, some of the female inhabitants of this planet are quite lovely. Quite lovely indeed," He murmured, looking over at Jessie before turning back to his 'ship' and he continued to try and fix it.

…

"It was not funny," Jessie told him.

"Yes it was," Woody told her.

"No it wasn't."

"Didn't you find any of it a little funny?" He asked, pouting a little.

"Well," Jessie began slowly. "Maybe how he went from being so deadpan to being so frantic…but, other than that, it was not funny!"

"Right."

"You know what this whole Buzz thing is reminding me of?" Jessie asked.

"What?"

"Remember when we lived in the apartment when Andy's parents would go out on New Years Eve and we would watch the 'Twilight Zone' marathon?"

Woody nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Remember those episodes where these people would get kidnapped by giant aliens for their children to play with?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what this whole Buzz thing is reminding me of."

Woody chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"Are lives are like a 'Twilight Zone' episode," He commented.

"Yeah, I guess they are at that," Jessie agreed before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Jessie, not in front of everyone," He whispered.

"No one's watching," She told him, giving him another quick kiss on the lips. And it was true; all the other toys were looking at Buzz. Woody was annoyed - but at the same time it was kind of nice to be able to kiss Jessie out in the open - and, remembering how Buzz had been looking at Jessie, Woody knew that showing his affection towards her wouldn't be a bad thing after all. So he leaned over and kissed her slightly longer than when she had kissed him.


	33. Stranded

When they heard Andy coming back, the toys scrambled back to their places.

"Buzz! Get on the bed!" Jessie ordered.

"What?" Buzz asked, feeling flustered.

"Get on the bed where Andy left you!" Woody told him.

"Uh," Buzz murmured in slight confusion.

Woody and Jessie each grabbed a hold of Buzz's arms and half-led, half-dragged Buzz back to Andy's bed.

"Arms down, wings in, helmet closed, eyes open and smile!" Woody told him.

"Show your teeth when you smile!" Jessie added.

"Quick Jess, the floor!" Woody instructed. He and Jessie jumped off the bed before lying down on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Andy came running into his room. He picked up Buzz and began to play with him. The game was simple: Buzz against One Eyed-Bart. Woody and Jessie were both upset that Andy didn't include them in the game, but they remained still and kept on smiling.

Andy left his room when his mother called him down to help her clean up the mess from his party.

"He didn't even pick us up," Jessie murmured softly.

"He made Buzz the hero," Woody said, dismayed.

"Looks like the both of you will get put in the attic," Mr. Potato Head sneered. He had no idea how much of a raw nerve he hit.

"Oh why don't you just shut up?" Jessie snapped. "I swear I liked Potato Head toys better when they could be eaten when the kid was done playing with them!"

Mr. Potato Head looked truly horrified.

"Y-you're making that up," He stammered nervously.

"No she ain't," Woody told him. "I remember Andy's dad used to love making Potato Head's before eating them. His mother used to put them in the oven and bake 'em! Then she'd use a knife and slit 'em open to add butter and salt and mash up the insides!" Woody finished darkly.

"I'd don't have to listen to this," Mr. Potato Head said, walking away.

"He's right you know," Jessie admitted softly when Mr. Potato Head left. "I am going to end up in the attic. It's just like what happened with Emily. First, I got replaced by boys, make-up and music and now I'm being replaced by a space toy who thinks he's real," Jessie murmured glumly, hugging her knees.

"I'm being replaced too," Woody told her softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"I should've known that this was going to happen; I'm just a cowgirl doll. A little boy isn't going to want to play with me forever," Jessie turned her head and looked at Woody, her eyes full of fear. "Woody, I can't go back to being in a dark box again for who knows how long," She said, tugging on her braid. "Even if you were with me I don't think I could handle it!"

"I'm not going to let that happen," Woody told her, pulling her closer to him. "And I'm not going to let Buzz replace us."

"What can you do?" Jessie asked him.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Woody, you're not going to do something stupid are you?" Jessie asked.

Before he could answer, Buzz walked over to them.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing that Jessie looked upset.

"Everything's fine," Woody grumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked Jessie.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Jessie told him. "I just remembered I need to talk to Bo about something," Jessie said, getting up and leaving them.

It wasn't that she was jealous of Buzz or that she blamed him - she knew it wasn't his fault that Andy would rather play with him rather than her and Woody - it was just that the old, painful memories had been resurfaced and now she was left worried about what Woody might do. This was why she was going to talk to Bo. Despite their early differences, she and Bo were forming a friendship and she really needed to talk to someone who wasn't Woody. She found Bo and told her all her woes.

"Jessie. You and Woody are overreacting," Bo told her gently. "Andy would never just replace you two."

"But he didn't even play with us."

"He didn't play with me or any of the others beside Mr. Potato Head."

"That's true."

"And remember when Andy got RC? He used to just only race him up and down the hallway and then he got the idea to put you and Woody on him. I'm sure Andy will be playing with all of us again. Buzz is a new toy; it's only natural he'd just play with him."

"I guess you're right," Jessie murmured a little reluctantly on the count that she hated being wrong about anything. "Maybe Woody and I are overreacting; but I'm still worried about Woody. He said he wasn't going to let us be replaced. What if he does something really stupid?"

"Woody wouldn't do anything like that," Bo told her.

"Bo, like I've told you before, I've known Woody a long time and he's done some stupid things!"

Woody was NOT a happy toy. It was bad enough that Buzz was getting all the attention from the others and Andy; but what it was doing to Jessie simply crossed the line. Woody hated the idea of Jessie being scared. She was his girl and it was his job to protect her as well as keeping her safe. He remembered when then they had been put in the box and he remembered what she had been like the next day when she thought he had been a dream. He just couldn't let her go through that again and he couldn't let Buzz replace them as Andy's favorite toy either.

Later that night, the Troll and Molly's doll had joined Jessie and Bo and were now talking about Buzz.

"He has to be the coolest toy ever," Said Troll. "And he's so handsome too! Don't you think?"

Jessie and Bo shared an amused glance with each other; it looked like Troll was developing a crush.

Molly's doll nodded.

"Oh yes, he is most handsome," Added Bo.

"He ain't ugly to look at," Jessie wisely admitted, in case Woody should hear.

"How can you say that?" Asked Troll

"Because he doesn't look like Woody," Bo teased.

"Yeah, but next to Buzz; Woody's just…well… you know," Murmured Troll innocently.

"No, I don't know!" Jessie told her angrily. "Listen Troll; just because you think Buzz is something, it doesn't mean that everyone else is nothing! Woody is sweet, kind and caring! He's always there when you need him!"

"Woody just pushed Buzz out the window!" Someone yelled.

"What?" Cried the female toys, running towards the desk. When Jessie saw the other toys advancing on Woody and heard them talking about hurting him, she climbed up to the desk as fast as she could, getting in between Woody and the toys who wanted to hurt him.

"You all just leave him alone!" She ordered.

"He pushed Buzz out the window!" Mr. Potato Head yelled.

"It was an accident! Jessie, I swear to you it was an accident! You have to believe me! You all have to believe me!"

"I believe you," Jessie told him and she did. Jessie knew Woody wouldn't lie to her.

"I believe you too!" Said Slinky.

"And so do I!" Added Bo.

"Well I don't!" Yelled Hamm.

"Let's get him!" Mr. Potato Head yelled.

But, before anything could happen, they heard the sound of Andy coming back.

Andy looked all over his room for Buzz. When he couldn't find him, he looked very upset; but, hearing his mother call him, he grabbed both Woody and Jessie and went downstairs.

…

Jessie was fuming. She still couldn't believe what had just happened and it was all Woody's fault! Emily had needed to get more gas for her van and, with Andy wanting to pump the gas, he went out of the car with his mother and didn't close his car door behind him. That was when Buzz had appeared and, naturally, he had been mad at Woody. And then, the next thing Jessie knew, Buzz and Woody were fighting and had found themselves outside car. Jessie jumped out of the car to stop them before someone saw the scene; but they wouldn't listen. Woody and Buzz were fighting under the van and Jessie was trying to stop them. The van then moved, and Jessie feared that they would be run over. Jessie wasn't sure how she had managed it, but she was eventually able to drag them away from harms way.

"Will you two just STOP?" Jessie screamed angrily.

"Andy's gone!" Woody cried mournfully when he saw the van drive away.

"And whose fault is that?" Jessie asked him, fuming.

"His!" Woody yelled, pointing at Buzz. "His arrival has taken away everything I know and love!"

"No Woody; it's not Buzz's fault. It's yours!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't have knocked him out the window, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It was an accident! I was trying to knock him behind the desk so he'd get stuck!"

"But that's our special spot!" Jessie told him, shocked.

"I thought the bed was your spot," Buzz admitted.

"Shut up!" Woody snapped. "And stay away from Andy! He is mine! Jessie, I was doing it for us! Andy wouldn't have taken us with him unless Buzz went missing. It was the only way!"

"You mean right now I could be safe and sound in Andy's room instead of being stuck at a gas station, all because you wanted Andy to take us with him?"

"Uh…" Was all Woody could murmur.

"You really beat it all, you know that? And you can stay away from me!" Jessie told him.

"I've heard that before! I wonder how long it be will 'til you're pinning me down and hugging me?" Woody gloated.

"Oh, why you-you-you Tumbleweed Brain!" Jessie yelled. She went to hit him but…

"Not this time Little Missy!" Woody said, catching her hand.

"Hey! You let go of her!" Buzz ordered, catching Woody in a headlock.

"And you let go of him!" Jessie yelled, trying to kick Buzz off Woody.

"I'm trying to help you!" Yelled Buzz who still hadn't let go of Woody.

"I don't need your help!" Jessie snapped, still trying to kick him. "Now you let Woody go!"

"Not until he lets go of you!"

"I'm not going to let her go until she promises she won't hit me!"

"I'm not going to promise you anything!"


	34. Cannibals

The three of them stood there like that for a few minutes, yelling at each other, until Woody saw -

"Look, a pizza planet delivery van!" He yelled, letting go of Jessie's hand.

"If we get in it, it can take us to pizza planet!" Jessie told them.

"And back to Andy!" Woody added.

"Pizza planet?" Asked Buzz, letting go of Woody. "Could I get a rocket ship there?"

"Just come on Buzz!" Jessie called.

Jessie sat next to Buzz in the van. She was still mad at Woody and didn't want to be near him at the moment. And besides, Buzz's idea about buckling up seemed to be a good one. But then she heard the sound of boxes falling over emitting from the back of the van where Woody was? What if one of the boxes fell on him and he was hurt or broken or both? Jessie thought over this, tugging on her braid. She had to make sure he was okay. Yes, she was mad at him; but Jessie loved Woody too much to stand the thought of him being hurt. It took all her inner strength to not to call out his name. Making sure the driver of the van wasn't looking; Jessie unbuckled the seatbelt (despite Buzz's silent protests) and ran to the back of the van. She saw a box collide into him and she gasped when she saw that it had hurt him. Then she saw another box sliding towards him and she ran towards him just in time to pull him out of the way.

"Jessie?" Woody asked, sounding a bit dazed, but happy.

Jessie didn't say anything; she just pulled Woody away from another falling box.

"I love you," Woody told her when he realized that she was literally pulling him out of harms way.

"Love you too," Jessie replied, dodging another fallen box. "But I'm still mad at you," She added.

The van finally stopped at Planet Pizza and the toys got off. Once outside, Jessie moved away from Woody to show him that she was, in fact, still mad at him.

"There's Emily's van!" Jessie pointed out.

"Andy must be here then!" Woody told them. "Here's the plan: when we get inside and find them, we all hide in Molly's baby bag. And then, when they get back in the van, Jess; you and I climb out and hide under the seat. Buzz, you stay in the bag until we get back to Andy's room," Woody told them.

"Sounds good," Jessie said.

Once they were inside, Buzz saw a crane game and mistook it for a rocket ship.

"Oh no!" Woody murmured when he saw Buzz climb into it. "Jessie; we have to get him back! If I don't come back with him, the others are going to think…"

"I know what the others will think, come on!" Jessie told him.

Jessie froze after climbing into the crane. The dark, small space seemed to haunt her.

"Jessie, you have to keep going," Woody told her from behind. She still didn't move and Woody knew what he had to do. "Sorry about this Jess. You can beat me up later all you want," He finished, shoving her backside.

Jessie's eyes widened when she realized where Woody was shoving her. She quickly scrambled upwards. Before Jessie had a chance to shoot Woody a dirty look, it happened…

They both now believed that they were going to die. Sid had them now and they were going back to his house. Who knows what Sid would do to them once they were there?

Woody couldn't believe how much danger he had put them all in; how much danger he had put Jessie in… If it wasn't for him, they'd all be safe right now; she'd be safe now. What if Sid wanted to blow her up? Blow them all up? Woody had to think of some way to get them out of this mess or, if anything, think of someway to get Jessie away from it. Right now, her safety mattered to him the most. Sid had a dog so, hopefully, there would be a doggie door. He and Buzz could sneak her outside and distract Scud so she could get out of Sid's backyard and into Andy's.

Sid took his 'new toys' up to his room to get a better look at them.

"A cowgirl?" Sid asked, picking Jessie up. It took all of Woody's inner strength not to scream at Sid to put her down.

"I guess I could give it to Hannah," Sid began thoughtfully. And, for a brief moment, Jessie thought that maybe Sid wasn't as bad as they had thought. He must care about his little sister to want to give her to Hannah. Maybe, he'd give all three of them to Hannah and they all would be okay?

"Yeah, I'll give it to Hannah after some medical improvements," Sid concluded evilly. Jessie did not like the sound of that and neither did Woody. Buzz, on the other hand, did not grasp Sid's evil intensions and he wondered what kind of medical improvements Jessie could need? She seemed healthy enough.

"But first, I have other operations to perform," Sid said, carelessly dropping Jessie on his bed next to Woody and Buzz.

Woody and Jessie watched in horror as Sid swapped the head of his sister's doll with one of his toys. Nevertheless, Buzz muttered something about not believing that Sid had gone to medical school.

Hannah screamed when she saw what her bother had done to her doll and ran off to tell her mother, with Sid following her and saying that she was lying. Now alone, Jessie placed her hand to her neck.

"He wants to do something like that to me," She murmured fearfully.

"I won't let him," Woody told her, placing his arms around her.

"Don't worry. We won't let Sid harm one hair on your pretty little head," Buzz told her.

Woody let Buzz's comment pass for the time being.

"It's not my hair I'm worried about," Jessie told them. "I don't want a new head or a new body!"

"I'm going to try and find a way out. You two stay here," Woody said.

"Sorry about trying to kick you earlier," Jessie said when she and Buzz were alone. "It's just that I can't stand the thought of Woody being hurt." She said, hugging her knees.

"It's all right," Buzz told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That just shows how much you care about him," He continued. "I thought he was going to hurt you and that's why I grabbed him. Jessie, I know…."

"Woody would never hurt me," Jessie said, interrupting him. "He may act like a stupid jerk sometimes; but he's a good toy. And, despite what you or the others may think, I know he didn't mean to knock you out the window. He's not the kind of toy that would do that. He once braved a bad storm to help rescue baby My Little Ponies."

"It's nice that he helped save your little ponies," Buzz said.

"No, they weren't my ponies," Jessie told him.

"But you just said they were."

"No. Their play line is called 'My Little Pony'. Technically, they were Dena's ponies. I don't know if she still has them. Dena is Andy's older cousin. Back before Andy was born, his parents lived in an apartment and Woody and I lived with them," Jessie went on to explain to Buzz what had happened with the fallen branch and how Woody had helped her as well as Jem and the baby ponies. "I think," Jessie began. "That the reason he's so jealous of you is because he's afraid Andy will stop loving him. And the reason he's afraid of that is because of Andy's father." Then Jessie told him about Andy's father being Woody's first owner and then about the car accident.

"I'm sorry," Buzz murmured for the lack of not knowing what else to say. It was all so very confusing to him. Neither Jessie nor Woody looked very old and, yet, Jessie had mentioned Andy's father being a little boy when he had the Sheriff. Woody must have been a baby. The thought seemed odd to Buzz somehow.

'Jessie and Woody must have known each other as children,' Buzz thought and, yet, he couldn't picture them as children.

"How old are you?" Buzz suddenly asked her.

"You mean in toy years or appearance wise?" Jessie asked, not quite knowing the answer to either question.

Before Buzz could respond, Woody came running back to the bed.

"We have a big problem!" Woody told them fearfully.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked him anxiously.

"Jessie, don't look! What ever you do, don't look!" Woody told her, not wanting Jessie to see the gruesome slight. But she looked anyway and Buzz looked too.

"They're cannibals!" Buzz cried as he watched a bunch of mutant toys eat the toys Sid had 'operated' on.


	35. Mrs Nesbit

Sid lay in his bed, asleep, with the three toys sat on the floor. Jessie sat in between Woody and Buzz. Woody's arms were wrapped securely around Jessie's waist, terrified that the mutant cannibal toys would come in during the night and try to take her away. He wouldn't let them though; and he wouldn't let them or Sid hurt his girl! But he began to wonder if he deserved to have her as his girl. He had placed her in so much danger. He had put his need for Andy to love them - no, to love him more than any other toy - above her safety; not to mention Buzz's safety too. He shouldn't have made her climb in the crane game to begin with. He shouldn't have pushed her forward. He should have pulled her out and should have told her to hide in Molly's baby bag; then she'd be safe in Andy's room right now and not in this house full of horrors. He thought about Buzz. What if the mutant cannibal toys ate him? He didn't want that to happen, even if he didn't like him. His mind traveled back to Jessie.

What if he couldn't protect her? He pushed that thought away; this was no time for self-doubt about whether or not he could keep her safe. He had to keep her safe no matter what; and he wouldn't blame her if she decided to break up with him because of this.

As if somehow reading his thoughts, he felt Jessie place her arm around his waist as well as feeling her free hand upon her own as she rested her head against his shoulder…

Jessie hated the fact that Woody and Buzz thought they had to protect her. They hadn't said anything; but, by the way they both sat down next to her and how Woody had his arm around her, it was obvious. Nevertheless, she was afraid and she hated this too. Those cannibal toys…Jessie forced herself not to shudder.

' _This is all Woody's fault!_ ' Jessie thought angrily. ' _I'm so mad at him! But what if he gets eaten?_ ' she questioned herself fearfully. More vicious thoughts entered her mind, and these unnerved her - like waking up without Woody or waking up alone and even not waking up at all. ' _Stupid Woody! Now I can't even get mad at him without being afraid that something bad might happen to him if I do! Stupid, stupid, stupid Woody_!' She thought, snuggling close to him; needing to have him close to her.

Buzz was too high on alert to notice the intimacy between Woody and Jessie. With his 'laser' ready, he scanned the room for any sign of the cannibals. He would not them eat Jessie, or Woody for that matter even if he didn't like him. Of all the planets he thought he'd been to, this one was the strangest! Giants and cannibals! He briefly wondered if Zurg had something to do with him being stuck here, but dismissed the idea; this wasn't Zurg's style.

They all did fall into an uneasy sleep eventually. Woody and Jessie were still holding onto each other when they woke up.

"You're still here," Woody said, relieved.

"And so are you," Began Jessie. She turned her head and saw that Buzz was still there as well and dozing. "Buzz," Jessie whispered, shaking his shoulder. He awoke with start and shot his 'laser' at them.

Woody and Jessie jumped back slightly.

"You've got to stop doing that," Jessie told him.

"Sorry," Buzz stammered.

They heard the sound of Sid waking up and went into toy mode. Sid got up and left his room without looking at his new 'toys'.

"You two stay here," Buzz ordered. "I'll see if I can find a way to escape."

"No, you two wait here and I'll look for away to escape!" Woody instructed.

"Woody, you've had your turn; now it's Buzz's turn. He should try to find a way out of here since, if he hadn't gotten into the crane game, we all wouldn't be stuck at Sid's house in the first place." Jessie told him slightly harshly. She knew she couldn't place all the blame on Woody; after all, they had a plan and Buzz didn't follow it.

Buzz looked down at his feet; Jessie had a point.

"Don't worry," Buzz began, once again taking Jessie's hands in his. "I will find a way out," He stated heroically.

Woody made a face; but said nothing. He had a feeling that, no matter how many times he told Buzz not to touch Jessie's hands, he would still do it.

"Good luck," Jessie wished.

Woody frowned. ' _She didn't tell me good luck_.'

Once Buzz had gone, Jessie and Woody found themselves alone.

"I'm still mad at you," Jessie told him.

"You didn't seem mad at me last night."

"I was simply protecting you," Jessie shot, trying to sound indifferent.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't because you were scared?"

"No," She said, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Liar," Woody murmured from behind, dropping his arms around her.

"I'm not lying," She shot even though she was.

"Yes you are. Like I said before, I can read you like a book Jess; and it took me a while to get to the chapter that said you can't look me in the eyes when you lie," He said, amused, before kissing her on the cheek.

"And don't try to get romantic with me partner!" Jessie told him firmly, stepping out his embrace and turning to face him. "You still owe me an apology!"

"About what?" Woody asked very weakly, knowing fully well what she was referring to. But it was just embarrassing, that's all.

"You know what!" Jessie stated, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, you mean about what happened back at Pizza Planet?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me too…" Before he could finish, they heard Sid coming back. "Hide!" Woody ordered her, hurriedly shoving her under Sid's bed.

…

Jessie watched in horror as she witnessed what Sid was doing to Woody.

"No!" She screamed out loud when she saw that Sid was trying to melt Woody's head.

"Huh?" Sid murmured, stopping. He then heard his mother calling him from downstairs, telling him his pop tarts were ready. He dropped Woody to the floor and rushed out of the room.

"I hope this isn't permanent," Woody groaned, touching his scorched forehead.

Jessie scrambled out from under the bed and ran to Woody, knocking him down.

"Woody! Are you all right? Does it hurt? Did he hurt you?" Jessie asked frantically, before showering his face with kisses.

"Jess, I'm-I'm fine," Woody stammered between kisses to the lips. Jessie continued to kiss Woody. And Woody - well - he was loving every second of it. However, in the back of his mind, he knew Sid could come back any minute.

"J-Jessie," Woody began to stammer again between kisses. "As much as I love...love this. I think...think it would be a good if we got out of Sid's room and find Buzz before Sid comes back?"

Jessie slowly stopped kissing him and nodded in agreement.

"But are you sure you're okay? Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I'm fine really; it doesn't hurt. It just felt weird, but I'm fine - really," He informed, hugging her.

"That Sid makes me so mad!" Jessie told him as she and Woody left Sid's room hand in hand. "I'd kick him right on the nose if it wasn't against the rules!"

"Speaking of rules," Woody began to murmur.

"I know I broke one," Jessie muttered. "But-but I couldn't help it! I couldn't just watch him do that to you."

"It's okay Jess, I'm glad you did," Woody told her honestly, squeezing her hand.

They walked on in silence, keeping a sharp eye out for Buzz, Sid, Scud, Hannah or Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. They had several close calls, but then they saw it…

"Woody is that what I think it is?" Jessie asked, trying not to panic.

"Yeah," Woody concluded. "That's Buzz's arm all right," He muttered, trying to remain calm.

"Do you…do you think he was eaten?"

"Why would they leave just his arm behind?"

"Well, it is kind of hefty looking… Maybe they got full? Or maybe…?"

"Sid got to him," Woody finished for her. "If that's the case," Woody began, picking up Buzz's arm. "And as bad as it sounds, I hope it is. We'd better find him."

They went back upstairs and heard the sound of Hannah playing. They peeked into her room and saw that she was having a tea party with Buzz and two headless dolls. Jessie covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. Buzz just looked to funny in a pink apron and with a matching hat. Woody needed to get Hannah out of her room. He looked over to Jessie and saw that she wouldn't be able to help - she was trying too hard not to laugh and he couldn't blame her. Jessie nearly lost it when Woody imitated Hannah's mother to get her to leave her room.

If Woody and Jessie didn't know better, they would have thought that Buzz was drunk. He had found out that he was a toy who couldn't fly and, to add insult to injury, Hannah wasn't even playing with him as Buzz Lightyear. She was playing as…

"I'm Mrs. Nesbit!" He stated drunkenly. "Do you see the hat?" He asked Woody. "Do you see the hat?" He then asked Jessie.

"It's lovely," Jessie found herself saying. She knew she shouldn't be finding this funny (after all Buzz was having a break down; finding out that he was a toy by having his arm broken off had to be quite disturbing) - but the hat and the apron made her laugh.

Woody brought Buzz back to reality by slapping him across the face with his own detached hand.

Jessie was too preoccupied with examining Hannah's room to pay attention to Woody and Buzz. It amazed her that Hannah kept, loved and still played with her broken toys.

' _What an owner!'_ Jessie thought. She looked at the headless dolls. She couldn't understand how they could still sense what was happening around them and she had no desire to find out how.

Hannah's room was so cheerful compared to Sid's. Jessie couldn't understand how they could be so different. Hannah seemed normal enough whilst Sid, on the other hand, was twisted. Maybe it was because Sid was a boy and Hannah was girl? It made her wonder how different Molly and Andy would be. She didn't realize that Woody and Buzz had left Hannah's room without her. She almost didn't hear Hannah come back. She quickly went into toy mode before it was too late. Hannah looked down at the cowgirl doll and smiled, not caring how the doll got into her room and just happy that the doll was in one piece.

"I'm going to call you Annie! Because you look like Anne of Green Gables and you remind me of Annie Oakley!" Hannah said, hugging her.

As Buzz was talking about his 'years of academy training' being wasted, Woody realized Jessie wasn't with them.

"Jessie?" Woody called worriedly.

"I thought she was right behind us," Said Buzz.

Woody's eyes widened with worry. What if Sid or Scud had her? Or the cannibals? "Jessie!" He called, running back in the direction he and Buzz came from with the Space Ranger hot on his heels.


	36. Safe again

Woody and Buzz raced back to Hannah's room. To Woody's relief, Jessie was safe in Hannah's arms. Before he could pretend to be Hannah's mother again, he and Buzz heard Sid coming and ran back into Sid's room.

Hannah loved her 'new' doll. The fact that Jessie (or Annie as Hannah called her) could talk was a real bonus as none of her other dolls could. She spent the whole day playing with her, from tea parties to fashion shows to every kind of game Hannah could think of. And, as much as Jessie liked being played with by Hannah, Andy was her real owner and she needed to get back to him and Jessie knew this; not to mention the fact that she had to find Woody and Buzz. But, every time Hannah left her room, she'd put Jessie in one of her dresser draws (most likely to hide her from Sid). While, deep down, Jessie knew that Hannah's heart was in the right place, being forced into a small, dark space over and over was just as bad as Sid torturing her.

Hannah held Jessie tight as she slept. Every time Jessie would try to get free from Hannah, she would hold the doll tighter in her sleep.

' _What am I going to do?'_ Jessie questioned herself. ' _I have to find Woody and Buzz, but I can't get away from Hannah. If only she wouldn't put me in her dresser. Poor Hannah, she's not a bad kid; in fact, I wouldn't mind having her for an owner even if she did rename me. It's because of Sid that she's hiding me and I don't blame her, seeing what he's done to her toys. Someone really should teach him a lesson! Why don't their parents punish him? Emily would never let Andy get away with something like that. Thank goodness. I'm going to feel bad for leaving her, but Andy's moving tomorrow and, if Woody, Buzz, and I aren't in the moving van, I don't know what we'll do. We can't stay here; it's too dangerous! Oh, I hope Woody and Buzz are all right! At least Buzz knows he's a toy now and won't be looking for a rocket ship, though I do feel bad for him; everything he thought he knew was a lie. Imagine if I thought I was a real cowgirl when I came out of the box? Or if Woody thought he had been real? He'd probably end up looking for his gun. Why doesn't he have a gun? He's has a holster. I'm going to have to ask him later, if I ever see him again. No! I can't think like that! I will see Woody again and, when I do, I'm going to give him a hug. Tomorrow, I have to find Woody and Buzz. One way or another, I have to leave Hannah and find them!'_

The next day, Jessie found herself in the dresser draw again.

' _I have to stay calm. I have to get out of here before Hannah comes back,'_ Jessie told herself. Using all her strength, she pushed the draw forward an inch. ' _I can't give up! I have to keep trying!_ '

The plan was all set; but Woody needed to find Jessie. He couldn't leave the house without her! It was all of them or none of them! There was very little time left and Woody knew that Jessie had to be somewhere in Hannah's room.

She was almost there! Another few inches and she'd be able to squeeze herself out.

"Jessie!" She heard Woody call.

"Woody! I'm up here! In the draw!" Jessie called to him.

"Hold on Jess, I'll get you out!"

"I'm almost out now!" Jessie told him, slamming her all her weight against the draw. There! Now she could get out!

"Jump down to me Jess!" Woody called. "We don't have much time! I'll catch you!"

Jessie did as Woody asked and jumped. Woody didn't catch her, but he did break her fall. Jessie sighed in relief as she got up off Woody.

"I got out of there all by myself! Aren't you proud of me?" Jessie asked, hugging him.

"You bet I am sweetheart," Woody told her, hugging her back. "But come on, we really don't have much time!"

"What do you mean? Time for what?" Jessie asked as Woody took her hand and hurried out of Hannah's room.

"I'll explain on the way!" Woody told her as they ran.

…

"So let me get this straight." Jessie began after Woody had told her all she'd missed. "Sid plans on blowing up Buzz; you and Buzz are friends now; the cannibal toys aren't cannibals and you and they have come up with a plan to save Buzz which involves breaking the rule by coming alive in front of Sid?"

"That's about it."

"Well count me in!"

"That's my girl!"

"Always!"

…

Sid was way beyond freaked out. He had always thought he had been tough. He could watch monster movie marathons without even flinching at the goriest scenes; he stood up to bullies; in fact, he was a bully. But toys coming alive? It took all he had to not wet his pants!

He was holding Woody and Jessie in each hand. Woody had just finished talking to him and now it was Jessie's turn.

"Sid?" She asked.

"Y-yes?" Sid quivered.

"I don't like how you've been treating your sister's toys. It's not nice," She hissed. "So you're going to leave them alone, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, because I like Hannah. She's a good kid; she loves her toys and takes care of them. You should take lessons from her. Now, on a more personal matter, I don't take too kindly to you trying to melt my boyfriend's head with magnifying glass!" Jessie told him in a dangerously low voice.

"B-boyfriend?" Sid squeaked, looking at Woody. "H-he's your boyfriend?" Now Sid was beyond, beyond freaked out. Finding out that toys were alive was scary enough, but finding that toys could have those kind of feelings about one another was just way too much for a ten year old to handle.

"That's right," Jessie said before kicking him in the nose, not hard though.

"Play nice Sid," Woody told him. "Play real nice or else!"

…

The plan had worked, but the moving van had left without them. They had tried to catch the van on foot, but it wasn't working; especially for Buzz with the extra-added weight of the rocket. Woody had run up on ahead, telling Jessie and Buzz that he had an idea.

"Don't worry Buzz," Jessie assured as they ran. "Woody won't let us down!"

"I-I know," Buzz answered. Now that he knew he was toy and not real, all the confidence, which he portrayed since the day his box had been opened, had left.

"Here comes Woody and RC!" Jessie yelled happily.

"Who's RC?" Buzz asked.

"The race car Woody's driving!" Jessie answered, running to over to Woody and RC. Buzz followed.

"Get on," Woody told them.

Jessie got in front of him and Buzz sat at the back.

"I'll drive!" Jessie told him, taking RC's remote from Woody. "I'm the better driver anyway."

They had been close; they had been so close! But, in the end, they just didn't make it. RC's batteries had died and Slinky, who had tried to help them, was most likely broken.

"This is all…" Jessie began to murmur, sounding depressed.

"My fault," Woody finished, sounding even more depressed.

"But I'm the one who drove," Jessie said.

"But I'm the one who got us into this mess. Jess, Buzz, RC, I'm sorry."

"Cut that out you two," Buzz began brightly. "I have a plan on how to get back to Andy! Woody, take Jessie in your arms like you're going to carry her."

"That's your plan?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"I like it!" Woody said, scooping her up in his arms.

"Jessie, hold on tight to him."

"Liking it more and more!" Woody commented as Jessie did what Buzz told her to do.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Buzz yelled.

RC couldn't believe how fast he was going; he also couldn't he believe he had doubted Woody! He needed to think of some way to make it up to him after they got to the new house. Suddenly, the next thing RC knew, he was in the air and Buzz, Woody, and Jessie weren't riding him anymore and he was about to crash into Mr. Potato Head.

It had been tricky, but some how Buzz was able to let go of RC and grab onto Woody in one swift motion.

"We're flying!" Woody cooed in awe as he, Jessie and Buzz soared through the air.

"More like falling with style," Buzz said offhandedly.

"Yeee-haaw!" Jessie yelled excitedly as held onto Woody's neck even tighter.

Andy stared out of the window glumly. He couldn't believe he had lost all three of his favorite toys! Yes he only had Buzz for a day, but he had wanted a Buzz Lightyear toy for so long. And Woody and Jessie…well, he had them since before he was born. Woody had belonged to his father and the Sheriff was all he left of his father. Jessie; she had belonged to his mother and her smiling face always gave him the same comfort as his mother's smile gave him. And now they were gone! He was never going to see them again and he wanted to cry. He didn't know how, but he turned his head and looked down into the box next to him.

"Woody! Buzz! Jessie!" He cried happily when he saw them lying there in the box. He picked all three of them up and hugged them. They weren't gone forever! "I thought I'd never see them again!"

Emily smiled and shook her head, happy that her son's crisis over his misplaced toys was over.


	37. You've got a friend in me

Andy ran upstairs holding the box he had found Woody, Buzz and Jessie in.

"Andy! Just put that box in your new room, out of the mover's way and then come back down here to watch Molly for me!"

"Okay mom!"

Once Andy had left his new room, the trio stood up in the box and looked around.

"I'm going to miss the cloud wallpaper," Woody commented.

"I am too," Jessie agreed. "But once the furniture is moved in, it'll feel more like home."

"Woody, Jessie," Buzz began briefly. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior when we first met. I must have come off as a real jerk."

"I wouldn't say that," Jessie murmured.

"I would," Woody told them.

"Woody!"

"What?"

Jessie rolled her eye before saying: "You both kind of acted like jerks."

"I did not!" Woody shot.

"Yes you did!" Buzz told him. "You pushed me out of the window!"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah right!" Buzz muttered.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled. "Come on, I thought you guys were friends now. Why don't you both let bygones be bygones?"

"Well, I will if he will," Woody and Buzz both answered.

"Good," Jessie muttered. "Now, let's start over. Howdy, I'm Jessie. Welcome to Andy's new room," She greeted, holding out her hand to Buzz for him to shake.

Buzz looked down at her hand as though he had been afraid to shake it.

"Go ahead," Woody told him. "I'm not going to bite your head off."

"I'm Buzz," He said, shaking Jessie's hand.

"You're turn now," Jessie told Woody.

"Howdy, I'm Woody," He said, shaking Buzz's hand.

"Buzz."

Andy's and Molly's other toys, as well as Bo Peep, were almost sick with worry over Woody, Buzz and Jessie. They didn't know what had happened to them. They all (but Bo) felt tremendously guilty about thinking the worst of Woody.

Slinky was taking it the worst out of them all; he felt as though he had let them down.

"If only…if only," He kept on murmuring over and over again. It was getting on Mr. Potato Head's nerves, but he said nothing as he dealt with his own guilt. Bo sat quietly, hugging her sheep. She was worried about all three of them; but she was worried about Woody the most. She was still in love with him, even though she knew he loved Jessie.

' _Oh Woody. Wherever you are, I hope you and Jessie are together and aren't going through what I am_ ,' she mentally wished, hugging her sheep tighter.

Rocky kept on slamming his fist against the palm of his other hand; hating himself. Woody's cries echoed in his head as he remembered picking him up and throwing him out of the van.

Andy's room was all set up. All that was now missing was his other toys. They all nearly broke character when they saw Woody, Jessie and Buzz sitting on Andy's pillow.

Andy spent the rest of the day setting his toys up.

"Aw man!" He droned, holding Slinky. "He's busted! I hope mom can fix him."

When Andy had finished with setting up all his toys, his mother told him they were going out to dinner. Andy decided that it would be best if he left his toys home this time. Once he and his family had left the new house, Andy's toys cried the names of the apparent survivors in joy. When Bo and Molly's toys heard that they were back, they raced to Andy's new room.

Bo had never felt so relieved as she saw that Woody was back and all right. Nevertheless, it was bitter-sweet for her when she saw that he had his arm around Jessie. 'I've got to get over him!' She told herself.

"Slinky, are you all right?" Jessie asked him, kneeling down next to the Slinky Dog and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He murmured, scratching the floor with his paw.

"Does it hurt?" Woody asked.

"Not really. Look; I'm sorry," He told them.

"About what?" Asked Buzz.

"About letting you all down!"

"Letting us down? What are you talking about Slink?" Woody asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! Because of me, you three almost didn't make it back to Andy!"

"Oh no, Slink, that's not true!" Woody quickly told his friend.

"You did the best you could do Slinky Dog," Buzz told him. "And that's all anyone can ask of you."

"Buzz is right Slink," Woody began. "You did your best. I'm just sorry you're broken."

"Besides," Jessie added. "All that matters is that we're all back together again."

"I guess you're right," Slinky began to murmur. "Do you think Andy's mom will be able to fix me?"

"I know she can," Jessie told him.

"So how did you guys get back to Andy anyway?" Rex asked.

"You're never going to believe what happened!" Woody told them.

So they told them about what happened, leaving out a few details. Whilst Buzz was becoming reacquainted with the other toys, Jessie took Woody aside.

"Now. About that apology you were giving me before we were interrupted."

"I still have to apologize?" Woody asked in a whining voice. "Wasn't saying 'sorry' earlier enough?"

"Yes, you still do," Jessie told him, poking him in the chest. "Make me forgive you."

Woody sighed inwardly. 'Anything to make her happy,' he thought.

"Jessie, I'm sorry. I know you don't like small, dark spaces and I should have thought about that before we went into the crane game. And, when you were having trouble, I should've asked you if you wanted to climb out and hide in Molly's baby bag; and it was wrong to push you, especially in that area of your anatomy. And I will never, ever, under any circumstances, ever, ever do that again because I both love and respect you very, very much. So please, please forgive me," Woody told her sincerely.

"Of course I do," Jessie answered, hugging him.

"Hey Woody! Jessie! Can you two come here for a minute?" Rex called.

"Come on, let's see what Rex wants," Jessie told the Sheriff.

"Right," Said Woody as they were walking towards Rex. Woody had been left partially shocked when Jessie decided to sprint on up ahead after giving Woody a smack on his backside.

"Now we're even!" She called over her shoulder to a stunned Woody as she raced on ahead.

'I guess I deserved that,' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Okay Rex. What'd you want to see us about?" Jessie asked him.

"What was it like to fly?"

Woody and Jessie looked at one another, both silently scanning through the others features in order to find the words to say next.

"Words can't describe it," Woody told him.

"Woody's right. It was just so…so…"

"Cool? Amazing?" Suggested Rex.

"Yeah, something like that. Right Jess?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

A little while later, Woody went to check on Molly's toys to see how they were doing in Molly's new room so far.

"I'm really glad you were able to make it back to Andy," Bo told him.

"I'm glad too," Woody told her honestly. He couldn't help but notice the sad look within her eyes. He had a feeling that it was due to the fact that he was with Jessie and not her. He felt bad that he been causing her pain, but he couldn't help loving Jessie. "Thanks for being a good friend and for believing in me," He murmured meaningfully.

"Well, I know you'd never do anything like that," Bo told him. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around his body and kiss him; but she didn't. She knew she'd only be making a fool of herself as well as hurting Jessie. Why did unrequited love have to be so hard?

"You know," Woody began thoughtfully. "Now that Molly has her own room, her toys are going to need a leader."

"What?" Bo asked, clearly surprised. "But Woody. You and Jessie are the leaders!"

"In Andy's room. Bo. Molly's toys are going to need a leader and I think you can do it."

"Me?"

"You've got a good head on your shoulders. Think about it and talk to Molly's other toys to see how they feel about it."

"All-all right," Bo stammered, a little stunned. Her? The leader of Molly's toys?

"I'm going to head back to Andy's room now. Remember Bo: think about it."

"I will."

Buzz had been trying to build up enough courage to talk to Jessie. He had been watching her fussing over Slinky, making sure that he really was okay, and trying to make him comfy. Once Slinky had assured her that everything was fine, Jessie went on her way, knowing that the Slinky Dog needed some rest. So, Buzz decided that this was his chance to talk to her alone. He ran over to her.

"Um," He began to murmur, not quite being able to find the appropriate words to form a reasonable sentence.

"Hey howdy hey Buzz," She greeted cheerfully.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're a courageous young woman with a pretty yarn full of hair…er…I mean hair full of yarn!" He quickly corrected, feeling flabbergasted.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest space toy I've ever met!" Jessie cooed, giving him a quick hug before going over to the hot wheels play set and doing a loop de-loop.

' _Wow!_ ' Buzz thought, watching her as his wings popped out.

Woody had seen the exchange between Jessie and Buzz and he had forced himself to not lose his cool. He caught Jessie in his arms and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed happily.

"Care to go on a little walk with me?" He asked her.

"Love to," She replied lovingly, taking his hand in her own.

"So," Woody began to murmur. "I couldn't help but notice you were hugging Buzz."

"Oh Woody. Don't tell me you're getting jealous again?"

"I just wanted to know why you were hugging him," Woody said, pouting.

"I just can't resist that pout of yours," Jessie told him.

"Really?" Woody asked happily, liking the fact the Jessie found something about him she couldn't resist. "I mean 'really'…?" He questioned, trying to pout again.

"Okay my pouting boyfriend," Jessie began with a giggle. "I gave him a hug because he gave me two compliments," She stated, holding up two fingers.

"And just what did he compliment you on?"

"He said that I was a courageous woman with pretty hair," Jessie told him, fluffing her hair.

"Well, I could have told you that."

"But you didn't," Jessie said, about to poke him in the chest when Woody gently grabbed her hand and brought her index finger to his lips, kissing it gently

"So I said he was sweetest space toy I've ever met and hugged him."

"And what do I get if I give you two compliments?" Woody asked.

"Oh, I'd say a hug and a kiss," Jessie began, mocking thoughtfully.

"On the lips?" Woody asked brightly.

"If you want."

"I want," He told her, leaning in for a kiss.

"I want my two compliments," Jessie stated, putting her finger to Woody's lips, which he promptly kissed again.

"Let's see compliments, compliments?" Woody began to murmur, as though it was hard to even think of some. Jessie shot him a love filled glare. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I could spend all day just getting lost in your eyes."

"Really?" Jessie asked, gushing a little.

Woody nodded. "And you're more than just a courageous woman; you're an incredible person and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Come on. Let's go behind Andy's desk and I'll give you that hug and those kisses I promised you."

"Kisses?"

"Kisses. Oh, and just so you know, you are the sweetest toy I ever did meet," Jessie said, leading him to Andy's desk.

Woody smiled as Jessie went behind the desk. So she gave Buzz a hug and said he was the sweetest space toy she'd ever met; but in the end it was him not Buzz who she was with. Life was good: they were back with Andy; they weren't in danger of being destroyed and the other toys didn't hate him anymore. Jessie, not knowing of Woody's inner musing growth, was annoyed that he didn't follow her, so she grabbed his bandana and yanked him to her before fiercely kissing him on the lips.

' _Oh yes_ ,' Woody thought, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. ' _Life is good._ '


	38. Adjusting

Woody and Jessie were now sitting on the windowsill with Jessie sat between Woody's legs, nestled lovingly in his arms. Her hat was in her lap since she had taken it off in order to rest her head against Woody's chest. They sat there with the window slightly open, listening to the sounds of the night.

"I wish I could've walked around the old house one more time before we moved," Jessie murmured.

"Yeah, I would have liked that too. A lot of good memories in that house," Woody agreed.

Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Seeing Andy's room for the first time…" Jessie murmured in slight awe.

"Meeting Hamm."

"The ducklings."

"Seeing Andy for the first time"

"You getting reunited with Slinky."

"Being played with by Andy for the first time."

"Meeting new friends."

"Andy's dad playing with him and us," Woody added softly.

Jessie placed her hand on top of his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Good memories" Woody murmured.

"Hey, remember how I dragged you all around the house looking for Andy's room?"

"Of course I do! It was right after the second time you ever kissed me."

"No, that was the first time I ever kissed you."

"No. It wasn't. The first time you kissed me was in the apartment on the forehead. Remember, it was the night when found out Emily was going to have Andy?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I was so annoyed at you for waking me up and asking me questions I didn't know the answers to. How come you remember that little kiss anyway?"

"Because, when you kissed me, I stopped fighting my feelings for you," Woody told her, before wondering if he had said the right thing.

"I must have very powerful kisses," Jessie said, amused.

"You do Jess. You do," Woody told her. He looked around the room to see if anyone was watching them and saw that no one was. He kissed her neck.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked, clearly pleased.

"Making a new memory," He said before nibbling on her ear.

Buzz had noticed that Woody and Jessie had disappeared earlier, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it because Rex had been bombarding him with questions. Looking around the room, he saw that they had reappeared and, seeing the position they were in (as well as the open window), Buzz assumed that Jessie was cold and that Woody, being the good friend he was, was keeping her warm. Buzz made his way towards them. Once he was on the windowsill, he saw that Jessie's eyes were closed and that Woody was…

"Woody? Are you biting Jessie's ear?" Buzz asked.

Jessie's eyes flew open and Woody pulled his head back. They stared at Buzz in shock and embarrassment after he asked his question, mainly because Buzz had caught them sharing an intimate moment with one another.

When Buzz caught sight of the looks on their faces, he began to feel as though the question he had just asked was stupid.

' _Of course Woody wouldn't be biting her ear. If he was, Jessie would be protesting._ '

"I was whispering something to her," Woody lied. He knew it was wrong to lie; but, if Mr. Potato Head ever found out that he liked to nibble on Jessie's ear, he could just picture the Spud taking one of his own ears out and asking Woody if he felt like nibbling on it.

Jessie hadn't been so embarrassed since the incident with Woody on the bookcase years ago. If he had seen them kiss that would have been one thing; but….well this was different, and he had been so blunt about it.

"Is there something you wanted Buzz?" Woody asked, trying to sound friendly.

Buzz sat down on the windowsill across from Woody and Jessie.

"I know I'm really new at this," Buzz began referring to the fact that he had just realized that he was a toy the day before. "So I'm wondering if there's anything else I need to know. I've always been the best at everything I do. I mean I thought I've always been the best at everything I do; no, that's not what I meant. I just don't know what I mean anymore," Buzz murmured sadly, placing his face in his hands.

"Still having trouble with not being real?" Woody asked.

Buzz nodded. "It's not like I don't like being a toy. I saw how happy Andy was when he found us and it was a great feeling. And I just want to be the best toy I can be for Andy' but I guess I still need time to adjust."

"That's okay," Jessie told him. "Take all the time you need. Just remember to follow the rules when Andy, Molly and Emily are around."

"Emily?" Buzz asked.

"Andy and Molly's mother," Jessie said.

"Oh,"

"So, you getting along with everyone okay?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, though that Potato guy…"

"Mr. Potato Head," Woody corrected.

"Mr. Potato Head. Well, he's kind of acting like a…" Buzz paused, trying to think of a word.

"A jerk?" Suggested Jessie.

"Yeah, a jerk," said Buzz.

"Is he making fun of you?" Woody asked. He wouldn't put it past Potato Head to go that far.

"Not exactly," Buzz began. "He's just kind of being snide."

"Yeah, he's like that; but, deep down, he's a good toy," Woody told him.

"Like you," Buzz murmured before realizing how that sounded.

Jessie suddenly burst into a laughing fit, shaking uncontrollably.

"That's not funny!" Woody exclaimed. "You'd better stop laughing or I'll let go of you and then you'll fall off the windowsill!" It was an empty threat and both Woody and Jessie knew it; Buzz on the other hand…

"Woody!" He snapped in surprise, jumping up.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll stop," Jessie said, subsiding her laughter.

"I am nothing like Potato Head!"

"Of course you're not," Jessie told him, patting his arm. "And you're much better looking too."

"Yes," Woody said. "Yes I am."

'Cowboy's a bit vain,' Buzz thought, sitting back down. "So, is there anything else I need to know?"

"I can't think of anything. What about you Woody?"

"Other then being there for Andy and the rules we told you about, that's all there is to it," Woody told him.

"Really?" Buzz asked, surprised. "It's sounds so easy."

"It is," Jessie told him.

"Don't worry Buzz," Woody began. "You'll do fine."

Hearing the van pulling into the driveway alerted the toys that the family was back. Jessie, Woody and Buzz all stood up. Buzz and Woody hopped over to the desk, both offering Jessie a hand to help over to the desk. Jessie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You are so stubborn," Woody remarked, shaking his head.

"It's part of my charm," She told him chastely before jumping over to the desk, landing farther then Buzz and Woody.

That night, Andy slept with all three of them and it also proved to be a very awkward night for Buzz, Woody and Jessie. Andy had rolled over his sleep, knocking his toys off the bed. Woody fell flat on his back. Buzz also fell on his back, but he landed on top of Woody and Jessie fell on Buzz, nose to nose. Buzz froze, realizing how close they were to each other. If he had a heart, it would have been beating madly.

"Get off me!" Woody wheezed painfully.

Jessie, to her credit, jumped off Buzz instantly and, seeing that he was crushing Woody, began to try and pry Woody out from under him. Now that Jessie wasn't so close to him, Buzz was able to think again and jumped off Woody.

"Are you all right?" Buzz asked Woody in a whisper.

"Just fine," Woody muttered through grit teeth, clutching his stomach.

Jessie rubbed Woody's back sympathetically.

"Now what?" Buzz whispered.

"Find a place on the floor to sleep," Jessie told them in a subtle tone.

Buzz nodded and laid down flat on his back. Woody and Jessie set themselves down a little farther away from Buzz, trying to make it seem like they had fallen there. Facing one another, Woody reached over and placed his hand on the side of Jessie's face. Jessie placed her hand over his and smiled.


	39. The crush

During playtime, Andy still played with Buzz more often than he did with Woody and Jessie, as well as his other toys. Nevertheless, he soon began playing with all his toys equally. Buzz was sent from Star Command to help Woody and Jessie watch over the 'town' and the game was back to normal, with Woody, Jessie and Buzz fighting One-Eyed Bart. But then Andy was struck with another idea.

Hamm became the Evil Dr. Pork Chop and he (as well as One-Eyed Bart) had kidnapped Jessie and Bo.

"You can only save one, Sheriff!" Andy made the Evil Dr. Pork Chop state.

"Who's it going to be?" Andy made One-Eyed Bart begin. "Your best friend, Jessie, or your girlfriend, Bo Peep?"

' _I'm really Woody's girlfriend!_ ' Jessie told herself.

"Don't worry about me Woody! Save Bo Peep!" Andy made Jessie say.

"I can't just leave you to die!" Andy made Woody exclaim.

"You won't have to!" Andy made Buzz announce as the Space Ranger suddenly appeared. "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" Buzz automatically said.

' _What a cheesy catchphrase,_ ' Woody thought.

So Woody and Buzz were able to save Bo and Jessie as well as defeat the Evil Dr. Pork Chop and One-Eyed Bart.

 _'Here it comes,_ ' Jessie thought as she watched Andy pick up Woody and Bo. 'I _t's not real; Woody loves me, not Bo! Wait, why is Andy picking up Buzz and me? Oh no! Oh no, Andy don't do it!'_

"Thank you for saving me Buzz," Andy made Jessie say before making her kiss him on the cheek.

Both Woody and Buzz broke character. Woody fell over and Buzz's wings popped out.

"Huh?" Andy murmured. "How did that happen? I must have pressed the button."

"Andy! Lunchtime! It's grilled cheese!" His mother called to him.

"Oh boy!" Andy said, getting up and leaving his room.

Once he was gone, the room remained eerily quite.

"W-Woody? Are you all right?" Jessie asked, walking over to him.

"Buzz?" Began Bo "Are you all right?"

Both Woody and Buzz seemed frozen in their places. Jessie and Bo exchanged worried glances.

Andy made Jessie kiss Buzz! This was all Woody could reel over as his senses froze over. Now he finally understood how Jessie must have felt every time Andy made Bo kiss him. What if Buzz liked it? What if he decided he wanted Jessie and tried to seduce her? Oh, there was no way he was going to let someone seduce his girl! That's right; his girl!

"Let's just get one thing straight here!" Woody stated, snapping out of his state. "What happens in playtime stays in playtime!"

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk about what happened?" Jessie asked him.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Woody told her.

Buzz couldn't believe what had just happened. Jessie had kissed him! Okay, Andy made her kiss him; but it was still a kiss, wasn't it? It was like nothing he had ever felt before. From the moment he saw her, he had felt so strange. She made him feel tingly. Since Andy made her kiss him, Buzz wondered whether he going to make her his girlfriend. Would that mean she was his girlfriend now? He'd liked that idea, he soon realized, and then it hit him; he had a crush. Buzz Lightyear had a crush. But how did Jessie feel about him? Just because Andy made her kiss him didn't mean she liked it. Now Buzz didn't know what to do. He suddenly heard Woody yelling: 'What happens in playtime stays in playtime!'

"Buzz?" Bo questioned again. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are. You. O-K?"

"Oh. Oh yeah, I'm fine Miss Bo."

"You don't have to call me Miss Bo. Bo is fine."

"Bo then. Um…Bo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you think Jessie's upset about what happened?"

"Well," Bo began. "I can't speak for Jessie. But these kissing scenes are awkward for all of us. Though, if I were you, I'd be more worried about Woody; but I'm sure Jessie's soothing his ruffles. Look Buzz, if you're embarrassed about what happened, you can always talk to her about it."

"I'll do that. Thanks Bo."

"You're welcome," Bo said before looking around. Her eyebrows arched before she asked: "Has anyone seen my sheep?"

Woody and Jessie made their way behind Andy's desk.

"Woody, you know it meant nothing, right?"

"Of course I know that. And he better know that too, because this is not 'The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance!"

"What?"

"And he is no James Stewart! Because I am James Stewart and John Wayne combined!"

"Okay," Jessie murmured slowly, slightly confused. "But Woody, there's something I want to…" She began, but was interrupted. Woody was in his full ranting mode, saying how he was every western star he could think of. So Jessie just allowed him to carry on, nodding every now and then. "Are you done?" Jessie soon asked.

Woody nodded.

"Good because…"

"I know Jess; you love me and I love you," He began, kissing her. "And I know we don't have any say in how Andy pairs us off. But we can get through this; so let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

Jessie nodded.

"We should go on a date tonight," Woody said.

"That sounds nice."

"When Andy's asleep, we'll sneak out of the room like we did at cowboy camp."

"What are we going to do tonight?" Jessie asked eagerly.

"How about we go dancing?"

"Just as long as you don't throw me across the room."

"That was an accident and I was trying to be romantic."

"Uh huh."

"What do you mean 'uh huh'?"

"Nothing. Just, you know, uh huh."

"I'll show you 'uh huh'." Woody said suggestively.

"Now what does that…mhugh," This time, Woody kissed her before she could finish speaking.

Buzz looked around the room; Woody and Jessie had disappeared yet again, but he didn't have the time to look for them because some toy would always want to talk to him. Not that he minded of course. He was glad that the other toys liked him. In fact, some of the toys were saying that he should be the leader. This time, Troll was talking to him: She was shyly asking him if he would brush her hair for her. Buzz, not wanting to be rude, said he would.

Later that night, when Andy was having dinner, Buzz went in search of Jessie. Woody and Slink were playing checkers and she wasn't with them. He then saw that she was with the Tots.

"Jessie?" Buzz asked briefly.

"Yes?"

"Um…about what happen at playtime-"

"Now Buzz, there's no reason for either of us to be embarrassed."

"Of course there isn't!" Buzz said suddenly rushed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm n-not embarrassed."

"Good, because these things happen and it's nothing that friends can't shrug off as one of those things that happen in playtime."

"Right," Buzz began, taking a step backwards. For some reason, he suddenly felt really nervous around her. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset with me," He said as he continued to walk backwards.

"Of course not…Buzz watch out!" Jessie warned, but it was too late. He ended up tripping over Farmer Tot.

Buzz fell flat on his back and Farmer Tot rocked back and forth violently.

"Are you two all right?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buzz murmured. ' _Great. I just made the biggest fool of myself in front of her!_ ' He was about to say 'I meant to do that' but Farmer Tot began to make loud, unhappy squeaks.

"Don't cry Farmer Tot," Jessie said, picking him up.

"I'm sorry little guy," Buzz told him, standing up. "I didn't mean it. I just didn't see you there."

"Would you feel better if Buzz read you and the other Tots a story?" Jessie asked.

"Me?"

"You did trip over him."

"Right. How about it little guy? Would you like that?"

Farmer Tot made a happy squeak.

' _Wow,_ ' Buzz thought as he read to the Tots. ' _Jessie's is sitting right next to me_.'

Later that night, when Woody and Jessie were sure that Andy, Molly and Emily were asleep, they snuck out of Andy's room. Buzz saw them leave.

' _I wonder where they're going_?'

"Let's go to the kitchen," Woody whispered to her. "That way, we don't have to worry about anyone catching us if they get up to use the bathroom."

"Good idea," Jessie said, kissing him on the cheek.

Buzz was curious. It must have been the ranger in him, but he just had to know what Woody and Jessie were up to.

Woody and Jessie were having a wonderful time dancing around the kitchen. As the dance came to its end, Woody scooped Jessie up in his arms, bridal style. Before they could even kiss, they heard the sound of clapping. Woody and Jessie turned their heads and saw Buzz standing there.

"You guys are great!" Stated Buzz. "What are you doing? Practising for a talent show I don't know about?"

"No," Woody told him.

"Then why are you two down here dancing?" Buzz asked.

"Because Woody and I wanted to go dancing tonight."

"Oh," Buzz murmured.

"Buzz?" Woody began to question. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what you two were up to."

"And now that you have?" Woody suggested subtly, hoping Buzz would take the hint.

"Oh, don't mind me. I could watch you two all night," Buzz told them. He had really wanted to ask 'Can I have the next dance?', but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"One more dance before going back to Andy's room?" Jessie asked Woody. She didn't want to seem rude to Buzz, but she also knew that, with his sudden appearance, the date was over.

"Sure," Woody answered disappointedly.

The following day was not a good day for Woody. Mr. Potato Head was making fun of the scorch mark on his forehead and Woody's neck also hurt

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have turned my head all the way around," Woody told Jessie as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me see if I can help you feel better," She murmured affectionately before massaging his neck.

"That feel's nice," Woody told her.

Since Jessie was now standing in front of Woody, it looked like she was trying to choke him to Buzz. Buzz ran over to them as fast as he could.

"Jessie, calm down!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Murmured Jessie.

"What ever Woody did; I'm sure you two can talk it over!"

"Buzz, what are you talking about?" Woody asked.

"Isn't Jessie trying to choke you?"

"No, she's massaging the back of my neck because it hurts."

"I can help you with that buddy!" Buzz informed him, getting behind Woody and removing Jessie's hands from the back of Woody's neck.

"No Buzz," Woody began. "Jessie can…Oh yeah, that's the spot!" Woody cooed as Buzz began to massage his neck. "Keep going. Don't stop."

Jessie couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Well," She began. "You obviously don't need me. So, I'll just leave you two alone!" Jessie said angrily, walking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Buzz.

"Eh, women," Woody said.

"Tell me about them," Buzz told him. And when Woody remained silent, Buzz said: "Really, tell me about them."

"Oh sure, hey you think you can work on my shoulders a little bit?"


	40. Export: A night to themselves

"You mean she didn't tell you why she's mad at you?" Slinky asked Woody.

"Nope. All she keeps telling me is, 'if you can't figure it out, why should I bother telling you?'" Woody told Slink, Hamm, Potato Head and Rex.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Buzz asked, walking over to them.

"Woody got Jessie mad at him again and we're trying to figure out why," Mr. Potato Head told him.

"And whenever I try to make up with her, she says that I think of her as just a pair of lips! Can you beat that?"

"Well, do ya?" Slinky asked him.

"Of course I don't! How could you even ask that?"

"Sorry."

"Maybe you're not spending enough time with her?" Suggested Hamm. "You and Buzz have been pretty chummy lately."

"Well, I don't see why that would upset her. It's not like Buzz is a girl or anything," Woody said.

"Huh?" Questioned Buzz, slightly confused.

"Maybe she doesn't like having to share you so much?" Rex offered.

"That's never seemed to bother her before," Woody murmured.

"Yeah, but you've been kind of leaving her out of the stuff you and Buzz have been doing," Rex told him.

"Yeah, but we're doing guy stuff! Right Buzz?"

"Right, guy stuff! Manly things that women don't have any interest in!" Buzz said.

"We're talking about Jessie here," Began Hamm. "She wrestles with Rocky."

"She does?" Buzz asked, surprised.

"Andy's spending the night at his friend's house tonight, right?" Asked Hamm.

"Yeah, because school's starting next week. Why?" Questioned Woody.

"And he said he was just going to take his video games with him, right?" Asked Hamm again.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"And didn't Andy's mom say that she and Molly were going to spend the night at grandma and grandpa's?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have the whole night, not to mention the whole house, to ourselves. So why don't you and Jessie use that time to, you know, spend some alone time together to work out your problems?" Hamm suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea Hamm!" Woody told him. "Hey Buzz, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you watch over the room tonight and take care of any problems?"

"Sure," Buzz answered, though he had hoped that he could have spent some time with Jessie himself that night; but if Woody and Jessie were having problems, then Buzz wanted to help them

"Thanks Buzz! You're a pal!"

Meanwhile in Molly's room:

"Why are you mad at Woody?" Bo asked Jessie.

"Because he's being a tumbleweed brain!" Jessie answered firmly.

"Okay," Bo began slowly. "How long are you going to make him suffer?"

"Until he stops acting like a tumbleweed brain!" Jessie told her, crossing her arms.

Bo shook her head, trying to think of what Woody could've done wrong.

"You know, he liked Buzz giving him a neck massage more than he liked me giving him one?" Jessie informed her, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You're kidding!"

"No."

"Bo? Jessie?" Began Troll, coming over to them. "Can you two help me with something?"

"Of course Troll, what is it?" Bo asked.

"How can I get Buzz to like me the way Woody likes you Jessie?"

"Well, the best thing to do is to become his friend," Jessie told her.

"Yes Troll. Get to know him," Bo added.

"Would that really work?" Troll asked.

"Well Troll, there's no guarantee that it will work," Bo told her.

"Yes, guys can be very stupid when it comes to romance and all that stuff," Jessie told her.

"Oh no, not Buzz. He's the smartest toy ever," Troll told them dreamily. "I'm going to find Buzz."

Once Troll had left, Bo and Jessie looked at one another.

"You think she has a chance with him?" Jessie asked.

"Stranger things have happened," Bo stated. "But Troll does seem a bit too young mentally."

"And Buzz does seem to be older in that way."

"Heart break city," Jessie and Bo said together.

Later that night, when the toys had the house to themselves, Woody approached Jessie.

"Hey howdy hey," Woody greeted softly. "Can we go and talk somewhere? Please?"

"All right," Jessie answered and the two left Andy's room.

"Look," Woody began once they were downstairs, sitting on the living room steps away from the others. "I know you're mad at me and I'm trying really hard to figure out why. Is it because I'm maybe not spending enough time with you?"

"Maybe," Jessie answered.

"And maybe I'm spending too much time with Buzz?"

"It's not that," Jessie muttered.

"Then what?"

"You're leaving me out of the fun! And then, whenever we're alone, all you ever want to do is kiss."

"B-but I thought you liked it when we kiss," Woody told her.

"I do. But there's more to a relationship than just kissing."

"I know."

"We used to do a lot of the stuff that you and Buzz do. Like riding RC and playing video and card games, exploring, talking…"

"I've been making you feel like a third wheel, haven't I, and taking you for granted?"

"A little. I'm happy that you and Buzz are friends; but I miss doing things with you. I was your best friend before Buzz was even made."

"Who said anything about Buzz being my best friend? You're my best friend; you're my best girl; my only girl; you're just my best everything. Buzz is just a buddy."

"He's your new best buddy. I don't mind, I just…"

"Just what?" Woody asked, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I just want to know that you still like spending time with me."

"Oh Jess, you know I do," Woody told her, pulling her into a hug. "Why don't we have ourselves a nice conversation? You can tell me all the gossip I've missed."

"You promise not to repeat anything I tell you?" Jessie asked him playfully.

"Sheriff's honor."

"Someone has a crush on Buzz," Jessie told him in a hushed tone.

"You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?"

"You promise not to tell Buzz or anyone else?"

"I promise, I promise! Tell me!"

"Troll."

"Troll likes Buzz?" Woody whispered. "Isn't he kind of old for her?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Jessie said, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're right; but isn't it wonderful when the one you love, loves you back?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her before stopping himself. "Can I kiss you or do you want to talk some more?"

"You can kiss and then we can talk some more," Jessie told him.

Woody smiled before kissing her.

Back in Andy's room, Troll was sticking to Buzz like glue and Buzz had no idea why. They played all of Andy's board games together and, while Buzz did have fun, he knew it'd be more fun if Troll had been Jessie instead.


	41. And the months went by

Later that night, after Woody and Jessie had a long talk (spending more time together and not leaving her out of the fun he was having with Buzz), they returned to Andy's room.

"Any problems?" Woody asked Buzz.

"No," Buzz told them, noticing that Woody had his arm around Jessie's waist and that his hand was resting on her hip. Buzz couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be able to touch Jessie like that someday. He blushed inwardly thinking about it.

"Good," Woody began briefly. "Well, it's getting late. I think it's time we all got some sleep."

"Good idea," Jessie agreed before whispering something in Woody's which the Sheriff seemed to like.

"Night Buzz," They both said.

"Night," Buzz murmured in return as they walked away from him.

"Here's a nice comfy, cosy corner," Woody said. "So let's get comfy and cosy."

Jessie smiled as she and Woody settled down on the floor and eased themselves into each other's arms.

"Is it okay if I put my hand here?" Woody asked, placing his hand lightly on her hip.

"You're asking me that now?" Jessie asked, amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Woody, you're always putting your hand there."

"I am?"

"Yep."

"Tell me I started doing that after we got together?" Woody asked her, somewhat embarrassed.

"Nope, you started doing that about the time we met Rocky."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because maybe I liked it there? You know, I didn't decide I loved you the day I told you."

"I know; you told me. So when did you decide you were in love with me?" Woody asked as Jessie snuggled against him.

"It happened gradually. I took my time falling in love with you. I remember when I realized I was starting to like you as more than a friend."

"When was that?"

"When we had our first fight. Remember you said you'd be the favorite?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was the first time I ever saw how beautiful you are when you're angry."

"And the first time I ever thought about really kissing you…" Before she could finish, Woody kissed her.

"Hey, just helping you to refresh your memory," Woody told her.

"Let me refresh yours," Jessie said before tickling him.

"C-cut it out," Woody laughed. "So, the first you thought about kissing me was when we were tickling each other?"

"No, after we tickled each other. Got to tell ya, I was pretty freaked out by it."

"Why?" Woody asked her, making a face. "Every time I thought about kissing you, you made me want to."

"Because I still thought of you as just my best friend and I didn't know how you felt about me. The day I realized I loved you, was when Andy's father almost made us kiss."

"Not getting to kiss me made you realize, huh?"

"No. It was after the fight we had."

"Fights seem to have the opposite effects on us, don't they?"

"Yep. Ain't love grand, Sheriff of my heart?" Jessie asked, drifting off to sleep.

"You bet it is, Queen of my prairie," Woody told her softly, drifting off to sleep as well.

Buzz couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because everything was so quiet? After a while, he gave up; he might as well patrol the room to make sure everyone was okay. It must have been the ranger in him that made him do it He found Woody and Jessie asleep, wrapped in each other's arms with their legs intertwined in one another's.

Buzz frowned. 'Boy are they going to be embarrassed when they wake up,' Buzz thought. 'I'd better wake up Woody.'

When Buzz shook Woody awake, he also woke up Jessie too.

"What?" They both asked.

"I-I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to wake you," Buzz said.

"Never mind about that. What is it?" Woody asked him.

"W-well, I saw how the two were sleeping in each others arms and I thought…"

"You thought what Buzz?" Woody asked.

"That you might not have meant to."

"It's okay Buzz. Woody and I want to sleep like this," Jessie told him.

"Oh I see…" Buzz murmured, still completely oblivious.

"Buzz, why are you still awake?" Woody asked him.

"The house is too quite. I can't sleep."

"Well, try," Woody told him.

Buzz settled himself down on the floor next to Jessie, his shoulder touching hers. Jessie didn't want to seem rude; but this was a bit uncomfortable and she just wanted some alone time with Woody.

"Not here," Woody said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're making both Jessie and I uncomfortable," Woody told him briefly, sensing how Jessie was feeling.

"I am?" Buzz asked Jessie.

"A little," Jessie admitted.

"I'll move then," Buzz said, getting up.

"Sorry," Jessie said.

Once Buzz had left, Woody kissed Jessie once more. "Don't feel bad," He told her. "If Buzz is lonely, I'm sure he can find another toy to sleep next to."

"You're right…"

…

Summer ended and school began. When Buzz found out that Andy would be gone for six hours, he was more than just a little disappointed. The toys had the house to themselves as Emily was at work and Molly was at day-care. The toys tried to busy themselves as best as they could. There were wrestling matches between Rocky and Buzz and others between Jessie and Rocky. Jessie thought it would have been fun to wrestle with Buzz; but, since Woody could barely handle her wrestling with Rocky, Jessie knew that wrestling with Buzz would be too much for Woody.

Buzz noticed that, after Jessie wrestled with Rocky, she and Woody would disappear for a while and, when they would reappear, they were always in a very good mood.

"Mom," Andy began one day, holding Woody in his hands. "Can you fix him?"

'I'm not broken!' Woody exclaimed mentally.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a black spot on his head and it won't come off."

"Let's see what I can do about that?" Emily murmured, taking Woody from him.

Woody lay, flat on his back, in the bathroom. Flesh colored nail polish! That's what Emily had used to cover up the black spot. Well…at least the tone matched his forehead. The family were out food shopping to help Andy pass the time whilst he waited for Woody's head to dry. Woody sighed and closed his eyes; he couldn't believe that he was wearing make up! He must have fallen asleep because, when he opened his eyes, he was staring into Jessie's face.

She was sitting on him, Indian style. Woody didn't mind this, but he did wonder why she was sitting on him.

"Well howdy," Woody greeted suggestively. "Been here long?" He asked as he propped himself slightly up on his elbows so that the nail polish wouldn't run down his face.

"Not too long. Emily did a good job on you."

"Can you see any trace of the spot?"

"Nope. It's like it was never even there."

"Good. So, any reason why you're sitting on me? Not that I mind."

"I just felt like it. Besides, you fell on me once when we weren't together; so I figured I could sit on you now that we are together."

Woody could only smile. He loved Jessie and her logic.

"Woody, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead," He told her, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

"How come you don't have a gun?"

"I've always wondered that myself," He admitted.

"You mean you didn't come with one?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't matter, I still love you anyway."

…

September ended and October came.

Andy put his toys (apart from Woody) in the toy box before going to bed. Jessie had never been in the toy box without Woody before.

' _I can handle this. I've been in here when I was mad at Woody and I was able to make it through the night without him holding me; so I can do it again_ ,' Jessie told herself as she sat down. None of the others knew about Jessie's fears. She had asked Woody not to tell them.

Slinky made his way over to her. Emily had fixed his spring just as Jessie had said she would.

"Do you mind?" Slinky asked her, indicating that he wanted to rest his head on her leg. With Woody, he didn't need to ask. But, as Jessie was a girl, he thought that it'd be best to ask; especially since Jessie was Woody's girl.

"Of course not," Jessie told him sweetly.

Buzz made his way over to Jessie. He glowed brightly in the dark.

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked her.

"Sure," Jessie answered, grateful for Buzz's light.

"Did you always know?" Buzz asked them.

"Did we always know what?" Questioned Slinky.

"That you were toys," The question had been on Buzz's mind for weeks. He couldn't have been the only toy that had thought that he had been real.

"Well yeah," They both murmured.

"As soon as I was out of my box, I knew what I was and I knew the rules," Jessie told him.

"So how come I didn't know?" Buzz asked.

"I don't know Buzz," Jessie answered honestly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything I thought I knew seemed so real. I thought Zurg killed my father!" Buzz yelled.

Jessie clamped her hand over Buzz's mouth as the other toys shushed him.

"Keep your voice down!" Jessie hissed.

' _Her hand is touching my lips. It's almost like I'm kissing her palm!_ ' And, with that thought, his wings popped out.

"Hey. Watch it with those wings, will ya?" Demanded Mr. Potato Head.

"Sorry," Buzz stammered quickly as Jessie took her hand away.

…

When Halloween came, the toys told each other scary stories under Andy's bed. November came and went. December came by and so did Christmas.

Jessie made her way over to Serge and his men.

"Can you go on a mission for me?" She asked him.

"Affirmative ma'am! What do you need us to do?"

Woody and Buzz both sat on Andy's bed, talking about their past adventures and about what Buzz would do if Andy got a new toy that was cooler than him.

"Come back here with that mistletoe you thieving critters!" Jessie yelled, chasing after Bo's sheep that had the mistletoe in their mouths. "That's mine!"

Woody's head shot up in Jessie's direction. Jessie and the mistletoe together was a combination Woody could not resist.

"Buzz, I'm going to help Jessie. Why don't you monitor the baby monitor?" Woody suggested, hastily jumping off the bed and running towards the sheep.

"Okay," Buzz answered.

Woody and Jessie had now cornered Bo's sheep.

"We have you surrounded!" Woody told them. "Hand over the mistletoe!"

The sheep refused.

"What are you three up to now?" Bo demanded, coming over.

"They stole my mistletoe!" Jessie told her.

"Give it back!" Bo instructed. This time, the sheep did as they were told. Bo saw the way Woody was looking at Jessie as she held the mistletoe; he was looking at Jessie with so much desire that Bo wondered how much longer he'd be able to control himself.

' _They don't need mistletoe to kiss',_ Bo thought. ' _I need a mistletoe to kiss Woody, but it would have to be on the cheek. He wouldn't let me kiss him on the lips and I can't hurt Jessie; no matter how much a part of me wants to._ '

"Thanks for your help Bo," Jessie said.

"You're welcome," Bo answered with a sense of fake cheeriness in her voice. "I'll take my sheep and I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing."

"Hey there Little Missy," Woody uttered in his flirty tone once Bo had left. "I see you have some mistletoe there. Need help putting it up?"

"You offering?" Jessie asked him coyly.

"Yep," Woody answered, tipping his hat.

"All right then. Follow me."

"With pleasure!"

As Bo made her way away from them, she hugged herself. Why couldn't she get over Woody? It wasn't like she hadn't tried, because she had - she really had. She'd even spent time with Rocky, hoping to develop feelings for him. But it didn't work; Rocky was nice and all, but he wasn't a big talker and Bo wanted someone she could talk to. Andy had plenty of other male toys that were good conversationalists, but Bo just couldn't see herself with Rex, Hamm, Slinky or Mr. Potato Head and the green army guys were just too short for her. It still hurt thinking about Woody and Jessie; but she kept the pain she felt inside, not wanting to let on how she really felt. Images of Woody and Jessie together in each other's arms and kissing one another overwhelmed her mind, taunting her.

"Bo?" Buzz asked in concern. "Are you all right?" He questioned, seeing how upset she looked.

"Not really," She told him honestly, not being able to hide how she felt anymore.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Do you think you can give me a hug?" Bo asked him, she needed some to hold her. She just felt so alone.

Buzz nodded, not asking why. Woody had told him that, sometimes, women needed to be held. He hugged Bo gently, careful not to crack her. Troll saw them and frowned.

…

A puppy! Andy had been given a puppy and the toys didn't know how to react to this, though Mr. Potato Head could care less about that because Molly had been given a Mrs. Potato Head.

"I think a puppy will be fun," Jessie admitted.

"Fun? Jessie, have you forgotten Scud?" Woody questioned anxiously.

"What makes you think the puppy will like Scud?" Jessie asked.

"Aren't all dogs like that?" Asked Buzz.

"No," Answered Jessie.

"Andy's coming back!" Yelled Hamm.

Andy came skipping into his room, holding his new puppy.

"Buster," He said to the puppy. "This is my room."

' _He looks like me_ ,' Slinky thought as he stole a glance of the new puppy.

"Buster, this is Woody," Andy said, placing Buster down on his bed and showing him Woody. It took everything Woody had to not break character as Buster sniffed his body before licking him.

' _I hope he doesn't think I taste good_ ,' Woody thought.

"And this is Jessie."

' _Oh, how cute! He likes me!_ ' Jessie thought as Buster sniffed and licked her.

"This is Buzz."

' _Oh man, his breath smells!_ ' Thought Buzz.

And that's how it went; Buster sniffed and licked every toy Andy showed him.

Mr. Potato Head was on cloud nine at the moment, but he was still nervous at the same time. Finally, after all these years of waiting, he was going to meet his wife!

"Jessie!" Mr. Potato Head called, running over to her. "You're a girl, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm a girl!"

"Which do think my wife would like better? Me with or without the mustache?"

"You'd look better with the mustache," Jessie told him.

Andy traded a stuffed animal he had received to Molly for Mrs. Potato Head.

"Go on Potato Head," Woody said to the Spud. "Go and say hello to your wife."

"I-I can't," Mr. Potato Head stammered.

"Well, I'm feeling neighborly," Jessie said. "I think I'll go and say hello."

Jessie ended up introducing the Potato Heads to one another.

"That Jessie is something else," Buzz said to Woody.

"Yep, she certainly is. That's why she's my prairie queen."

New Years Eve came and went. Mrs. Potato Head became One-Eyed Betty, Jessie's archenemy in the games. Now that the Potato Heads were together, Mr. Potato Head wanted to find a spot where he and his wife could be alone. And, since Woody and Jessie often went behind Andy's desk, he decided that the area would be a good place for him and his wife to go.

"Where are we going?" His wife asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Why are we going behind the desk and what are Woody and Jessie doing here?"

Potato Head hadn't counted on them being there. Jessie had one foot against the wall, with a form hold on Woody's bandana and Woody, in turn, had one hand against the wall and was leaning over Jessie.

"Something you wanted?" Woody asked though grit teeth, angry that his and Jessie's alone time had been interrupted.

"I was hoping the wife and I could spend some time behind the desk."

"Potato Head, find your own spot!" Woody hissed.

"Where?"

"Try the closet!" Woody told him.

Once the Potato Heads had left, Jessie broke out in laughter.

"What are you finding so funny?" Woody asked in a gentle voice.

"The thought of the Potato Heads kissing."

"I'd rather think about us kissing."

"I'd rather you stop thinking about it and kiss me."

…

January ended, February came and so did Valentines Day. Jessie was so excited.

"Our first Valentines Day as a couple," Jessie said to Woody.

"And I'm not going to mess this up like our first date," Woody told her.

"Woody, I keep telling you; you didn't mess it up. So what do you have planned?"

"A walk in a winter wonderland in the backyard."

"Sounds nice. But what if I get cold?"

"Then I'll keep you warm."

"Let's go."

As Woody and Jessie were getting ready to go, Troll was telling Buzz her feelings.

"I really like you Buzz," Troll told him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry Troll, but I don't feel that way about you," Buzz told her honestly.

Troll's cries were long and loud as she ran away from Buzz.

"Looks like our date will have to go on hold," Woody muttered.

"Right," Jessie murmured as she and Woody ran after Troll.

"It's because I'm ugly!" Troll sobbed after telling Woody and Jessie what happened.

"No," They both assured her.

"You are not ugly!" Jessie told her. "And don't ever think like that about yourself."

"What's so pretty about me?" Troll asked, sobbing.

"Your eyes and hair," Woody told her.

"Really?" Troll asked, brightening just a little bit.

"Really," Woody confirmed sincerely.

"Then why doesn't Buzz like me?"

"I'll talk to him," Woody said.

"Maybe Buzz isn't right for you?" Woody heard Jessie say to Troll as he walked away.

Woody found Buzz banging his head against the toy box, upset with himself for making Troll upset and unsure of what to do.

"Buzz, stop that. You might break yourself," Woody warned.

"How's Troll?" Buzz asked with a sigh.

"She's upset. Jessie's with her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just don't feel that way about her."

"You told her the truth Buzz; it's better than leading her on. She thinks the reason's because of her looks."

"No, that's not it; I think she's cute. It's just, she seems kind of young and I like someone else," Buzz told him honestly.

"Does this someone else know?"

"No. I don't really know a lot about that stuff and I wouldn't know how to tell them."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell someone how you feel," Woody told him, remembering all the times he had tried to tell Jessie how he felt about her.

"Don't force it Buzz. When the timing's right, you'll be able to tell them," Woody added, wrapping an arm around the Space Ranger in a brotherly manner.

"What should I do about Troll?"

"Can't help you there Buzz," Woody told him. "That's something the two of you are going to have to work out for yourselves."

When Woody finally left Buzz to think, Rex ran up to him.

"Don't do it Woody!" Rex told him in an anxious manner.

"Don't do what?" Woody asked, bewildered.

"Don't cheat on Jessie with Buzz!"

"What?"

"She loves you so much! I know Buzz is cool and everything, but the love you and Jessie share…"

"Rex, I'm not cheating on Jessie!" Woody told him. Woody couldn't believe how open-minded Rex was acting. Or maybe Rex was innocent and simply presumed love was love? "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you put your arm around him."

"Rex, that was not a romantic gesture."

"Oh," Rex murmured, walking away from him.

Troll was now being comforted by several other female toys, and this allowed Woody and Jessie to go on their date. It was wonderful having a doggie door. Woody told Jessie what Buzz had told him and also what Rex had thought. There wasn't too much snow on the ground, so they were able to walk through it without getting too wet. When they came back inside, they saw that they had another hour before Andy came home.

"Feel like warming up behind Andy's desk?" Jessie asked coyly.

"Mmm hmm, my lips are freezing," Woody told her in a suggestive tone.

"So are mine. Maybe, if we put them together, we can warm them up?"

Buzz had been thinking an awful lot. He thought about Troll and wondered how he would be able to make her feel better without giving her false hope. He thought about Jessie and how much he liked her. And he also thought about what Woody had told him. Buzz made a decision: He was going to tell Jessie how he felt. If only he could find her though. Buzz looked all over the house for her. Nevertheless, he had been unable to notice Woody and Jessie come inside before venturing behind Andy's desk.

Buzz walked over to Hamm, Slinky and Rex who were all playing cards.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Jessie?"

"She's behind Andy's desk," Rex told him.

"Thanks!" Buzz replied, running towards the desk and not even bothering to wonder why she was behind the desk in the first place.

"Oh boy," Muttered Hamm. He had been suspecting that Buzz may have a crush on Jessie. But he kept his mouth shut; not wanting to cause any more trouble between Woody and Buzz.

 **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STAR COMMAND ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK THERE?** " Buzz shouted at the top of his lungs.

Woody and Jessie had been kissing each other fiercely and, when they heard Buzz yell, they hadn't pulled apart as though they had done something wrong; but, instead, they stopped kissing each other before pulling apart and looking at Buzz.

Buzz stood there, his wings having popped open out of shock, with his jaw open wide as he pointed at the two of them.

' _Wow,_ ' Woody thought mockingly. ' _He really doesn't know anything!_ '

The last thing Woody wanted to do was to give Buzz a 'Facts of Life' talk; but he figured that he'd better tell Buzz what they had been doing in case Buzz had presumed that they had been trying to suck the life force away from one another.

"It's called kissing, Buzz," Woody told him. "And you kiss someone…"

 **"I KNOW WHAT KISSING IS!"** Buzz yelled. "What I mean was-" He began, trying to compose himself. "Why are you two…?" He said, trailing off when realization hit him like a tone of Lego blocks. Woody and Jessie were kissing each other because they were together, and they had been together for quite some time.


	42. Valentine's Day blues

Buzz couldn't believe how blind he had been. Suddenly, everything he had witnessed between Woody and Jessie made sense. He couldn't hide the apparent sense of heart break from his face.

"Buzz. Don't tell us you didn't know," Jessie said slowly, beginning to understand why Buzz was reacting in this way.

"I-" He faltered. "At play time, Andy made you kiss me!" He blurted out. "I felt it!"

Jessie hated to tell him this - she didn't want to hurt him any further - but it had to be done. "That was my nose you felt, Buzz," Jessie told him as gently as she could. Buzz's face became even more crest fallen.

"But I-I was hoping we could…" He trailed off again.

"Oh Buzz," Was all Jessie could murmur.

Suddenly, Woody now understood. Buzz liked Jessie and he hadn't known about them until now. Woody didn't know how to react.

"Buzz, how could you not know?" Woody asked, surprised by the gentleness in his voice. He should be mad, shouldn't he? Nevertheless, in truth, he felt bad for him.

"You never said anything and you never told me," Buzz said, his voice becoming soft. "I'm sorry for intruding in on you," He murmured, leaving.

They watched him leave, still somewhat shocked that he hadn't known about them. Neither of them knew what to say to each other at that moment and they didn't feel like they should continue kissing; not after unintentionally hurting their friend

Jessie hadn't had the faintest idea that Buzz had liked her in that way. Sure, he had acted shy and awkward around her at times; but she had thought that it had been because he was still embarrassed about once thinking that he had been real. After all, Woody had never been shy around her before they were officially together - awkward sometimes, but never shy; always trying to kiss her every chance he got. She knew that she should go and talk to Buzz. But what would she say to him? She found herself half-heartedly wishing Buzz liked Woody in that way instead. Having a rival somehow seemed easier than having an admirer. She wouldn't have to worry too much about hurt feelings if that had been the case. All she'd have to say is, 'Woody's mine'; but, even if it was the other around, she knew it still wouldn't solve anything.

She began to worry and she wondered what Woody was going to do. She knew he was jealous toy. She needed to fix this, but then she came to realize that she must have somehow led Buzz on without realizing it. She'd have to talk to him about it. But she'd have a talk with Woody first to reassure him that she loved him in order to make sure that he didn't do anything extreme.

"Woody…" Jessie began before realizing something. "Woody," She murmured again. "How did we get like this?"

"Get like…oh," Apparently; they had gotten a little carried away whilst they had been kissing. Woody was holding Jessie up and she, in turn, had her legs wrapped around his waist. No wonder Buzz had seemed so shocked. "I don't know," Woody told her. "But I think I like it."

"Not now Woody," Jessie said, getting off him.

"Yeah," Woody began to murmur. "He likes you Jess; he likes you the way I like you."

"It doesn't change anything," Jessie told him, taking his hand in hers. "It's flattering; but it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I know," Woody said, looking into to her eyes - eyes full of love for him. "I know," He repeated softly.

"I need to talk to him," Jessie told him. "It's going to be awkward for all of us if I don't."

"I'm going to need to talk to him as well then."

"But let me talk to him first, all right?"

"All right."

Before Jessie had a chance to talk to Buzz, Andy came home and the toys were forced back to their places. Andy came into his room and did his homework before playing with his toys; he didn't make any of them kiss this time though. After this, he went downstairs to play with Buster outside.

Jessie found Buzz sitting alone by the toy box.

"Buzz," Jessie said.

"Please leave me alone," He pleaded half-heartedly.

"It's important Buzz. We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Buzz asked, standing up. He really didn't want to talk to Jessie. He just felt so foolish and heart broken.

"The fact that you like me as more than a friend. Buzz, I'm sorry if I led you on."

"You didn't lead me on and, yes, I do like you as more than a friend. But I just didn't know! I mean, why didn't either of you ever say anything?"

"Buzz, if I had known about this any sooner, then I would've told you. But I just thought you had known. I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"How long have you two been together?" Buzz found himself asking.

"It'll be 'bout a year come this summer. But Woody and I have loved each other a lot longer," Jessie told him, wanting Buzz to understand how deep things were between her and Woody.

"Why him? I mean, I like Woody and all, but…"

"You mean because he can be a vain, arrogant, selfish, jerk sometimes?"

"Well…um…yeah. Sometimes."

"I think those are some of the reasons behind why I love him."

Buzz gave her a funny look.

"I mean; I love him because he's not perfect."

"And I am?" Buzz asked before realizing how that sounded. "I mean…"

"You're a nice, sweet toy Buzz. Really, you are and I like you a lot as a friend and I really hope that we can still be friends. But I can understand if you don't want to."

Buzz sighed. He didn't know if he still could be friends with Jessie, feeling the way he did about her it hurt. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure,".

"It really was your nose?"

Jessie gave him a small, apologetic half-smile, "Yeah," She said. "But here's a real one for the road," Jessie added, bending down to give Buzz a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a long kiss though and Jessie had pulled away before Buzz's wings popped out.

"W-what was that for?" Buzz stammered.

"For making me feel flattered."

"You're never going to kiss me again are you?" He asked sadly.

"I don't think so."

"So, all those times when I couldn't find you and Woody, you two were…?"

"Behind Andy's desk kissing," Jessie told him truthfully.

"Always like that?" Buzz asked.

If possible, Jessie's face would have colored. "How Woody and I kiss each other is something between Woody and me."

"I shouldn't have asked that anyway."

"I'm going to go back to Woody now," Jessie told him, not knowing what else to say to him. "Buzz, I'm really sorry you had to find out about me and Woody this way; especially on Valentines Day."

"Well, at least now I know how Troll feels."

Meanwhile, Bo walked over to Woody, who seemed to be counting the ridges around his hat as he watched Woody and Jessie from a distance.

"What was Buzz screaming about earlier?" She asked him.

Woody let out a sigh before telling her.

"Oh, poor Buzz," Bo murmured sympathetically.

"I just can't understand how he didn't know! It wasn't like Jess and I were shy around each other."

"No, you two are always all over each other," Bo said a little bitterly. She couldn't help it; it was Valentines Day, she was alone and the toy she loved was in love with another toy.

"Well, I didn't know I was putting my hand on her hip all the time!" Woody told her, defending himself. "And Jessie's naturally clingy!"

"Well, you could have a little more consideration for others, you know?"

"We are considerate! Why do you think we kiss behind Andy's desk?"

Before Bo could answer Woody made a funny noise and pointed shakily towards Jessie and Buzz. Bo turned just in time to see Jessie pull away from Buzz.

"She-she k-kissed him," Woody stammered.

"Now, calm down," Bo told him.

"Why is she kissing him?" Woody asked as he began to march over to them, only to be stopped by Bo's crook.

"She's not kissing him. It was one kiss. She's probably just letting him down easy."

"He doesn't need to be let down easy and the only toy Jessie should be kissing is me! Me! Me! Me! I know what's going on; he's trying to seduce her!"

"Buzz?" Bo asked in disbelief.

"He seduced Troll, didn't he?"

"No," Bo told him, laughing. 'Jessie is right. Woody is cute when he's jealous. "Woody, Buzz is one of your best friends."

"He's after my girl!"

"I'm sure he's not anymore, Woody," Bo said, manoeuvring her crook so that Woody was face to face with her. "Jessie loves you. If she didn't, she and I wouldn't have fought over you."

"You two fought over me?" Woody asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Only you were too blindly in love with Jessie to even notice me," Bo told him sadly.

"It wasn't that I didn't notice you Bo, because I did. It's just…"

"I know," Bo murmured "Jessie..."

"Yeah," Woody couldn't help but say a little dreamily.

"Am I intruding in on something?" Jessie asked, hands on her hips.

"Nope," Bo stated, unhooking Woody. "Just keeping your cowboy from making a fool of himself," Bo told her, going to back to Molly's room.

"So, you saw me give Buzz a kiss on the cheek?"

"I did. You know, when I kissed Bo on the cheek that one time, you hit me," Woody said, crossing his arms.

"Does that mean you're going to hit me one?" Jessie asked, poking him in the chest.

"No. I'm going to kiss you one," Woody told her, kissing her; not wanting the last toy she kissed to be Buzz. "Why did you kiss him?"

"Now, don't get your pull-string in a knot. I kissed him because he just had his heart broken by finding out about you and me and that the kiss at playtime wasn't real. I thought he should know what a real kiss was like. Besides, it's not like I kissed him on the lips."

"That's true…"

"You going to talk to him now?"

Woody nodded.

"You will be nice to him, right?" Jessie asked.

"Of course I will be."

"And you won't accidentally push him out the window?"

"Jessie!"

"I said 'accidentally'!"


	43. Jessie's idea

Woody made his way over towards Buzz, still not sure what he should say to him. It wasn't as though Buzz had done anything wrong pre-say; but knowing that Buzz liked Jessie in that way made Woody feel uneasy.

"Buzz," Woody said, walking over to him.

"Woody," Buzz answered back. ' _This isn't going to be good_ ,' Buzz couldn't help but think.

"So…" Began Woody.

"So…"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Woody yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "You really didn't know?"

"No, I just thought you two were really close; but not that close." Buzz said." And that you two were very protective of each other!"

"Buzz, when I told you and the others that Jessie said that I just thought of her as a pair of lips, what did you think she meant?"

"That you thought she talked too much."

"Okay. I guess it could be taken that way," Woody murmured.

"What she said had something to do with kissing, didn't it?" Buzz asked him.

"Yeah," Woody answered.

Buzz sighed as the real nature of Woody and Jessie's relationship began to sink in.

"You really do like her a lot, don't you?" Woody found himself asking.

"Yes I do," Buzz told him truthfully. "I can't help it. She's so amazing!"

"I know she is. So, what do you intend to do about it?" Woody asked him point blankly.

"What?" Buzz asked, bewildered. Suddenly, he found himself hoping a selfish hope: maybe Woody wasn't as serious about Jessie as she thought he was? And that maybe Woody was going to tell him he was planning to break up with Jessie and was giving him the go ahead to go for her?

"I like you Buzz, and I think of you as one of my best friends; if not my best buddy. But I love Jessie and, if I have to, I'll fight you for her. It took so long for Jess and I to tell each other we loved one another and I'm not willing to give her up; not without a fight."

Buzz's hope died with Woody's words. Deep down, he knew it was wrong to hope what he had hoped because he knew it would break Jessie's heart if Woody didn't really feel the same way about her as she did towards him.

"Jessie loves you Woody," Buzz told him. "She told me so," Buzz murmured as though he had been informing Woody.

"I know that," Woody told him, annoyed. "You think I don't know that my own girlfriend loves me?"

"I'm just saying that there's no point in fighting for her, because she doesn't want me. I mean she loves you because you're a jerk! I couldn't act like a jerk even if I wanted to!"

"Oh believe me Buzz. You can," Woody said through grit teeth.

"So you don't hate me?" Buzz asked.

"No, I can't hate you for liking her. So, you're not going to try and make her your girl?"

"No, I wouldn't do something like that to you. You're my best buddy too."

"Thanks Buzz," Woody told him and, this, he meant.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Hug or something?" Buzz asked.

"We shake hands," Woody told him, holding out his hand.

Buzz nodded and shook Woody's hand.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Woody asked him.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm in love with her. It's just a crush; I'll get over her. It just may take awhile," Buzz told him sadly. He knew his feelings for Jessie weren't as strong as Woody's were; but the fact that his feelings were unreciprocated hurt a lot.

Woody placed his hand on Buzz's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you liked her? If you had told me earlier, it would have saved all of us a lot of embarrassment."

"I don't know. Why didn't you ask me who I liked?"

"I was being respectful of your privacy."

Buzz kicked the floor. "She said she wants to still be my friend."

"What did you tell her?" Woody asked.

"That I'd think about it."

"It's better to have her as a friend than nothing at all," Woody told him.

"I guess so. It's just that I've never had to deal with something like this before. It's tough being a toy. If I were real, I could get in my rocket ship and fly away."

"I don't know what to tell you Buzz, only that Molly's getting older every year and that she's bound to get more girl dolls. You'll find the right doll Buzz. She's out there somewhere, or maybe she hasn't been made yet? But you'll find her someday," Woody told him. Then to himself he asked: 'Could I be any cornier?'

"Maybe you're right. But, right now, I'd really like to be alone for a few days. You know, to…um…work out my feelings," He muttered the last part in a whisper. "You should probably get back to Jessie; I'm sure she's missing you."

"Right, I'll do that."

Woody sighed as he walked away from Buzz. As much as Woody had come to like Buzz, he had to admit that things were a lot easier before he came into their lives; but, he had to also admit that, without Buzz, things wouldn't be half as fun.

Woody found Jessie sitting on the windowsill.

"So how'd your talk go?" Jessie asked as Woody sat down in front of her.

"It went okay. He's knows where we stand, as well as I. He said that he wants to be alone for a few days to sort things out."

Jessie sighed, still feeling bad about the whole thing. Woody hated seeing her upset.

"So," Woody began, leaning ever so closer to her. "You love me because I'm a jerk?"

"Huh?" Jessie asked, thrown off guard by the question.

"That's what Buzz told me," Woody said.

Jessie rolled her eyes before answering: "I told Buzz I loved you because you're not perfect; though the word jerk did come up…"

"What do you mean I'm not perfect? I am perfect," Woody stated, half annoyed. Nothing like a play-fight to help take your mind off your troubles.

"Woody, you're far from being perfect," Jessie told him, her eyes sparkling out of amusement.

' _It's working,'_ Woody thought. ' _Now to add the icing to the cake._ '

"You thinking I'm not perfect wouldn't have anything to do with my nose, would it?" He knew that, one day, the joke would get old; but it was their inside joke.

Jessie smirked, moving closer to him. "You and your nose!" Jessie said, catching him in a headlock before giving him a noogie.

"Hey, careful! You're going to give me a bald spot!" Woody yelled.

"I will not!"

"Well, I'm not taking that chance!" Woody told her, tickling her mercilessly.

Laughing her sides off, Jessie stopped 'attacking' Woody and he, in turn, pulled her onto his lap with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"You didn't rub any paint off, did you?" Woody asked.

"No," Jessie replied, showing Woody her knuckles. "You're such a vain cowboy," Jessie remarked, wrapping her arms around Woody's neck.

"Yeah. And you love me for it, don't you?" Woody questioned, smiling.

"You know it," Jessie said, nuzzling their foreheads together before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Things will be okay Jess," Woody told her. "It's like I told Buzz: Molly's getting older every year and she'll start getting more girls dolls soon enough. Just wait and see."

Suddenly an idea popped up in Jessie's head, and she suddenly found herself asking: "Why wait?"

"What?" Woody questioned, not liking the look she was giving him.

"Why wait for Molly to get more dolls when Bo's right here?"

"Jess, honey, you've lost me. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about setting Bo and Buzz up!"

"Oh," Woody murmured in understanding. "Er…Jess… are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Bo still likes you and Buzz likes me; so, if we set them up, they'll get over us by falling for each other!"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Woody asked her.

"I'm going to need your help," Jessie told him.

"No way,"

"Why not?"

"Look Jess. I know there's no stopping you when you've set your mind to something; but leave me out of this."

"You still haven't told me why."

"I just don't think it's a good idea. You shouldn't play with the feelings of others."

"It's not like I'm going to write each of them love letters and then sign the others name on them," She told Woody.

"That's good."

' _Well that plan is out_ ,' she told herself.

"I'm still not going to help you," He told her firmly.

"Please?" Jessie pleaded, pouting.

' _Don't give in,_ ' Woody told himself. ' _Even if her pouting makes you want to do anything for her.'_

"No," He said.

"But I'm going to need you to help me come up with ideas on how we can get them together."

"There you go with that 'we' stuff again. If you can't come up with an idea of your own, then it's a sign that you shouldn't try setting them up."

"But Woody…"

"Don't you 'but Woody' me. I'm not helping you with this crazy scheme and that's that."

"Please?" Jessie softly asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"No," Woody told her. ' _Now what's she up too?_ '

"Please?" She asked again, kissing him closer to his ear.

"No."

"Please?" Jessie breathed seductively in his ear before giving it a little nibble.

' _Now I know why she likes it when I do tha_ t,' Woody thought. "Jess, I know what you're trying to do."

"What would that be?" Jessie asked, breathing into his ear again.

"You're trying to seduce me into helping you."

"Is it working?" Jessie questioned, looking at him.

"No; so you can try seducing me as many times as you want. And I do mean 'try', but it's not going to work. So go and try."

Jessie pulled away from Woody, crossed her arms and glared at him.

' _Not the glare!_ ' Woody thought.

"How about, if you don't help me, I'll give you a noogie that will leave you with a bald spot?" She asked him crossly.

"Threats won't work either."

Jessie sent him another glare and Woody glared back at her. Woody wanted to stand his ground, but he knew what her glare meant and he knew, from hand, how stubborn Jessie could be; it was one of the things he loved about her. Woody sighed before saying: "If I don't help you with your match making, you're going to get mad at me, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I hate it when you're mad at me," Woody muttered. "Fine, I'll help you. But, if your plan backfires, I get to tell you 'I told you so'."

Jessie gave a happy squeal and kissed him on the cheek again. "You're the best!" She told him, hugging him.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?_ ' Woody couldn't help but wonder.


	44. Mrs Potato Head's idea

The next day, whilst Andy was at school, Bo decided to have a talk with Buzz too.

"Hi Buzz," She greeted, walking over to him.

"Hey Bo. Did you lose your sheep again?"

"No, look Buzz; I heard about what happened yesterday with Woody and Jessie. And I just want you to know that I know what you're going through; so, if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me."

"How could you know what I'm going through?" He asked her somewhat harshly.

Bo smiled sympathetically before answering: "Because I feel the same way about Woody as you do with Jessie."

"What's so wonderful about Woody?" Buzz asked, annoyed. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of the cowboy doll.

"What's so wonderful about Jessie?" Bo asked simply.

Buzz sighed, getting Bo's point. "Do they know?" He asked.

"Yes. When I first came to Andy's old room, Woody and Jessie weren't together yet. They were very much in love with each other though, only they hadn't told one another how they felt. Jessie and I were rivals for Woody."

"You were?"

Bo nodded before continuing, "Only Woody couldn't see past Jessie as it were. It used to drive me crazy. There was nothing I could do to turn Woody's head and when it seemed like I could, Jessie would get mad and Woody would be falling all over himself trying to get back into her good graces. It also drove everyone crazy, me included, that they weren't telling each other how they felt."

"You wanted them to tell each other? Why?" Buzz asked her, surprised. He would have thought that she wouldn't want the toy she liked to end up with another toy.

"Because I wanted both Woody and Jessie to be happy and I could see how much they loved each other," Bo told him sadly.

Not knowing what to say, Buzz grunted in understanding.

' _Someone's been hanging around Rocky a bit too much_ ,' Bo thought. "Look, I better get back to Molly's room. But, remember, if you ever need to talk; I'm here," She told him before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Jessie had seen Bo walk over to Buzz and was now practically jumping up and down out of excitement.

"Woody! Look!" Jessie exclaimed ecstatically, tugging on his arm and pointing towards Buzz and Bo.

"Jessie, what did you do?" Woody asked her, sternly afraid that she might have written Bo and Buzz love notes in the night.

"Nothing! Bo went over to him all by herself! Isn't that great?"

"Does that mean you're not going to try setting them up?" Woody asked hopefully.

"We're still going to set them up. What do you think they're talking about?"

"She's probably asking him if he's seen her sheep."

"Oh! You are so unromantic!" Jessie told him, throwing her hands up and walking away from Woody in annoyance.

Woody sighed, following her. "Jess, you know that's not true," He told her, taking her hand in his and gently turning her around to face him.

"Well," Jessie began to slowly mutter. "Maybe when it comes to us you're romantic… But not when it comes to others!"

"But isn't that how it's supposed to be? A guy's only supposed be romantic with his girl."

"Of course, but…" Jessie began.

"Don't tell me you want me to be romantic with others?" He teased.

"Of course not! Stop twisting my words around! It's making me mighty angry at you!"

Woody only smirked. "You're so beautiful when you're angry," He said, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "It's the only perk I get out of you being me at me."

"You shouldn't get any perks out of me being mad at you!" Jessie told him, crossing her arms.

"So you're saying you don't want me to think you're beautiful?" Woody asked, smirking. He knew he was dangerously close to getting Jessie really mad at him. But teasing her was so much fun.

"You're acting like a real jerk, you know that?"

"Isn't that one of the reasons why you love me?"

Jessie was now practically fuming. "Now you're acting like…I'm too much of a lady to say it!" Jessie said, clearly very angry with him.

' _Uh oh,_ ' Woody thought. ' _Maybe I did go too far_?'

"Wait a minute! I know what you're trying to do!" Jessie said, pointing at him.

"You do?"

"You're trying to distract me so I'll forget about setting Bo and Buzz up!" She whispered harshly at him.

"How's it working?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"It's not," Jessie told him with crossed arms. "Why are you so against setting them up?" Before Woody could answer, Jessie continued. "It isn't because you like the fact that Bo likes you, is it?"

"Jessie! How could you even think of something like that?" Woody asked her, shocked. "I mean I'm flattered that she likes me. But, Jess," Woody continued, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jess, that isn't it."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I just don't like the idea of forcing them together."

"Woody, it's not like I want you to whisper in Andy's ear while he's asleep that he should make Bo and Buzz get married!"

"Good, because that would be a pretty dumb idea. And would that even be binding?"

' _Another plan down the drain_ ,' Jessie told herself. "You said you'd help me."

"I know."

"So will you stop trying back out and trying to make me forget about setting them up?"

"I promise, but promise me that if Buzz and or Bo get wind if what we're trying to do and don't want any part of it you'll stop."

"Fine, but promise me you won't tell them."

"I promise."

"Good," Jessie said, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, let's think up of a plan ." Jessie uttered, now linking her arms through Woody's.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato watched Woody and Jessie.

"Young love," Mrs. Potato Head sighed.

"Young? They're both older than us!" Mr. Potato Head told her.

"Not mentally," His wife replied. "Let's ask them to go on a double date with us!"

"What?"

"Oh, it will be so much fun! I'll go ask them now," She said, running over to them. "Woody! Jessie!"

"Yes Mrs. Potato Head?" Woody asked.

"Is something wrong?" Jessie questioned.

"Nothing's wrong. I want to invite you two go on a double date with my husband and myself."

"Uh…" Woody and Jessie murmured at the same time. A double date with the Potato Heads somehow didn't sound too appealing.

"I was thinking that we could go tonight when Andy and everyone else are asleep so we can all go for a walk in the moonlight. Ooh and maybe some dancing."

That didn't sound too bad.

"Sure," Answered Jessie.

"Why not?" Asked Woody.

"Wonderful! I'll go tell my Stud Spud," Mrs. Potato Head told them, running back to her husband.

"Stud Spud?" Woody repeated. "She calls him that?"

"I call you Sheriff of my Heart," Jessie told him.

"Yeah, but still…"

"I know, now let's think up of a plan!"


	45. Things take a turn

Woody and Jessie stood behind Andy's desk.

"Okay Jess," Woody began. "What we need to do now is get Buzz and Bo to spend more time together."

"But how? Bo spends most of her time in Molly's room," Jessie told him.

"Well, she is the leader of Molly's room."

"But what if Buzz gets locked in Molly's room? Then he and Bo would have to spend time together!" Jessie suggested enthusiastically, empathizing her point quite clearly by flinging her hands up.

"What would Buzz be doing in Molly's room?" Woody asked her.

"Getting your hat back for you."

"What do you mean getting 'my hat' back? Why can't he get your hat back for you?"

"Because, if he went to get my hat back for me, it would be romantic."

"How would it be romantic?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Woody, for someone who says he's romantic, you can be pretty clueless at times!"

Woody made a face, but said nothing.

"Giving something back to someone you like that they lost is romantic. Remember the time you gave me back my hair ribbon when we lived in the apartment?"

"Yeah, I remember. I kept your hair ribbon under my hat until I could give it back to you."

"And that was romantic."

"But Jess, I…" Woody began, but was quickly interrupted.

"You know, looking back, that was one of the things that made me start to fall for you." Jessie told him. "That's why it has to be your hat."

"But couldn't it be Mr. Potato Head's hat?"

"Mr. Potato Head keeps his hat in his back compartment and I'm not about to steal it from him, are you?"

"No," Woody answered, slightly grossed out. "But why can't you ask Mrs. Potato Head to get it for you?"

"She'd want to know why I wanted it."

"Then why don't you tell her? I'm sure she'd love to help you set Bo and Buzz up."

"I know, but something tells me she'd let what we're trying to do slip. So don't tell her."

"Why would my hat be in Molly's room?"

"I'd have put it in there Tumbleweed Brain!"

"I know that Little Missy! What I meant was Buzz would want to know why my hat's in Molly's room," Woody told her through grit teeth.

"Tell him I got mad at you and hid your hat. Then ask him to look for it in Molly's room whilst you look for it in Andy's room," Jessie instructed with her teeth grit together as well.

"And what if he asks what I did?"

"Just tell him you don't know."

"I wouldn't know why you're mad at me?"

"Woody, when do you ever know why I'm mad at you?"

"I see your point."

"And when he goes in Rocky will close the door!"

"Why would Rocky close the door?"

"Because we'd tell him that we're playing a joke on Buzz."

"You're plan does sound pretty good, but…"

"But what?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms.

"Won't Andy wonder how Buzz and my hat got into Molly's room?"

"He'll just think Molly took them. She has been taking things lately."

"So when would this take place?"

"When Andy's at school."

"That means Buzz will be stuck in Molly's room for six hours and I'll be without my hat for six hours!" Woody told her, alarmed at the thought of being without his hat for that long.

"I know," Jessie murmured sympathetically.

"But Jess, I don't want to go six hours without my hat!" Woody whined, taking his hat off his head and hugging it.

"You can wear my hat for some of the time if you want," Jessie said, stroking his head.

"I don't want to wear your hat," Woody muttered.

"What's wrong with my hat?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing, it's very pretty and it looks great on you. But it's not my hat!" He whined again, placing his hat back on. "Jessie," Woody began to utter, taking her into his arms. "Does my hat really need to be in Molly's room?" Woody asked before kissing her on the lips.

"Well…" Jessie murmured as Woody kissed her again.

"I mean…couldn't you…you know… hide my hat…in Andy's room?" Woody asked her in between kisses.

"I guess…I don't have to…to…hide it in Molly's…room…Bo doesn't...need a reminder of…of you," Jessie tried to stammer as Woody continued to kiss her. "But…but where… could I hide it?"

"You could…hide it… back here…and you and I…could come back here…and you could…give me back…my hat…and then we can…make up."

"Make up?"

"Yeah…remember…you're going to hide my hat…because you get mad at me?"

"Oh…yeah…good…idea."

Woody smiled to himself as he and Jessie continued to kiss. Jessie wasn't the only one who could be seductive.

Later that night when the family was sound asleep, Woody and Jessie prepared themselves for their double date with the Potato Head's.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cried Mrs. Potato Head once they were all in the hallway. "What should we do first?"

"What would you like to do my Sweet Potato Pie?" Mr. Potato Head asked in a sweet voice so sickly that it almost made Woody and Jessie cringe. They weren't used to their grumpy friend being loveable.

"Let's go for a moonlit walk in the garden!" Mrs. Potato Head suggested.

"Won't it be too cold?" Jessie asked.

"Are you saying my wife's idea is a bad one?" Mr. Potato Head asked her harshly.

"She didn't say that," Woody answered for her.

"Well it sounded like she was implying it!"

"'She' can speak for herself!" Jessie informed. "All I'm saying is that I think it might too cold to go outside. It gets colder at night."

"But I want to go for a moonlit walk," Mrs. Potato Head told them.

"I guess it won't hurt to go outside," Jessie murmured, taking Woody's hand.

"Yeah and, if it is too cold, we can always go back inside," Woody agreed.

"Oh goodie!" Cooed Mrs. Potato Head.

Walking behind Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head proved to be a bit awkward for Woody and Jessie as the Potato Head's kept on calling each other potato-themed pet names.

"I'll never be able to think about potato's the same way again," Jessie whispered to Woody.

"Don't wake up Buster," Woody whispered back as they crept past his dog crate.

' _He looks so cute when he's asleep_ ,' Jessie thought, walking past him.

It was very cold out but Mr. Potato Head, not wanting his wife to suffer from embarrassment because her idea wasn't so good, insisted that the temperature was just fine and that Woody and Jessie were being big baby dolls.

"Well, if you and your wife can stand the cold, I guess Jess and I can too," Woody told him so that Mr. Potato Head would stop calling them names.

"Woody?" Jessie asked as they walked into the garden.

"What?"

"Does your vest come off?"

"No, why?"

"I'm cold," She whispered to him. "I mean really, 'really' cold. I thought that maybe you could put it around my shoulders."

"I don't really think it would keep you warm," Woody told her as he stepped behind her and drooped his arms around her.

"It would be better than nothing,"

"Is this better than nothing?" He asked her.

"Yes. Much better than nothing."

"Oh! It's snowing!" Cried Mrs. Potato Head.

"Wow! It is!" Jessie cooed.

"Hey Jess, I've got an idea," Woody told her before whispering something into her ear.

The snowball hit Mr. Potato Head in the back. He turned around angrily.

"Who threw that?"

Both Woody and Jessie looked up at the sky and whistled innocently.

"So that's how it is huh?" Mr. Potato Head demanded before throwing snowballs at Woody and Jessie in return.

The next thing Mrs. Potato Head knew; her husband, Woody and Jessie were having a snowball fight.

"Stop!" She yelled; they didn't. "I SAID STOP!" Mrs. Potato Head yelled again as a snowball hit her in the face. Mrs. Potato Head looked as though she was just about ready to pop.

' _Uh oh_ ,' Thought Jessie as she had been the one to throw the last snowball

"This was supposed to be a romantic double date! But you two," She uttered, pointing angrily at Woody and Jessie. "And you!" She continued, pointing to her husband. "Have ruined it with your childish behavior!"

"We were just having a little fun," Jessie told her.

"That's all it was," Woody added.

"Well I didn't think it was fun!" Mrs. Potato Head yelled. "Woody, I'm surprised at you! I would think, as the leader, you would be more mature!"

"Yeah more mature!" Mr. Potato Head echoed, hoping that his wife would be less angry at him if he agreed with her.

"And with someone more ladylike and refined!" Out of the three of them, Mrs. Potato Head was mad at Jessie the most on the count that she had hit her with a snowball.

"Yeah, someone more ladylike and refined!"

"You got a problem with me? French fry bait!" Jessie yelled.

"French fry bait?" Mrs. Potato Head questioned, offended. "What Woody is doing with someone like you is beyond me, when he should be with Bo! The way Andy wants it!"

"Now wait a minute!" Woody interrupted.

"Yeah, let's take this inside!" Mr. Potato Head added.

"Stay out of this!" Both Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head snapped.

"You're loud!" Mrs. Potato Head told the Cowgirl.

"I'm loud? You're loud!" Jessie yelled back.

"You're over excitable."

"You're over excitable!"

"You're a tomboy!"

"You're fat!"

"What?" Cried Mrs. Potato Head, even more offended.

"Fat, fat the water rat!" Jessie taunted.

"Hey, you can't call my wife fat!"

"Be quiet!" Mrs. Potato Head snapped. "Let me tell you something Jessie…"

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to anything you have to say! Come on Woody!" Jessie began; yanking his arm and almost dragging him back inside.

"I can't believe her!" Jessie angrily muttered as she brushed snow off herself. "Who does she think she is? Telling you who you should be with? I hope Andy makes me beat her up next playtime!"

"Jessie, calm down," Woody told her gently as he brushed the snow off himself.

"How would you feel if Mrs. Potato Head started telling me who I should be with in front of you?"

"I wouldn't like it, but…"

"But nothing! I hate her!"

"Jessie. Mrs. Potato Head is our friend," Woody told her.

"Your friend! Not mine," Jessie shot back stubbornly.

' _Oh boy,_ ' Woody thought. ' _There's no reasoning with her when she's this upset._ '

"Let's go back to Andy's room, okay?" He suggested, placing his hands on Jessie's shoulders.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, outside:

"I have never met anyone ruder than her!" Yelled Mrs. Potato Head.

"I agree," Said Mr. Potato Head.

"Calling me fat! I hate her!"

"So do I!"

"Let's never talk to her again!"

"Good idea!"


	46. Good day? Bad day?

"Andy! Make sure you lock Buster's dog crate good and tight before we leave!" His mother told him.

"Sure mom!" Andy called back. "Molly! Don't put that in your mouth!" He ordered quickly, running over to his sister.

It turned out that Andy had forgotten to lock the crate door as he left for school that morning. Nevertheless, in all honesty, Molly had distracted him.

"Time to set our plan in motion!" Jessie whispered excitedly to Woody.

"Right, what do you want me to do?" Woody asked.

"We need to get one of Andy's spare shoelaces."

"For what?"

"To lasso the doorknob with. That way, Rocky can pull the door shut."

"Why do I have to lasso the doorknob?"

"Because you've never taught me how."

"How are we going to get the shoelace off the doorknob?"

"We'll have one of the little army guys' scale up to the doorknob, remove the shoelace and parachute down," Jessie told him, smiling.

"Wow," Woody began. "You've really put a lot of thought into this."

"Of course I have. The course of true love may not always run smoothly, so we have to help it along."

"Right," Woody said slowly. "Jess, I think you need to stop watching Sailor Moon. You're starting to talk like the characters."

"I am not. And how would you know? You never watch it with me."

"I…uh."

"You've been secretly watching it, haven't you?"

"No, why would I watch Sailor Moon?" Woody asked defensively.

"Because it has girls in really short skirts fighting monsters, not to mention the transformation sequences."

"Jessie," Woody began to ask, shocked. "What kind of a toy do you think I am?"

"A boy toy," Jessie purred.

"I am a man toy!" Woody huffed.

"You are, are you?" Jessie, yet again, purred.

"Yes. It takes a man to be a Sheriff, not a boy," Woody told her, adjusting his gun belt.

"You gonna get one of Andy's spare shoelaces and lasso Molly's doorknob for me?" Jessie purred for the third time.

"Yes."

"You're wonderful!" Jessie told him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Buzz!" Woody called, walking over to him with no hat on his head.

"Yeah?"

"Jessie's mad at me and hid my hat. Could you check to see if it's in Molly's room whilst I look for it in Andy's room?"

"Sure, but what did you do to get her mad at you?"

"She thinks I watch Sailor Moon without her," Woody lied.

"That's the show with the girls in the really shot shirts and the transformation sequences, isn't it?" Buzz asked in a goofy voice as his wings popped out just by thinking about the show.

"Yeah that one," Woody answered in the same tone of voice

Buzz suddenly shook his head. "Not that I'd ever watch a show like that."

"Me neither!" Began Woody. "I don't know where Jessie gets these crazy ideas."

"Well, I'll just go and have a look for your hat now," Buzz told the Sheriff.

"Thanks pal," Woody said before silently adding: ' _I'm sorry about this_.'

"Hi Buzz," Bo greeted the Space Ranger as he entered Molly's room. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm looking for Woody's hat," He told her.

"Why would Woody's hat be in here?" She asked.

As Buzz explained to her why the hat would have been in there, the door closed behind them.

"What the…?" Buzz murmured slowly, turning to see the closed door as his eyes widened in shock. "I'm trapped in here."

"Um…welcome to Molly's room?" Bo said slowly, mainly due to the fact that she couldn't think of anything else to say for the moment as her mind lowered down on the situation they were now left facing.

…

Woody couldn't believe Jessie's plan had actually worked! And it had worked brilliantly as well!

"Sir!" Serge began, hopping over to him. "My men would all like to play a part in this exercise as well. Would it be possible for you to lasso the doorknob repeatedly?"

Woody had hoped that, after he had made sure the shoelace was off the doorknob, he and Jessie could spend some time behind Andy's desk but he didn't want to let Serge and his men down; they had done a lot for him.

"Sure," Woody told them.

Jessie was on cloud nine! Her plan had worked! She knew that Buzz and Bo weren't going to fall in love like that for now and she also knew, deep down, that they might never fall in love at all… But at least now, they could become friends; and, who knows, they could fall in love later on in their friendship like Woody and Jessie had?

"So, this is Molly's room," Buzz muttered slowly, trying to think a conversation starter up.

"Yes, do you like it?" Bo asked him.

"Yes, it's…um…nice."

"Well, we like it," Bo told him. Boy this was awkward. "So how are you doing?"

"You mean with the Woody and Jessie thing?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Bo answered. "I know it's been about a day or two since you found out about them. But it still must hurt."

"Yeah, well I'm a guy. I just tend to walk things off," Buzz told her.

"Right," Murmured Bo, not believing him.

…

Buster ran through the house enjoying his unsupervised freedom. After eating half of the sofa, Buster then went upstairs. He saw Woody and the army guys in the hallway, and then Jessie standing in Andy's doorway watching them all. In Buster's mind, they were all people to play with.

"K-9 alert!" Cried one of the army men. "I repeat, K-9 alert!"

"Retreat men!" Yelled Serge. "Retreat!"

The army guys ran back to Andy's room as Buster came rushing into the hall and then, the next thing Woody knew, he was on the floor being licked by Buster.

Buster liked Woody because his smile reminded him of Andy.

"Buster! Stop!" Woody ordered.

"He ain't hurting ya none," Jessie began, coming over to him. "He's just showing you how much he likes you."

"Couldn't he show it in another way?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't act like this when I showed you how much you I liked you," Jessie told him.

"That's because I like the way you like me," Woody began. "You think you can get him to stop? He's slobbering all over me!" Woody requested as Buster continued to lick him.

…

Buzz sighed. He couldn't believe how bored he was in Molly's room; especially when he'd only been in there for a few minutes! Given the fact that Molly wasn't even two yet, there weren't many toys in her room Buzz could talk to. He could always talk to Bo, but she wanted to talk about his feelings. On the other hand, maybe it would be a good idea to talk to her when he wouldn't have to worry about Mr. Potato Head over hearing their conversation before making fun of him?

"I don't know what bothers me the most," Buzz began to tell Bo. "The fact that I didn't realize they were together or the fact that they are together. And then I feel guilty about being bothered over the fact that they are together because I have no right to be! I mean, they were together before I even entered the picture. And then I think how oblivious I was! I mean, Jessie referred to the space behind Andy's desk as their 'Special Spot'."

"Sometimes, we tend to avoid seeing what we don't want to see," Bo told him. "For the longest time, I didn't want to admit that they were in love."

"I just feel so weird. Woody's my friend and I like his girlfriend."

"And Jessie is my friend and I love her boyfriend," Bo added sadly.

"You love him?" Buzz asked, shocked. He had thought that Bo just liked Woody the way he, himself, liked Jessie.

Bo looked down at her feet before answering: "Yes I do," She uttered, sounding even sadder. "And thinking about them together hurts too."

"I guess we're kind of in the same boat," Buzz muttered.

"Yeah, wanting toys we can't have."

"At least you don't have to share a room with them anymore," Buzz told her. "I mean, every time they disappear I'm going to know where they are and what they're doing," Buzz murmured with a shudder, remembering the terrible time.

"It must have been awful seeing them kiss,"

"Awful, shocking, and disturbing,"

"Disturbing?"

"Jessie's legs were wrapped around Woody's waist."

"Oh my," Bo murmured, somewhat shocked. She had never thought that Woody would go for something like that. She could never do that. Not because of modesty, but for her lack of flexibility.

"I know," Buzz answered. "I'm never going to get that image out of my mind! You know, the worst thing I become is happy and sad at the same time when ever I see or think about Jessie."

"That's how I feel when it comes to Woody," Bo admitted to him.

"How do you deal with it?"

Bo sighed before answering: "I just do; I mean, I have to. I wish things were different though, but they're not. And I can't come between Woody and Jessie because I don't want to hurt them. But they're happy and I'm happy for them even if it hurts. You know, it helps talking to you Buzz."

"It helps talking to you too Bo," Buzz told her truthfully. "Um…Bo?"

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell anyone about this? I mean, if the guys ever found out…" Buzz began, trailing off when his thoughts drifted over to what may happen if he was made fun of.

"Of course," Answered Bo.

So they spent the rest of the time talking about their unrequited feelings for Woody and Jessie. They both needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge them for how they felt.

…

Emily was dismayed when she saw the state of the living room.

"Andy!" She began sternly.

"Uh oh, I guess I didn't lock Buster up in the kitchen," Andy murmured sheepishly.

"I guess not," His mother stated.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to clean this mess up, is it?" She questioned with a firm voice.

"No, but I'll clean it up," Andy told her.

"You bet you will young man. Now, I want you to take Molly up to her room and then I want you to come back down here."

"Yes mom."

After placing Molly back in her crib Andy picked up Buzz, thinking that Buster must have brought him in Molly's room and somehow managed to shut the door behind him.

"I see you still haven't found your hat," Buzz began to state to Woody once Andy had left.

"Yeah, and now I can't find my Jessie either!" Woody said, annoyed.

"Er - come again?"

"She and my hat are missing!"

"Man, you must have really ticked her off," Buzz told him.

"But I didn't! Everything was fine when we were playing with Buster."

"Buster?"

"Yeah, I guess Andy didn't lock the gate up today. Anyway, I turn my back to help the army guys into the toy box and, the next thing I know, she and Buster are gone!"

"Woody," Buzz began seriously. "You don't think that maybe Buster ate her?"

"D-don't say or think things like that!" Woody told him, sounding upset. "She's probably just hid somewhere with my hat as a joke and fell asleep," Woody hoped.

"Right," Buzz murmured in response, hoping that this was the case too.

Later that day, as Andy was doing his homework, Emily came into his room holding something small and red.

"Andy, I found Buster trying to chew on this." Emily told her son, holding up the object in her hands: It was Jessie's hat.

"Uh oh," Andy muttered for the second time that day before looking around his room for Jessie. He didn't find her. "Mom, you don't think Buster ate her do you?" Andy asked her, trying to keep the sobs away from his voice.

"I don't know honey. But I'll look for her around the house whilst you keep on doing your homework."

"Okay," Andy answered unhappily.

 _'No!_ ' Woody thought. ' _No! No! No_!'

Emily couldn't find her. When Andy was done with his homework he went to look for her around the house. He didn't find her either.

That night Woody headed a search party to go look for her all over the house. They still couldn't find her.


	47. Lost and found

"All right!" Woody began the following day. "We're going to look for her again and we're not going to stop looking until we find her."

"Men, move out!" Ordered Serge.

"Yes Sir!" Replied the army men.

"Woody, maybe it's time for you to face facts? Jessie's gone," Mr. Potato Head told the determined Sheriff.

"She's only been missing for half a day!" Woody shot back.

"Face it Woody, she's dog chow!" Mr. Potato Head stated maliciously.

"No she's not! Jessie would have told me if she being eaten!" Woody told him." Listen Potato Head, if you don't want to help us find Jessie, then don't; but keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Move on Woody!" Mr. Potato Head told the Sheriff again and then, the next thing he knew, Woody had thrown him across the room.

"Such love! Such devotion!" Mrs. Potato Head murmured in awe, walking over to her husband who was now upside down. "Why can't you be more like Woody?" She demanded.

They searched the house from top to bottom with no luck. Woody even went as far as to go in the kitchen to see if he could get Buster to take him to her, but all Buster wanted to do was lick Woody. It made Woody feel sick to the stomach.

Andy did his best to play with the rest of his toys, but it just wasn't the same without Jessie. Andy looked for her again, but had no luck in finding her either. The next day was a Saturday, so Woody wouldn't be able to look for her until night time when Andy and everyone else had fallen asleep.

As Andy was eating lunch, he had unknowingly given his toys a chance to break character. Woody held Jessie's hat close to him. This couldn't be all he had left of her. His mind kept on going back to the last time he saw her and he couldn't remember whether he'd told her that he loved her that day or not. It was just awful not knowing where Jessie was.

"Hey," Hamm began to utter, coming over to him. "Can I have Jessie's hat?"

"No, you can not have Jessie's hat!" Woody snapped through grit teeth.

"Why not? Now that Jessie's gone, she won't be needing it anymore," Hamm told him.

"Jessie is NOT gone. She's missing! Now get out of my sight before I pull your cork out!" Woody couldn't help but be angry with his friends. They had given up on finding Jessie already and were now assuming that she was gone forever; just like they had assumed he killed Buzz. Some great friends he had.

"Woody?" Bo asked, coming over to the Sheriff.

"Bo, I swear, if you're here to ask me out on a date," Woody began in warning tone only to be interrupted.

"Of course not Woody," Bo told him. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm not doing too well. Everyone thinks she's gone forever and never coming back. And they're all okay with it! She is not gone forever! She's just lost somewhere! Hurt, scared and she needs me and I'm letting her down! She needs me!"

…

"Oh where's Slinky I need him?" Jessie grunted to herself as she fell on her back for what seemed like the umpteenth time. So where was Jessie? She was in the very back of the back yard in a very deep hole. Every time she tried to climb out, the dirt would give way and she'd end up falling on her back. And all she had for company was Woody's hat.

She drummed her fingers on the ground in annoyance. She was cold, dirty, and tired - she couldn't sleep out there. She spent most of her time trying to get out of the hole and only stopping when she became too exhausted. The animal noises and the cold kept her awake. She would nod off every now and then, but this wasn't real sleep.

She couldn't understand why no one had found her yet. It wasn't like she was in another back yard. She thought for sure Woody that would have found her by now. Maybe he was too busy looking for his hat? Jessie sighed; there had once been a time when she couldn't have left Andy's room for a few minutes without Woody finding her within that time! And Buster was no help at all. The only thing he had done was run over to the hole, spot her inside and then wagged his tail before running away again. She wondered if Andy missed her. Or maybe he didn't care that she was gone or had forgotten her already like Emily had years ago? Oh great, now she was starting to get depressed. Well, as the old saying goes try, try again and fail, fail again.

Another sleepless night for Woody and another night in the hole for Jessie.

"Buzz," Bo began to murmur to him the following day when Andy was down stairs having lunch. "Do you think Jessie is really gone?"

"I don't know, but she's been missing for about three days now," Buzz told her sadly.

"I'm worried about him Buzz," Bo admitted, looking at Woody.

"So am I. Look at how he guards Jessie's hat."

"I miss her Buzz," Bo told him. "Jessie's my best friend. She can't be gone. You've got to help Woody find her," Bo uttered, taking hold of Buzz's arm.

"But Bo, we've looked all over the house for her. Maybe the others are right?"

"Oh Buzz," Bo murmured sadly, sounding like she was going to cry.

Woody glanced at Bo and Buzz from the other end of the room. At least Jessie's plan was working. They were spending time together at least.

Woody's nightmare had been horrible. He was surprised that he hadn't woken up screaming. He dreamt that he witnessed Jessie being eaten; not by Buster, but by Scud. She was screaming for him to save her, but he had been unable to move.

He needed some fresh air to think clearly. Was the nightmare some sort of message? He hoped that it wasn't. He took Jessie's hat with him as he left Andy's room. He tip-toed past Buster's dog crate. He sent the sleeping dog a halfhearted glare for the heartache he was causing him. He was sure Buster had something to do with Jessie's disappearance. Woody's thought of Jessie as he walked into end of the backyard. Finally, in desperation, he cried out: "Jessie, where are you?"

"I'm right down here!" Woody heard Jessie angrily called back.

Woody looked down. He was standing in front of a hole and in that hole was Jessie! She was standing up, hands on her hips. If he hadn't have stopped walking when he did, then he would have fallen into the hole.

"Jessie?" He asked in disbelief. "You're…"

"Stuck in this hole!" Jessie finished crossly. "Took you long enough to come and find me!"

"Jessie, what how…?"

"Oh, you want to know how I got in this hole? Trying to get your stupid hat back! That's right, I said your hat is stupid and I'm not going to take it back either!" Jessie yelled.

She was angry. Being stuck in that hole for almost three days had taken its toll on her and she hadn't known that Woody had been sick with both worry and dread; all she knew was that it had taken Woody almost three days to find her.

"Well?" Jessie began to ask expectantly. "Are you going to stand there gawking at me or are you going to help me out of the hole?"

"Jessie!" Woody cried happily, jumping into the hole. He was so happy and relieved to see her alive and well that he didn't care that she had called his hat stupid. "You're alive!" He exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her on the lips.

"Of course I'm alive!" Jessie answered, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jessie, I love you," Woody told her as he began to lovingly kiss her face and neck. He must have said 'I love you' half a dozen times as he did so.

Any other time Jessie would've loved this, but she just wasn't the mood now. She was just too exhausted.

"Woody!" Jessie protested only to have Woody kiss her on the lips again. "Woody, will you stop it already?" Jessie asked as Woody showered her with kisses. "What are you? Really hormonal or something?"

"Oh Jess, I was so worried about you! Everyone thought you had been eaten by Buster!" Woody told her, hugging her tightly.

"What?" Jessie questioned, giving him a funny look. "Why would they think that?"

"Because Emily found Buster trying to chew on your hat."

"Arugh!" Jessie grunted. "I gave Buster my hat to give to you so you would follow him back here and get me out. It had always worked on Lassie!"

"But Jess, how did you end up in this hole in the first place?" Woody asked.

"Woody, I'll tell you what ever you want to know later; but first can we get out of this hole and into the house?"

It was then that Woody realized how tired she sounded.

"Sure Sweetheart, let me give you a boost up," Woody offered, letting go of her.

"Wait a minute," Jessie began. "Your hat," She said, placing it on Woody's head.

"Here we go," Woody muttered, cupping his hands in order to help her up.

Once Jessie was out of the hole, she pulled Woody out and he ended up on top of her.

"Jessie," He murmured lovingly.

"Woody, I have a headache," Jessie told him.

He gave her a slight chuckle and rolled off her. "You want me to carry you back into the house?" He asked.

"Sure. You can give me a piggyback ride. It's less damsel like."

Woody smiled and gave Jessie her hat back.


	48. Safe and Sound

"Okay Jess, tell me what happened," Woody began once they were both in the living room. Woody had chosen the living room so that they could talk and not have to worry about Buster waking up. They were now sitting on the steps.

"Well, while you were helping the little army guys hide in the toy box, Buster somehow got your hat out from behind Andy's desk and ran out of the room with it, so I ran after him," Jessie told him.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening?"

"I thought you'd get mad," Jessie admitted. "I know how you love your hat and all."

"Of course I would have been mad at Buster for taking my hat,"

"No, I didn't think you'd get mad at Buster, I thought you'd get mad at me," She told him honestly.

"At you? Why would I get mad at you?"

"Because I put your hat where Buster could get it."

"But you didn't know Buster was loose in the house," Woody said soothingly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, but I thought you might've been mad at me anyway for not watching him better."

Woody wanted to argue that he wouldn't have been mad when he realized that he probably would have.

"You know me too well," He told her. "But Jess, you still haven't told me how you got into that hole."

"I'm getting to that," Jessie said. "So anyway, after I ran out of Andy's room, I lost sight of him. Buster is one fast dog. I figured he must have run outside and, by the time I got outside, Buster had already dug a hole and hid your hat inside it."

"He was going to bury my hat?" Woody cried out in alarm.

"Yep."

"But why would he want to bury my hat?"

"Dogs like to bury their treasures," Jessie told him.

"Glad Slinky's not like that," Woody muttered. "So, then what happened?"

"Well, I tried to reach your hat but then the dirt gave way, I fell in and then Buster started barking at me. I think he thought I was trying to steal your hat away from him. I tried climbing out, but the dirt just kept giving way. So I gave Buster my hat and told him to give it to you and bring you back."

"Jessie, you have no idea how worried and…and scared I had been when I couldn't find you. First, Andy thought Buster might have eaten you and then we couldn't find you."

Jessie took Woody's free hand in her own. "You make it very hard to stay angry at you," She told him.

"Angry at me? Why would you be angry at me?"

Jessie just looked at him.

"Right, stuck in a hole for almost three days," Woody muttered.

"Woody, when you didn't find me in the house, why didn't you look for me outside right away? Why did you wait so long?"

"Actually, I never thought to look for you outside," Woody murmured sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Woody freely admitted when he realized that, when he didn't find her in the house, he should have looked for her outside.

"Never thought I'd ever hear you admit that," Jessie said.

"You're supposed to say 'but you're my idiot,'" Woody told her.

"You need a reminder?" Jessie asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Every now and then," He answered, resting his head on top of hers.

"You're mine, even if you are an idiot. So why'd you go outside if you weren't looking for me?"

"I had a nightmare. It was awful Jess, Scud was eating you and I couldn't save you. I needed some air when I woke up."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you had a nightmare."

"I'm glad too," Woody agreed. "Everyone's going to be so surprised when they see you."

"The really all thought I had been eaten?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe what Potato Head and Hamm said.

"What did they say?" Jessie asked.

So Woody told her.

"Insensitive jerks," Jessie huffed. "Woody? What about Andy? Did he miss me?"

"He looked all over for you and he's been missing you. He's going to be so happy when he wakes up and finds you."

"You really think so?" Jessie asked happily.

"I know so! Come on; let's get back to Andy's room."

Andy woke up the next morning to find Jessie in his arms. He cried her name out happily when he saw her. Noticing the dirt smudges on her cloth body, he assumed correctly that Buster had taken her outside. He also assumed incorrectly that his mother had found Jessie.

"I'll clean you up later when I get home from school," Andy told her.

The other toys gaped at Jessie in utter disbelief. They had all thought she had really been eaten. Buzz had never been so happy; Jessie was alive! He wanted to run up and take her in his arms and never let her go. But then he saw Woody's arm around her and noticed where his hand was, leaving him to remember that he couldn't. Jessie was Woody's girl and it was starting to hurt again. Buzz pushed his feelings aside for the moment - he'd have to talk to Bo later about them - and made his way over to Jessie and Woody.

"Glad to have you back," He greeted, placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder: That was allowed. "Woody never gave up hope."

"I know," Jessie said fondly. "Unlike some other toys," She muttered, looking in the direction of Hamm and Mr. Potato Head.

"Jessie!" Bo cried happily, running towards the cowgirl doll and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're back and safe. What happened though? Where have you been?"

So Jessie told them.

"I'm glad you're back too," Added Mrs. Potato Head, coming over to them and hugging Jessie as well, pushing Woody out of the way. "And I'm so ashamed of the way my husband acted while you were missing."

"Woody told me what he said," Jessie informed her.

"And they were awful things to say too," Bo added.

"How could you say such awful things?" Mrs. Potato Head demanded of her husband.

"Well I…"

"I hope I never go missing," Mrs. Potato Head told them.

"If you did, he'd probably start wishing for another Mrs. Potato Head," Jessie couldn't help but utter.

"I would not!" Mr. Potato Head shouted. "I'd search the ends of the earth for you."

"Then why'd you tell Woody to move on?" Mrs. Potato Head again demanded of her husband. "Why didn't you encourage Woody?"

"Why are you picking on me?" Asked Mr. Potato Head. "You should be picking on Jessie. She called you fat, remember?" That remark earned him three glares from his wife, Jessie and Bo.

"So now you think I'm fat?" Mrs. Potato Head asked, walking over to her husband.

"No I don't. Jessie does!"

"Why are you picking on poor Jessie? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Woody wasn't sure what was happening. But, as he slipped his arms around Jessie's waist, wrapping them around her tightly, he was happy that Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head were now friends again and that Mr. Potato Head was finally getting some grief. He knew that the Potato Heads would make up. They were too crazy about each other to not do so. And thinking about being crazy about someone -

"I'm not letting you go until Andy comes home," Woody whispered in her ear. "And when he leaves, I'm going hold onto you again."

"I think I might like that," Jessie answered, slowly turning around to face him.

Woody let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Jessie asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"You have a little dirt smudge on your button nose," Woody told her fondly. "It's cute," He added in fear of her getting mad at him.

Bo and Buzz eased away from them, not wanting to witness the moments between the couple.

"It isn't easy, is it?" Bo asked, taking Buzz's arm as they walked.

"No, especially when I just realized that I can't hold her."

Bo looked at him in understanding; she knew how he felt.


	49. Soap Opera

When Andy came home from school he cleaned Jessie up before happily playing with her and making her the star of the game.

"That was the best playtime ever!" Jessie exclaimed when Andy had gone down to eat dinner.

"If you say so," Woody uttered.

"Aw, you're just jealous," Jessie teased.

"Now why would I be jealous?" Woody asked her.

"Because Andy had me save the day all by myself while he had you in bed with a bad cold."

"I am not jealous. I love seeing you get played with," Woody told her. "Though it would have been nice if I had a more active role in the game."

Later that night, Andy slept with Jessie in his arms. Jessie loved the extra attention she was getting from both Andy and Woody (who made sure not to let her out of his sight). But, after awhile, Jessie began to find Woody's constant presence a little annoying. She couldn't turn around without bumping into him.

"Woody, can we go and talk on the attic steps?" Jessie asked him whilst Andy was at school.

"Sure," He answered.

"Woody, I don't want you to get upset or overreact to what I'm about to say. Now, first thing's first, I love you and I am not breaking up with you."

"Okay," Woody murmured, confused as to what Jessie was getting at.

"But I need a little space. Now don't get me wrong, I love being with you and being near you, but sometimes I just need time without you. Like talking with Bo and the girls about girl things that boys aren't allowed to hear or reading a book? Sometimes I just need some 'Me Time'. I know how worried you were about me when I went missing and I promise you I'll tell you if I leave Andy's room. So, do you understand what I'm saying?" Jessie asked him, hoping he wouldn't get offended.

"You…want…space?" Woody questioned slowly, trying to grasp what she was saying.

"Just a little space, like an hour or so," Jessie told him gently, taking his hands in hers.

"But, a few months ago, you said you wanted us to spend more time together."

"Yes I did. But, Woody, this is not spending time together. This is you just being there. It was nice at first, but it's just too much and don't you miss talking to the guys about guy things?"

"I guess,"

"And just think of how nice spending time together will be after we've spent a little time apart."

"Sure Jess, if that's what you want," Woody answered, trying not to sound hurt.

"I'm so glad you understand!" Jessie said, hugging him. "I'm going to go over to Molly's room and talk to Bo about girl things."

"You mean ask her why she's spending so much time with Buzz." Woody corrected her.

"Well, that may come up," Jessie admitted.

"Walk you to Molly's room?" Woody asked.

"Of course!" Jessie answered.

After walking Jessie to Molly's room, Jessie gave Woody a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

"I see you've lost your cowboy shadow," Bo pointed out.

Jessie sighed before answering: "I love Woody, but even he gets on my nerves sometimes."

"That's understandable," Bo said. "I saw how he had been hovering around you all week."

"I finally had to talk to him about it."

"How'd he take it?"

"He took it well...I hope so anyway. So how have you been?"

"Not too good. I have a problem," Bo told her, sitting down on the floor

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked, sitting down as well.

"Troll's mad at me," Bo admitted, sounding depressed.

"Why? Did you two have a fight or something?" Jessie asked.

"Well, sort of,"

"Come again?" Questioned Jessie.

"You see, Buzz and I are becoming better friends," Bo began.

"Oh?" Murmured Jessie with interest, raising a painted eyebrow.

"Well, Troll seems to think we're more than friends and she accused me of stealing Buzz from her! It's not true! I keep on telling her that Buzz and I are just friends, but she won't believe me. And then you know what she said to me?"

"What?"

"She said I tried to steal Woody from you!"

"What?" Jessie asked, shocked.

"Sure, before you and Woody got together, I was interested in him and made advances towards him. But, once I realized how in love with you he was, I backed off. I just don't know what to do," Bo admitted, sounding hurt.

Jessie bit her lip. She had forgotten about Troll's feelings for Buzz when she came up with the idea of setting Buzz and Bo together. This was all her fault.

"Let me talk to Troll," Jessie offered. "Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

"All right,"

Walking back into Andy's room, Jessie saw that Woody was now playing checkers with Slinky whilst Buzz was waiting to play the next game.

' _Good, I was afraid he'd be off moping somewhere,_ ' Jessie thought before going to look for Troll. She found her sitting by herself near the toy box.

"Hi Troll," Jessie greeted, joining her.

"Hi," Troll returned the greeting softly.

"I hear you're mad at Bo," Jessie began to announce.

"She stole Buzz from me!" Troll told her bitterly.

"Troll, you know that's not true. Bo and Buzz are friends."

"But then why doesn't he like me that way? Why won't he even talk to me if Bo's not telling him to?" Troll asked sadly.

"What? Buzz is not talking to you? When did that happen?" Jessie asked, surprised. She never thought Buzz would act like that.

"He hasn't talked to me since I told him how I felt about him."

"Why that no good! Wait right here Troll," Jessie told her, getting up. ' _I've got to tell Bo about this,_ ' she said to herself.

Mrs. Potato Head saw Jessie march angrily out of Andy's room and followed her, wanting to know what was wrong. Jessie filled her in on the situation between Buzz, Bo and Troll before walking into Molly's room to tell Bo about what had happened with Troll.

"I can't believe Buzz!" Bo uttered angrily.

"I think it's time we all have a talk with that Space Ranger!" Jessie announced.

"And then make him talk to poor little Troll!" Mrs. Potato Head added.

"Right!" Muttered Bo.

"Just let me put my angry eyes on," Pleaded Mrs. Potato Head

Mr. Potato Head had joined in watching the checkers game which was now between Woody and Buzz.

"Uh oh," Mr. Potato Head murmured. "Don't look now, but here come the women and they look angry! Woody, you've been at this longer than any of us! What do we do?"

"What are you talking about?" Buzz asked.

"Listen to me very carefully," Woody began. "Don't make any sudden movements and look them in the eyes as though you didn't do anything wrong."

"I still have no idea of what you're talking about," Buzz admitted.

"Quiet! They're coming!" Mr. Potato Head told him.

All three of them stood there with their hands on hips, looking none too pleased with Buzz.

"We'd like to talk to Buzz if you don't mind," Jessie stated.

"Go right ahead," Woody told her, grateful that he wasn't the one in trouble.

"But we're right in the middle of a game," Buzz said, not realizing he was only making them angrier

"I'm sure my husband won't mind taking your place. Isn't that right dear?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"Of course not!" Mr. Potato Head answered instantly, also glad that he wasn't the one in trouble.

"But-" Began Buzz,

"But nothing!" Snapped Bo. "We need to talk to you now!" She said, pulling him up with her crook.

"What do you think he did?" Mr. Potato Head asked once Buzz had been pulled out of the room.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll both hear about it later," Woody said.

…

"So. What can I do for you, ladies?" Buzz asked once they were all in the hallway.

"For starters, you can stop ruining my friendship with Troll!" Bo told him.

"What?"

"And stop breaking poor little Troll's heart!" Mrs. Potato Head inputted.

"I don't…"

"Man up Buzz!" Jessie added. "We all know you haven't talked to Troll since she told you how she felt about you!"

"Well I…"Buzz began to say.

"Troll thinks I stole you from her!" Bo told him. "She thinks the reason why you don't like her is because you like me in that way."

"That's not true,"

"We know that, but she doesn't," Bo stated firmly.

"Why aren't you talking to her?" Mrs. Potato Head asked him.

"Because it's awkward. I don't know what to say to her," Buzz admitted honestly.

"Buzz. Not talking to her is only making her feel worse. And it's not solving anything," Jessie said. "And how would you feel if I didn't talk to you?"

Buzz sighed; Jessie had a point - they all did. "What should I say to her?" He asked.

"Just tell why you don't feel the same way," Bo advised. "Be honest, but gentle."

"She's by the toy box," Jessie told him.

"Now go on," Mrs. Potato Head urged.

Buzz made his way over to the toy box where Troll was.

"Um…hi," Buzz murmured.

"Hi," Troll greeted softly.

"Look," Buzz began as he sat down. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"Why don't you like me?" Troll asked him.

"I do like you. Just not in that way," He answered honestly.

"Is it Bo?" She questioned.

"No. Bo is just a friend," He told her.

"You spend a lot of time with her," Troll pointed out.

"That's because we like to talk about…things,"

"Then why? Why don't you like me in that way?" She asked him.

"Because I think of you as a little sister," Buzz told her and it was true; he did.

"Oh," Troll murmured sadly before getting up. "I guess I should tell Bo I'm sorry"

Jessie smiled, watching Bo and Troll make up.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Woody asked, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Woody, we're living in a soap opera," Jessie told him.

"Someone have an evil twin I don't know about?" He joked.

"Come on cowboy, I'll tell you all about it," Jessie said, leading him away.

"Wow," Woody muttered when Jessie had finished telling him. "You handled that pretty well."

"Pretty well?" Jessie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I-I mean better than I could do it," Woody quickly corrected.

"That's because some things need a woman's touch," She told him. "Anyway, I have something to say that I think will make you happy."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Woody asked.

"I'm going to stop trying to set Buzz and Bo up. I don't want to hurt Bo and Troll's friendship anymore than I have."

"Jess, what happened between Bo and Troll wasn't your fault. It was Buzz's fault. He didn't handle Troll's crush on him well."

"I know, but I forgot how she felt about him," Jessie admitted, looking down at her feet.

"Jess," Woody began, lifting her face upwards. "You were trying to do something nice. It's okay and I forgot about how Troll felt about Buzz too. Don't take what happened so hard. You fixed things between Troll and Bo; not to mention Troll and Buzz as well."

"You're right,"

"And I think that it's a good idea that you're not going to try setting Buzz and Bo up anymore. I think it's best if we just sit back and watch their friendship take its course. After all, look at us. We were friends for a long time before falling in love."

"That's true," Jessie replied, smiling as she rested her head on Woody's shoulder.


	50. Anniversary

As before, the months went by and Molly's second birthday was soon celebrated. More toys came into her room, leaving Bo with her hands full so to speak. Summer came next and so did cowboy camp. It was now the day before Andy was going to leave. Jessie was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Woody, on the other hand, seemed rather clueless as to why Jessie seemed so excited, which made Jessie a bit peeved at him.

Andy put them in the toy box before going to bed so that he could find them easier the next morning.

"Don't be so angry Jess," Woody whispered into her ear as they sat in their corner of the toy box.

"I'm not angry," Jessie shot back as she felt Woody wrap his arms around her.

"Yes you are," Woody told her softly before giving her ear a small nibble and kissing her neck.

"I wish your brain worked as well as your lips," Jessie muttered.

The next day, before Andy left, Woody, Jessie and Buzz had a talk about Buzz duties for when he and Jessie were gone.

"You think you can handle things by yourself?" Woody asked him.

"Of course I can," Buzz told him confidently.

"Don't forget to give Bo a hand if she needs it," Jessie added.

"Of course," Began Buzz. "So what does Andy do at cowboy camp?"

"Oh he rides horses, goes on campouts, telling ghost stories, eating S'mores. Cowboy stuff," Woody stated.

"And what do you two do there?" Buzz asked innocently.

"We play cards with the toys that the other boys bring," Jessie told him. "Sometimes we go for walks at night when everyone else is asleep. We celebrate things," Jessie ushered the last part towards Woody.

"I don't remember celebrating anything last year," Woody said blankly.

"Ohhh!" Jessie yelled, grabbing Woody's hat and shoving it in his face before storming away.

"Why's Jessie so mad?" Buzz asked him.

"She thinks I forgot our anniversary," Woody calmly stated, placing his hat back on his head.

"And you didn't?"

"Of course not! I'd never forget something as important as that. Our anniversary marks one of the happiest moments in my life," Woody told him.

"Gee Woody, I'm touched," Buzz murmured.

"Huh?" Questioned Woody.

"I mean, I know we didn't get off on the right foot when we first met. But the fact that you and Jessie care means a lot," Buzz admitted honestly, hugging him. "It isn't even for a few weeks yet."

"No Buzz," Woody hissed, pushing him away. "Not our anniversary. Today is mine and Jessie's anniversary!"

"Oh," Buzz muttered, sounding disappointed.

' _Man, Buzz really needs a girlfriend_ ,' Woody thought.

"So you two became couple on this day of last year?" Buzz asked him.

"Yep, I'll never forget it. It happened at cowboy camp. That night, Jessie and I went outside to talk and, the next thing I knew, Jessie threw her arms around me and kissed me. And then she told me that she loved me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I told her that I loved her too and we kissed again. Need I say more?" So Woody left a few things out, yes, but Buzz didn't need to know everything.

"Yes," Buzz answered

"Andy's coming back!" Hamm called.

…

Once in the duffle bag, Jessie reluctantly allowed Woody to comfort her. She really hated being in Andy's duffle bag; it was so dark and there was hardly any room left to move. Woody rubbed Jessie's back.

"It'll be okay," Woody told her in a whisper. "We'll be out of here soon, you'll see. And then later we'll go out for a walk."

"Sure, why not?" Jessie replied glumly.

Woody bit back a sigh. He hated making Jessie sad by having her think that he forgot their anniversary, but it was the only way he could think of to surprise her. It wasn't like he could go out and buy her a gift.

They remembered the toys from last year, but there was one new toy called Western Jack. He looked like Combat Carl doll, only he was dressed like a cowboy

"Golly ma'am, you're just the right prettiest doll I've ever seen," Western Jack told Jessie.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Jessie commented sweetly. "Thank you."

"She's my woman!" Woody blurted out, his arm around Jessie's waist with his hand possessively on her hip.

"I didn't mean anything," Western Jack stammered

"You better not mean anything!" Woody yelled.

"Woody, calm down," Jessie ushered, wrapping her arm around Woody's waist. "This isn't Gunsmoke."

"Yeah. Well, just don't go getting any ideas," Woody said to Western Jack.

"I won't," Western Jack answered, walking away. "Touchy fellow," Western Jack muttered to Tex Teddy.

"Well you'd be the same way if you were the only one here who had a girl," Tex Teddy told him.

"You're not going to get mad at me now, are you?" Woody asked Jessie. "Because he was clearly making a pass at you."

"He was, was he?" Jessie questioned, amused.

"Of course he was and that line about you being the prettiest doll he's ever seen: What a load of…"

"So you don't think I'm the prettiest doll he's ever seen?" Jessie asked, clearly annoyed

"I-I didn't say that," Woody quickly stammered, realizing he was beginning to land himself into hot water.

"Then what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that you're my woman and I think you're beautiful and I love you," There, that couldn't get him into any trouble.

"What else?"

"Huh?" Woody asked in a murmur.

"What else do you love about me?" She asked him out of curiosity.

Oh, now he's got it. Jessie was pulling a Swan Princess on him. Well, he certainly wasn't going to make the same mistake the prince in the movie had made.

"You're fun to be with and you're brave," He told her.

"Keep going," Jessie urged.

"You have a beautiful singing voice,"

"You've said that to me once before I believe," Jessie pointed out.

"That's because it's true. You're caring, sweet, kind and you can always make me laugh."

"How do I do that?" Jessie asked.

"By tickling me," Woody answered and then he began to tickle her.

"Woody!" Jessie giggled.

…

Later that night, when all the boys were asleep, Woody and Jessie snuck outside. Jessie was still a little upset that Woody hadn't mentioned anything about their anniversary. But it wasn't as though Woody wasn't being affectionate with her - it was just…well…it was their anniversary and he should remember it!

"Woody, do you have any idea what day it is?" Jessie asked him, her hands on her hips.

Without warning, Woody scooped Jessie up in his arms, bridle style. "Of course I know what day it is. It's our anniversary button nose," He said before kissing her.

"I thought you forgot," Jessie admitted when they broke the kiss between them.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you," Woody told her, nuzzling his forehead against hers.

"By making me think you forgot?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Woody answered, kissing her again.

"You're weird," Jessie told him playfully as Woody gently placed her back down on the ground.

"Dance with me my Prairie Queen?" Woody asked as he held out his hand towards her.

"Of course Sheriff of my Heart," Jessie answered affectionately, taking his hand.

Woody spun Jessie around as they danced and she laughed happily. Woody loved her laugh; it just seemed to brighten up everything.

"I'm getting dizzy," Jessie confessed softly as Woody pulled her closer to him.

"I am too,"

"It's a good kind of dizzy though," Jessie told him honestly before kissing him on the lips. "I love you," Jessie murmured into his ear when the kiss ended. She didn't remember telling him earlier that day partly because she was mad at him. "Do you want to know why?"

"If you want to tell me," Woody answered.

"I love you because you're brave; caring; there's nothing you wouldn't do for a friend; no matter what, you always do the right thing and I know I can always count on you," Jessie told him.

Woody smiled and suddenly found himself wishing that he could give her a gift. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her and he knew that saying 'I love you' wouldn't be enough. So he tells her something taboo.

"Jessie, if you and I were human, I'd ask you to marry me," He told her.

"Really?" Jessie asked him with wide eyes, sounding happy.

"In a heartbeat," He concluded.

"I'd answer 'yes'," Jessie told him honestly.

…

A week later Andy arrived home. His toys were happy to see him, Woody and Jessie again.

"So how was cowboy camp?" Buzz asked them.

"Wonderful," Jessie answered, dreamily thinking of her date nights with Woody.

"That's nice," Buzz said. "Did Andy and the other boys play with you two much?"

"Oh yeah, they played with us a lot," Woody answered. "It was great!" When he said this, he received a Death glare from Jessie.

"Something wrong?" Buzz asked.

"I didn't find playtime so great!" Jessie snapped.

"Why not?" Buzz asked, surprised. Jessie usually loved playtime.

"How would you like it if you were made the 'Damsel in Distress' in all the playtime games!" Jessie asked expectantly, clearly fuming.

Buzz thought back to his brief time as Mrs. Nesbit. While he hadn't been played with as a 'Damsel in Distress', he had been used as a Damsel and it certainly had been a distressing situation.

"I hear ya, girlfriend," Buzz said and, without thinking, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Woody cried, outraged.

"I-I mean," Buzz began to stammer in panic.

"Buzz? Did you forget that you're a boy again?" Jessie asked out of the blue, quite amused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Buzz murmured in a deadpan voice. "I have to go now," He added, leaving Woody and Jessie.

…

Andy's birthday came and, for the occasion, he received new toys and video games. Luckily, no toys thought they were real. More toys meant more involved stories for playtime. The months went by and, before the toys knew it, it was Christmas again. One of the toys, which Andy really liked, had been a squeaky penguin toy named Wheezy. In the games, he often had Wheezy run over to Woody, Jessie and Buzz to tell them the news of the town.

Wheezy, for his part when Andy wasn't around, looked up to Woody and Buzz. He even called Buzz 'Mr. Lightyear'. And then, one day it happened: Wheezy's squeaker broke. Andy was very upset, so Emily said she'd send him to get fixed and Andy (as well as the other toys) believed her.

And another year went by. For Molly's third birthday, she got three Barbie dolls. They were very interested in Woody, Buzz, and Rocky because they were only three male human looking toys.

Jessie watched the three Barbie dolls introducing themselves to the three boys in the hallway and she then saw the way one of the Barbie dolls was looking at Woody. Jessie knew that look. Bo had looked at Woody that way when the two of them had first met. Well, Jessie wasn't about to let some Barbie doll make a move on her man! So, without warning, she ran towards them and jumped on Woody's back, causing him to make an 'ouf' sound.

"Howdy girls, I'm Jessie! I see you've already met Woody, my 'boyfriend', here," Jessie hinted as she tightened her embrace around Woody.

"Nice to meet you," The Barbie dolls greeted, taking the hint.

A little while later, Woody excused himself and Jessie away from the Barbie dolls who were talking adamantly with Rocky and a flustered feeling Buzz.

"A bit over jealous aren't we?" Woody asked over his shoulder as Jessie was still on his back.

"You're one to talk," Jessie remarked "I was only letting them know that you're off limits."

Before the toys knew it, it was summer again and Andy was going to leave for cowboy camp once more. It was now the day when Andy was going to leave for camp and he had intended on taking Woody and Jessie with him again; only, things didn't go as planned. Woody's somehow managed to rip his shoulder, so Andy decided to leave him behind when he went to cowboy camp and he didn't take Jessie either because he believed that things wouldn't be the same without them both. He didn't know that had secretly broken Jessie's heart when he had said that. So Woody had been placed on the shelf. It was then that he found out that Wheezy had been on the shelf all this time and not at the toy hospital getting fixed as the rest of the toys had once presumed.

Later, when Emily came back from dropping Andy off, Emily went into Andy's room and shook her head at all the toys scattered on the floor. Picking up Jessie and placing her on the shelf next to Woody she said: "Here Jessie, why don't you keep your boyfriend company." She even wrapped Woody's arm around Jessie.

' _How did she know?_ ' Jessie wondered.

Emily left the room and then came back holding a cardboard box that had a fifty cents sign written across it in permanent marker.

"Let's see," Emily began to murmur. "What to sell at the garage sale today?" After placing some old books and videos into the box, she went over to the shelf where Woody, Jessie and Wheezy were. Woody knew that he was breaking a rule, but his grip tightened around Jessie. Emily picked up Wheezy and dropped him into the box. After this, Woody then came to the conclusion that he had to save Wheezy from being sold.

"Not without me you're not!" Jessie told him firmly. "You're going to need help with that arm of yours!"

…

Okay, this was not good! A man wanted to buy Woody and Jessie. He seemed overjoyed at finding them and he even knew their names too! But Emily wouldn't sell them. She had no idea how they got there, but she took them away from the man and placed them in her moneybox (that was really an empty toolbox) before closing the lid. They lay facing one another when Jessie started to panic at being in a small, dark space.

"It'll be okay," Woody whispered to her before giving her a long kiss.

"Woody," Jessie whispered back to him when the kiss ended. "We can't do that in here."

"Why not?" He asked faintly.

"Because we're in Emily's moneybox. She could open it any minute and catch us," She whispered.

Of course Woody knew that, but he needed to think of some way to keep Jessie from panicking. Then, as if on cue, the lid opened; only it wasn't Emily who had opened it. It was the man again and he was stealing Woody and Jessie.


	51. Kidnapped

The rescue mission was all set after Buzz boosted everyone's morale up. They found out who had 'kidnapped' Woody and Jessie and it turned out to be a man named Al McWhiggan. Also, they even found out where he worked!

Before they were ready to leave, Bo walked over to Buzz.

"Good luck Buzz," She wished before giving him a long, lingering kiss on the cheek. Buzz's eyes went wide and his wings popped out. He hadn't been kissed on the cheek since Jessie had kissed him and that kiss hadn't been anything like the kiss Bo was giving him.

"Uh…thank you?" Buzz murmured when Bo finished kissing him. Boy did he feel confused right now.

Meanwhile:

Woody and Jessie were on the passenger's side floor in Al's car. Luckily, they were again sprawled on the floor facing each other. They risked exchanging panicked glances with each other, knowing that the 'man' wouldn't be looking at them. They didn't dare mouth anything to each other though. They honestly had no idea where they were going or why the 'man' wanted them so much that he had to steal them.

When the car finally came to a halt, the 'man' got out and then took Woody and Jessie out of the vehicle too. It hadn't been a very long drive so they knew they weren't very far from Andy's house. The 'man' took them inside what appeared to be an apartment building and then into, what they assumed to be, the 'man's' apartment. He placed them onto a small table and marveled them with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it! I finally have a Sheriff Woody Pride and a Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl doll!" He exclaimed in pure joy.

 _'Pride?_ ' Woody thought in surprise. ' _I have last name? Woody Pride. That does have a nice ring to it. I wonder what Jessie thinks about it?_ '

' _Woody has a last name? How come I don't have a last name? I want a last name!_ ' Jessie thought.

"They still talk! They're complete and all original!"

 _'Complete and all original? What does that mean?'_ Jessie wondered.

"Woody has a small rip, but that can be fixed. He could also use a re-touch up paint job."

' _Paint job? I don't need a paint job! I look fine!_ ' Woody thought.

"Jessie could use one too and get her hair re-braided."

' _Well I never! Who does this guy think he is? I'm fine the way I am! What a jerk!_ ' Jessie thought angrily.

"I got cal…" He 'man' began before trailing off. "My lunch break is over; I have to get back to work! I'm the boss! I can't be late getting back! I know, I'll just tell my employees that there was a car accident or something," He murmured to himself, leaving the apartment.

When they were sure that he had left, they sat up. Woody turned to Jessie.

"Come on; let's find a way out of here!" He urged eager to get out of this place as fast as he could.

"Right!" Answered Jessie before troubling herself with a question. "How are we going to get down from here?"

"We can climb down the table leg," Woody told her.

"Can you make it with your torn arm?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Woody convinced her warmly.

"Does it hurt getting ripped?" Jessie questioned out of curiosity as they slowly climbed down the table.

"Not really," Woody answered. "I mean, it's not a pleasant feeling. It's kind of hard to describe."

They both had no idea that they were being watched. Once on the floor, they ran straight to the air duct vent. They both pulled and tugged at the vent, hoping that they would be able to loosen it in order to escape.

"It's no use!" Jessie exclaimed in defeat. "It just won't budge!"

"Let's try the window!" Woody suggested, taking Jessie's hand.

"Bullseye, they're trying to leave! Stop them!"

As Woody and Jessie hurried to the window, they heard a popping sound and then what sounded like a small thud. Suddenly, they realized that they weren't alone. They froze in their tracks and looked at one another, now with worried expressions. Woody scanned the room in search for what could have made the noise, hoping that it had been a cat instead of a dog or a human. He saw trail of packing peanuts on the floor that he didn't remember seeing earlier. An uneasy feeling ran through him as he held onto Jessie's hand tighter. Before either of them had a chance to say or do anything, they found themselves riding something that was now racing around the apartment.

"What the…?" Woody yelled in uncertainty before realizing what the 'thing' was. "Jess, we're on a horse!" He had been forced to let go of Jessie's hand and to take hold of the reigns instead to keep himself from falling off.

"Tell me about it!" Jessie said. She had one arm wrapped around Woody, with her other hand holding onto the back of the saddle to keep herself steady. "Yeeehaw!" Jessie yelled happily. At Jessie's happy cry, the horse raced on faster.

Whilst Jessie was enjoying the wild ride, Woody wasn't. Under normal circumstances (like if Andy had gotten a toy horse that Woody could ride) he'd be enjoying himself very much; but right now he just wanted to get himself and Jessie out of the place as fast as possible and get back to Andy's house.

"Stop! Sit! Stay!" Woody yelled, hoping to stop the horse.

"Woody! We're not riding Buster! This is a horse, remember?" Jessie questioned.

"Whoa!" Woody exclaimed in surprise when the he horse came to an abrupt halt which sent the two rag dolls flying.

Woody landed upside down on his head.

' _I've been in this position before_ ,' Woody thought. ' _All that's missing is Jessie picking me up and dancing around. Or maybe she'll run to my side and shower me with kisses?'_ Woody thought with a smirk.

Jessie had landed more gracefully than Woody.

' _What a ride_!' Jessie thought. Standing up, she gasped at what she saw. "Woody. Woody, come here!" She called.

"I'm fine Jess. Thanks for asking and caring," Woody murmured in an annoyed tone as he rolled over and sat up.

"Woody, you really need to come over here and see this," Jessie told him.

"All right, all right," Woody muttered, getting up and brushing himself off. "What is so important that…you…need… me…to…see?" He asked the last part slowly when he saw what Jessie had wanted him to see. It was a cardboard cut out poster. "That's me!" Woody exclaimed.

"As a cartoon," Jessie added. "Woody? Why does it say 'Woody's Round Up'?"

"I have no idea," Woody admitted.

"Woody, are you based on a cartoon character?" Jessie asked as she continued to look at the poster.

"I don't think so," Woody answered. ' _Either way, I still look good._ '

"Well, well, well. At long last, you two have finally come home," A deep, male voice spoke up from behind them.

Woody and Jessie whirled around in surprise, both completely startled.

"It's a box," Woody muttered when his eyes came across what was in front of them.

"Do you think the apartment's haunted?" Jessie asked, looking around as she wondered where the horse had gotten to. It had just vanished completely after throwing them off of his back.

"No, the apartment is not haunted! Bullseye, come here and turn me around!" The voice ordered angrily.

A rag toy horse appeared suddenly and turned the box around using his snout. The box read 'Stinky Pete the Prospector'. Woody and Jessie gaped at the two collectibles with blank expressions.

"Well?" The prospector questioned expectantly

"Well what?" Jessie asked, slightly puzzled

"Aren't you happy to see us?" He asked.

Woody and Jessie exchanged glances, not sure of what to say.

"Just who the heck are you two!" Woody questioned irrationally, causing Bullseye to take a step back in fear.

"Woody! You scared him!" Jessie yelled angrily at her boyfriend. "It's okay," She murmured softly, gently walking over to him as she held out her hand. "No one's going to hurt you," She told him, petting him.

"Jessie, don't get attached!" Woody instructed.

"Who's a good horse? You're a good a horse! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Jessie joyfully uttered, snuggling against Bullseye.

"And stop babying him!" Woody told her before turning back to the Prospector, waiting for an answer.


	52. Woody's Round Up

Okay, so things were not going as smoothly as Buzz had hoped they would've gone. Crossing the street safely hadn't been an easy thing to do, but they had managed it. And now they were facing a new problem. With outside being flooded with natural daylight, Buzz knew that there had been a big chance of people being out as well; but he had just never dreamed that he'd see Sid, Hannah and Sid's dog, Scud, walking down the sidewalk. Buzz, Slinky, Hamm, Rex and Mr. Potato Head dived into the bushes, hoping that they hadn't been seen.

But Scud did see them. He ran forward dragging Sid with him. He growled at the bush Buzz was hiding in.

' _Please don't find me! Please don't find me!_ ' Buzz thought desperately, mentally pleading with the dog. Nonetheless, the next thing he knew, he was in Scud's mouth.

"Mrs. Nesbit!" Hannah cried out happily, taking Buzz out of Scud's mouth and hugging him tightly.

"Hannah, put that back where it came from!" Sid ordered, taking a fearful step back from his sister.

"No! I'm taking her home!" Hannah protested.

"Hannah, it's a boy," Sid told her.

"No she's not!"

"Hannah, does that doll look like a girl to you?"

"Mrs. Nesbit can't help it if she's ugly," Hannah said.

' _Ugly!_ ' Buzz thought. ' _I'm not ugly looking, I'm manly looking!_ '

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Sid asked, eyeing Buzz nervously.

"Because she's a fairy tea party queen!" Hannah answered with glee. "See, she has wings!" Hannah pointed out, pressing the button that made Buzz's wings pop out.

"Whatever," Sid murmured. "Look Hannah, put the toy back in the bushes and I'll buy you a real fairy doll, okay?" Sid did not want Hannah taking Buzz home. The space toy reminded him too much of what had happened that one summer. It was a good thing Sid didn't know that it was the same space toy he had planned to blow up or else he would have run away screaming.

"No, I want Mrs. Nesbit. Come on Sid, let's go home. I want to have a tea party with Mrs. Nesbit," Hannah said, turning around.

' _Why me?_ ' Buzz asked himself.

"Now what do we do?" Rex asked once Sid, Hannah and Scud had left with Buzz. "Keep on going to Al's Toy Born to save Woody and Jessie or go to Sid's house and save Buzz?"

"I vote that we quit and go home," Mr. Potato Head suggested.

…

Back at Al's apartment, Woody waited for Stinky Pete to answer him.

"Why I'm Stinky Pete the old Prospector and that's Bullseye, your horse."

"Woody, I thought you said your horse's name was Thunder," Jessie admitted, scratching the back of Bullseye's ears.

"Yeah it was. He was a plastic horse," Woody told her. Bullseye whinnied sadly, feeling rejected. Woody found himself walking to the sad looking horse and petting it in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Don't you two know who you are?" Pete asked them.

"Of course we know who we are. I'm Woody and she's Jessie," He said, pointing to her.

"Yes, but do you really know who you are?" Pete asked.

"Quit speaking in riddles," Jessie told him, becoming impatient. "If you've got something to say, then say it out plain."

"The four of us are from the same play line and what's more is that we're based on characters' from a TV show called Woody's Round Up," Pete informed them.

"What?" Woody asked slowly in disbelief.

"Prospector," Jessie began urgently. "I've got to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth. Are Woody and I supposed to be related in any way?"

Woody tensed up at this question, fearing the answer.

"Oh no," Pete answered truthfully. "If anything, I think you're supposed to be each other's love interests."

"Oh thank goodness!" Woody exclaimed, clearly relieved.

"I've never been so happy about anything in my life," Jessie admitted honestly.

"I take it you two are more than friends?" Pete asked in curiosity. Woody and Jessie nodded a yes.

"Look, it was nice meeting you," Woody began to tell him. "But Jessie and I really need to…"

"Climb up to that table and take look at the rest of the merchandise made for the show," Pete instructed, pointing to the table behind the cardboard cutout poster. "It's really quite interesting."

Woody was, again, about to say that they had to go, but Jessie was already climbing up the table. Woody sighed and followed her up.

…

Woody honestly couldn't believe how many none-living toys had his image on them. There was even a yo-yo with his picture on it! He was a yo-yo! Jessie, on the other hand, felt slightly dismayed since practically everything had Woody's face on it. The only thing which had her on it by herself was a plate. Everything else had Woody in the image as well.

' _You'd think I'd at least get a paper doll book of my own,_ ' she thought.

"…Still a handsome guy, right Jess?" Woody asked, cutting into her thoughts.

Jessie turned around and looked at Woody. He was pointing to a 'Knock in the Teeth' game which looked just like him. He had already knocked in one tooth.

"I think it's an improvement," Jessie teased.

Woody made a face and looked at the rest of the 'Round Up' stuff.

"Look Jess, a record player! I haven't seen one of these in years!"

"I can't even remember the last time I saw one," Jessie said. "Can you believe it? Woody, we're from the same play line!" Jessie exclaimed, hugging him. "What do you think the TV show is like?"

Before Woody could answer, Pete spoke up. "Al has all the episodes on tape. We could watch them now if you'd like."

"Al?" Woody questioned.

"The man who brought you here."

"Look we really…" Woody began.

"Oh, let's watch an episode!" Jessie urged. "Please?"

"I don't know Jess, we really should get going," Woody told her.

"Oh please Woody, please? Can't we watch just one episode? Don't you want to see yourself on TV?" Jessie asked, knowing that Woody's vanity wouldn't let him say no.

"Well," Woody began to murmur slowly. "I guess watching one episode wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" Jessie exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and down clapping before giving Woody a kiss on the cheek,

"Put the tape in Bullseye," Pete ordered.

Woody and Jessie watched as the rag toy horse tried to lift the videotape up.

"Hurry up Bullseye!" Pete ordered angrily.

Jessie frowned. "Woody and I can put the tape in,"

"No," Pete began. "Bullseye will…" But it was too late, Woody and Jessie were already putting the tape in.

"Hit the play button Bullseye," Pete instructed.

The announcer sounded and the theme song began.

"Look it! Look it!" Jessie cried when she was introduced in the song. "That's me! I'm a puppet! Just like Lamb Chop!"

"No Jess, you're a marionette," Woody corrected. "Lamb Chop's a hand puppet. It's two different…" Woody stopped when he saw the mega death glare Jessie was giving him. "You're right, just like Lamb Chop," Woody hastily said.

' _She's got that boy trained good,_ ' Pete thought. ' _I've got to get her on my side_.'

Bullseye kicked the carpet with his hoof in an 'aw shucks' way when he was introduced in the song and Pete shook his head in embarrassment as he was shown looking for his pickaxe that happened to be stuck to his backside. Jessie giggled into Woody's shoulder, watching the scene.


	53. Into the sunset

_'Why is this happening to me?'_ Buzz asked himself as Hannah played him. Whilst it wasn't exactly as bad as the last time Hannah had played with him it was still pretty bad on his behalf. This time, she had put him in a blue tutu. He needed to get out of there and back to mission. Mission - it felt good be on a mission again. Wait, no. He had never been on a mission to begin with; he had just thought he had been.

Buzz suppressed a sigh, thinking about the first time he had been in this house. Looking back, it had been a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it had been at this house where he had learned that he was toy, but a curse because of what he, Woody and Jessie had went through during their stay.

He had been different when he thought he had been real - more confident. He certainly had been more confident around Jessie. He forced himself not to sigh as he shook his head. Why did he still have feelings for her? She was his best friend's girl and she was very much in love with Woody and Woody was very much in love with her. Buzz wasn't in love with her, but he still had strong feelings for her and he knew he shouldn't. After all, Bo was… No - wait - Bo was a friend. A good and a pretty friend…a pretty good friend who sure knew how to kiss a guy on the cheek.

…

Woody and Jessie watched episode after episode of Woody's Round Up with keen interest. Suddenly, they seemed to have a new understanding of themselves. Woody had always wondered about himself. Why was he made to be a Sheriff and why did he say the things he said? And he now even knew things about himself that he's never even wondered about. He was a TV star! And Jessie - she was his co-star and, while being a children's show (especially a nineteen fifty's children's show) romance was not something that was greatly important to the plot, but there was a certain amount of fondness between the two characters which implied that Woody and Jessie could have been more than friends.

Jessie liked the show. It was great show and all but she found herself slightly dissatisfied with her role. She was the sidekick that always seemed to be needed saving. Though it was never 'her' fault 'she' needed 'Woody' to save 'her', the Prospector' always seemed to be getting 'her' in trouble.

 _'It could be worse,'_ Jessie told herself. _'At least I'm not in a dress. And I'm spunky in the show and I'm not completely fawning all over Woody. Of course I do that in real life though,'_ Jessie thought, smiling. She looked over to Woody and saw that his eyes were lit up in admiration as he watched the show. They sat on the edge of their seats as 'Woody' and 'Bullseye' jumped over the canyon. Would they make it and save 'Jessie' and 'the Prospector' in time?

"Put the next episode in!" Woody urged when the show had ended.

"Yeah! I have to find out what happens next!" Jessie added.

"That's the last episode," Pete informed sadly.

"What? How could that be?" Woody asked in disbelief.

"Sputnik," Pete told them.

"What does a potato have to do with anything?" Jessie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sputnik was satellite launched by the Russians," Pete told her. "After that, all kids ever wanted to do was play with space toys."

"I know how that feels," Woody muttered softly, remembering the early days of Buzz's arrival.

Jessie placed her hand on Woody's shoulder.

"And then Sputnik two was launched with Laika the dog in it. Children were even crazier about space toys after that," Pete continued.

"They sent a dog up in space?" Jessie asked.

Pete nodded. "She died up in space."

Jessie made a whimpering sound.

"Don't tell her something like that!" Woody yelled at Pete.

"That's horrible!" Jessie admitted, clearly upset. "That poor dog!"

"It's no worse then what happened with Gordo the space monkey. The U.S launched this rocket with Gordo in it; only a technical malfunction prevented the capsule's parachute from opening. They never found his body or the vessel."

Jessie whimpered again, even more upset.

"Try not to think about it Jess," Woody told her soothingly. "Why don't you go hug Bullseye?"

Jessie nodded and walked over to where the rag horse was and hugged him, feeling depressed.

Woody turned to the mint in the box toy looking very livid.

"What is wrong with you?" Woody hissed. "How could you tell her stuff like that?"

"I was just giving her a history lesson," Pete stated.

"Did it have to involve the death of animals?" Woody demanded angrily. "Anyone can tell that Jessie loves animals! So knock the morbid history lessons or you won't be so mint in the box after all," Woody threatened.

"Now, now," Pete began to usher, waving his hands. "No need to get violent. I didn't realize it would upset her that much."

"Jessie's one tough doll, but she's very sensitive when it comes to animals," Woody pointed out before walking over to Jessie and Bullseye.

So now Pete had learned two things he could use against Woody and Jessie should he ever have to?

Jessie was babying Bullseye again, but Woody didn't scald at her this time. She still looked a little sad.

 _'Darn that Prospector!'_ Woody thought. _'Telling her that stuff! I can't stand it when she's sad. It makes me feel like my stuffing's being pulled out.'_

"You know I've been thinking about how 'Woody's Finest Hour' would end," Woody began to tell her.

"Oh?" Jessie murmured, petting Bullseye.

"Yeah, I can see it all now," Woody told her. "Bullseye and I narrowly make it to the other side of the canyon. Then, riding like the wind, we race to the cave where you and the Prospector are trapped. Then, with our bare hands and hooves, we dig you out in the nick of time!"

"Then what happens?" Jessie asked, captivated.

"I pull you out of the cave while Bullseye pulls out the Prospector and I shield you with my body to protect you from the blast. And do you know what I do then?"

"No," Jessie answered, shaking her head.

"Tell you I love you and then I drop to one knee," Woody told her, doing so. "And I ask 'Jessie, will you marry me'?"

"What do I say?" Jessie asked, clasping her hands together.

"What do you think you say?" Woody asked, annoyed. "I just asked you to marry me?"

"Um?" Jessie murmured as though she really had to think about it. "I say yes?"

"Of course you say yes!" Woody told her. "And then you jump into my arms. Then the next frame shows us getting married."

"Am I in a white wedding dress?" Jessie asked him.

"Uh huh,"

"And am I wearing a veil with my hair down?"

"Yep, and do you know else you're wearing?" Woody questioned.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Your cowgirl boots."

Jessie smiled. "Are you wearing a suit?"

"Yep and, after we kiss as husband and wife, we yell yee haw," He continued; content. "And I throw my hat up in the air, catch it and put it back on my head. Then I pick you up in my arms, hop on Bullseye, wave goodbye and then we ride off into the sunset."


	54. Planning

They'd have to rescue Buzz before Woody and Jessie. And the others were feeling a little nostalgic; wanting to see the old house again. Besides, Woody and Jessie would want them to rescue Buzz first. After all, Sid could have gone back to his old ways.

Finally Hannah left her room and it now was Buzz's chance to escape; but how? Sighing, Buzz realized that he'd have it wait till it was night time when everyone was asleep. He wondered about the others and hoped that they were all right. He also wondered why the 'chicken man' (as Rex had called him) wanted Woody and Jessie. A little boy or girl, he could understand, but a grown man? That just didn't make sense.

Meanwhile, Pete knew he had to think of a way to keep Woody and Jessie from leaving the apartment. Al would be coming home in a few hours and he just had to keep them busy until then. There was something that Pete could tell them about: The Woody's Round Up comic books, though he really didn't want to. The comic books weren't really up to stuff with the TV show, especially when it came to Bullseye's gender, Pete's character, and Jessie's parentage. But if the comic books could keep them in the apartment till Al came home, he'd risk the embarrassment. He watched them from across the room. What was Woody doing anyway? Proposing to Jessie? Well for the matter, he'd just use their love for one another against them.

"You know," Pete called over to them. "They made Woody's Round Up comic books! Al has them all if you want to read them."

"Really?" Woody asked running back over to him.

' _So much for our romantic moment_ ,' Jessie thought.

"Where does he keep them?" Woody asked eagerly.

"Al keeps them in the crate behind the giant cardboard cutting of you," Pete told him.

"Come on Jess!" Woody called to her. "Let's read about my- I mean our comic book adventures!"

"Okay!" Jessie replied, running over to him. "Come on Bullseye!"

Bullseye put his hoof to his head before following her.

"This is so cool!" Woody said, opening the first comic book. "I'm a comic book star just like Jonah Hex! Only better looking and with a steady girl! Right Jess?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Jessie told him, sitting down.

' _That's right,'_ Woody though _t_. ' _I remember reading Jonah Hex stories in the nineteen seventies. Jessie would've still been in the box that Emily had put her in_.'

"I'll tell you about him later," Woody told her.

The comic book stories were bad - really, really bad and both Woody and Jessie knew it, though Woody's and Jessie's relationship in the comic book did seem to be of a romantic nature. But still, the comic books were bad.

One of the first things that made comics bad was that the writer couldn't remember whether Bullseye was male or female. That in it's self, wouldn't have been so bad if the writer could have just stuck to one gender throughout the story!

It was especially bad in the first comic book they read. It was called 'The Stolen Colt!' The story was about Bullseye having a baby before the horse thieves stole it.

"Ok," Woody said as they read the story. "I know I can be a bit naïve when it comes to how babies are born, but I don't think a boy horse can just switch gender like that to have a baby. Right?"

"Right," Agreed Jessie.

They continued reading the story to find out what happened. Well Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and Pete followed the horse thieves all throughout the story, but the colt had escaped from the horse thieves and was found by a farm boy. The story ended with Woody and Bullseye realizing that the boy and the colt had grown extremely close to one another and wanted to stay together, so Woody and Bullseye let the colt stay with the boy. The last four panels showed Jessie praising Woody for his selfless deed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then the artist drew Woody with hearts in his eyes, steam coming out of his ears, and a very delighted look on his face. Then it showed Woody with his arms around Jessie's waist saying that it was better to give than receive.

"How come you don't do that when I kiss you?" Jessie asked, pointing at the picture of Woody with hearts in his eyes.

"I do," Woody said. "You just can't see it."

"Ready to read the next one?" Jessie asked.

The next thing that made the comics bad was the relationship between Jessie and Pete. The first comic depicted Pete and Jessie as father and daughter, which really confused Jessie, but in the next story he didn't have fatherly intensions towards her.

The story was called 'Kidnapping at Skipping Stone Creek'. It was all about Jessie getting kidnapped by Pete so he could marry her. Needless to say Jessie didn't like the story that much.

"I thought he was supposed to be your father," Woody murmured.

"I feel like I'm reading a western version of Donkey Skin," Jessie told him.

"Never read it," Woody admitted.

"It's a fairy tale about a king who wants to marry his daughter."

"Charming," Woody remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry she marries a prince in the end," Jessie told him.

In the story, Jessie was given a different father and a mother as well who were both very rich. That was why Pete wanted to marry her. Pete was depicted as being evil, greedy, and ruthless. And Jessie was depicted as being kind of weak and dressed a very frilly red dress; in fact, Jessie was often drawn wearing dresses.

Woody, of course, saved the day, finding Jessie tied up in an old abandoned mine shafted while Pete went out looking for someone to marry them without asking any questions. Then, when Pete came back alone, Woody knocked him out, took him to jail, and was rewarded with a kiss from Jessie.

"If they had to draw me in a dress, why couldn't they have made it look like the one Gail Davis wore when she played Annie Oakley on TV?" Jessie lamented.

"At least it matches your hat," Woody commented.

Now, the third thing that made the comics bad was a new character that had only been in the comics. Senorita Cactus, a living cactus who could hop around and who just happened to be in love with Woody. She was also an outlaw.

"I've read weird western comics before," Woody began. "But this takes the cake!"

"At least you're not in love with her," Jessie said.

"No, I'm love with you," Woody said, kissing the tip of Jessie's nose.

Pete rolled his eyes hoping that Woody and Jessie weren't always this lovely dovey.

Many stories involved evil Pete and Senorita Cactus teaming up to kidnap Jessie and engaging in some more dastardly deeds whilst other stories were about good deeds and hard work. And the last comic had Woody drawn with blond hair!

"You look weird as a blond," Jessie commented

"I thought I looked pretty good," Woody said.

"Woody, you always think you look good," Jessie remarked, nudging him.

"That's because I am," He told her boastfully.

"Oh my," Said Pete. "Al's going to be home any minute now!"

"Quick! Put the comic books back!" Jessie instructed.

"Bullseye!" Pete yelled. "Get me back to my spot!"

"We better get back to the table," Woody said once they put the comic books back.

As they climbed up the table, they heard the sound of a key in the door.

"Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" Woody said as they hurriedly climbed up the table.

"Yeah, just keep your hands to yourself this time," Jessie told him.

"Oh come on Jess, you know that first time really was an accident," Woody hurriedly whispered to her.

Al was on cloud nine. His collection was complete! This was the happiest day of his life. He spent the rest of the day carrying them around the apartment like a little kid with new toys that he's wanted forever. But after awhile he got tired of carrying both of them. It was time to put Jessie away in her case. Jessie was the jewel of his collection, but Woody was his holly grail.

Jessie didn't like it! She didn't like it one bit! So what if the display case was clear, she still felt trapped and the fact that the case had lock made it worse! What if Al locked her in here forever? Never to be played with again; never to hold and be held by Woody, and never able to kiss or be kissed by him either. What if they couldn't hear each other through the glass? A wave of shear loneliness hit her, threatening to knock her over so she collapsed on the floor, but she couldn't. She had to remain lifeless with a happy smile on her face.

Woody frowned inwardly, not liking Al's behavior and definitely not liking Al locking Jessie up in that display case. He watched where Al put the key in the case. Tonight, when Al went to sleep, he'd get Jessie out and then they'd escape.


	55. The best laid plans

Woody sat on Al's shoulder as Al watched TV. He could only hope that Al would go to bed soon and not take him with him as the night carried on.

…

Buzz watched from his position on the little plastic chair as Hannah's mother tucked her into bed.

'One down, three more to go,' Buzz counted down to himself. ' _Sid will be the next one to fall asleep and then Mr. and Mrs. Phillips will follow. I hope I won't have to wait too long. I wonder how Jessie and Woody are doing. Maybe they're freeing toys from their boxes?_ ' Buzz asked himself, unaware of the fact that Woody and Jessie were really at Al's apartment

…

Slinky, Rex, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head crept quietly into Sid's backyard. They had to be careful, especially when they knew Scud was out and about.

"Let's hope Buzz hasn't been turned into dog chow," Mr. Potato Head hoped quietly.

"Would Scud really eat us?" Rex questioned with a whisper.

"Not if he doesn't see us or catch you," Hamm told him.

"What?" Asked Rex.

"Come on Rex, we need a distraction," Hamm informed, happily intend on urging Rex up to the job on the behalf of the rest of the toys.

"But why me?" Rex asked, slightly anxious.

"Because we need to get into the house and you are the fastest," Hamm answered.

"I don't know if I like this idea," Rex admitted, wringing his hands together out of nervousness.

"Come on Rex," Began Slinky. "Do it for Buzz."

Rex shook his head - no.

"Do it for Woody then?" Suggested Mr. Potato Head.

Again, Rex shook his head - no.

"How about doing it for Jessie?" Hamm asked, hoping to get a positive answer from Rex - to no avail of course.

He still shook his head - no.

"Well if you won't to do it for Buzz, Woody or Jessie," Slinky began, thinking up of a way to convince Rex to step up to the job all the while. "Then do it for Andy."

"Andy?" Rex questioned slowly, a deep sense of melancholy tied to his quivering vocals.

"Yes," Answered Slinky. "Remember when Woody, Jessie and Buzz went missing right before we moved?"

Rex nodded a yes.

"Remember how sad and upset he was because he thought he'd lost them forever?"

"Yeah,"

"Well just think of how he's going to feel when he comes home to find them missing again and, this time, he may never find them again," Slinky finished.

"Alright," Rex answered in determination. "I'll do it! I'll do it for Andy! RAARRR!" He yelled, running off.

When Scud heard noticed Rex, he took off after him in an instant, giving the three other toys a chance to sneak into the house through Scud's doggie door. The kitchen light had been left on.

"Now what?" Mr. Potato Head asked in a whisper.

"Um," Murmured Hamm. "We wait until everyone in the house is asleep and then we look for Buzz."

…

Al had finally fallen asleep, only he was asleep on the sofa and he had left the TV on. But Woody wasn't going to let the chance of escaping pass him and Jessie by. He turned his head to look at her. She broke character when their eyes met. Woody saw how distressed she looked. The first thing he needed to do was to find the key to the case and then get her out of there. Suddenly, Jessie shot him a look to warn him of the danger without the need to use words. Al was stirring in his sleep. Woody turned back to Al just as he turned his head towards him. He was still asleep though and, in his sleep, he belched right in Woody's face. It was loud and his breath smelt horrible! It was so bad that Woody found it hard to keep in his metaphorical vomit; in fact Woody fell over backwards from the smell.

Once he had landed on the floor, falling over onto his back as a result, he took his hat and began to fan his face out of desperation; wanting the smell to fade away as fast as possible. Jessie watched him from inside the glass case, perplexed by what he was doing.

' _What, did he almost faint when he fell?'_ She asked herself.

Once Woody had recovered, he set about looking for the key to the display case Jessie was in. It didn't take him long to see that the key was on the shelf above the display cases.

It was not an easy climb for Woody to make and he could feel his arm becoming looser as the stitches popped. But, no matter what, he was not going to leave Jessie in the case or leave without her. As quietly as he could, he unlocked her case. Once the door to the case was open, Jessie rushed out and jumped into Woody's open arms.

"I was afraid I'd be locked in there forever," Jessie murmured as she nuzzled Woody's neck.

"It's all right now," Woody told her softly before kissing her temple. "Come on, now's our chance to get out of here."

Before Jessie had a chance to say anything, the TV's volume suddenly boomed up drastically, waking up Al. Realizing Woody wasn't with him on the sofa; he began to frantically search for him.

With one quick, apologetic look; Woody quickly shoved Jessie back into the case before flopping back down on the shelf. Al breathed a sigh of relief when saw where Woody was. He didn't care how Woody got there whatsoever; as long he was there then it was all right.

Buzz crept out of Hannah's room. All of the lights were out in the house but he had no idea where Scud was. As he crept down the hall, he wondered if he'd meet any of the mutant toys along the way. He had always wondered what had happened to them after they had helped save him from being blown up. He'd always be grateful to them and Woody for that. Maybe they had left Sid in search of someplace where they could live in peace? Like an island of misfit toys. Buzz smiled at the thought.

All right, he had made it into the living room. So far, so good. Now, if he remembered correctly, there was a doggie door in the kitchen. He just hoped Scud wasn't in the kitchen. Hopefully, Scud was in Sid's room. Okay, now he was in the kitchen and he could see the doggie door.

Once he was out of the house, he smiled in relief. 'Finally!' He surveyed the back yard and, to his dismay, he saw Scud! And he was chanting:

"Rex!" Buzz muttered, shocked.

…

Al was now in his bed holding Woody as he slept. Woody wiggled lose from Al's grip, feeling more of his arm stitching loosening as he did so. As he walked back into the living room, he kept on wondering how the sound of the TV had gotten so loud. Looking up, he saw that Jessie was out of the case and that Bullseye was also out of his as well. Jessie was petting him again. Woody bit back a sigh as he climbed back up. Then he saw it; the remote control to the TV right in front of Bullseye's case.

"Why you no good dirty horse!" Woody angrily exclaimed when he had reached them.

"Woody! What has gotten into you?" Jessie asked, wrapping her arms around Bullseye's neck. The poor stuffed horse was cowering at Woody's harsh words.

"Take a look at that!" Woody told her, pointing to the remote.

"So?" Asked Jessie.

"He turned it on so we couldn't escape!" Woody accused.

Bullseye frantically shook his head - no.

"See? He's telling us he didn't do it," Jessie pointed out.

"Oh? So you're just going to his word?" Woody asked angrily.

"Bullseye wouldn't lie. Just look at that face," Jessie said in her babying voice.

"Will you stop acting so dumb?"

"Did you just call me dumb?" Jessie questioned angrily, clearly fuming as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Both Pete and Bullseye did not like what was happening between the Sheriff and the Cowgirl in the slightest.

"Woody, Jessie," Pete began, but was almost instantly interrupted.

"No, you're just acting dumb!"

"You take that back!" Jessie demanded.

"No!" Woody answered firmly, determined to stand his ground as he huffed, tempering with Jessie's patience in a way he should never do.

"I said take it back!" Jessie yelled as she tackled him down to the ground. However, when the two began to wrestle, something went drastically wrong.

"You ripped my arm off!" Woody exclaimed in shock.

"Well I didn't mean to!" Jessie told him honestly, sounding upset.

"You ripped my arm off!" Woody yelled again in absolute horror.

"It was about to fall off anyway!"

"You ripped my arm off!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? Does it hurt?"

"You ripped my arm off!"

Now Jessie was beginning to get annoyed. "Well, maybe if you hadn't acted like a jerk and called me dumb it wouldn't have happened?"

"You're saying this is my fault?" Woody asked expectantly, waving his detached arm in the air.

"Yes!"

Woody made a nose and stomped his boot on the ground in anger. Then, without a word, he jumped off the shelf and stormed off back into Al's room.

Jessie didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to follow Woody and another part of her was too mad at him to do so. It wasn't just him calling her dumb that made her furious; it was how he had yelled at Bullseye. For as long as Jessie could remember, she had always loved animals - both real and toy. She could never stand the thought of anyone being cruel to them and this had been one of the reasons why she had found herself not liking Pete too much. But, she had to remind herself, this wasn't the time for that. She knew she should have been more careful of Woody's loose arm. Why did she have to have such a fiery temper? And, ultimately, why did Woody have to have such a fiery temper? For the most part, Woody usually kept his cool; but when he got mad…Jessie hated it when he got mad.

She then looked over to Bullseye and noticed how sad and scared the horse looked. Right now, he needed her more than Woody did.

"He didn't mean it," Jessie told him, petting his soft body. "He was just really mad and he just wasn't thinking right. You'll see that things will be better in the morning." 'They just have to be,' she silently added.

Pete bit back a sigh. This was NOT what he had wanted to happen. He couldn't have Woody and Jessie mad at each other. He needed them to be completely and totally in love with each other. He'd have to get them to make up. He'd let them cool down tonight and then tomorrow he'd talk to Woody. Through all of those years on the drug store counter shelf, he had observed many young couples. He only hoped he could force those observations into good use.

Woody lay down on the floor next to Al's bed. What was he going to do? He couldn't go back to Andy with his arm ripped off! What if his arm couldn't be sewn back on? Andy wouldn't want to play with a one-arm cowboy doll; he'd be thrown out! He'd never be played with again if that happened and he'd never get to see his friends or Jessie again either.

Their fight was still ringing through his head. He did have a right to be mad at her since she chose to take Bullseye's side over his and ripped his arm off as well. But deep down he knew that she had ripped his arm off by accident. As he lay on the floor, he was half hoping that Jessie would come in and make everything all better. He guessed that she was most likely still mad at him; though for the life of him he couldn't really figure out why. It wasn't as though he had really called her dumb; he had just told her that she had been acting dumb.

…

Buzz could only stare in shock as he watched Scud chase Rex around the Phillips' backyard. Shaking his head, he then realized that he needed to think of something quickly or else his Dino friend was going to become doggie dinner!

Buzz dived into the bushes.

"Rex!" He called. "Over here in the bushes!"

Rex dived into the bushes at his call, completely exhausted.

"Rex, what in the name of Star Command is going on?"

"Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky went into the house to save you and I stayed out here to distract Scud."

"That's very commendable of you. But I didn't see the others."

"That's not good," Muttered Rex.

"I'm going to have to go back in and get them. Rex, you know what that means."

"Yeah, I know. I have to get Scud to chase me again."

"I'm afraid so," Buzz told him.

Rex tried to roar again, but it came out very weakly.

"Try saying 'To Infinity and Beyond'," Buzz suggested.

"Really?" Rex asked excitedly. "I can say one of your catchphrases?"

"You bet!"

"Wow! I don't think Woody or Jessie would even let me do that! To Infinity and Beyond!" Rex yelled, running out of the bushes again.

Buzz crept back into the house. He had no idea of where the others could be. It took half the night, but Buzz did find them eventually, all asleep under the sofa. By the time he and the others left the house, both Rex and Scud were too tired to move anymore. Buzz and Mr. Potato Head had to carry Rex out of the yard.

…

"Oh no, what have I done!" Al cried the following morning when he saw Woody on the floor with his arm ripped off. "How could I have been so foolish?" Al picked up Woody and his arm before cradling the Sheriff in his hands. Woody could really care less since Al wasn't Andy and Jessie hadn't come to him as yet. Did she even care about him? She's probably playing 'Nurse Maid' with Bullseye all night.

…

Woody now sat on the shelf where Jessie, Bullseye and Pete were. Al was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, tonight is just fine…Good, I'll see them. Bye."

Jessie had no idea what to say to Woody. Even though she had said she was sorry last night, it just wasn't enough. She felt so awful about ripping his arm off. How could she make it up to him? He probably hated her for it. This thought made her want to just break character and cry.

Al finally left for work and that's when Pete made his move.

"Woody? Can I talk to you?" Pete asked.

"Sure," Woody answered half heartedly as he got up, taking his detached arm with him.

"Now, about what happened last night," Pete began. "Now there's no denying what Bullseye did, but I don't think he knew what he was doing."

"Come again?" Woody asked.

"Despite what the theme song says, Bullseye just isn't a smart horse."

Something within Woody wanted to argue with Pete when he saw Bullseye at the corner of his eye. The toy horse could hear everything Pete was saying. He looked so hurt too and Woody found himself feeling guilty for yelling at him.

"He," Pete began again. "Was probably just playing with the buttons and didn't know what would happen."

"I guess you're right," Woody reluctantly said.

Bullseye hated the way Pete was talking about him. He wasn't dumb! And he hadn't played with the remote either. Woody was never going to like him now. Bullseye didn't like Pete that much. He yelled at him a lot and called him names. But he liked it when Pete talked about how things would be for them once they got to the museum though; how children from all over the world would come to see them and love them forever.

Pete was relieved that Woody didn't seem to be mad at Bullseye anymore; not that he cared about how the toy horse felt to begin with. Now all he had to do was settle the terms between Woody and Jessie.

"Now, about your fight with Jessie."

"Pete, stay out of that," Woody firmly said. He didn't mind Pete trying to fix things between him and Bullseye. Pete knew the toy horse better than he did and Woody never liked to be unjustly mad at a toy. But Pete meddling in his relationship with Jessie? That was the horse of a different color. What was going on between him and Jessie was something that they, themselves, would have work out in their own way and time. Woody didn't even think that Slinky would be able to help if he was there.

"Just here me out son," Pete began to usher. "I think I know why she took Bullseye's side. Maternal instincts. You see, I think she thinks of Bullseye as the child you two share."

"No she doesn't," Woody told him firmly. "She just loves animals. That horse is not our baby. But I ought to apologize to him anyway."

"Don't you mean Jessie?" Pete asked.

"No, I mean Bullseye."

"I know you must be still upset about your arm, but don't worry. Al's called someone who will get you all fixed up."

"Really?" Woody asked brightly. "Are you sure this person can fix me up?"

"You bet! Why Bullseye was in such a sorry state when he first came here. If I had been Al I would have just thrown him out, but Al called this fellow and he came to fix Bullseye up as good as new. And he'll do the same to you and Jessie."

"Jessie doesn't need any fixing up!" Woody told him, feeling as though Pete had just insulted his girl.

"I'm just saying that she could use a paint touch up, that's all."

"She looks fine to me," Woody stated firmly. "End of conversation!" Woody didn't like the way Pete was talking about Jessie. "I've got to go and apologize to Bullseye now."

Bullseye saw Woody coming over to him. Woody noted that the toy horse looked happy but, yet, a little scared at the same time. This made Woody feel awful.

"Look," Woody began, lightly petting Bullseye on his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night and for calling you those things. You're not a no good, dirty horse. You're a good, nice horse. You're probably the best horse a cowpoke could ever want." Woody meant what he said. Even when he had yelled at Bullseye last night there had been a voice in the back of his mind which had told him that he ought to not be acting like that. But he had just been so angry though.

Bullseye could tell that Woody truly meant what he had said and it filled the toy horse with happiness. He pounced on Woody, knocking him down, and began to lick him. Woody laughed as it tickled him.

Pete smiled at the scene. He was truly glad that Woody and Bullseye had made up. All that was missing now was Jessie. Where was she anyway? Pete couldn't help but wonder. She wasn't in her display case or on the shelf. He hoped she hadn't gotten too mad at Woody and left since he knew that Woody would go after her.

Woody also began to wonder where Jessie was too; he knew that Jessie would have joined in with the fun he was having with Bullseye.

"Jess?" Woody called, only to receive no answer. "Hey Pete? You see Jessie anywhere?"

"No," Pete called back.

Woody sighed as he sat up. Maybe Jessie was angrier with him than he had originally thought, meaning that she was hiding from him?

"Come on Bullseye, let's go look for Jessie," Woody told him. Now with his arm ripped off, he was going to need Bullseye's help getting down. Bullseye got off him and, before Woody even had a chance to stand up, Bullseye was already underneath him. As Bullseye prepared himself to jump off the shelf, Woody caught a glimpse of his reflection on the display case and shuddered. He looked hideous with just the one arm. Maybe this was why Jessie wasn't anywhere to be seen; maybe she didn't want to look at him?

He and Bullseye found her in the kitchen area of Al's apartment. She was trying to open one of the kitchen draws but wasn't having any luck.

"Hey Jess," Woody murmured softly. It was always so hard talking to her after a fight; never knowing what was on her mind and how she felt about him during the moments he hated. "What're ya doing?"

"Hey," Jessie greeted softly in return as she turned to face him. She seemed so sad and, without thinking, Woody jumped off Bullseye and ran to her, taking her into his arm. Jessie returned the hug not wanting to let him go. The anger they felt from last night's fight had left them, leaving behind a trail of a distant memory.

"I was looking for a needle and some thread," She told him.

"Why?" Woody asked.

"So I could sew your arm back on for you. Oh Woody, I'm so sorry!" Jessie suddenly uttered. "I didn't mean to do it!" Jessie stammered anxiously, hugging him tighter. "It really was an accident. You know I'd never do anything to purposely damage you!"

It filled him with joy to know that Jessie wanted to fix him. He wasn't sure why it made him so happy, but it did. She wanted to make him better - wanted to take care of him. Like in the old western movies they loved where the hero gets hurt and his girl nurses him back to health.

"Shh," Woody soothed, realizing how much mental pain Jessie was going through over what had happened. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay until I make you okay," Jessie told him. "I broke you for crying out loud! How can it be okay?"

"Al called someone who's going to come over and fix me. And I know you didn't mean to it Jess," Woody told her. "I'm sorry too for the way I acted last night and for what I said. I even made up with Bullseye."

"Really?" Jessie asked, brightening up a little bit. Both Woody and Bullseye nodded a yes. "That makes me so happy," Jessie admitted honestly, hugging Woody tighter.

Bullseye was happy that Woody and Jessie were making up and he was also glad that they were more then friends. And, because of this, he just knew that things would be more fun.

Woody and Jessie spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching Woody's Round Up episodes again. They couldn't help but be left fascinated by the TV show. They were both back in their spots by the time Al came home. Al hadn't come home alone though. There was a man with him and it looked like he was holding a large, professional make up case.

The make up case was actually a doll restorer case. It even had a little chair for the doll to sit in.

"Ladies first," The doll restorer said, picking up Jessie. He un-braided her hair before checking for missing hair plugs and then, seeing that there weren't any missing, he re-braided her hair so tight that Jessie had to hold back a gasp. Next, he began to touch her face up. Jessie could only hope that she didn't end up looking like a clown when he was done. After this, he then painted over Andy's name on her boot.

Woody didn't get to look at her due to the fact that he was picked up as soon as Jessie was put down on the shelf to dry. The first thing the doll restorer did to Woody was sew his arm back on. It felt so good for Woody to have two arms again. Next, his face was touched up.

"Hmm," The doll restorer began to murmur "Both dolls have a lot of worn paint on their lips. I wonder how that could have happened."

It took all of Woody's inner strength to not smile wider as he thought of how he and Jessie had worn the paint on their lips. Once Woody's face was done, the bottom of his boot was painted too.

When Al had gone to bed for the night, Woody and Jessie were finally able to get a good look at each other. They were both speechless. Woody had always known that Jessie had been beautiful; but now, with the moonlight shining of her face which was now painted in the way it had been when her box had been opened, her beauty was enhanced. A soft, rosy pink blush graced her cheeks, her lips were painted kissable peach with a hint of pink.

Woody had always been a handsome toy; but, with the paint on his face showing in the way it did when he had been new, Jessie couldn't help but think that he truly did look like a combo of John Wayne and James Stewart. His hairline had been lowered slightly and the color of his bangs had been darkened to make it look like they curled softly. Jessie wished Woody had rooted hair so she could run her fingers through it. His cheeks had been given a slight color to them, but the shade would be barely noticeable unless you had been looking real good at him which Jessie had been and his lips were painted a little darker than the rest of the plastic flesh on his face.

They sighed lovingly at each other each feeling almost shy, unaware of how they looked to one another. Without realizing it, they both had been slowly creeping towards one another until the space between was no more. They suddenly found themselves kissing each other, forgetting that they should be trying to find a way to leave Al's apartment.


	56. Getting There

Okay, once Al left for work, Woody and Jessie would be out of there as fast as lightning.

As obvious, they hadn't made it out the night before. But how were they supposed to help it? After their huge fight and being touched up, how were they expected to keep their hands (and lips) off of one another? Sometimes they honestly believed that not needing to breath for air was wonderful, as it allowed them to kiss for as long as they wanted to. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms that night. Luckily, they had woken up before Al had.

So now they waited. And, as expected, Al eventually left. Once Woody was sure Al was gone for good, he took Jessie aside.

"Jess," Woody began in a low tone. "We really need to leave now and go back to Andy's house."

"I know," Jessie answered in the same tone. "Woody? Do you think we could, you know, maybe take Bullseye back with us?"

"Jessie," Woody said sternly. "I told you not to get attached."

"I know, but I couldn't help it!" Jessie told him. "He's so cute and cuddly."

"So is yours truly Jess," Woody said, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, but my truly isn't all helpless looking," Jessie pouted.

"Helpless?" Woody questioned.

"Oh please Woody?" Jessie pleaded, throwing her arms around him. "I know Andy would just love him. And he would just love Andy! And, if we didn't, he'd be here all alone with just the Prospector for company and I don't think the Prospector is that nice to him and he is your horse," Jessie stated, her eyes pleading with him to say yes.

The look Jessie gave him made Woody desperately want to say yes. Given the fact that he could never deny Jessie anything, he just couldn't say no. However, he just couldn't help but feel as though he shared a bond with the rag toy horse; it was strange actually, as he had only known Bullseye for a day or two and yet felt as though they had bonded together in such a short space of time.

"Okay," Woody answered warmly "We can take Bullseye with us."

Jessie squealed in delight. "You are the best!" She exclaimed enthusiastically before kissing him on the lips.

"I know," Woody said when the kiss ended. "But Jess, I think it's only fair that we ask Pete if he wants to come with us too."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that," Jessie muttered, not too happy with the idea.

"Oh come on Jess, Pete's not that bad," Woody said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He's probably just jealous because Bullseye can run around freely and he, himself, is stuck in a box. And he's never been played with. It's only fair that he should get a chance too."

Jessie nodded, agreeing with him.

They walked over to Bullseye and Pete hand and hand.

"Bullseye, Pete," Woody began. "It's been really great meeting you, but Jessie and I really need to go home now."

Bullseye hung his head sadly at the news and Pete frowned.

"But we want you to come back with us!" Jessie quickly said.

…

Buzz and the others had finally made it to Al's Toy Barn. But a question still hung within their minds: How would they get inside without being seen? People were coming and going through the door constantly, and this left almost no opportunities to get inside.

"All right men, let's look for a back entrance," Buzz commanded heroically.

"Right!" The others agreed before tiptoeing to the back of the building, giggling slightly as they did so.

They eventually found an open window leading to the storeroom basement; so they decided to take their chances. Buzz climbed in through the window first and was followed by the others. Buzz's climb was graceful, while Slinky, Hamm, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head ended up falling to the floor in a massive heap. Buzz sighed and shook his head. Maybe he should've brought the little green army men with him instead?

"I have a question," Rex stated, raising his hand.

"Yes Rex, what is it?" Buzz asked, fighting the strong desire to pinch the bridge of his nose. For some reason though, he somehow found himself wondering if his nose had a bridge; wasn't it just a little bump? It definitely wasn't Woody's nose - that was for sure. The Sheriff's nose could take out an eye. How did Woody and Jessie manage to kiss all the time without Woody's nose poking her?

Wait - why was he even thinking about Woody and Jessie kissing in the first place? Well, in all fairness, they were always going at it; at least it seemed like that to Buzz anyway.

"Where should we look for them?" Rex asked. "I mean, the toy barn is so big. Woody and Jessie could be anywhere."

"My best guess would be behind a desk," Buzz answered.

The three others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Why would they be behind a desk?" Rex asked. Aside from the Toddle Tots and some of Molly's baby toys, Rex was the only toy who had no idea of what Woody and Jessie did behind Andy's desk.

"Because that's where they go when they want to kiss each other like two crazed, love sick, hormonal lovers!" Buzz suddenly snapped.

"Oh," Rex muttered in understanding. "That's why they're always going behind Andy's desk…"

"Always going back there!" Buzz yelled. "Of course they're always going back there! Where else would they go to kiss each other with such intensity and passion?"

"Well…" Rex began.

"They're all over each other when they're back there," Buzz stammered, obviously upset, ignoring him and the funny looks the three others were giving him. "Jessie wraps her legs around Woody's waist and he holds her up with his hands that are so dangerously close to Jessie's…" He muttered, trailing off. "By Star Command I'm lonely," He murmured softly. Then, seeing the other toys all take a step back from him, he quickly added: "For female companionship!"

"Maybe she could help you be less lonely," Rex suggested, pointing behind him.

"Huh?" Questioned Buzz, turning around to see what Rex was pointing at. His jaw dropped open and his wings popped out when he saw the box and the doll that was in it.

…

"Why are you two in such a rush to get back to your owner anyway?" Pete questioned them. "How did Al even get you in the first place?"

Woody was about to tell him about their attempt to rescue Wheezy from the garage sale when Jessie said:

"He stole us from Emily's money box."

"And what were you two doing in Emily's money box?" Pete asked them. The meaning behind his question might have asked how they had come to find themselves in the money box to begin with, but Woody and Jessie mistook the question and smiled at their thoughts; the incident in the money box freshly implanted within their minds as they did so. "Oh I see," The Prospector uttered in understanding. "You two are like a couple of rabbits, aren't you?" He asked them in an amused tone and, before they could answer, he asked them: "What would you do if Emily separated you two?"

"Well, first off, Emily ain't our owner," Woody stated firmly, not liking where the Prospector was going with this.

"But she used to be mine," Jessie added cheerfully.

"And she gave you away," Pete said solemnly.

"Yes to her son Andy," Jessie told him.

"And how did that make you feel?" He asked her.

"Happy," Jessie told him.

"Happy?" Pete repeated in shock. "You're owner gave you away and it made you happy?"

"Yes," Jessie said not understanding what the big deal was. It wasn't as if Emily had just given her away to anyone, Andy was her son.

"And what about you Woody? Did your owner give you away too?" Pete asked him.

"I prefer the term 'handed down'," Woody told him. "But yes, I was given to Andy by his Father. And we need to get back to Andy's house before he comes home from cowboy camp."

"Why didn't he take you with him?" Pete asked.

"Because my arm got ripped and Andy was afraid it'd get ripped more if I went there," Woody told him.

"And why didn't Andy take you with him?" Pete asked Jessie.

"Because Andy said it wouldn't be the same without Woody," Jessie answered truthfully.

"So Andy loves Woody more than you?" Pete questioned, hoping to tug on the one nerve he had been trying to pull for quite some time.

"No, he loves us equally," Woody stated instantly.

"It's okay Woody," Jessie said. "I know Andy loves you the most."

"But he loves you too," Woody told her, taking her hands in his.

"I know he does, but he'll always love you more. And it's okay. As long as he plays with me I'm happy."

Pete felt like taking his hat off his head and biting it! What was so darn great about being played with anyway? Those two were going to ruin everything! He'd never get sent to the toy museum at this rate! Then he remembered that he never told them about the toy museum. They'd surely change their minds after he told them about it.


	57. Choices

_'Princess Mira Nova of Star Command,_ ' Buzz read the words on the box silently. He truly had been left in a state of pure shock. He had never once thought that there might've been a girl in his play-line; in fact, he had never even thought about his play-line actually. Mira was like no doll he'd ever seen before. Her skin was blue and she had such luscious looking red hair.

 _'She must be an alien,'_ He thought. If he had a human heart, it would have quickened at that thought. Buzz waved his hand over her face. She didn't respond; she just remained in a frozen smile. _'She must be in some kind of stasis sleep or suspended animation,'_ Buzz mused as he continued to look at her lovely face. He found himself very tempted to open her box, but then started to wonder. What if Woody and Jessie had already freed another Princess Mira Nova from her box? He couldn't bring two of them back to Andy's room. He wasn't even sure he could bring one back and, he soon asked himself, what would Bo say? After all, he just couldn't come back to Andy's room with her. He had to be considerate of Bo's feelings. They had a…a friendship. Not to mention that Andy's birthday was coming up soon. Maybe his mom had already gotten him one already?

"Should we leave Buzz alone with the box?" Slinky asked the others.

…

"Japan?" Cried both Woody and Jessie in alarm when Pete told them about Al's plan to send them to a toy museum.

"Yes, just think," Pete said. "Children from all over the world will come to see us and love us!"

"But will they play with us?" Jessie asked, shocking Woody into presuming that she was considering going. Woody didn't know what he'd do if that was to be the case.

"Of course not!" Pete claimed. "We'll be in a glass display case."

"But if they're not going to play with us then why would we want to go?" Jessie asked. Having children just looking at them through glass didn't sound very fun; no fun at all actually.

"To ensure that you and Woody will be together forever," Pete told her.

"W-what do you mean?" Jessie asked him.

"Jess, Bullseye, let's just go now," Woody urged, wrapping his arm around her. He didn't like where Pete was going with this. And why was he so eager to go to a toy museum in Japan anyway?

"But," Jessie began. "Why wouldn't Woody and I be together forever?" She had to know what Pete meant.

"Do you really think Andy is going to keep you and Woody forever? And when he does give the both of you away, do you really think it will be together?"

"Andy wouldn't separate us," It was Woody who had said that.

"How do you know that?" Pete asked. "Maybe one day he'll just give each of you to different people once he out grows you."

Woody looked over towards Jessie; Pete's words were getting to her. Truth be told they were getting to him as well.

"He didn't want to only take one of us to cowboy camp," Woody told him.

 _'No, it was me. He didn't want to just take me to cowboy camp,'_ Jessie silently said to herself.

"And what does that tell you? Andy is already beginning to outgrow you. And then he's just going to give you both away to different people."

"T-that's not true!" Screamed Jessie, panic already beginning to set in as she remembered her old friends from Emily's childhood days. She had always thought they'd all be together forever. It still hurt losing them, but what if she and Woody were ever separated…? It had been so hard for her when they had been separated during the few weeks after Andy's father had died. But they had been in the same house and they had been able to see each other before Andy had asked his mother for her back. They'd never see each other again if Andy did give them away to different children, and this thought troubled Jessie.

Woody always did have a fear of losing Jessie, but it was the fear of losing her to another toy and not to another child. Pete's words awakened Woody to the very real possibility that Andy could very well do what Pete was saying in the future. This led to Woody suddenly realizing that he'd been living in a dream world where he and Jessie would always be together forever. Andy was so very much like his father in many ways and his father had given away all his toys except Woody himself and Slinky who had hid the attic. So what was to stop Andy from doing the same thing?

Pete smiled to himself; he surely was getting to them now. But it wasn't enough. He needed to get to them more; he needed to break their connection to Andy; he needed to break their spirits and he needed to break them.

Jessie couldn't understand why Woody wasn't saying anything else. She needed him to back her up. She needed to know that he didn't believe that Andy would separate them. Jessie looked over at Woody and his face told her absolutely everything. He did believe what Pete was saying after all. Suddenly, Jessie felt truly hopeless. If Woody didn't believe in Andy then why should she? Andy was most likely going to be just like both of his parents when he got too old for his toys.

"How long do you think Andy will keep playing with you anyway?" Pete asked them, his voice low as if he was almost mocking them. "What's going to happen when he discovers girls, hmm? Do you think he's going to want to stay home and play with you? He's a growing boy; soon he'll be too old to play with toys. He'll join clubs and teams, go to collage, get married, go on his honeymoon, have children and by then there'll be new toys, better toys - space toys," Pete said the last part in a whisper that had a hint of venom embedded within it. "And what's going to happen to you two? Given away, never to see each other again. The only comforts you'll have are memories and the arms of your new lovers," Pete added that last part to reinforce their fear of losing each other. "Or you could go to the toy museum. That way you'd always be together. Children would always love you and never get tired of you. The choice is yours," Of course that last part was a lie. Pete just wanted them to think they had a choice.

Woody met Jessie's gaze. His heart would have tightened if he had one when he saw the look of sheer hopelessness on her face.

"What do you want to do Jess?" He asked her. "Go back to Andy's house or stay here and be sent to the toy museum?"

"I don't know!" Jessie admitted, her voice breaking slightly. Being loved by children from all over the world sounded so nice, but she was Andy's toy and Andy could just very well give her away whenever he wanted. "All I know is that I just want to be with you. I always want to be with you," Jessie said before hugging him fiercely as though she was afraid she would lose him right there at this very moment.

Woody hugged her back with the same fierceness, afraid she would be ripped away from him. The choice now was his and his alone. He knew Jessie would follow him no matter what. He loved Andy, Andy was his owner and he was Andy's toy. He loved the playtime games and Andy playing with them. But when it came right down to it, Woody couldn't trust Andy. He couldn't trust Andy to always play with them. He couldn't trust Andy not to give either of them away. He couldn't trust Andy to keep him and Jessie together.

Andy didn't know about how Woody and Jessie felt about each other and the deft of that love they shared and there was no way Woody could even think of telling him. In the games Andy had paired him with Bo and, in a way, paired Jessie with Buzz. Perhaps if Andy had made him and Jessie a couple in the game? Then maybe he would keep them together? But he hadn't though and now Woody was about to make one of the most painful and difficult choices he has ever had to make. He cupped Jessie's face in his hands and mouthed something to her that Pete couldn't make out. Jessie nodded almost sadly and Woody kissed her lightly on the lips.

They turned to Pete and Bullseye. The two waited anxiously for what Woody was going to say.

"All right," Woody stated simply. "We'll say."

"Yee haww!" Pete trumpeted happily, throwing his arm up in his box.

Despite their choice to stay, Woody and Jessie didn't feel happy about it and neither did Bullseye for some reason.


	58. The barn

It was the right choice wasn't it? They were doing the right thing, weren't they? It was what the other one wanted wasn't it? They were doing this for each other, they told themselves eventually, so then why were Woody and Jessie filled with silent doubts?

Pete could see the doubt in their eyes; he was very good at reading emotions. It gave him an edge over them. He needed to think of something to get their mind off of it.

"Say," Pete began, cheerful as ever. "How about we all play Woody's Round Up?"

"You mean play make-believe?" Jessie asked. It was a strange concept, but not unheard of though.

"Of course!" Answered Pete. "Think of how much fun it will be. We'll play ourselves and that cardboard box can be a barn. What do ya say?"

"Sure, why not?" Woody said, trying to sound cheerful. They really had nothing else to do after all.

"Okay! Woody, you go into the 'barn' and Jessie you give him a real big introduction. Remember, Jessie, to build him up real big now!"

"I will. Well - not that he needs it," Jessie commented.

Jessie's introduction left Woody feeling so puffed up that he forgot about the doubt he'd been feeling earlier.

"Thank you, thank you," Woody said, sauntering out of the cardboard box. "Hey there little Missy, you seen any trouble around these parts?" Woody asked her with a flirty edge to his voice, tipping his hat to her.

"Why no, not with you around Sheriff Woody!" Jessie answered, her voice made of slight mocking admiration. "No outlaw would show his face around these parts knowing that you're around! Just the very thought of you makes them turn yellow!"

"Well seeing as there's no trouble, how about meeting me behind the barn?"

"Woody!" Jessie snapped. It was one of those rare times when Woody got her feeling flustered. "Not in front of Bullseye!"

"Funny," Woody muttered. "You didn't seem to mind kissing me last night in front of Bullseye and the Prospector."

"Th-that was different!" Jessie quickly said, feeling embarrassed.

"How was it different" Woody asked her, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"It was night and I think they were asleep," Jessie told him. She didn't know why she was feeling so embarrassed. Maybe it was because Bullseye seemed so innocent and Pete seemed so old? And Woody was being so darn confident! That smirk on his face told her that he was enjoying making her feel this way. Now she was getting annoyed!

"So, about meeting me behind the barn?" He asked again, still rocking back and fourth on his heels.

"I don't recall that ever happening on the TV show?" Jessie said, crossing her arms.

"Well, not that we know of," Woody muttered with a slight pout due to the fact that Jessie hadn't said yes yet.

"Not that we know of, huh?" Jessie questioned, mirroring him by rocking on her heels.

"If it were the comics you'd meet me behind the barn," Woody said, pouting further.

Jessie was having too much fun teasing Woody to give in to his pout.

"Now, why should I meet you behind the barn? I mean, what have you done to deserve such a meeting?" Jessie asked as she poked him in the chest.

"Well now," Woody began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The hero always gets to kiss the girl. And I've been saving the day."

"You ain't been saving nothing yet; we've only just started playing. Do some heroic deeds and maybe - just maybe - I'll give you a reward behind the barn," Jessie told him coyly.

"Heroic deeds, heroic deeds," Woody muttered quickly, trying to think of some. "I've got it!" Woody said very excitedly, picking her up by the shoulders. "How about the barn catches fire and the critters are trapped in the barn?"

"Well then, what are you doing standing around here for? Go save the critters!" Jessie told him.

Woody took off and Jessie giggled. "He's so cute when he's all excited," She told Bullseye.

This was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He wanted Woody and Jessie to stay didn't he? It was all for the greater good, wasn't it? He wanted to go to that toy museum and he needed Woody and Jessie for that. So why did he feel like strangling himself with his pull-sting every time he had to witness Woody and Jessie acting all 'cute' with each other. They were so…so annoying in his opinion. He just wasn't used to seeing toys in love. Well - he'd just have to get used to it or go crazy.

Woody rushed out of the 'barn' holding the packing peanuts.

"Yay! You saved all the critters!" Jessie cheered.

"Well, I say that counts as a heroic deed," Woody said, placing the 'critters' down.

"Oh it counts," Jessie told him, nodding.

"So about meeting me behind the barn?" Woody prodded.

"Well now, about that," Jessie began. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Forgetting what?" Woody asked, perplexed.

"The barn caught fire, and while you did save the critters, you didn't put the fire out. So the barn burned down. Looks like we're going to have a barn rising," Jessie said, tickling Woody's side as she walked over to the 'barn'.

Woody pressed his lips together; Jessie was really making him work for this kiss. So they pretended to build a new barn.

"Well, I say, we all put in a hard day's work," Woody commented as he surveyed the 'barn'.

"Yes, indeed we did!" Jessie agreed, slapping Woody on the back. "Now it's time for some fun!"

"Fun?" Woody asked expectantly. "Like meeting behind the barn fun?"

"No!" Jessie snapped. "'Looking for buried treasure' fun!"

"Jessie," Woody whined. "We're cowpokes - not pirates!"

"Well I know that, silly!" Jessie told him, her smile as wide as ever. "Who said anything about it being pirate treasure?"

"Okay then, what kind of treasure is it?" Woody asked her, arms folded.

"Why it's the legendary treasure of a notorious outlaw!" Jessie told him, really getting into the game.

Woody frowned, making Jessie frown as well.

"Oh Woody, sometimes you can be no fun at all," Jessie complained.

"That's not true," Woody countered back. "I can be tons of fun."

"Not today, you're not," Jessie told him. "Come on Woody, ninety nine percent of the time you and I are kissing. What's wrong with a little make-believe fun?"

"You're right, Jess," Woody told her. "I'm just being selfish," He said with a sigh. "Besides, we have all the time in the world for that later," He uttered the last part with a slight purr to his voice. "Come on Bullseye! Let's look for buried treasure!"

They had a fun time 'looking for the treasure'. They played on the record player and found the 'treasure' which was really a Woody's Round Up memorabilia. And by the time Al came home everything was just as he had left it. After gazing happily at his collection, he made some phone calls, watched some TV, had dinner, watched more TV and then finally went to bed.

Once Jessie was sure Al was sound asleep, she let herself out of her display case and she opened Woody's case.

"Well?" Jessie questioned as Woody just stood there, wondering what she wanted.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Well now, don't tell me you forgot about our date Sheriff." Jessie said to him coyly.

"Our date?" Woody repeated, trying to remember if they were going to do any moonlight dancing.

"Behind the barn? Or did you change your mind?" Jessie again asked him coyly.

Woody's smile grew wide as he said, "I didn't change my mind, but I thought you didn't want to meet me behind the barn."

"Oh I did, just not when you asked me. So, ready to have some fun behind the barn?"

"Ready, willing, and able ma'am."

It wasn't a real barn; it didn't even look like barn. It was just a cardboard box. But at that moment to Woody and Jessie it was a barn and they weren't in Al's apartment - no, they were on a ranch under the starry sky and they weren't just toys either. No - Woody was a real cowboy and Jessie was a real cowgirl. And that was why Woody was kissing her the way he had seen cowboys and cowgirls kiss in the movies, soft and gentle and at the same time burning with passion.


	59. Double Trouble

Buzz decided to leave Mira in the box. His first priority was to find Woody and Jessie, so he eventually decided to engage himself with this instead for the time being. The toy store had finally closed meaning that they all could now look for Woody and Jessie. Though it was too bad they didn't know that the two-cowpoke dolls' weren't even there.

Confusion and mayhem ensued. Buzz somehow got separated from the others, scantily clad Barbie dolls and just general toys partying and madness. Buzz had gone to Al's office to search and, surprisingly, the door wasn't securely locked.

"Woody! Jessie!" Buzz called. "Are you behind the desk in here? If you are, could you come out? I really don't want to have to see you two kiss again!"

No answer. "Okay," Bgean Buzz. "I'm going to look behind the desk now!" Buzz braced himself for what he thought he was about to see. "Okay, enough is enough you two…are not here," Buzz said slowly, seeing that they were not even there.

Buzz frowned, something about this whole thing just didn't seem right.

"Okay Lightyear," He said to himself. "Woody and Jessie are obviously not in this office and my gut feeling tells me they're not in the toy store either. It just doesn't make sense for the Chicken Man to bring them here. The guys are going to be mad at me if I let them go on a wild asteroid chase. Let's see. If I were on a real mission from Star Command, I'd hack into the computer to look for information!"

Buzz quickly climbed up the desk and turned on the computer. He soon came across the website Al had made about Woody's Round Up.

"Woody's Round Up?" Buzz quizzed himself. "Woody had his own TV show? And comic book?" Buzz said, now flabbergasted. "And Jessie was in it too! So they are from the same play-line. And they're from the nineteen fifties?" Buzz knew that Woody and Jessie had been made before him, but he never thought they were that old! The Woody's Round Up website had character profiles not just of Woody and Jessie, but also for Pete, Bullseye and Senorita Cactus. There was even a section that had hints to prove that 'Woody' and 'Jessie' were more than just friends. Buzz shook his head; he didn't need to see that. Though he had to admit that it would have been helpful a few years ago. But now was not the time to dwell on his lingering unrequited feelings for Jessie. He had Mira now - no, wait he had Bo now - no, that wasn't right either! What he had now was a headache.

Well the website was giving him plenty of background information on Woody and Jessie, but not on the chicken man. Maybe his emails would shed some light?

…

Woody and Jessie were going to be sent to a toy museum in Japan? He couldn't let that happen! Woody was his best friend! And Jessie was his…she was his friend too! And he wasn't going to let either of them down! Luckily, the email had the chicken man's real name and address. Now to find the others!

Buzz knew it was a bad idea to open up the bonus Buzz's box, but he just had to find out what bonus his 'brother' had that he did not and that bonus was a belt. Well - Buzz didn't see what was so great about a belt. Of course bonus Buzz didn't know he was a toy and he thought that Buzz was some type of clone. Buzz didn't have time to worry about bonus Buzz and only told him to pretend he was a toy in front of the giants. Walking away, he didn't see bonus Buzz open up Zurg's box.

Buzz found the others, minus Rex who had wandered off. Buzz told the others about what he had found out. Mr. Potato Head had been annoyed that they had ventured all the way down there for almost nothing, but Buzz pointed out that if they hadn't come here they would never have found out where Woody and Jessie really were. Slinky went off to find Rex and to tell the Dino toy the news.

Best thing to do now was to leave Al's Toy barn and head to Al's apartment. It wasn't Rex's fault that he couldn't tell the two Buzz's apart and you really couldn't blame the others for not knowing that bonus Buzz wasn't Andy's Buzz either. The two space toys did act alike in some ways, both being very gung ho about the rescue. Now it was Andy's Buzz's fault that the others left with bonus Buzz without him, since he had just wanted one last look at Mira before leaving.

The next day:

Woody and Jessie both still had secret second thoughts about the whole situation, but the fear of losing each other one day was just too great for them to overlook.

Jessie found herself missing the others already. She hated that feeling and that was why she was trying to convince herself that they weren't even great friends to begin with. Didn't they all think that Woody had murdered Buzz? And when she had been missing they all thought Buster had eaten her and had been telling Woody to move on! And then there was Bo; Bo, her one time rival, now best gal pal. Jessie tried to tell herself that if Andy gave just her away, Bo would go after Woody. But, in truth, Jessie knew she was a no good stinking liar!

"What's wrong?" Woody asked her, wrapping his arm around her. "And don't tell me nothing, because I know you like a book. Remember?"

"I guess I just miss our friends," She told him.

"I know," Woody said, pulling her closer to him. "I miss them too."

"But just think of all the new friends you'll meet," Pete insisted.

"But we'll be locked in a display case," Woody said, feeling Jessie shudder beside him. The idea about being locked up in a display case (even a clear one) was still unsettling to Jessie.

"Yes, during the daytime. But I'm sure at night all the toys come out and party. And just imagine all the toys from all over the world that we'll meet. Why, I bet they'll be plenty of toy horses for Bullseye to play with."

Bullseye showed that he liked that idea by jumping in the air.

"Children from all over the world and toys from all over the world. It does sound nice, doesn't it?" Woody asked

"Yeah," Jessie muttered. "Maybe it'll be kind of like it is in the Raggedy Ann books? There were dolls from different places in the stories."

"Maybe there will be a Raggedy Ann doll there?" Suggested Woody.

This was what Pete had wanted; them getting excited about going to the museum. For the rest of the day they talked about what kind of toys they'd meet at the museum. But during the night, Woody couldn't help but wonder what Buzz and the others were up to.

The days were drawing themselves closer to when they'd be shipped out. Jessie put on a brave face when she saw the packing material.

"Wow, it's form fitting," Jessie admired, looking at it. Going to Japan meant they'd have to be packed up. But it wouldn't be too bad, she told herself. Airplanes traveled fast and she'd be asleep for most of the flight. Well - she hoped she would be.

"Try it out Jess," Woody suggested, lying down in the form fitting Styrofoam. "It's not so bad."

"Okay," Jessie said. Best to get used to it now. "Yeah, you're right. It's kind of comfy."

"Maybe when Al packs us up, we'll be facing each other?" Woody said, knowing that Jessie was probably terrified of being packed up all alone in the dark.

"I hope so," Jessie admitted, sitting up and tugging on her braid.

Meanwhile,

"Guys," Slinky said in a whisper as they journeyed to Al's apartment building. "Does Buzz seem different to you?"

"Now that you mention it," Hamm commented. "There does seem to be something different about our resident space toy, but I can't quite put my cork on it."

"He's been asking me a lot of questions about Woody and Jessie," Added Rex.

"Questions huh?" Questioned Mr. Potato Head, thoughtfully rubbing his mustache. "Say, you don't think Buzz is going to use this rescue mission to build himself up and try to steal Jessie from Woody, do you?"

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Hamm in shock. "How are you coming up with that?"

"Remember his little scene at the Toy Barn?" Mr. Potato Head asked them.

"Yeah, so?" Said Rex, Slinky, and Hamm together.

"He's lonely and he like, 'likes' Jessie," Mr. Potato Head continued. "Now, the wife and I have noticed that Buzz and Bo have been spending time together."

"Maybe they like, 'like' each other?" Rex piped up.

"Rex, stop thinking like a woman!" Ordered Hamm. "I think I see what you're getting at. Bo like likes Woody. They obviously have been coming up with a plan to break up Woody and Jessie so that they can have them for themselves!"

"No!" Cried Rex. "They can't do that! Woody and Jessie are my OTP!"

"I don't know what OTP means," Said Slinky. "But I don't think Buzz and Bo would do something like that."

"What do you know? You're just a dog!" Mr. Potato Head told him harshly.

"Well I may be a dog, but I know friends don't do that to friends! And besides, it's been a few years. Don't you think they've gotten over them yet?"

"Did you forget how long it took for Woody and Jessie to get together?" Hamm asked him.

"Yeah well, I still don't think…"Slinky began.

"You don't think period!" Mr. Potato Head told him. "Now come on boys, let's remind Buzz how much Woody and Jessie love each other!"

"Right!" Yelled Hamm and Rex, running up to the space toy.

"Gee," Slinky murmured to himself. "I was just going to suggest that maybe we took the wrong Buzz with us."


	60. Snake in the Boot, Foot in the Mouth

_Woody and Jessie sure do like to touch lips a lot,'_ Bullseye thought as he watched them. ' _I don't know why - it doesn't look that fun to me.'_

The three of them (Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye) had been having a tickle fight when Jessie and Bullseye had ganged up on Woody. His protests of 'You're killing me,' went unheeded so Woody did the only thing that would stop Jessie. He pulled her down on top of him and promptly kissed her. Jessie tried to protest for a millisecond, but gave in eventually.

' _I hope they never want to touch lips with me! I like it when Jessie cuddles with me though and I wouldn't mind if Woody wanted to cuddle with me either. My boy used to cuddle with me; maybe that's why I like it when someone cuddles with me? Woody and Jessie have a boy. I wonder if he's anything like my boy was? I miss my boy. Why did he have to become a soldier and go away? I wish Woody and Jessie would stop touching lips and play with me some more,'_ Bullseye thought _. 'Pete's too mean to play with me. I wish there was some_ one here to play with me.'

Then, as if on cue, Bullseye heard a thumping noise coming from the vent. Turning towards the vent he saw Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky and Buzz Lightyear. They were trying to use Rex as a battering ram.

' _Oh boy! Someone to play with!'_ Bullseye thought, happily galloping over to the vent. Using his mouth, he unscrewed the bolts, letting the other toys in.

The other toys were too deeply perched in a rescue mode frenzy to think clearly.

"Make way for Mr. Angry eyes!" Mr. Potato Head yelled, putting his extra shoes in his eyes by mistake and then running blindly, tripping over Woody and Jessie, (who were still on the floor making out) before crashing into Pete's box.

Woody and Jessie quickly broke apart and sat up, both feeling confused and embarrassed.

"Guys?" Woody asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Slinky, leave Bullseye alone," Jessie ordered, quickly getting up and running over to the two animal toys that were fighting.

"We're here to rescue you!" Rex said as Woody ran over to help Jessie separate Slinky and Bullseye.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

Hamm was about to open his mouth when the other Buzz ran into the room and scooped up both Woody and Jessie up in the air and over his shoulders.

"Buzz, put us down!" Demanded Woody.

"Move your hand!" Jessie screamed, enraged and embarrassed.

"What?" Screamed Woody, looking to see where 'Buzz' had put his hand. "Hey! No one touches my girlfriend back there but me!"

"Woody!" Jessie yelled, still enraged and now even more embarrassed.

"And even I'm not allowed to touch her back there!" Woody quickly said.

' _Uh oh,'_ Thought bonus Buzz, quickly putting both Jessie and Woody down.

"I-uh, I'm sorry ma'am," bonus Buzz said, feeling very embarrassed.

"What kind of apology is that?" Jessie demanded, clearly not moved.

"Well I…" bonus Buzz began.

"Man, I thought I'd never catch up with you guys!" sounded the voice of Andy's Buzz as he came through the vent.

The other toys looked at him in shock.

"Which one's the real Buzz?" Questioned Rex in near panic.

"I'm the real Buzz," said bonus Buzz. "He's just a clone."

"When he says clone, does that mean that another toy company made him?" asked Rex.

"I'm the real Buzz," said Andy's Buzz, opening bonus Buzz's helmet before showing them the bottom of boot where Andy had written his name. As bonus Buzz began to choke and gag, he exclaimed loudly, yelling about how his eyeballs could have been sucked out.

Jessie was still upset and highly offended over the hand incident, so she marched right up to bonus Buzz.

"You perv!" She yelled, slapping him.

"What did you do?" Demanded Andy's Buzz.

"I-I put my hand somewhere by accident." Stammered bonus Buzz. feeling quite anxious.

"Somewhere Woody's only allowed to touch," Added Rex, trying to helpful, only placing a nail in Woody's coffin.

"Woody," Jessie said through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course," Woody said nervously. He was in for it and he fully well knew it! Of all the things he could have said, he had said that. Why couldn't he have said: 'Get your hand off my woman?' or 'If you don't move your hand I'll move it for you - from your body? But no. He had said: 'No one touches my girlfriend back there but me!

"Up there," Jessie said, pointing to the shelf where the display cases were. Woody nodded in agreement. "After you."

"Boy is he in for it," Murmured Slinky. Mr. Potato Head took off his hat.

They were unable to hear what Woody and Jessie were saying, but they could see them. Jessie was waving her arms in the air and Woody was gesturing weakly, almost in exasperation. He started to gesture with his hands wildly and stamped his foot. Jessie did the same. Then Woody said something that must have stunned them both, but apparently he regretted saying it as he now gestured wildly with panic thrown in. But Jessie just turned on her heel and stormed into a display case, somehow locking the door on the inside. Woody banged on the glass and called her name mournfully. Jessie simply turned away from him, crossed her arms, closed her eyes and sat down Indian style.

Woody sighed and decided to give Jessie some time to cool down.

"What else did you say to Jessie to get her even madder at you now?" Asked Hamm.

Woody looked extremely pained at the question. "I don't want to talk about it," He muttered.

"I'll talk to her," Andy's Buzz said.

"What could you possibly say to her?" Woody questioned.

"Well, maybe I could at least get her to come out of the glass box?" Buzz suggested.

"Fine," Woody said, rubbing his temples. He just couldn't even come to terms with the day. How had it turned out so bad? Woody watched Andy's Buzz climb up to where Jessie was.

"So," Said bonus Buzz to Woody. "Just how serious are things between you and Jessie."

Woody looked at him, dumbfounded. What? Were all Buzz Lightyears' attracted to redheaded cowgirl dolls?

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend," Woody told him.

"But you two just had a big fight. Are you two thinking about….?"

"It was a lover's spat and we're engaged to be married," Woody stated evenly, trying to get his firm point across.

"Can I be the best man at your wedding?" Rex asked excitedly.

"Can I give the bride away?" Mr. Potato Head asked, rather anticipated. "I'm sure the wife would just love to act as the mother of the bride."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Hamm. "I want to give Jessie away at her and Woody's wedding. I've known her longer!"

"Can I be the ring bearer?" Asked Slinky.

Before Woody could answer, Andy's Buzz came back down and came over to them.

"What happened?" Woody asked him.

"She wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise!" He told Woody. "She just stared, screaming about how cruel space programs were for sending helpless animals into outer space to die. She even said that if Star Command was real…"

"Star Command is real!" Shouted bonus Buzz.

"That they probably send innocent animals into outer space to die too! And then she said my tutu clashed with my outfit!"

"It also makes your butt look big," Added Slinky.

"Buzz, why are you wearing a tutu?" Woody asked him.

"Hannah put it on me," He told him.

"Hannah?" Questioned Woody, rather in disbelief. "You don't mean…?"

"Yeah I do. Look - I'll tell you about it later. Guys?" He said "Why didn't you tell me I was wearing a tutu?"

"Hey. What you wear as an accessory is nobody's business but your own," Mr. Potato Head told him.


	61. Plan B

Jessie felt embarrassed, humiliated, angry and hurt! Why was Woody always saying such dumb things? Of course, deep down inside Jessie knew that Woody never really meant to hurt her and she also knew Woody would rather have his stuffing pulled out of him before ever willingly hurting her. But right now she was too busy seeing red to think straight. She didn't know what she wanted to do, but she knew that there were two options she could choose from: go to Japan and spend an eternity with Woody or go back to Andy's house and take their chances with Andy.

Oh, why did Wheezy's speaker have to break? Jessie wondered. And, ultimately, why did Woody's arm have to get ripped?

She looked over to Bullseye from where she sat and felt her heart sink. Despite all of this, they wouldn't have met Bullseye if current events hadn't taken place. And she was glad to have met him. Jessie banged her head against the glass in frustration. She needed someone to talk to.

There were times when Jessie wished she had a different best friend/gal pal. And, as much as she had come to like her, Bo just didn't really quite fit the bill. Jessie had never had a best friend until she had met Woody. Woody was everything Jessie had wanted in a best friend and more. He was fun and lively and they could tell each other anything. They could play roughhouse and tumble about whenever. And they could fall in love and that was what brought them closer than ever.

However, becoming lovers meant having lover's spats. And that was where it all became complicated. It was hard for Jessie to talk to Bo about the lover's spats Jessie would have with Woody. Bo was a good listener and a voice of reason, but sometimes Jessie didn't want to hear the voice of reason. She wanted someone to tell her she was right and that Woody was an idiot and, of course, to play roughhouse and tumble about with - things that they couldn't do because Bo was breakable.

It's funny what you think about when you're upset, Jessie thought glumly. But now she didn't have Bo or any other girl to talk to. She might was well speak to her reflection, she supposed eventually.

"Well, let's get one thing straight," Jessie said to her reflection. "I still love him no matter what. But does he still love you? How can you ask me that? Of course he does! Have you forgotten what he said to you? No," Jessie answered herself softly. "But I don't think he meant it! Has to make you wonder about what else he says that he doesn't mean. Woody wouldn't lie to me when he says he loves me! I know he wouldn't! Do you?" She asked herself. "He chose me over Andy!" She told herself. "And hundreds of other children who love him over Andy, too. Stop trying to convince me to break up with him! I am not! I'm you, remember? You're trying to convince yourself to break up with him! I am not! I love him! I don't believe this," Jessie said to herself, exasperated. "I'm having a fight with myself! I am plumb crazy!" Jessie sighed and rested her head against the glass. She wished Woody would come into the display case and take her into his arms and tell her he loved her and that he was sorry for what he'd said.

Woody watched her from the floor wondering what she was doing. It looked like she was having a fight with herself, or maybe she was rehearsing what she planned to say to him? He had sent the others away and had engaged in a fight with Buzz on what it means to be a toy and what it means to be in love.

Buzz's side of the argument had hit several nerves within Woody. And he did miss Andy terribly, but he had to go through with the idea of going to Japan to prove to Jessie that he didn't mean what he'd said and that he loved her, right? Despite Andy, he knew he wanted to follow the urges of his heart more. If only there was some other way to prove to her that he loved her.

Pete frowned sensing the Sheriff's inner turmoil.

 _'Darn blasted space toy!_ ' Pete thought angrily. _'Filling his head with hogwash! Now they've had a fight! Well, if they ain't in love anymore, I'll just have to use plan B,'_ He thought vehemently, looking at his pick-axe.

Jessie climbed down from her display case and made her way over to where the Woody's Round Up collection was. She began throwing beanbags at the Woody 'knock in the teeth' game in half-hearted frustration.

 _'Better that than me,'_ Woody thought, watching her.

After Jessie had knocked all of the teeth out, she picked up the suction cup dart gun and began shooting at Woody's giant model face.

 _'That's real mature,'_ Woody thought to himself. But still he waited until Jessie was out of ammo before walking up to her.

"Um…hey," Woody murmured awkwardly.

"What?" Jessie asked him impatiently. She looked so hurt and angry that it made Woody feel like he was being ripped apart when he saw her expression.

"I sent the others away. Look, I know you hate me right now…"

"I don't hate you. I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you," Jessie told him. Woody's face instantly brightened in relief.

"So we're good then?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Jessie said. "No, we're not." Woody's face fell in disappointment.

"Come on Jess, you know I didn't it," Woody pleaded.

"How do I know?" She asked, shocking him to his inner core. "Woody, you humiliated me in front of half of our friends."

Woody opened his mouth to say something, but Jessie held up her hand to interfere.

"Please just let me talk - I don't want to fight again,"

Woody closed his mouth and nodded.

"And then when I became upset, I maybe said something I didn't mean to in the heat of the moment. But because you didn't like what I said, you said we should break up!"

"Jessie, I said that in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it. I swear to you on Andy's father's grave that I didn't," Woody told her, taking her hands in his own.

"Hearing it hurt, whether you meant it or not. We decided to stay here so that Al can send us to a toy museum in Japan so we can be together forever and you break up with me?" If Jessie could cry tears, she would have been crying them now. "Woody, I love you. I'm in love with you and you know that."

"I do!" Woody told her.

"But when you say something like that after everything we've been through, it makes me wonder if…if you really do love me and if you…really are in love with me."

Woody mouth opened in shock. If it were possible, all the color would have drained from his face. He dropped to his knees realizing what he'd done. He'd messed up big, big, **BIG** time.

"Jessie," He said. "I do love you! I am in love with you! Please tell me what you want me to do to prove it! I'll do anything you say. I still want to go to Japan just so we can always be together," Woody told her honestly, hoping for the best

"Woody," Jessie began, dropping down to his level. "Is Japan really the answer? Ever since we came to Al's apartment, it seems like all we've done is fight. What if that's all we do at the museum? Woody, I don't want to fight with you. I hate it when we fight."

"I hate it too, Jess," Woody told her. "Jessie, before Buzz and the others left, Buzz talked to me about Andy and what it means to be a toy and that got me thinking."

"About what?" Jessie asked.

"Andy. It's true that he's growing up, but I don't want to miss it. Do you?"

"I missed seeing Emily grow up and I don't want to miss watching Andy grow up as well," Jessie told him truthfully.

"Jessie, I don't know if Andy will or won't give either of us away, but if he does one day that'll just have to be a bridge we build and cross later. I told you once that we'd always be together and I meant it, even if I have to break the rules to do so. Jessie, I love you so much and I need you, too," Woody told her, cupping her face with his hands.

"Woody," Jessie began, resting her forehead against his. "Let's go home."

"Okay. We'll get Bullseye and go right now," Woody said.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let that happen," Came the Prospector's voice.

Woody and Jessie turned their heads swiftly and saw him standing over them.

"Prospector! You're out of your box!" Jessie exclaimed, shocked.

"So I am," He said, stepping to the side slightly to reveal the motionless, fallen form of Bullseye lying on his side on the floor.

"Bullseye!" The two western toys cried at the sight of him.

"What have you done to him?" Jessie asked, completely and utterly terrified.

"I just knocked him out - like what I'm going to do to you," Pete said to Jessie as he swung the back end of his pickaxe towards her head. Jessie found herself on the floor unharmed. Woody had pushed her out of the way and had taken the hit himself; now, he was knocked out cold, just as Pete had planned.

"Woody!" Jessie cried, absolutely horrified. "Why you - " Jessie yelled, lunging at Pete in fury.

She knocked him down, making him drop his pickaxe. But Pete was a better fighter than Jessie had figured and he was a dirty one, too. Soon, Jessie realized that she was completely over her head - she needed help. Jessie was able to push Pete away from her and run towards the vent hoping that the others weren't too far away yet.

"Buzz! Slinky! Rex! Hamm! Potato Head! Other Buzz Help!" She screamed, running. That was her mistake: Turning her back on Pete. He hit her from behind. Her eyes glassed over and her mouth turned into a frozen smile as she fell to the floor.


	62. What happened?

"Woody…Woody. That's it - come on, buddy. Wake up."

Woody groaned and blinked to clear his blurry vision. Once it cleared, he found himself looking up towards the concerned face of…

"Buzz?" Woody said groggily, sitting up. His head was killing him. It was dark where they were and a loud humming sound could be heard all around.

"Woody! I'm so glad you're awake!" Buzz proclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

"Er-thanks," Woody said, still trying to figure out where he was. He pondered for a few moments before it struck him. "Jessie!" Woody pulled away from Buzz in shock.

"No - you were right the first time. It's me, Buzz!" The Space Ranger quickly told him lest Woody tried to kiss him.

"I know that!" Woody countered quickly before his eyes went wide. "Jessie! Where is she? The prospector attacked us! He went to hit her with his pickaxe and…and I pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't get hit and that's all I remember," Woody said softly, almost in defeat. "Buzz, please tell me she's all right… Please!" Woody begged.

"I-I'm sorry, Woody," Buzz said. "She hasn't wakened up yet."

"What?" Woody asked in disbelief.

Buzz pointed to a spot next to Woody. Woody turned his head to the left and felt his heart break at the sight. Jessie was lying on the floor in a frozen, unconscious state with Bullseye at her side doing his best to wake her up by nudging her with his head.

"Jessie," Woody said softly.

Bullseye looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

"It's not your fault, boy," Woody told him as he carefully took Jessie in his arms. "It's all mine," He said sadly, stroking her cheek with his hand. "Jessie, please wake up," Woody pleaded before kissing her on the lips in the hopes that she would wake up like the girls did in Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. But true love's kiss only worked on magic spells, not for someone who'd been knocked out.

"Woody," Buzz began. "I know you're upset about Jessie, but we have a much bigger problem to worry about."

Woody looked up at him in disgust and glared.

"What could be a bigger problem than Jessie being hurt and not waking up?" Woody couldn't understand how Buzz could be so indifferent about Jessie's condition. Woody had always hoped that Buzz would get over his feelings for Jessie, but not to the point where he didn't even care about her!

"Trying to figure out how we're going to get home!" Buzz shouted at him. Yes, he was upset that Jessie was hurt. He didn't want to see her or any of his friends hurt. But the horse had woken up and so had Woody, so Buzz knew that in time Jessie would wake up as well.

Woody looked at Buzz in pure confusion trying to understand what he was talking about and it hit him.

"Buzz! We're in the baggage compartment of an air plane!" Woody exclaimed, realizing that the humming sound was the hum of the engines and that they were surrounded by luggage of all different sizes. "How?" Woody asked, pulling Jessie closer to him.

Buzz held back a sigh. He had once thought that he was the oblivious one. But considering that Woody did get knocked out and then woke up only to find out that his girlfriend (who he had been trying to protect in the first place) had gotten knocked out too and was still unconscious was a lot to take in - not to mention that he could have a concussion (that is if toys could have concussions.)

"Buzz?' Woody asked. "Will you please tell me what I've missed?"

…

_Buzz shook his head sadly as he and the others left the apartment. Some rescue mission this turned out to be, he scoffed. Woody and Jessie didn't even want to be rescued. It didn't feel right leaving without them, Buzz thought as he walked down the vent. Maybe he should try one more time to talk them into coming home…? But then again it was their choice and who was he to try and make them change it?_

_He was their friend, that's who! He eventually sighed at that thought. But even if he was their friend, did he have the right to?_

_Buzz wasn't sure how long he stood in the air vent pondering over what he should do. The others were long gone by the time he heard Jessie's cries for help. As he ran back, for the life of him he couldn't fathom what could've been the matter. But he only knew that it'd been Jessie who had called for help and not Woody._

_Woody! Something must have happened to him! Maybe he and Jessie had gotten into another fight and Jessie'd pushed him out the window? Well - no matter what was wrong, his friends were in trouble and they needed him! So he headed to their aid._

_By the time he reached Al's apartment, Jessie had already been knocked out and Pete was in the process of cleaning up the mess Jessie had made with the Round up toys._

_"What the…?" Buzz questioned when he saw his two friends and Bullseye lying on the floor completely lifeless._

_"Oh no, not you again!" Cried Pete, jumping to the floor and forgetting his pickaxe. Buzz hadn't really noticed Pete the first time he'd been at the apartment since Pete had been in a box, so now he was even more truly bewildered seeing Pete suddenly appear. Before Buzz could say anything, Pete picked Jessie up by her legs and slung her at Buzz. Her head caught him at his side, knocking him off balance slightly._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Buzz demanded, dodging another blow._

_"I am not going to let you or anyone else ruin my one chance of happiness!" Pete yelled, hitting him with Jessie again._

_"What are you talking about?" Buzz asked, rolling away from another incoming blow._

_"I spent years stuck on the shelf of that drug store waiting to be bought only to watch space toy after space toy be bought instead!" Pete screamed with anger raging through him as he continued to use Jessie as his weapon._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shouted Buzz. "But stop using Jessie to hit me! You're going to break her!"_

_"Finally after all those years, I'm being bought!" Pete yelled at him whilst trying to hit Buzz with Jessie once more. However, the Space Ranger was able to take hold of Jessie's arms._

_"But doesn't the chicken man own you?" Buzz asked, still very befuddled._

_"You mean Al?" Pete asked as the tug-of-war for Jessie started. "He doesn't count! He only wanted me for his collection so he could sell it to the toy museum! The toy museum wants me! Children from all over the world will come and see me! And all will love me! And no one's going to stop me even if I have to kill you!" Pete shouted. Buzz could swear he saw little flames in his eyes at that moment._

_"You're crazy!"_

_"And you're going to rip Jessie's arms off if you don't let go of her!" Pete told him._

_With that Buzz let go of Jessie only to have Pete hit him with her again. Buzz knew there was no way of fighting back - not when the Prospector was using Jessie as his weapon. His only hope pf getting through this was that Woody would wake up. Then the two of them could overpower the Prospector, but there was no chance of that happening._

_Buzz was chased all around the apartment. Finally with lucky hit, Pete sent Buzz stumbling backwards over Al's bed's headboard, getting him stuck._

_"Son of Zurg," Buzz murmured. By the time he was able to un-wedge himself, Al had come home and had packed up the toys. Buzz knew that if he didn't do anything he would never see his friends again. So when Al wasn't looking Buzz ran to the suitcase he guessed his friends were in, opened it and ducked inside. Inside the suitcase were four smaller cases each presumably containing Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and The Prospector._

_There was no chance of escape at the airport and it was only when they were in the baggage compartment of the plane that Buzz was able to get out of the suitcase. The first small case he opened up was the one Bullseye was in._

_Not knowing who he was or what had happened, Bullseye growled at him._

_"Easy there," Buzz said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Bullseye jumped out of his case and watched Buzz in curiosity. He growled again as Buzz lifted Woody out of the case he was in._

_"It's okay," Buzz told him. "Woody's my friend and I'm not going to hurt him, either."_

_When Buzz went to get Jessie out, Bullseye didn't only growl at him, but he also jumped in front of the case and reared at him._

_"Whoa! Whoa!" Buzz exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of him and backing up slightly. "I'm not going to hurt her either; I'm friends with Jessie, too!"_

_Bullseye didn't move. Unbeknownst to Buzz, Pete had told Bullseye about the evils of space toys so Bullseye wasn't going to take any chances. No one but Woody should be allowed to touch Jessie in her state. And he certainly wasn't going to let Buzz near her, not after what he witnessed the other Buzz do._

_"We have to get her out of there," Buzz told him._

_Bullseye snorted. He'd do it himself. With the utmost care Bullseye somehow lifted Jessie onto his back and then very carefully and gently rolled her off his back so that she was lying next to Woody._

…

"And that's what happened," Buzz finished telling Woody how they ended up on the plane.


	63. Western Justice

Outrage filled up within Woody when he heard about how Pete had treated Jessie. He was furious, truth be told. It was bad enough that he had hit on her on the head knocking her out, but then he used her as his weapon like she was nothing? This made Woody's plastic boil!

Pete needed to pay; he needed to pay Western-justice style! The last time Woody had participated in a physical fight was with Buzz, but he knew that the cowardly fighting displayed on that part would be nothing compared to how the Sheriff wanted to sort Pete out. Looking down at Jessie; Woody vowed he'd avenge her. He gently laid her down next to Bullseye.

"Look after her, boy," Woody told the toy horse.

"Woody?" Buzz questioned as Woody stood up and took off his hat, bandana and holster.

"Watch my things for me, okay?" Woody asked Buzz. Buzz nodded wondering what the toy Sheriff was going to do next.

Woody opened Pete's case in fury and before the startled prospector could do anything, Woody ripped the box open, grabbed the toy pickaxe and threw it away somewhere. And then Woody pulled him out of his box and backhanded him so hard it made Pete stumble backwards.

"Women beater!" Woody yelled, hitting him with another backhand. "Bushwhacker! Sidewinder!" Woody exclaimed ferociously, striking him again and again.

"John Wayne," Buzz said in awe at his best friend's fighting skills. Bullseye nodded in agreement.

"So you found out what I used your girlfriend for, huh?" Pete asked, throwing his fist at Woody's stomach.

"You really are Stinky Pete!" Woody proclaimed, giving him a punch in the face.

"And you are a tenderfoot!" Pete countered, head-butting him.

"Take that back, you old crow-bait!" Woody yelled, getting in another punch.

"You fight just like your girlfriend!" Pete smirked as he and Woody exchanged blows.

Pete's comment didn't surprise Woody; Jessie was the kind to fight back. His sweet darling Jessie was full of spice, just like she was full of sugar and Woody knew this. He had been privy to all of her sugar and a great deal of her spice. She'd slap him in the face if she thought he deserved it but she'd defend him, too. No - his Jessie wasn't helpless. She was a brave, strong-willed woman, and that was why Woody hated seeing her like this. She looked just as vulnerable as a new-born baby with the way she was unconscious, and he hated Pete's guts for doing this to her. Woody was going to finish what Jessie had started, at least. That's what he told himself.

Woody and Pete's fight went all over the baggage compartment. They knocked each other down and wrestled with each other, Buzz and Bullseye hot in pursuit wanting to see the outcome of the fight as they cheered Woody on. This, of course, was why Jessie woke up alone.

Jessie didn't know where she was, but she knew no humans were around. Sitting up, she regretted her movement as her head was killing her and every fiber in her body ached.

 _'Ow… I feel like that darn prospector split my head wide open,'_ Jessie thought. _'Oh, I also feel like I've also been used as a battering ram._ ' She had no idea how right she was. _'Where am I? And where are Woody and Bullseye?'_ She asked herself, looking around. She saw the open doll cases and Pete's ripped box, and she also saw all the suitcases. _'Oh no! We're on the plane!'_ She thought, wide-eyed.

Jessie didn't want to admit this, but she was frightened. It was dark and all the suitcases weren't helping her feel any better. She felt like she was in a horror movie and that, at any minute, something unpleasant was going to jump out at her. She didn't dare call out for either Woody or Bullseye as she didn't know how they had gotten out of their cases or what had ripped Pete's box. With her luck, it'd probably been a gremlin ready to rip her apart to eat her. She hoped Woody and Bullseye were okay. Pete - not so much.

With every step she felt that a suitcase was going to fall on her at any moment, making her feel extremely anxious

The hum of the plane's engines was about to nearly drive her out of her mind. As she walked around looking for any sign of Woody or Bullseye, she came across Pete's pickaxe. Jessie seized it instantly feeling somewhat safer knowing the prospector couldn't hit her from behind with it.

"Barrel boarder!" Came Woody's angry voice. Jessie ran to it feeling very relieved.

She saw Woody and Pete fighting and she then also saw Buzz and Bullseye cheering Woody on. She briefly wondered what Buzz was doing there, but then she realized that it must have been Buzz who had opened their cases. Help had arrived - just not as soon as she'd hoped. Watching Woody fight Pete. Jessie felt a sense of pride for her man. Not that Jessie approved of that kind of fighting of course, but it was amazing seeing how well Woody was holding his own against Pete.

But soon the pride she felt turned into anger when she saw Pete get a good blow to Woody right in the face. No one hits her boyfriend but her! And Pete had punched Woody right in the nose to boot! What if Pete had broke the tip of it off? After all, Jessie really did love Woody's nose and the fact that Pete was threatening to damage it had her plastic boiling. Jessie looked at the toy pickaxe she was holding and felt determined. It was time for Pete to get a taste of his own medicine.

Sneaking up behind Pete, Jessie slammed the backend of the toy pickaxe at the top of Pete's head.

"Take that, you over-stuffed popinjay!" Jessie yelled as she knocked Pete out.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" Woody asked somewhat annoyed. "I had him right where I wanted him!" And then Woody realized something. "Jessie! You're awake!"

Woody jumped over Pete and ran to Jessie embracing her fiercely.

"Not so tight, Woody," Jessie said groggily. "I feel like my stuffing's been bruised."

"Sorry," Woody muttered, loosening his grip.

"Don't say that," Jessie said softly. "I like it when you hug me - just not so tight this time."

Woody smiled.

"Though you could have waited till I woke up to fight Pete. Then we could've fought him together instead of you just fighting him by yourself and leaving me to wake up alone and having to go and find you," Jessie murmured, pouting a little.

"Waking up alone?" Woody questioned. "Bullseye?" He said sternly to the rag horse. "I told you to look after Jessie!"

Bullseye hung his head knowing he'd been in the wrong.

"Don't be too hard on him, Woody," Buzz said as he tied Pete up with his own pull-sting. "He just wanted to watch you fight. And what a beauty of a fight it was."

"Speaking of that," Jessie began. "Let me check something," She ran her finger down the bridge of Woody's nose stopping once she had reached the tip. "Good," Jessie said. "I was afraid Pete might have broken your nose."

Woody smirked at her then. "You really do love my nose, don't you?"

"It's my favorite part of you," Jessie told him affectionately.

"Not my lips?"

"Nope - I love your long, lovely, pointy nose," Jessie told him.

"And I love your cute, little button nose whether it's smudged with dirt or not," Woody said the in same manner.


	64. The Journey

Andy sat silently through the car ride home, breathing angrily. It hadn't been easy for Emily to tell him his beloved cowpoke toys had been stolen from the garage sale. However, it had been easy for him to blame Molly for Woody and Jessie being there in the first place. Even Emily thought that Molly was to blame; she was at that age when she would take things and walk away with them.

"Andy?" Emily finally asked when they pulled up into the driveway of their home.

"I hate you!" Andy screamed at Molly. "You're the worst sister in the world! I wish you were never born!" He yelled before slamming the car door shut.

"Andy!" Emily exclaimed as Molly broke into tears in result to her bother yelling at her. Emily quickly scooped up Molly in her arms and followed Andy through the house. "That was uncalled for! Molly didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

"You would take her side!" Andy huffed.

"Andy," Emily began as they entered the house. "I'm not taking anyone's side. It's just as much my fault as it is Molly's. I should have put Woody and Jessie back inside the house when I saw they were there."

"Why didn't you then?" Andy challenged.

"I…I thought they'd be safe in the moneybox," She told him honestly.

Her answer still wasn't good enough for him.

"Dad would have put them in the house! Dad knew how important they are to me!"

"Andy, I…"

"All you care about is money and Molly," Andy proclaimed, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Andy, you know that's not true!" Emily said. But Andy was too upset to see reason and ran to his room.

….

"He used me as his weapon?" Jessie asked in disbelief when she was told what she had missed. "So that's why I hurt all over."

"Sorry," Buzz apologised. "I tried to dodge out of the way."

"Don't feel bad - it wasn't your fault," Jessie told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it was my fault," Woody uttered.

Jessie forced herself not to sigh; it was going to be a long flight unless she did something to help with his mood.

"Buzz? Bullseye? Do you mind if Woody and I go to the other side of the plane?" Jessie asked them.

"Sure, go ahead," Buzz said, attempting to sound offhanded. "Bullseye and I will watch the prisoner!"

"Thanks," Jessie said, smiling as she led Woody away.

Buzz watched them go hand-in-hand. "I guess that just leaves me with the horse," He muttered.

Bullseye whinnied, smiled and batted his eyes flirtatiously at the space toy unable to resist the urge to tease him. He was slowly learning to trust the space toy.

…

Woody," Jessie said once they were alone. "Remember what you said to me about everything being your fault? Well - I just want you to know that you're right: It is your fault," Jessie told him.

"What?" Woody asked, dumbfounded. That wasn't what Jessie was supposed to say! She was supposed to say it wasn't his fault.

"Why didn't you just throw me over your shoulder in the first place? And why you didn't just get the heck out of there - I'll never know," Jessie said with her hands on her hips.

"I had a bad shoulder. Remember my ripped arm?" Woody pointed out, trying to defend himself.

"What about your other shoulder?" Jessie asked cockily.

"Well, I would have liked to have done that. But you were moving too fast and, besides, you were the one begging me to watch the Woody's Round Up episodes! 'Oh please, Woody, please!" He exclaimed, trying to imitate Jessie's voice.

"You could have said no, you know?" Jessie told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"You know why," Woody said, warmly taking her hands in his own.

"Yeah, I know why and I love you for it," Jessie admitted. "Though you still should have thrown me over your good shoulder before that no good Stinky Pete framed Bullseye and tricked us. I never would have ripped your arm off if you had just done that."

Woody smiled, finally understanding what Jessie was doing. She was telling him that what had happened wasn't just his fault entirely. It was a little bit of Jessie's fault, too, admittedly - not that he'd ever dare to say that out loud.

"Yeah, but at least my arm got fixed and that paint job was kind of nice," Woody said.

"You do look better with a lowered hairline," Jessie teased.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Woody asked her in a light-hearted tone.

"Because you need it," Jessie told him. "Woody - when it's time for you to be mollycoddled, I'll do something farce. But for now, tough love is what you need."

"And when do I get tender love from you?" He asked, having recalls of the conversation they'd had before Pete had attacked them.

Jessie remanded silent also remembering that conversation. The hurt she'd felt that had led to that conversation was slowly fading away from her leaving behind a dull ache.

"Jessie," Woody said urgently. "After all that's happened between us, how can you still believe I don't truly love you?"

"Oh, Woody," Jessie said sweetly. "Of course I know now that you truly love me. You pushed me out of harm's way; fought for me and got hurt because of me," She murmured, softly. "I-I'm sorry I ever doubted you in the first place. It was just - it hurt so much when you said we should break up."

"I know and I'm so, so sorry I ever said it the first place. And I swear I'll make it up to you every day we're together," Woody told her truthfully.

"It's going to take a little time for us to get back to being good," Jessie told him.

Woody didn't understand. Why couldn't they just be good again without having to go through a lot of procrastination? He'd hurt Jessie deeply - he understood that - but he hadn't meant it and she knew it! Woody forced himself not to become angry at her; Jessie wasn't doing this to be difficult or to hurt him.

Why women were so confusing, he'd never know. When he worked out what he should do, he knew he had to do anything he could do to get them back to the way they'd once been.

"Would it be okay if I gave you another hug right now?" Woody asked her, le he really needed to feel her in his arms right now.

"You never have to ask for hugs," Jessie said as she and Woody embraced each other. As they hugged each other in comfortable silence, Jessie noticed that something felt different. Removing one hand from Woody's back, she felt his hip.

"Woody?"

"Y-yeah?" Woody answered. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Jessie's hand on his hip was making him feel nervous and thrilled.

"Where's your holster?" Jessie's questioned, disappointing Woody for some unknown reasons.

"I took it off when I went to fight Pete,"

"You mean you can take that thing off?" Jessie asked, shocked as she stepped out of Woody's arms.

"Well, yeah," Woody answered, wondering what the big deal was about it.

"Well, why didn't you ever take it off before? Like when we're on a date? That thing pokes me sometimes," Jessie told him point-blankly.

"Sorry about that," Woody said. "It's just I don't like taking it off. I feel naked without it," He told her in a whisper.

A smirk appeared on Jessie's face and she suddenly flitted her eyes up and down Woody.

"Gee, Woody," Jessie said in her most innocent voice. "I never thought I'd ever see you naked!"

If it was even remotely possible, Woody's face would've turned scarlet-red.

"Jessie!" He squeaked in utter embarrassment.

Jessie broke out in a fit of giggles at her boyfriend's discomfort.

"I'm going back to where Buzz is to put my holster back on," Woody huffed as he walked away from her.

"Aw, don't go way mad," Jessie said, walking after him.

"You teasing me like this is reminding me of our early courting days, before we told each other about how we felt about one another," Woody told her, becoming less aggravated as they walked back to Buzz and the rest of the gang.

"We had a lot of fun and good times back then, didn't we?" Jessie asked nostalgically.

That's when Woody got his idea to think back to the beginning of their relationship and to the playful parts where they'd tease each other endlessly. It had taken them years to kiss and in all that time, the fire had still burnt. That was what they needed to do: Remember why they'd fallen in love in the first place.

"Everything okay?" Buzz asked when they returned to him.

"I think so," Said Woody to which Jessie nodded in response.

"Good," Buzz said. "The over-stuffed popinjay is still out like a light."

Woody took back his things. "The least you could do is turn around," Woody said to Jessie as he started to put his holster back on.

"You're as bad as Hamm," Jessie commented, turning around.

Buzz and Bullseye exchanged glances of confusion as Jessie peeked over her shoulder to look back at the Sheriff.

"You peeked," Woody said in a low whisper as he brought his face to Jessie's.

"Couldn't help it," Jessie answered in the same voice.

"I hate to break up your little mating ritual here," Buzz intercepted, slightly annoyed. "But don't forget about our big problem!"

"There's nothing we can do 'til we land," Woody said.

"Then what?" Jessie probed, scratching Bullseye head between the ears.

"Then we sneak on a plane that's headed back home and just hope that Andy will be okay without us for a little while," Woody told them.

"I hope the others made it back to Andy's house in time," Buzz said.


	65. Far from home

With heavy hearts Slinky, Rex, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head had arrived back at Andy's room. Not only had they failed to bring back Woody and Jessie, but now they had even lost Buzz as well. They'd tried to follow the chicken man to the airport driving a stolen Pizza-Planet delivery truck, but in the end they couldn't find any of them. They did, however, come back with three little alien toys Mr. Potato had saved from the moving vehicle.

The heavy, angry footsteps of Andy could be heard. The toys scrambled to get into place. The door flew open and in stormed Andy. His brows furrowed as he scanned his toys, his hands becoming fists when he realized Buzz was gone too.

"Mom!" Andy yelled at the top of his lungs. "Buzz is gone, too!"

Emily sighed. This is not going to be good.

….

"Are we there yet?" Jessie asked.

"No, Jessie. For the umpteenth time we're not!" Woody said through gritted teeth.

"Hey," Buzz retorted, impulsively. "Don't yell at her!"

"I'm not yelling at her," Woody countered, defensively.

"Yes, you are!" Buzz told him.

"What's it to you if I do yell at her? And I'm not yelling at you, am I Jessie?"

"I'm bored!" Jessie exclaimed, clearly not interested with what Woody had to say. "I don't care if you yell at me or not."

"Well, I'm bored too!" Woody said. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Find something to entertain me with," Jessie ordered him, smugly.

"We could tell ghost stories?" Suggested Buzz.

"Where am I going to find something to entertain you with?" Asked Woody.

"See if Al packed anything else up from the Round Up collection. Like that card game or something." Jessie said.

"All right," Woody sighed, getting up. "Come on, Bullseye. Let's look for something to do."

Bullseye neighed his response and followed him.

"Watch out for falling luggage!" Jessie called out to them.

Now Jessie and Buzz were alone with the unconscious prospector.

"Thanks for trying to save us," Jessie said, breaking the silence that followed.

Buzz gave a small smile before answering, "Anything for friends." Why did he still feel so awkward around her? He wondered if Bo felt this way around Woody, and then dismissed the question, Bo wouldn't feel awkward around anyone, and that was one of the things he liked about her. She was always so self-confident.

"It really means a lot to know that you and the others care about Woody and me," Jessie said. "Sometimes the others don't always act like good friends," She continued, glumly.

"Yeah, I know," Buzz said, remembering how he'd had to convince the others to come with him to 'rescue' Woody and Jessie. "You two didn't want to be rescued, did you?"

"No," Jessie admitted. "Not at first."

"How come?" Buzz asked her. "Woody tried to explain it to me. He said that you two are in love, which I know," Buzz said, pausing. " Well - anyway, he said that you two didn't want to face the possibility of someday being separated. But, still, never being played with again and breaking Andy's heart? I just don't …"

"It was selfish of us, I know," Jessie said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "But there's something you have to understand Buzz: You're a young toy. I mean in toy years, you're an adult, but in human years you're like about four years old. You haven't been around long enough to see Andy out-grow toys and give them away. You don't know what it's like to lose friends."

"But Andy would never do anything like that," Buzz protested.

"But he has, Buzz," Jessie told him. "Woody and Slinky are the only toys Andy has that used to belong to his father. And Andy only has Slinky because he hid in the attic for years. Emily only kept me out of all her other toys." She deflated slightly at what she said next. "It hurts to lose friends, Buzz. It hurts real bad. But Woody and I love each other and we just got so scared of the thought of losing each other, and sometimes love makes you do stupid and selfish things. I don't know if that justifies it or not, but that's just the way it is," Jessie finished.

"What made you change your minds?"

"The short answer is, you can't run from your fears; you have to face them," Jessie said.

"And the long answer?"

"That's kind of personal,"

Buzz nodded and wondered what it could be that was taking Woody so long. He thought about what Jessie had said and then his mind wandered over to Bo and Mira. It baffled him as to why he was feeling so torn between them. Bo was his friend and she's never shown any interest in him whatsoever and Mira - well - he didn't even know her!

He thought about Mira some more, and then a thought struck. Perhaps it was because they were from the same play-line? Maybe that's why Woody and Jessie loved each other? The Potato Heads were from the play-line and they loved each other, after all.

It was starting to come together now, but he still felt the need to clear it all.

"Is it because you're from the same play-line?" Buzz probed the cowgirl.

"Is what?" Jessie asked him, quite unsure.

"The reason you and Woody love each other - is it because you're from the same play-line?"

Jessie eyes widened at the question. But before she could even fathom the answer, Woody and Bullseye came back with a card game and a toy guitar from the collection.

"Who wants to play Quick Draw?" Woody asked, cheerfully.

"I do!" Jessie said, grateful for something to do as a distraction to Buzz's question

….

"I can't believe it!" Woody said, throwing down his hat in disbelief. "Bullseye won at sixteen games in a row! How is that possible?"

"He is a smart one," Jessie pointed out, scratching Bullseye between the ears.

"I think he's cheating," Woody claimed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You always say that whenever you lose at something," Jessie remarked, placing Woody's hat back on his head.

"Why are you such a sore loser anyway, Woody?" Buzz asked him.

"I am not a sore loser! I'm just surrounded by cheaters!" Woody said stubbornly.

"Of course you are," Jessie teased him in a baby voice.

It was at that moment that Pete woke up.

"What's this?" He cried in shock when he realized he was all tied up. "Which one of you mud-ugly fences hit me!"

"Me, ya varmint!" Jessie yelled.

"Well, isn't it Yosemite Sam's long lost daughter!" Pete yelled at her.

"Was that an insult?" Jessie asked, turning her head to Woody and Buzz.

"If it is, I don't get it," Said Buzz.

"Bullseye!" Pete yelled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll unite me this instant!"

"You leave him alone, you saphead!" Jessie retorted.

"Bullseye is not going to be bullied by you any more!" Added Woody.

"You've ruined everything, you no-scratch space toy!" Pete yelled at Buzz.

"What did he just call me?" Buzz demanded, knowing fully well he'd just been insulted.

"He said you weren't worth much," Woody told him.

"Hey, I was the best-selling toy of the year!" Buzz told Pete.

"You don't look like much to me," Pete snarled at him.

Jessie put her hand over Woody's mouth, urging him not to contribute towards the discussion.

"Let's just ignore him," Jessie suggested, and at once Woody forced himself to settle.

"Come on," Woody began to suggest. "I'll sing and play the guitar."

"What are you going sing?" Asked Buzz as they all sat down.

"A real treat!" Woody said as he began to play the guitar he'd retrieved from the rest of the set. " ** _We chased lady luck 'til we finally struck Bonanza/_**

**_With a gun and a rope and a hat full of hope, planted a family tree/_ **

**_We got hold of a pot-full of gold, Bonanza/_ **

**_With a horse and a saddle, and a range full of cattle, how rich can a fellow be? On this land we put our brand, Cartwright is the name, fortune smiled, the day we filed the Ponderosa claim/_ **

**_Here in the West, we're livin' the best Bonanza, if anyone fights any one of us, he's got a fight with me, Bonanza/ Hoss and Joe and Adam know every rock and pine, no one works fights, or eats, likes those boys of mine/_ **

**_Here we stand in the middle of grand Bonanza/_ **

**_With a gun and a rope and a hatful of hope, we planted our family tree, we got hold of a potful of gold, Bonanza/_ **

**_With a houseful of friends where the rainbow ends, how rich can a fellow be/_ **

**_On this land we put our brand, Cartwright is the name, fortune smiled, the day we filed the Ponderosa claim/_ **

**_Here in the West we're lilvin' the best Bonanza/_ **

**_With the friendliest, fightingist, loving band, that ever set foot in the promised land, and we're happier then them all/ That's why we call it Bonanza…Bonanza…Bonanza!_** " Woody finished the song on a high note.

Jessie looked at Woody and sighed dreamily. "I didn't know the Bonanza theme had lyrics," She said.

"Not many people do," Replied Woody.

"Sing something else?" Asked Jessie.

"Your wish is my command," Woody said, strumming the guitar. **_" Paladin, Paladin/_**

**_Where do you roam/_ **

**_Far, far, from home/_ **

**_Have Gun Will Travel reads the card of a man/_ **

**_A knight without armor in a savage land/_ **

**_Paladin, Paladin where you roam/_ **

**_Far, far, from home/_ **

**_He travels on to where ever he must a chess knight of silver in his badge of trust/_ **

**_There are campfire legends that the plainsmen spin of a man with the gun of the man called Paladin/_ **

**_Paladin, Paladin/_ **

**_Where do you roam/_ **

**_Paladin, Paladin/_ **

**_Far, far from home/_ **

**_Far, far from home/_ **

**_Far, far from home."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonanza Lyrics written by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans. The Ballad Of Paladin written by Johnny Western, Richard Boone and S. Rolfe.


	66. Ugly Man Dolls

Several hours later…

Woody sat asleep using two suitcases as a chair, his hat tipped over his eyes. Bullseye lay with all four legs tucked underneath him, his head resting on Woody's knee. Jessie curled up beside Bullseye, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Buzz looked at the trio of sleeping western toys, grateful for the silence. It wasn't that he didn't like Woody's singing or playing; he just got sick of hearing western theme song after western theme song. It was getting on his nerves.

When Buzz had been able to see that Woody was starting to get tired, he'd told the Sheriff to get some rest and that he'd watch Pete. Woody had agreed, in return telling Buzz to wake him up when he started to feel tired. None of the toys trusted Pete and wouldn't put it past him that he'd try to untie himself. Who knows what he'd do if he got free?

Buzz's mind wandered to Andy. Missing the boy terribly, he wondered how long it'd take to get back to Andy's house. He glanced to the prospector and discovered that he appeared to be sleeping. Buzz pondered over what they might do with him when the plane landed, as he doubted Woody and Jessie would want him to come back with them to Andy's hoose.

Nevertheless, it didn't seem fair on the Prospector to leave him here all tied up. Buzz thought for a moment, but then found that the hum of the airplane's engine was beginning to lull him tp sleep.

 _'Better wake up, Woody,_ ' He thought.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked with a start at Buzz trying to wake him up.

"Nothing," Buzz reassured him. "It's your turn to watch Pete."

"Gotcha," Woody said, getting up.

"Are we there yet?" Came Jessie's sleepy voice.

"No, sweetheart." Woody whispered, softly, to her. "Go back to sleep,"

Jessie nodded, and then used her finger to indicate to Woody to come closer to her. Woody obeyed and was patently surprised when Jessie gave him a quick kiss on the lips before falling back to sleep.

Woody looked at Buzz and chuckled nervously. Buzz gave a half-smile and shrugged.

 _'Just like a real Sheriff,'_ Woody thought about himself as he watched Pete. He looked around briefly to discover the rest of the toys sleeping. _'All that's missing is a camp-fire and the coyotes howling in the background.'_

Silence lingered for a bit over the gentle hum of the jets engine, but something about it made Woody think. Then, Woody shook his head as he came to terms with everything that had happened. He was on a plane to Japan! He'd never dreamed of having anything like this happen to him when his box had first been opened. So many things had happened to him since then. Like meeting Jessie…

He shifted his gaze towards her and felt, suddenly, that something had been knocked out of him. Before meeting her, he'd never even dreamed of having anything like this happen to him. He stole a glance at her again and felt himself becoming slightly envious of Bullseye, of whom Jessie was snuggled with. The love he felt for her still marveled him. His mind wandered back to their first meting and to everything that'd happened between them since then. They had been though so much. And he knew they'd be going through a lot more.

"How long will it last, Woody?" Came Pete's low voice.

Woody jumped up, startled, his fists balled ready to take on Pete again. To his relief the prospector was still tied up.

"Why do you keep on asking me that?"

"Just to remind you that nothing lasts forever."

"I know that," Woody told him. "Not even people last forever," He said, thinking about Andy's late father. "And I know that Jessie and I could be separated at any moment on a whim of Andy's."

"Then untie me," Pete said. "There's still time. We can go the museum as planned. You and Jessie will never have to worry about that."

Woody chuckled, making Pete feel nervous all of a sudden.

"You know something, Pete?" Woody began. "I'm having a really hard time trying to make up my mind about how I feel about you," Woody said, coolly.

"Huh?" Pete muttered in bewilderment.

"When we first met, I wasn't sure on whether I liked you or not. There was just something about you that just bothered me. If I hadn't been so caught up in the whole Round Up stuff, I would have realized it was you being awake in your box. But, well, I'm vain and Jessie loves me for it, so what can I do? But that's not the point, is it? Then, after a while I guess, I felt kind of sorry for you."

Pete huffed in response.

"Seeing how you've never been played with, I can't imagine what it's like to never know the joy of being played with; never to see that look of happiness on a child's face from being their toy. That's why I asked you if you wanted to come back with us to Andy's house. And then you attacked us. And when I found what you did to Jessie…" Woody paused and took threatening steps towards Pete. Anger started to bubble up inside him again. His fight with Pete hadn't officially finished, since Jessie was the one who'd knocked Pete out. Woody grabbed Pete and lifted him up.

"You. Raised. Your. Hand. To. My. Woman!" Woody growled slowly and menacingly.

Suddenly for the first time Pete felt very afraid. All tied up like this, he was helpless against Woody. His eyes widened in fear.

"I hated your stuffing for that," Woody told him. "So now all three feelings have mixed together and I know how I should feel about you. Pity." Woody simply said.

"What?" Asked Pete, still confused.

"You've never known any kind of love throughout your whole life. Not love from a child, not love from a friend, and not that special kind of love, either. And deep down, you want to be loved so bad that you don't even realize it. You'll do just about anything to get it, no matter how underhanded and sneaky it is. In a way I guess I can understand that. I've done some foolish things for love, too," Woody finished putting Pete down.

"So what are you going to do with me now? Take me back with you to be Andy's new toy?" Pete asked with a sneer.

"No," Woody said coldly.

Pete couldn't believe it, but he felt disappointment. Could it be that he truly wanted to be played with and loved by a child? He may never know…

"I'm never going to let you come anywhere near Jessie ever again."

"You're going to just leave me here then, huh?" Pete asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what?" Hissed Pete. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Give you a chance to find love and happiness," Woody said gently.

Pete was completely caught off-guard by this and could only blink at Woody. Woody dragged Pete over to a child's suitcase. He opened it and chucked Pete inside it.

"Have a happy life," Woody said, closing it. He could hear the faint sound of Pete protesting, but he ignored it and walked away, wiping his hands.

He felt rather proud of himself in the way he'd handled Pete. And as he walked to the others, he bumped right into Jessie. Her hands were on her hips and a proud smirk was on her face..

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her.

"Long enough to see you play Mr. Macho Cowboy," She said, playfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The way you were talking to Pete. 'You raised your hand to my woman!'" Jessie said, trying to imitate Woody's voice. "You were so adorable!"

"I-I was not!" Woody proclaimed, feeling like his manliness was at stake.

"Well, not to Pete - no. But to me, you were. Though I want you to know something: if Pete wasn't a dirty fighter and if I hadn't turned my back on him, I could have taken him. And now that I know how he fights, I could fight him again and win."

"I know." Woody said, simply.

"Then why…?"

"I don't want anyone who's hurt you to ever be near you again. Don't you feel the same way when it comes to me?"

Jessie thought about it and remembered how she'd felt when she saw Pete hit Woody.

"You're right. I don't want him near you or any of our friends. Who knows how abusive he was to Bullseye in the past? Poor baby…" She murmured, glumly, looking at the stuffed rag-horse.

"Don't call him that!" Woody whined. "He's not our baby."

"I never said he was," Jessie huffed, slightly aggravated. "Woody, just when I think you're getting smarter, you say something dumb again."

"Yeah, well I got hit on the head, you know? So…"

"What does that have to do with anything? I got hit on the head, too." Jessie told him.

They were both silent for a moment, wondering what the other was going to say next.

"You know," Woody began. "I've been thinking about what you said about Pete being a dirty fighter."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, I guess it takes one to know one, huh?" Woody asked, trying to get her goat.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Jessie asked, charged.

"Well, how else are you able to beat me, and sometimes Rocky, at wresting?" Woody probed, smirking like a wild hyena.

"Skill with you, and skill and luck with him. And if anyone is a dirty fighter, it's you!" Jessie said, poking him in the chest.

"How am I a dirty fighter?" Woody asked.

"The tickle fight," Jessie answered. "You kissed me."

"You liked it!"

"Of course I did, but that's not the point! The point is, no matter how much I liked it, it was still a dirty move. But I can't really be too mad at you since dirty moves are the only ones you can win with. It's a good thing we've only ever wrestled once, because the only way you can beat me is by kissing me," Jessie said, matter-o-fact.

"We'll just see about that, Little Missy! Let's have a rematch right now!" Woody demanded.

"Woody, honey, I think you need to get some sleep. You're starting to sound hyper." Jessie told him.

"Not until we have our rematch!"

"Fine - but no kissing!" Jessie said.

"All right, but no tickling either!"

Buzz had slept through a lot. It could have been due to his helmet being closed or perchance he was a heavier sleeper compared to most? But whatever the case may be, he had slept through both Woody and Pete's confrontation and Woody and Jessie's conversation. Nevertheless, he did wake up during their wrestling match.

"How hard is it for you two to control yourselves?" Buzz demanded, looking at them. Woody lay flat on his back pinned by Jessie who was straddling him with her legs.

"No-no!" They both quickly protested.

"I know what you do behind Andy's desk and that's bad enough! I shudder even thinking about what you two must be doing in the toy box when it's closed!"

"Buzz Lightyear!" Jessie yelled, feeling very flustered. "You are getting very close to insulting my honor!"

"Well I can't…I mean…what I mean to say is…you two are…" Buzz stammered uncontrollably, knowing he was in a pot of hot water.

"Having a wrestling match," Woody said, slightly cross. "And I don't want to hear any snide comments coming from you, either!"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Buzz tried to change the subject, "Where's Pete?"

"I put him in a kid's suitcase."

Buzz blinked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure it is," Woody answered. "There's no way Pete's coming back with us, but he still deserves the chance to find out what it's like to be played with."

"Besides," Added Jessie. "Kids love getting surprise gifts. Even ugly-man dolls!"

"Jessie's right. You're the perfect example of that Buzz!" Woody said, cheekily.

"Woody!" Jessie scolded, crossing her arms.

"What?" The Sheriff doll probed, seemingly oblivious.

"You just called him an ugly-man doll!"

"I'm not ugly!" Buzz proclaimed, defending himself.

"Of course you're not," Jessie said. "And Bo told me herself that you are most handsome."

"Jessie!" Woody hissed.

"What?" She hissed back.

"I thought you said you were going to stop trying to 'you know what'?" Woody asked in a rushed whisper.

"I did and I am,"

"Then why did you tell him something like that?"

"Because it's the truth and I thought it'd make him feel better. No one likes to be told they're ugly. Remember when I called you Needle-Nose?"

"Yeah, but you love my nose. And when did Bo tell you that, anyway?"

"The night you knocked Buzz out the window." Jessie said, blatantly.

"Accidentally."

Buzz had stopped listening to Woody and Jessie some time ago, his thoughts meandering aimlessly. All he could think about was how Bo thought he was handsome…

"Jessie," Woody said, catching a glimpse of Buzz. "I think you just opened a can of worms."

"I think I did, too," Jessie said, looking at him, because Buzz had a very lovesick look on his face. "Do you think that maybe I did do wrong by telling him what Bo said?"

"Don't know Jess," Woody told her, gently pulling her down so she was resting on him.

"Because if Bo doesn't feel the same way, Buzz will get his heart broken again and it will be my fault again too," Jessie admitted softly.

"The only thing we can do is watch Buzz go fishing with those worms and see if he catches anything. But don't worry about it for now, because right now we need to worry about finding a plane to will take us home."

Jessie nodded.

"Well you won the match so lets get some sleep," Woody said.

"Woody?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," He said, kissing her temple as Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck.


	67. Never turn your back on a friend

It was therapeutic; Emily told herself watching Andy play. He was playing with Mrs. Potato Head and his Troll doll as the evil mother and daughter and, his squeaky toy penguin (which was now working - at least that hadn't been sold or stolen) with his Slinky Dog as the poor son and his faithful dog. It was good that he was getting his anger out through playing and not through other things. She could just see it now: Andy all grown up in shackles telling the judge all his crimes were due to the childhood trauma of his mother and sister losing his three favorite toys. Emily shook her head to clear her thoughts as she knocked on the doorframe of Andy's room.

"Andy," She said softly.

He looked up at her. He didn't smile at her, but he didn't glare either, so his mother took that as a good sign.

"With your birthday coming up, I was wondering if you'd like a new Buzz Lightyear? You know - the bonus one?"

"I don't want a new Buzz Lightyear! I want my Buzz Lightyear! So if you get me a new one, I'll just throw it away!"

"Is there anything you do want for your birthday? Anything at all?" Emily asked, hoping to get back in her son's good graces.

"Yes, I want my Woody and Jessie! But I'm never going to see them again, am I?" Andy asked angrily, sounding like he was going to cry. "All thanks to you and Molly!" Now he was crying.

"Andy…"

"Go away! Just go away!"

Emily did as her son asked with a heavy heart, knowing she'd hurt him deeply with her carelessness and thoughtlessness. How hard would it have been for her to quickly toss the two toys back in the house? Why didn't she watch Molly better? How could she have not noticed that Molly had taken Buzz? She felt like such a bad mother, and she didn't know what to do. If only her husband was still alive…he'd know what to do. This might have never happened if he'd been there; Molly would have been watched better and, even if the toys still had been lost, maybe Andy wouldn't be hurting so much.

….

The plane was landing, Buzz pretending that he was in a rocket ship that was landing and enjoying it very much.

"W-Woody, I-I d-don't l-like th-this!" Jessie said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and speaking into his shoulder. The plane's vibrations coursing through them were making it hard to speak.

"I-I d-don't l-like it either," Woody managed to say. "B-but it'll o-over s-soon! B-Buzz? B-Bullseye? Y-You t-two o-okay?"

Bullseye, whose head was full of stuffing, was unaffected by the plane's landing.

"Pull in the rocket thrusters! Prepare for landing! Check alien atmosphere for signs of life!"

All three Western toys looked at him, wondering if he had forgotten he was a toy.

Finally, the plane landed.

"Listen up, everyone," Woody said. "This is what we need to do: We need to sneak off the plane when the baggage compartment is being emptied, make our way to the airport building, find a plane headed back to the US Tri-County area and sneak into the baggage compartment."

"Good plan," Buzz said as Jessie nodded.

"And remember: We need to stay together," Woody told them.

It wasn't easy getting off the plane, partially because Woody insisted taking the toy guitar with him. Running across the runway was a daunting task, with planes flying low at times and the force knocking them down. Eventually, they made it into the very crowded airport building. They had to run quickly, hiding when appropriate - sometimes in the weirdest of places.

"Woody," Jessie whispered. "There are so many gates with planes going all over the world.… How are we ever going to find the one that goes home?"

"Don't worry," Woody reassured her. "We just have to look and listen, and we'll be able to find the way home and back to Andy."

Flights coming to and going from the airport were announced in both Japanese and English. It seemed like an eternity had passed before it was announced that a flight could take them home.

"Make a run for the baggage cart?" Buzz asked.

"Right, on my count," Woody said. "One, two, three…go!" And they took off like a shot. Only, something wasn't quite right as they ran; the sound of their footsteps seemed off. He listened more, and that was when Woody realized Jessie wasn't with them.

"Not again!" Woody cried.

"What?" Asked Buzz, alarmed.

"Jessie! Not…here!" Woody said, panic setting in. "Buzz! Take my guitar and you and Bullseye keep going!"

"B-but, Woody," Buzz began to protest as Woody handed him his guitar. "It's all of us or none of us!"

"Not this time! Bullseye, do as I say!"

Bullseye nodded and raced under Buzz, throwing him onto his back.

Woody raced back to where they had last been, all the while thinking that something simply horrible must have happened to her. Oh, his sweet, poor darling! She must have been run over by a rolling suitcase! Or some child might have found her and picked her up! He'd have to break the rule then… Well, he'd done it once before; he could do it again. He'd break the rule in front of all the people in the airport if he had to!

"Sailor Moon!" Woody heard Jessie cry with delight. And then he saw her. Jessie was jumping up and down with excitement, to his utter bewilderment. In front of her was a child's rolling carry-on bag and sticking out of the front pocket was not only a Sailor Moon doll, but the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, too. Jessie was rambling on and on about how much she loved their show, unaware that the six dolls in front of her could barely understand a word she was saying.

Woody was practically livid, unable to believe how reckless Jessie was being. If he hadn't loved her as much as he had, he would have pondered over leaving her there for her to find her own way home.

'She wants me to throw her over the shoulder? Then that's what she's gonna get!' Woody thought, crossly.

Without a word, Woody did just that and ran as fast as he could with Jessie over shoulder.

("Tuxedo Kamen, why did that doll call you 'Tuxedo Mask'?) Sailor Moon asked him in Japanese.

("I don't know,") He answered her. ("Why did she call you all 'Sailor Scouts'?")

Woody was completely exhausted by the time he and Jessie had reached the baggage cart. The only other time he had ever run that fast was when he'd been trying to catch the moving van. Boy was Jessie going to get it when they got on the airplane! Buzz and Bullseye were both very happy and very relieved to see them when they arrived, unaware of the fight that was to come.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" Jessie demanded of Woody. "In front of Sailor Moon of all toys!"

Woody couldn't believe it! She was mad at him? Now he was really angry!

"I was making sure you didn't miss the plane home! How could you be foolish enough as to think talking to Sailor Moon and her friends was more important than making sure we made it home?" Woody knew calling Jessie foolish would make her feel even more anger towards him, but in all truth he believed she had been foolish and he was not afraid to let her know.

"Well," Jessie huffed. "Maybe if I had known what the plan was!"

"I told you the plan! I said on 'right on my count'!" Woody challenged.

"You didn't say it to me!" Jessie told him. "All I know is I turned my head and you, Buzz and Bullseye are all gone! Do you have any idea how frightened I was?"

"Apparently not too frightened to act like some kind of fan-girl! Oh, Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" Woody imitated Jessie, jumping up and down as well.

"I do not talk and act like that!" Jessie yelled at him, enraged.

"You do, too! I swear, Jess; sometimes you act just like a hyperactive bunny rabbit! If I don't watch you, you just go running and hopping off somewhere!"

"For someone who's always so concerned with keeping track of me, I find it funny that you didn't have enough common sense to take hold of my hand so we wouldn't get separated!"

'Darn she has a good point!' Woody thought, vexed. "You!" Woody said, aloud. "Should have paid attention!"

"And you should have made sure I was paying attention!" Jessie shot back, determined not to lose this battle with him.

"Oh, yeah!" Woody said for the lack of anything else to say.

"Yeah!" Jessie answered.

"Well…you…" Woody began.

"That's enough!" Buzz intervened, coming between the two cowpoke dolls. "You toys shouldn't be fighting! You should be grateful that we all made it here."

"You would take his side!" Jessie said stubbornly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No!" Buzz quickly said. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I was just worried that the two of you could have missed the flight."

"What you're really saying is I should apologise and thank Woody for coming back to get me, aren't you?" Jessie asked him, even angrier than she was before.

"That does sound like a good idea," Buzz said, unwisely.

"I knew you were taking his side!" Jessie barked, storming off.

Buzz turned to Woody who looked none-too-pleased with his space toy buddy.

"Now why did you have to go and but in for?" Woody asked him crossly. "In another few minutes, I would have had her begging my forgiveness!"

"I was only trying to help," Buzz told him simply.

"Oh, yeah, Buzz - you were a big help, you were! You helped get Jessie even more mad than she already was!" exclaimed Woody, storming off as well.

Buzz now turned to Bullseye.

"It's going to be a long flight home," He said, sighing to the stuffed horse.


	68. Love is stronger

They were both wrong, and they were both right. Woody and Jessie darn well knew it!

Woody shook his head. He didn't want Jessie to be mad at him; he just wanted her to know how he'd felt when he saw she wasn't with them. But maybe she did know? She did say she'd been frightened when she didn't see him. But, still, she didn't have to stop to talk to the Sailor Moon dolls and he didn't know how he'd embarrassed her in front of them.

Jessie… Woody doubted he'd ever truly understand her. A smile crossed his face as he thought back to when they still lived in the apartment. He was still wrestling with his feelings towards Jessie. Their owners had gone away for the weekend…

_They were playing cards and listening to the radio. The radio station was playing songs with a sequels theme. They had just finished listening to Lesley Gore's 'It's My Party' and 'Judy's turn to cry.'_

_"Girly music," Woody muttered under his breath in slight disgust._

The next song that was played was El Paso by Marty Robbins.

_"Now this is good music," Woody said._

_"Uh huh," Jessie responded dreamily, making things stir in Woody that he did not want stirred. All throughout the song, Jessie sighed pensively making it very hard for Woody to keep his mind on the game. When the second song, 'Feleena', was played Jessie just stopped playing, closed her eyes and listened to the song sighing in ecstasy, unaware of what she was doing to Woody. Then, when the song ended, Jessie winded up falling backwards off the coffee table. Woody scrambled over to the edge of the table. Looking down, he saw that her hands were clasped together and that her eyes were closed. She looked happy enough._

_"Er…Jess? You okay?" Woody asked, climbing down to her._

_Jessie opened her eyes and looked at him._

_"Weren't those last two songs just the most saddest, romantic, beautiful, tragic songs you ever did hear?" Jessie asked in her dreamy sounding voice.._

_"Yeah, I guess," Woody said, offhandedly. "You really go for that tragic romance stuff?_

_"In songs I do, not in real life. I mean - I wouldn't want my boyfriend to end up like the cowboy in the song and I wouldn't want to end up like Feleena, either."_

_"So you'd want to live happily ever after with your boyfriend then?" Woody asked her._

_"Well, of course I would!" Jessie said to him, annoyed. Suddenly, she looked uncomfortable making Woody wish he'd never said anything to her about a boyfriend in the first place._

_"Not that I have one or want one," Jessie continued._

_"You don't want a boyfriend?" Woody asked her. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad about that._

_"Of course not," Jessie answered. "I have my hands full already keeping you out of trouble. The last thing I need is a boyfriend to worry about and, besides, I'd rather worry about you than any other toy in the world," She told him with a smile._

_"I feel the same way," Woody told her. "Now, let's get back to our card game so I can beat you."_

_"You mean so I can let you win," Jessie corrected him._

….

Woody sighed. He and Jessie had sure come a long way with their feelings for one another. Suddenly, it didn't matter to Woody who was right and who was wrong anymore. All that really mattered was that they were all on the plane going home. Woody wanted to make up with Jessie desperately, but he needed to do it in his own way.

A toy's memory is almost photographic - it has to be, for how else can they remember where they had been placed at any given moment? - and, because of that, Woody could remember the words and cords to both songs.

Picking up his guitar, he made his way over to where Jessie was. When Jessie saw him she stubbornly turned away from him. Woody smiled, finding her stubbornness to be quite cute. He sat down a few spaces away from her, and began to play and sing.

" **Out in the West Texas town of El Paso/**

**I fell in love with a Mexican girl/**

**Nighttime would find me in Rosa's cantina/**

**Music would play and Feleena would whirl/**

**Blacker then night were the eyes of Feleena/**

**Wicked and evil while casting her spell/**

**My love is deep for this Mexican maiden/**

**I was in love, but vain I could tell/** "

Jessie inched closer to him shaking her head - no.

" **One night a wild young cowboy come in/**

**Wild as the West Texas wind/**

**Dashing and daring, a drink he was sharing/**

**With wicked Feleena, the girl that I love/**

**So in anger/**

**I challenged his right for the love of this maiden/**

**Down went his hand for the gun that he wore/**

**My challenge was answered in less then a heartbeat/**

**The handsome young stranger lay dead on the floor/**

**Just for moment I stood there in silence/**

**Shocked by the foul, evil deed I had done/**

**Many thoughts raced through my mind as I stood there/**

**I had but one chance and that was to run/**

**Out though the back door of Rosa's I ran/**

**Out where the horses were tied/**

**I caught a good one, it looked like it could run/**

**Up on its back and away I did ride/**

**Just as fast as/**

**I could from the West Texas town of El Paso/**

**Out to the badlands of New Mexico/**

**Back in El Paso my life would be worthless/**

**Everything's gone in life, nothing is left/**

**It's been so long since I've seen the young maiden/**

**My love is stronger than my fear of death** ** _/_** " Woody sang looking into Jessie's eyes.

Jessie sighed lovingly.

" **I saddle up and away I did go/**

**Riding alone in the dark/**

**Maybe tomorrow a bullet will find me/**

**Tonight nothing's worse then this pain in my heart/** "

Jessie let out another sigh.

" **And at last here/**

**I am on the hill overlooking El Paso/**

**I can see Rosa's cantina below/**

**My love is strong and it pushes me onward/**

**Down off the hill to Feleena I go/**

**Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys/**

**Off to me left are a dozen and more/**

**Shouting and shooting I can't let them catch me/**

**I have to make it to Rosa's back door/**

**Something is dreadfully wrong for I feel/**

**A deep burning pain in my side/**

**Though I am trying to stay in the saddle/**

**I'm getting weary, unable to ride/**

**But my love for/**

**Feleena is strong, and I rise where I've fallen/**

**Though I am weary I can't stop to rest/**

**I see the white puff of smoke from the rifle/**

**I feel the bullet go deep in my chest/**

**From out of nowhere Feleena his found me/**

**Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side/**

**Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for/**

**One little kiss and Feleena, goodbye,** " Woody finished singing.

Jessie had moved closer to him, but not close enough for Woody's liking. Time to sing the next song.

**"Out in New Mexico, many long years ago/**

**There in a shack on the desert, one night in a storm/**

**Amid streaks of lightnin' and loud desert thunder/**

**To a young Mexican couple, a baby was born/**

**Just as the baby cried, the thunder and lightin' died/**

**Moon gave it's light to the world and the stars did the same/**

**Mother and father, both proud of the daughter/**

**The Heaven had sent them, Feleena was this baby's name/**

**When she was seventeen, bothered by crazy dreams/**

**She ran away from the shack and left them roam/**

**Father and mother, both asked one another/**

**What made her run away, what made Feleena leave home/**

**Tired of the desert nights, fatherly grieved to strife/**

**She ran away late one night in the moon's golden gleam/**

**She didn't know where she'd go, but she'd get there/**

**And she'd would find happiness if she would follow her dream/**

**After she ran away, she went to Santa Fe/**

**And in the year that she stayed there, she learned about life/**

**In just a little while she learned that with a smile/**

**She could have pretty clothes, she could be any man's wife/**

**Rich men romanced her, they dined and they danced her/**

**She understood men and she treated them all just the same/**

**A from that was fine and rare, dark shinning glossy hair/**

**Lovely to look at, Feleena was this woman's name/**

**Restless in Santa Fe, she to get away/**

**To any town where the lights had much brighter glow/**

**One cowboy mentioned the of El Paso/**

**They never stopped dancin' and money like whiskey would flow/**

**She bought one way a ticket from Santa Fe/**

**Three days and nights on a stage with a rest now and then/**

**She didn't mind that she knew she would find that/**

**Her new life would be more exciting then where she had been/**

**The stage made it's last stop, up there on the mountain top/**

**To let her see all the lights at the foot of the hill/**

**Her world was brighter and deep down inside her/**

**An uncontrolled beating her young heat just wouldn't be still/**

**She got a hotel room at the Lily Belle/**

**Quickly she changed to a from fitting black satin dress/**

**Every man stopped to stare, at this from fine and rare/**

**Even the women remarked of the charm she possessed/**

**Dancin' and laughter, was what she was after/**

**And Rosa's Cantina had lights with love in the gleam/**

**That's what she hunted and what she wanted/**

**Rosa's was one place, a nice girl would never be seen/**

**It was the same way, it was back in Santa Fe/**

**Men would make fools of themselves at the thought of romance/**

**Rosa took heed of the place was in need of/**

**This kind of excitement, so she paid Feleena to dance/**

**A year passed and maybe more and then through the swingin' doors/**

**Came a young cowboy so tall and so handsomely dressed/**

**This one was new in town, hadn't been seen around/**

**He was so different, he wasn't like all of the rest/**

**Feleena danced close to him, then threw a rose to him/**

**Quickly he walked to her table and there he sat down/**

**And in a day or so, wherever folks would go/**

**They'd see this young cowboy, showin' Feleena the town/**

**Six weeks he went with her, each minute spent with her/**

**But he was insanely jealous of glances she'd give/**

**Inside he was a hurtin', from all of her flirtin'/**

**That was her nature and that was the way that she lived/**

**She flirted one night, it started a gun fight/**

**And after the smoke cleared away on the floor lay a man/**

**Feleena's young lover had shot down another/**

**And he had to leave there, so out through the back door he ran/**

**The next day at five o'clock, she heart a rifle shot/**

**Quickly she ran to the door that was facin' the pass/**

**She saw her cowboy, her wild ridin' cowboy/**

**Low in the saddle, her cowboy was ridin' in fast/**

**She ran to meet him to kiss and to greet him/**

**He saw her and motioned her back with a wave of his hand/**

**Bullets were flyin', Feleena was cryin'/**

**As she saw him fall from the saddle and into the sand/**

**Feleena knelt near him to hold and to hear him/**

**When she felt the warm blood that flowed from the wound in his side/**

**He raised to kiss her and she heard him whisper/**

**"Never forget me, Feleena it's over, goodbye"/**

**Quickly she grabbed for the six gun that he wore/**

**And screamin' in anger and placin' the gun to her breast/**

**Bury us both deep and maybe we'll find peace/**

**And pullin' the trigger, she fell 'cross the dead cowboy's chest/**

**Out in El Paso, whenever the wind blows/**

**If you listen closely at night, you'll hear in the wind/**

**A woman is cryin', it's not the wind sighin'/**

**Old timer's tell you, Feleena is callin' for him/**

**You'll hear them talkin' and you'll hear them walkin'/**

**You'll hear them laugh and you'll look but there's no one around/**

**Don't be alarmed, there is really no harm there/**

**It's only the young cowboy, showin' Feleena the town.** "

When Woody finished singing, Jessie was now nose to nose with him.

"You sure know how to wear a doll down, don't you?" Jessie asked him.

"Well I…mughff!" Before Woody could finish, Jessie had kissed him knocking him backwards.

So his plan not to kiss Jessie again so soon didn't work - not that he was upset about it, though. He was quite happy that Jessie was kissing him and, as he wrapped his arms around her, he began to kiss her back passionately.

"Oh, Woody," Jessie said when they stopped. "I hate when we fight and I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I hate it too, Jessie," Woody told her. "And, Jessie, I…"

"Shh," Jessie said, holding her finger to his lips. "Let's not talk it about anymore. I mean - what's important is that we didn't miss our flight, right?"

Woody kissed her finger before answering. "You're right. All that matters is that we're together and that we're going home. But, Jess, before we drop it can you tell me how I embarrassed you?"

"By not saying anything when you picked me up. You could have at least said 'hello' and 'goodbye'. After all, I did tell them all about you and how wonderful you are."

"I guess when we get home you'll have to give me some lessons in manners," Woody said jokingly.

"Home," Jessie murmured softly. "It feels like we've been away forever."

"I know," Woody agreed, snuggling against her thinking back to when they'd entered Al's apartment to now. "Our boots!" He said suddenly.

"What about them?" Jessie asked.

"We have to scrape the paint off Andy's name!"

"You're right! If we don't Andy might not think we're us, but a different us!" Jessie added.

"Let me," Woody said, moving so that her boot was in front of him, and began to scrape the paint off with his thumb. When he was finished, he set to work on his own boot. Jessie moved over next to him, placed her arms around him and kissed him the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.


	69. Steadfast

Both Buzz and Bullseye had heard Woody singing and weren't too sure what to make of his sad songs. Buzz, being a little worried about his friend, followed the sound of Woody's voice. Bullseye followed him as well. They found Woody and Jessie snuggling. Jessie's eyes were closed and she had her arms wrapped around Woody's neck.

Buzz and Bullseye looked at them both happy to see that they weren't fighting anymore, but wondering how they made up so quickly. Woody looked at Buzz and gave him a thumb's up sign, indicating that things were now good between them.

"Sit with us," Woody said.

"So," Buzz started to say. "Looks like we're on our way home."

"Yep," Said Woody.

"I wonder what Emily told Andy about what happened to us?" Jessie said, opening her eyes.

"He's probably wondering where I am too," Commented Buzz.

"What are we going to do when we get off the plane, Woody?" Jessie asked him. "How are we going to get home?"

"Walk, I guess," Woody replied. "Unless I can think of something better."

Soon boredom began to set in. Woody played the guitar and sang (Jessie joining in), and then they told each other ghost stories, though had to stop when Jessie said they were scaring Bullseye. They played twenty questions, charades, tag (Bullseye winning every time) and now they were playing hide-and-go-seek. Jessie was it and had found Woody and Buzz and now was looking for Bullseye.

"So, singing to Jessie made her not mad at you anymore?" Buzz asked Woody.

"Yep. Nothing like serenading your sweetheart to get back into her good graces and her arms," Woody told him.

"Women like being sung to then?" Buzz asked, taking mental notes.

"Sure they do," Woody said. "It's romantic and, when you're in that kind of relationship, it's important to do those kinds of things."

"And they like hearing sad songs?"

"Well, Jessie does. I don't know about other woman," Woody admitted.

"Woody, do you think you could teach me how to play the guitar?" Buzz asked him.

"Um, sure Buzz," Woody said. "If you want." He had the feeling that Buzz probably wanted to serenade Bo; well, with teaching Buzz, at least he'd be able to play well, though whether or not Buzz could sing was a whole different question.

"Thanks, bubby," Buzz said, smiling. "Where do I start?"

"First is the right way to hold the guitar."

Woody had no intention to make Buzz's guitar lesson two hours long, but playing the guitar just didn't come naturally to Buzz like it did for Woody. Woody supposed it had something to do with him playing the guitar in his show, like how singing and yodeling came to Jessie. Buzz was probably good at flying and science stuff instead. Suddenly the plane shook and Woody found Jessie at his side, her arms wrapped around his neck in a near-death grip.

"Is the plane going to crash?" Jessie asked in a panic.

"No, no," Buzz began, offhandedly. "It's just some in-flight turbulence."

"But what if you're wrong?" Jessie asked as the plane shook again. By this point, she had her legs wrapped around Woody's waist.

"Jessie," Woody said, slightly strained. "Listen to Buzz. He knows what he's talking about."

"He does?"

"I do?" Buzz asked at the same time, rather doubtfully.

Woody shot Buzz a look that said, 'Jessie is frightened - let's keep her calm.'

"Of course I do!" Buzz quickly corrected. "Why, back at the academy…"

 _'Oh great,'_ Woody thought. _'I just made him forget that he's a toy.'_

"Woody," Jessie whispered, urgently ignoring Buzz. "What if he's wrong?"

"Jess, Jess? Do you think you could loosen your grip a little?"

"This could be our last intimate moment!"

"Jessie," Woody said, walking over to a suitcase and gently easing Jessie off of him. "This is not our last intimate moment," He said, taking her hands in his. "Look, I know you're scared right now. Don't deny it, because I can read you like book."

"So you've told me before."

"Things are going to be okay. Buzz isn't worried and neither is Bullseye," Woody said, looking at them. Bullseye was sitting on the floor wagging his tail as listened to Buzz go on and on about his mock-heroics. Woody made a mental note to think up of some tall tales to tell Bullseye later on. After all, Bullseye was his horse and he couldn't have him thinking more of Buzz than himself.

"I just keep on thinking about the ending to The Steadfast Tin Soldier," Jessie said. "You know, melting into a heart."

"I once told you that that would never happen to us, remember?" Woody asked, sitting next to her.

...

_Jessie did remember. Andy had been five when a great-aunt of his had died. Andy had never been close to the woman, but his parents had wanted him to understand death. Emily had thought it would've been a good idea to read him The Steadfast Tin Soldier, since it involved toys 'dying' and not people or animals so it wouldn't be too scary for him. She had brought a book of Hans Christian Andersen stories to read to him._

_"Do you have any questions, Andy?" Emily asked her son after reading him the story._

_"Yes," He said. "Can I have a box of tin soldiers?" Okay, so the whole point of the story had gone straight over his head - he was only five after all._

_Emily and her husband looked at one another._

_"Well, they don't make them out of tin anymore," Andy's father said. "But we'll go to the toy store and see what we can find."_

_"Yay!" Andy exclaimed happily, running over to Hamm and taking out all the change he had saved up. "We can buy them with these!" He said, proudly showing his father._

_The story had not affected Andy, but it had affected the toys a great deal. It reminded them that, even though they can't grow old, they still weren't immortal and that their lives did depend of the whims of their owners._

_Jessie let out a sad sigh, looking at the book. Woody walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her._

_"It's just so sad, Woody," Jessie said. "He never even got to talk to the paper-ballerina and he loved her so much!"_

_"I know Jess, but the paper-ballerina must have loved him to jump into the fire after him, right?" Woody said gently._

_"I know, but still... Why did it have to have such a sad ending?"_

_"It's just the way it was written," Woody told her. "But, if it ever became a Disney movie, I'm sure it would have a happy ending," He joked. Jessie didn't laugh or smile. "That story really got to you, didn't it?" Woody asked after a few seconds of silence._

_"It's dumb, I know," Jessie said. "But I just can't stop thinking about it. They never got a chance to tell each other how they felt and then they died." The story had reminded her of how she still hadn't told Woody about how she felt about him. What if she never got the chance? What if Sid next door got to them when Andy wasn't looking? "I just can't help thinking about what happened to the tin-solider and paper-ballerina... It could happen to us."_

_"That's never going to happen to us," Woody told her softly._

_"How can you be sure?" Jessie asked, locking eyes with him_

_"Because, to keep you from harm, I'd break all the rules in the world if I had to and I promised you we'd always be together. That's a promise I'm never going to break," He assured, stoking her cheek._

_"Oh Woody," Jessie said as feelings of love started swirling inside her. "I…"_

_"You two want to play Candy Land with me?" Asked Slinky, breaking the beautiful moment._

….

"You know," Jessie said. "If Slinky hadn't interrupted us, I would have told you that I was in love with you."

"And then I would have told you that I was in love with you too and kissed you," Woody said, nuzzling his head against hers.

"Tell me the truth: When Andy came home with Sarge and his men, you were a little jealous 'til you saw what they looked like?"

"Well, let's just say I was worried that one of them would sweep you off your feet - especially if one was missing a leg."

"Like that could ever happen," Jessie told him.


	70. On the open road

The plane finally landed! The four toys were overjoyed. Once they were off the plane, they danced around on the runway in ecstasy and Jessie even jumped on Woody's back. Then, an airplane flew low over there heads and Woody decided it was time to go home.

The long walk to the Davis house began.

"I hope we make it home in time for Andy's birthday," Jessie said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll make it in time," Buzz said.

"You know Andy is sure one lucky kid," Woody began. "He's getting the best, the smartest, the fastest, and the bravest horse in the west for his birthday," Woody finished, petting Bullseye affectionately.

Jessie smiled at the scene and took Woody's hand, intertwining their fingers.

 _'He's such a good horse, Daddy,'_ She thought.

"Bullseye," Woody spoke once more. "Andy isn't going to know your name. Are you going to be okay if Andy renames you?"

Bullseye thought for a moment. He'd never had any other name other than Bullseye. He wasn't sure how he'd feel being called something else, but if he was going to be played with again he didn't think it would matter if his new owner thought he was a barn owl. He shook his head. He wouldn't mind.

"Maybe Emily will know your name and tell Andy?" Jessie suggested hopefully.

"So Bullseye," Buzz began. "Is this your first time having a boy owner?"

Bullseye shook his head no.

"Oh, was your first owner a boy then or were you owned by a lot of different children over the years?" Woody asked him.

Bullseye nodded a yes and then shook his head.

"So how many owners have you had?" Jessie asked.

Bullseye stopped walking and stamped his hoof two times.

"Only two?" Jessie asked, a bit surprised. "How long has it been since you've been played with?"

It had been a long time, but Bullseye wasn't sure how long or how to tell them. But Jessie could see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Bullseye!" She cried, letting go of Woody's hand and throwing her arms around Bullseye's neck. "I know, I know," Jessie cooed softly.

Buzz shot Woody a quizzical look.

"We need to keep moving, Jess," Woody said. Jessie, nodding, let go of Bullseye and took Woody's hand.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Buzz asked.

"Yep," Woody answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I remember the way. Years ago when Andy was two, he and his parents went on vacation. Jess and me, being his favorite toys, both went with him and when we all came back Andy had Jess and me propped up against the car window and I remember the rode signs."

They walked on until it was almost too dark to see in front of them.

"I guess we'd better bed down for the night," Woody said, rather disappointedly.

They settled down in some tall grass away from the road. Bullseye lay between Buzz and Woody and Jessie. Buzz was giving them their privacy, since he knew they wanted to cuddle because that's what they always did.

Buzz wondered what it would be like to cuddle with Bo. He concluded that it probably wouldn't be very comfortable, since he was made of hard plastic and she was made of porcelain. Woody and Jessie had soft rag-doll bodies, so cuddling for them was probably comfortable which maybe explained why they cuddled so much. Buzz turned over on his stomach and picked over Bullseye. As expected, Woody and Jessie were in each others arms and Woody was stroking Jessie's hair and Jessie was drawing small lazy circles with her finger on Woody's chest.

It was such an intimate scene. Buzz felt ashamed of himself for watching them and quickly turned away. For the first time, Buzz began to realize that Woody and Jessie's love for each other wasn't like the Potato Head's love for each other. While the Potato Heads loved each other, it was almost childlike like a pretend game of playing house; but Woody and Jessie's love was grown up and matured. If Woody and Jessie were humans, they'd probably be married with children by now. He finally understood why they didn't want to risk losing each other. For their sake, he hoped they'd always be together.

He wondered if he'd ever find love like that someday.

Woody lay awake thinking about Bullseye. Woody knew Andy would rename him and he felt bad about it. A name was a personal thing and then to just have it changed... He wished he could think up a way for Andy to learn Bullseye's name. There was the off chance that Emily would know and tell Andy, but still he wanted to think of a way.

Jessie was thinking about how nice it felt to be on the ground again and how nice the night noises sounded. She loved laying in the grass, especially in Woody's arms. So much had happened over the past week. Meeting Bullseye and that Stinky Pete! Finding out that they were all from the same play-line and Woody's Round Up to flying half way around the world and back! She couldn't wait to tell the others when they got back.

At first light, they started out again.

"You're really going to like Andy, Bullseye," Jessie said.

"That's right," Woody concurred. "Andy loves westerns."

"He loves stuff about outer-space, too," Buzz grumbled, feeling tired of all of the space-toy hatred.

"No one said he didn't," Jessie told him.

"Every summer, Andy goes to cowboy camp and he usually takes Jess and me with him."

"If Andy went to Space camp, he'd take me with him," Buzz grumbled once again.

"Why are you so cantankerous this morning?" Jessie asked Buzz.

"I am not cantankerous!" Buzz yelled.

"Yes you are!" Jessie said cheerfully.

"Aw, what's the matter, Buzzie?" Woody teased. "Too early for ya?"

"It is not! And don't call me Buzzie! Back in the academy, we'd get up before the dawn!"

"Right, back in the academy," Woody said, rolling his eyes.

Buzz huffed and walked on in silence. Woody and Jessie looked at one another and shrugged.

"Want to stop and take a rest?" Woody suggested. The others agreed. Bullseye rolled over on his back.

"What? You want a belly rub?" Woody asked him.

Bullseye neighed a yes, and Woody obliged. Jessie smiled at the sight, happy they were bonding.

 _'It's too bad The Prospector turned out to be evil,'_ Jessie thought with a pang of regret. It would have been nice if the whole Round Up family were together. _'I wonder if he's been discovered by the child whose suitcase Woody put him in?'_

….

Little Bethany had been very excited to accompany her father on his business trip to Japan and had been even more excited to find a beautiful set of Sailor Moon dolls waiting for her in her hotel room. She had played with her dolls until her father had told her to change for dinner. Opening her little suitcase, she found Pete.

"Huh? An ugly old man doll?" She said, her face scrunching up a little. "Oh, I know! You can be Rei's grandfather! Look Rei," She said holding her Sailor Mars doll. "It's your grandpa!"

After Bethany had left, the Sailor Moon dolls started introducing themselves to Pete. He didn't understand anything they were saying, only catching their names.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Space toys!" Pete cried in shock. "Nooooo!" The next thing Pete knew, his new companions started tossing him up in the air while chanting grandpa in Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of Pete I'll write about, but in my mind Bethany has no other male dolls and Pete will spend the rest of Bethany childhood day surrounded by over hyper active female dolls who unwitting end up abusing him with their hyper activeness. When not being played with he spends most of the time huddled in a corner developing of fear of anything feminine and the color pink. While he has found he likes it when Bethany plays with him, he can't help wishing that he had taken Woody and Jessie on their officer to go with him to Andy's house.


	71. Home

Dusk was settling and the toys wondered if they'd have to sleep outdoors again. At least they were heading in the right direction toys minus Bullseye began to recognize landmarks.

"Look! There's Pizza Planet!" Jessie shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. "Maybe Andy's there?"

"Won't hurt to look for Emily's van in the packing lot," Woody suggested.

Hours seemed to pass as the toys painstakingly went up and down each aisle looking at each and every car and having to hide whenever someone would walk by.

"There's the van!" Buzz shouted happily, pointing to it.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked.

"I once spent half an hour clinging onto the back of that thing, I'd know that van anywhere," Buzz said, sending a sneaky glare at Woody.

"Hey, nobody forced you to," Woody grumbled. "And it wasn't a half an hour!"

"Yeah, well, it felt like it and if somebody hadn't knocked me out the window…"

"It was an accident!" Woody yelled, wondering if he'd ever hear the end of it.

"Yeah, sure it was!" Buzz rolled his eyes.

"It was too!"

Jessie put her hand to her forehead in annoyance; if she didn't stop their bickering soon, the two of them would be fighting all night and most likely miss Andy altogether like last time. Jessie was not looking forward to a repeat of their first adventure.

"Hey fellas!" Jessie said, stepping in-between them. "Now that we've found Emily's van, what's our next step?"

"I guess we hide and wait," Woody said.

So they sat under the van and waited and waited.

"I'm bored," Jessie complained.

"We're all bored Jess," Woody told her, putting his arm around her.

"I know, but saying it out loud makes me feel better," She said, leaning into him. She cast a sideways glance at Buzz and Bullseye before whispering to Woody. "If we were alone we could make out to pass the time."

"Jessie," Woody whispered, pretending to be shocked. "Are you saying you only make out with to pass the time?"

Jessie giggled before whispering back. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Buzz watched them whispering and sharing secret jokes, making him feel like a fifth wheel.

Eventually, they heard the sound of the family's footsteps.

"Hide!" Woody hurriedly whispered. "Try to get in the van when they're not looking!"

While Emily was fussing with Molly, trying to get her to stay still so she could strap her into her car seat, the four toys climbed into Molly's baby bag.

"Andy, are sure you wouldn't like a new Buzz Lightyear toy?" Emily asked her son as she drove. "We could go the toy store right now and get one as an early birthday present."

That was too much for Buzz to take even despite Andy saying no. He climbed out of the baby bag and crawled under Andy's seat. When the van came to stop Buzz threw himself against Andy's foot.

**'Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!'**

"Huh?" Andy said reaching down under the seat. "Buzz?" He asked, finding the toy. He glanced sceptically at his mother, wondering if she had bought him a new Buzz Lightyear, but she looked as surprised as he did upon finding him. "No belt," Andy said, inspecting him. Looking at the bottom of Buzz's boot, he saw his name and grinned. "It is my Buzz!" Andy cried happily hugging the toy. "Molly must have put in here under the seat!"

"I guess she must have," Emily muttered, almost unbelievingly. She could have sworn she'd checked for Andy toys under the van seats. Well, that didn't matter as long as Andy was happy again. Seeing him so hurt and angry had broken her heart.

"Maybe Woody and Jessie are under the car seats too?" He asked hopefully, trying to look under them.

"Maybe," Emily said. "But wait 'til we get home to look. "

It would have been the perfect happy ending if Woody and Jessie had climbed out of Molly's baby bag and crawled under the seats for Andy to find them, but they hadn't. They had Bullseye with them and they couldn't leave him alone in Molly's baby bag and if they didn't they couldn't have Andy find him under one of the car seats. Emily might think Molly had taken him from one of her friends or daycare and try to give him back.

So they stayed hidden, and broke Andy's heart.

"I'm never going to get them back, am I?" He asked his mother tearfully.

"Oh Andy I…" Emily began.

"Never! Never! Never!" Andy cried as tears began to fall, running up to his room. Buzz couldn't understand Woody and Jessie at all. Couldn't they see how much they hurt Andy when he didn't find them?

Later that night, when the little family was finally all asleep, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye emerged from Molly's baby bag.

"That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Jessie whispered sadly.

"I know," Woody said in the same tone. "There was so much pain in Andy's voice…" He trailed off as Molly began to stir in her sleep. The western toy trio quickly exited Molly's bedroom and entered into the hall.

"Woody? How are we going to have Andy find us? And what about Bullseye? Emily's going to know she didn't get him for Andy," Jessie asked as she began to tug on her braid anxiously. Woody walked over to her and took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, giving them a quick kiss.

"I have an idea," Woody began. "But it's a little unorthodox."

"What is it?" Jessie asked eagerly.

"We can't have Andy 'find' us accidentally, so what if we just kind of magically appeared? Not on the floor or anything. What I mean... Andy wakes up and finds us - all of us," He said, indicating Bullseye. "Sitting on his desk, like magic, a birthday wish come true."

"Woody, that's perfect!" Jessie exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"The hard part will be getting Bullseye up on the desk."

"It might not be too hard," Jessie said. "If we get him up on the chair, he should be able to climb up the desk. You think you can do that, boy?"

Bullseye nodded his head enthusiastically. They crept into Andy's room, careful not to wake up any of Andy's toys lest they cry out in surprise. Bullseye stood on Woody's shoulders as Jessie helped pull Bullseye up onto the desk chair. He was able to climb up on Andy's desk with a little helpful shove from Woody and Jessie who then followed him up as well.

"Woody," Jessie whispered, turning to him. "Woody, we're home." She finished as they embraced each other in relief that their adventure was over.


	72. Things Change

For the first time Andy could remember he wasn't excited about his birthday. No matter what new toys he got, they would never replace the toys that he had lost. He had Buzz at least, but it still wasn't the same.

He was sitting up in bed, placing Buzz on his night-stand, when he saw them. Andy jumped out of bed and ran over to his desk, not daring to believe his eyes. Woody and Jessie on a toy horse? He picked each doll up, examining them closely.

It was then that Woody and Jessie remembered that they had been fixed up, looking like brand new toys. Andy didn't have them when they had been really brand new. He had them with paint rubs and loose stitches. Woody's arm had been sewn up perfectly—you'd never know it had been ripped or ripped off. Jessie's face had been repainted. Surely Andy would think that they were new toys that his mother bought him, especially with Bullseye! Andy wouldn't love them the same if he thought they were different—he may not even want to play with them! They inwardly panicked at the thought. All Jessie wanted to do was tug on her braid.

Andy was now looking at the bottom of their boots. Woody was so thankful he'd had the presence of mind to rub the paint of their boots that had covered Andy's name. Andy stared at his name, studying the handwriting. He knew is own handwriting. A broad smile spread wide across his face.

"Mom!" He hollowed. "They're back! Woody and Jessie are back!"

Emily ran into Andy's room to find her son dancing around holding Woody and Jessie tightly to him.

"But-but how?" Emily panted, perplexed but grateful that her son was happy again and that his beloved toys that once had been hers and her late husbands were back home, safe and sound.

"I don't know," Andy said looking at his mother. "I just woke up and found them on that toy horse," He said walking over to Bullseye. It was then that Andy noticed two things: One, Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye were next to a picture of his father; and two, his etch-a-sketch, which was also on the desk, read the message 'Happy Birthday Andy'. Emily followed her son and picked up Bullseye in wonder.

"Bullseye, Woody's horse," She murmured.

Andy looked at his mother in surprise. She had never actively participated in any of his playtimes like his father had, but if she wanted to name his new toy horse and have him be Woody's, well then she could. Andy had planned on naming him Chopper and giving him to Jessie, but he supposed he could have Woody and Jessie take turns riding him or have them ride double; they could both fit on him.

"Your father always wanted Woody's horse," Emily said. That was news to Woody, thinking back to the old playtimes with the plastic horse Thunder—Andy's father always seemed to enjoy playing with him.

"Mom?" Andy said softly. "Do you think that maybe Dad…?"

"Andy, you know your father is…"

"I know, but you said Dad was an Angel now and that he's watching over us now. And sometimes Angles can do magical things...right?" Andy asked his mother.

Emily merely nodded.

"Then maybe for my birthday Dad was able to find Woody and Jessie and bring them back to me? And maybe he got me this horse for my birthday too? And look at Woody and Jessie—they're both fixed up and new looking!" He said showing her them. "An-and look at my etch-a-sketch, you didn't write this, did you?" He inquired, now showing it to her. Emily could only shake her head, having no idea who had written on the etch-a-sketch. "Then-then maybe it was Dad wishing me a happy birthday!" His eyes were filled with such innocence and childlike wonder; Emily could hardly believe he was already ten years old. It seemed only moments ago she was at the hospital giving birth to him. She reached over and stroked his cheek lovingly. It was such a fantastic idea of his and yet she had no other real explanation.

"Could be Andy, could be," She simply said. "Now come on, birthday boy. Let's make you an extra special breakfast!

Andy smiled happily, taking Woody, Jessie and Bullseye with him down stairs to the kitchen.

Once Andy was gone, his room once again became alive as the toys scrambled quickly over to where Buzz was. They didn't get the chance to talk to Buzz the night before with Andy there. Buzz told them everything from Pete attacking them to their plane rides to finding they way home.

Bo wondered if she had dreamed seeing Woody and Jessie last night. It had, had to be dream, right? Woody, Jessie, and Buzz were long gone, never to come back.

And then she heard Andy yell that Woody and Jessie were back. While Bo was happy to hear that, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Buzz. So she waited. She waited for Andy to come in and get her for playtime. She waited for playtime to be over when she saw all her friends.

Woody, Jessie, and Buzz had gone on a quest to save Bullseye the Wonder Horse. With the quest finished, having saved Bullseye, they had sent Buzz to go up ahead and let the town know they were on their way back. The town cheered at their return and Bo playfully asked Woody if he had sent Buzz ahead so he could be alone with Jessie.

A light bulb went off in Andy's head. He had always paired Woody and Bo together and Woody and Jessie as best friends, but what if he changed that? After all, it was his game and while he still found girls to be somewhat icky he had always had a craving to place romance into his game. Bo had filled that role for Woody well enough. Andy had thought of coupling Buzz and Jessie together at first, but Buzz was shorter then Jessie and it just seemed too awkward to give them kissing scenes, plus too much romance would take away the great sense of adventure out of the game and Woody as well. Andy picked up Bo and gave her a good, hard look. In truth, he was getting bored with the porcelain figurine. He couldn't really do much with her and he always had to worry about breaking her by accident, but with Jessie it could be different. Jessie could be posed. He could make her throw her arms around Woody. Andy could make Woody hold or carry her.

Yes, Woody and Jessie would work much better. Romance and action could be combined in one storyline. So it was decided–Jessie's role was expanded not only was Woody's sidekick, but she was also his love interest. Bo's role had diminished. She was no longer the Sheriff's love interest or anyone else's, she would be reduced to a spectator watching the adventures, and not taking part in it if she was lucky Andy might give her a speaking role once in a while. From now on, it would Jessie who gave the Sheriff kisses for rewards for his bravery. It would be Jessie who the bad guys would kidnap to irk the Sheriff.

The game breakup was short and simple. Bitter break ups were far from Andy's comprehension. Bo accepted it with no qualms, just as she inwardly accepted that soon Andy would have no real use for her.

Before anything else could be decided, Andy was called to come downstairs, as his guests would be arriving soon. Once Andy was gone, the toys now surrounded Woody and Jessie asking them the same questions they had asked Buzz. And Bo stood there, enthusiastically waiting to hear their tale.


End file.
